Who She is Within
by Elly3981
Summary: Having lived her entire life disguised as a boy because her parents had wished for a son, Yuichiro Hyakuya struggles to accept her true self and gender after their deaths as she is cast into the world without them. Fem!Yuu AU prequel to the manga/anime. May continue into the main story with fem!Yuu/Mika/and Guren love triangle.
1. An Unwanted Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only.**

 **A/N: This fic is an AU-ish story in which Yuichiro Hyakuya is born female but named and raised as a boy because her parents wished for a son. It will cover her birth, early childhood, life underground with Mika and the Hyakuya orphans up until her adoption by Guren and life with him. I intend for it to be a prequel to the events of the manga/anime but if it goes really well, I will continue it into the main story too. I would like to thank my beta reader and editor ResidientalPsycho of DeviantArt for helping me make this fic possible.  
**

 **Who She is Within**

 **Chapter 1: An Unwanted Daughter**

 **October 16, 2004**

 **A secret Hyakuya Sect medical facility in Kyoto…**

"You're doing really well, Mrs. Amane!" The voice of Dr. Yoshio Kobayashi rang out as he tried his best to encourage the young mother-to-be. "Now, push!"

Thirty-year-old Ayumi Amane bit back her lip as she vainly tried to hold back a scream. The doctor and clinic staff discouraged the noise, but the pain made it damn near impossible. ***1*** Ayumi had been in labor for at least ten hours, and her entire body bathed in perspiration. Every muscle throbbed like she had been worked over with a stick, and the bright lights in the delivery room glaring in her face wasn't helping either. Her pitiful wailing soon became an unholy shriek that might have scared the wits out of Dr. Kobayashi and his two assistants if they weren't already used to assisting women in childbirth. Only the soothing words of the doctor as well as his two female assistants, one of whom was wiping her brow with a damp cloth, made it somewhat bearable as the young woman was attempting to give birth to her first and possibly only child.

And although she was from a Catholic family, Ayumi herself was not as devout as her parents but ironically found herself praying to God that her painful ordeal would be over soon.

Ayumi and her husband, thirty-one-year-old Shunsuke Amane, had been anticipating this day for nine months (according to the Christian calendar, not the traditional lunar one) . ***2*** Nine months as in forty weeks. Forty weeks as in two-hundred and seventy-three days, give or take a few. The young couple had been trying for years without success to conceive a child, particularly a son, and had nearly given up because they could not afford the luxury of fertility treatments like the wealthy and well-to-do. That was, until they were approached by a mysterious agent of a religious organization with scientific expertise called the Hyakuya Sect who offered a solution: the sect's doctors would help them conceive the child they desired if they would volunteer for a secret human experiment and speak of it to no one. The Hyakuya Sect also promised the young couple a child that would outshine all others in beauty as well as intelligence and strength. Anyone with common sense would most likely refuse such a shady too-good-to-be-true offer, but the Amanes were so desperate for a child that they were willing to do anything to get one.

Ayumi certainly hoped all this pain would have been worth it.

After another ten or so minutes of difficult labor, her unspoken wish was finally granted. With one last grunt, she finally delivered the baby, breathing in relief as she felt the pain in her body finally start to subside. In her excitement, Ayumi wanted to see her new child right away, but the doctor told her to be patient. He instructed her to deliver the placenta as well, gently pushing on her abdomen as the nurses cleaned the newborn to make it presentable. Ayumi herself also required cleaning as she laid on the bed, surrounded by blood and filth that smelled just as unpleasant as they looked, especially when mingled with her sweat and tears.

The young mother reluctantly agreed. As soon as she found her voice, she asked for her husband, who had been kicked out of the delivery room earlier because he looked about to faint with excitement.

"May I see my husband now, doctor?"

Dr. Kobayashi smiled. "Of course!" Turning to one of his nurses, who had just barely finished cleaning the now-wailing child, he said, "Send the father in after we're done cleaning up here." The young woman nodded and obeyed. As soon as both mother and child were cleaned and at least somewhat presentable, Shunsuke Amane was finally allowed into the room.

The doctor, after removing his surgical gown and scrubbing his own hands and forearms with soap and water, smiled as he proudly held up the couple's newborn child.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Amane! You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

As soon as they heard that, the young couple frowned. "What!?" they demanded in unison.

Dr. Kobayashi appeared surprised at the new parents' displeased tone as he lowered the child slightly before cradling her in his arms, the gesture soothing her to cease crying, and they could not tell if it was feigned or if he were genuinely shocked at their reaction.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you happy to have such a lovely child?"

"The ultrasound technician told us we would have a son!" Shunsuke said angrily.

Dr. Kobayashi raised a brow. "Well, that may be, but what you have here is a daughter. The ability to choose our children's sex and gender is beyond our control, and I don't doubt that the technician told you the child would be a boy but it seems that he was mistaken. And what's wrong with having a girl anyway? My own daughter does just as well at everything as my sons, and I'm very proud of her."

Although they did not speak to avoid angering the couple further, the nurses nodded in agreement as an awkward silence hung over the delivery room. In an attempt to pacify the new parents, Dr. Kobayashi sighed and said, "Look, I know you're disappointed that your child is a girl, but nobody outside your family and the Hyakuya Sect has to know that, right?" At that, the doctor paused and raised his brows slightly, and Shunsuke could have sworn he looked as though he were trying to stifle a laugh.

As soon as Ayumi caught on to the doctor's hidden implication, she finally snapped out of her sour mood and smiled. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that?" Her husband, on the other hand, was skeptical of the unspoken idea.

"How will we keep the baby's sex a secret? Especially when she gets sick and needs treatment?" he demanded.

"Well, the solution is simple: just take her to one of our qualified pediatricians. They'll be more than happy to keep your secret so long as you keep up your end of the bargain. How you educate and raise her at home, however, is entirely up to you." After making his suggestion, the doctor held his tongue and waited to see how the Amanes would take it, all while trying to keep a big grin from showing on his face.

"Thank you, doctor. We would've never thought of that," Shunsuke said, his excitement returning. "So can we take our new baby home now, please?"

The doctor smiled. "You certainly may!"

 **SSSSSS**

 **December 25, 2009**

"Merry Christmas, Yuu-chan!" Misao Okawa said as she handed her five-year-old "grandson" a beautifully wrapped package topped with a huge red bow before giving "him" a kiss on the forehead. The child smiled as "his" eyes almost glittered with excitement.

Since the day Yuichiro Amane was born, she had been dressed and raised as a boy according to her parents' careful plan. The child's raven hair was medium length with loose strands hanging around her face but still boyishly short. Her beautiful large green eyes were framed with long eyelashes and her cheeks were plump and rosy but even so, no one outside the Amane family or Hyakuya Sect knew that little Yuichiro was anatomically female. Especially since she had been taught from birth that she must only act, dress, and like things that little boys do; the child was only permitted to play with male orientated or gender-neutral toys like toy cars and teddy bears but never dolls or anything her parents deemed too "girly." Anyone who saw Yuichiro merely assumed that she was just a very feminine-looking boy, which was not uncommon, and thought nothing of it. Her parents also gave her a boy's name at her official naming ceremony a week after her birth ***3*** and took the pains of ensuring that all of Yuichiro's legal documents identified her as male. Keeping the child's true sex a secret for the past five years had been surprisingly easy.

"Thanks, grandma!" Yuu said cheerfully as she gave her grandmother, a kiss on the cheek before running off to her room with her new gift.

Having been dressed as a boy since the day she was born, the child was not bothered by it in the slightest; she also loved her parents dearly and was willing to do anything to make them happy and win their approval. But her elderly grandmother knew that would only last for so long. As soon as Yuichiro was out of sight and earshot, her cheerful expression was replaced by a worried frown as she glanced at her daughter who was sitting on the sofa across the table from her. The two women were sitting in the living room decorated with Christmas lights as well as an elegant tree, having tea and biscuits like the British. It wasn't a traditional Japanese custom, but Misao knew that her daughter and son-in-law had always been fascinated by western culture and traditions and had no problems with it. What she did have a problem with, was how they were raising their "son" and her concern soured the cheerful holiday atmosphere.

Ayumi looked up from her teacup and saw her mother's disapproving frown. Though unspoken, she could read Misao's thoughts as clearly as if they were penned across her forehead.

"Mother, please don't start…"

Misao shook her head. "Ayumi, you can't keep this charade up forever, and we both know it."

"It's for the best. Yuichiro will have a much better life this way," the young mother stubbornly insisted.

Misao stared at her daughter in astonishment. "How?" she asked in exasperation. "How is forcing your child to live a lie 'for the best'?"

"Think of all the opportunities she'll have! She'll be more respected, have more opportunities, find better jobs, and have better pay. It'll be more than I ever had or will ever have as a woman!"

"That is not true, Ayumi, and we both know it. This is the twenty-first century, not the tenth! And how long do you think Yuichiro can keep pretending just because you want her to? You may be a schoolteacher with enough knowledge to educate her yourself, but I still oppose teaching her at home just so you can avoid having her take the physicals at school! She needs to go out and make friends her age! Otherwise, how will she develop the social skills she'll need to function in society?! And it's not just that, even if Yuu wanted to keep pretending, it just _won't_ be possible in the long run; she'll grow up, her body will change, she'll fall in love and with a _man_ , a real one!"

"It's still our decision, mother!" Ayumi shot back, trying her best not to raise her voice, so her daughter wouldn't hear this unpleasant conversation she was having with her mother. "And besides, once she's old enough, we can persuade her to get a sex exchange surgery."

Misao groaned and found herself face-palming in frustration. Deep down, she knew this was likely all her fault. Like Yuichiro herself, Ayumi was also an only child, first born and female. And because of that, her father, Misao's late husband, had treated Ayumi with cold indifference her whole life because he too, had wanted a son and Misao could not have any more children after her. The grandmother could not help but wish she had said something then, at least tried to get her late husband to accept and love their daughter as she was so that Ayumi would not repeat the mistakes of her father, but it was too late.

"You are making a grave mistake, Ayumi," she warned. "Your child is not a pet or a doll to play dress-up with. She may be eager to please you now, but what about in a few more years? You think she won't ask questions, long for the outside world, or want friends? I know your father has not always been fair to you, but even he would never consider making you into something you're not!"

The young mother was silent as if she didn't know quite how to respond. Deep down, she knew her mother was right but could not bring herself to admit it. She desperately wished her husband were here to defend her, but Shunsuke had left for his friend's house this morning to help him with something and wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon.

So Ayumi said the only thing she could think of.

"Like I said, mother, it's still our decision how we want to raise our child."

Misao sighed in exasperation. She knew her daughter was being unreasonable, but, despite her best intentions, there was not much the grandmother could do since Yuichiro was not her child. The ones who had the final say in how she was to be raised were her parents.

"Then, God help her, Ayumi…"

 **SSSSSS**

 **January 10, 2011**

"Mom, why can't I go to school?" seven-year-old Yuichiro asked her mother as she looked outside the window of her mother's car from the passenger side, watching as other children her age were leaving class and being picked up by their parents or boarding buses to take them home.

After Yuichiro was born, Ayumi quit her job as a school teacher to devote herself solely to raising and educating her daughter at home while her husband worked. His own income as a computer technician was modest and it would have been difficult for Shunsuke to support his wife and "son" on his income alone were it not for the money given to them from the Hyakuya Sect, which was twice the amount of the normal "child allowance." ***4*** The generous allowance allowed the Amane family to live comfortably and keep the true sex of their child a secret since Yuichiro had never seen a doctor outside of the sect since the day she was born. In exchange for the allowance and free secretive medical care, the young parents had to keep the circumstances of their child's birth a secret and give her up to the sect when and if they could no longer care for her.

"Because you don't need to go to school!" Ayumi snapped harshly to Yuu, making her wince and confusing her.

Why was her mother being so mean? What had she done wrong? Not wanting to anger her mother further, the little girl, disguised as a boy, remained silent for the rest of the drive home.

As much as Ayumi and Shunsuke refused to admit it, Misao was right about Yuichiro. Only two years had passed since that unpleasant conversation on Christmas day between the two women and she was already starting to ask questions.

To avoid sending Yuu to school, her parents, particularly Ayumi, had taken it upon herself to educate the child at home. Being a former elementary school teacher, it was no trouble for the young mother to give her "son" a basic general education like she did for her former students, even though Misao did warn her that it would not be enough if she wanted Yuichiro to be accepted into a good high school and college. It was also unfortunate that the Amane family lived near an elementary school because they had to drive by it whenever they left home or drove into the city. And whenever Yuu's parents took her out, they noticed she would stare longingly at the other kids, whether on the playground during recess or when they were coming to or from school in the early morning or afternoon. Whenever they ran into other people outside who saw Yuichiro during school hours and asked why she wasn't in school, the Amanes would always say she was being home-schooled. This often raised many a brow as home-schooling was nowhere near as common in Japan as in the west.

Ironically, it was Ayumi's home education that had Yuichiro yearning for the outside world more as time went by. Not only did she spent a lot of time reading books and browsing the internet whenever her parents left her at home with her grandmother, the child also watched quite a bit of TV, which was almost like her only window to the world outside her home. Cartoons and Japanese shows got old for Yuu pretty quickly and oddly enough, she was more fascinated by western TV programs, made accessible by her parents' satellite cable, depicting life in other countries and cultures, which was unusual for a child her age. One country, in particular, intrigued her like no other: a land that had peoples of many races, religions, cultures, and ethnic backgrounds called the United States of America.

Later that night, when Yuichiro was watching TV with Misao while her parents were out, she found yet another show about U.S pop culture and got excited again. It was the diversity in America that fascinated Yuu most since everybody in Japan looked and thought virtually the same, which she found dreadfully boring.

"Look, grandma! Everybody is so different there! And they have all kinds of good food and weird people! Can I go there someday? To America?"

Misao smiled sadly as she gently brushed her "grandson's" soft hair out of "his" face.

"Of course, my dear. I'm sure you'll have a chance to go anywhere you want someday…"

Although the grandmother tried to be reassuring, she knew she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than her grandchild. Misao knew the circumstances of Yuichiro's birth and disliked her daughter and son-in-law's involvement with the so-called Hyakuya Sect. She always thought their free offer of helping the couple conceive a child with state-of-the-art fertility treatments as well as a generous child allowance and free medical care sounded a bit too good to be true and knew that there must be a catch to it. The sect's promises of Yuu being a beautiful, intelligent, and strong child were true, but the grandmother dreaded to think of what the cost may be in the long run. However, she didn't want to worry or frightened little Yuichiro, so Misao never spoke of it and tried to enjoy as much time as she was allowed with her only grandchild…

 **SSSSSS**

 **June 7, 2012**

"Hey, what's your name? Why don't you come out and play with me?" asked a little boy about Yuichiro's age when he saw her playing alone in her parents' yard.

The Amanes lived in an upscale apartment complex where each unit had a small yard in the back where Yuichiro often went to help her grandmother water and take care of the flowers and other plants whenever she came over. But this time, the child was by herself because Misao had finally passed away a few months earlier, leaving her completely alone and deprived of any company aside from that of her parents. Yuichiro took her death pretty hard as she had adored her grandmother. Misao had often intervened whenever she thought her daughter or son-in-law were being too hard on their "son" with their harsh responses whenever Yuu asked questions about the world outside their home. Now that her grandmother was gone, the lonely child longed for friends more than ever and was only too happy to have another child her age take an interest in her.

The boy standing on the other side of the fence was unlike any other she had ever seen as well as unbelievably cute. Although the shape of his eyes, nose, and face was notably Asian, his hair was the color of sunshine gold like the foreigners Yuichiro had only glimpsed in magazines and TV, and it hung around his head in unruly curls. His eyes were also the most beautiful and vivid shade of blue she had ever seen. No doubt, he must be a _hāfu_ : a bi-racial child of a foreigner and a native Japanese parent. Yuichiro had often heard her grandmother speak of them, but this was the first time she had actually seen one. Maybe one of his parents were like those white Americans she often saw on TV?

"My name is Yuichiro! What's yours?"

"Mikaela. But you can call me Mika! Do you wanna come out and play? I'm with my uncle and he takes me to all kinds of fun places."

Yuichiro frowned as she let her head drop. "My parents probably won't let me," she said sadly.

The other child looked confused. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know. They just don't want me going outside too much."

"Really? So that's why I never saw you in school!"

"I guess…"

Before her new-found friend could say anything else, they both heard an angry voice call out from behind them, making Yuu cringe in fear.

"Yuichiro!"

The disguised girl turned back to see her angry mother in the doorway leading out to the yard. Before she could say anything, Ayumi quickly went over and roughly grabbed her by the arm in a bruising grip. She dragged Yuu back inside the apartment and slid the door closed while giving the other child a glare to scare him off.

When they were back inside, the young mother released her daughter. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" she demanded.

"But he didn't do anything bad!" Yuu protested. "Mom, why won't you let me out? I want to have friends!"

"You think you can have friends, Yuu? Well, you can't because you're not a normal child! Now, go to your room and don't come out until I tell you!" Ayumi shouted.

Yuichiro had never seen her mother so angry. She trembled with fear as she went back to her room.

Unfortunately, this incident was only the beginning of Yuichiro's problems. Now that her grandmother, Misao, was gone, she was left completely at the mercy of her parents who virtually made her a prisoner in her own home. Not only was Yuichiro forbidden to even go out into the yard alone, her parents did not allow any visitors to their home either. As time went on, the Amanes also tried to prohibit Yuu from watching TV or using the internet when they weren't home and punished her by denying her food and water or locking her up in a closet when she disobeyed. And Yuu often disobeyed because she would rather go without food and water than be denied her only access to the outside world. Locking her up wasn't effective either because Yuu, in a perverse irony, was still able to break the locked knobs with her unnatural strength, the very strength that the Hyakuya Sect promised her parents she would have. Even beating her, which they had begun to do after Misao had passed away, became less effective because of her increasing stamina and endurance that resulted from her unnatural conception.

Everything was starting to happen as her grandmother had predicted and the knowledge that Yuu would soon reach the age where her parents would no longer be able to control her frustrated them further, especially when she grew less and less fearful of punishment and continued to defy them by seeing the blond-haired boy who, incredibly, came back again and again, to play with her when her parents were out of the house.

Taking pity on Yuu, Mika did his best to bring her anything she asked for so long as it was within reason. He often brought her snacks, magazines, books, pictures, and even music CDs that he claimed his uncle had given him. And although they never managed to catch him snooping outside their yard again as he had an uncanny way of knowing when they were out of the house, the Amanes knew that the mysterious blond boy still visited their daughter due to the items that they often found in her room that they knew were not hers.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the Amanes also argued constantly with each other about Yuichiro herself, often late into the night. Their yelling aroused the suspicions of their neighbors, who began to question how they were raising their "son." As time went on, they also had numerous unwanted visits from strangers who asked them uncomfortable questions about what went on in their home in addition to complaining about the racket the young couple was making almost every night.

"If this was China, we could have just killed her as soon as she was born!"

"You were the one who wanted to keep her, Ayumi! Even if we couldn't kill Yuu, we could have still given her back to the Hyakuya Sect!"

"You should talk! As her father, you agreed to go along with my plan of raising her as a boy! And what if I cannot have any more children?!"

"We are better off not having children then a burden like Yuichiro!"

Arguments like these were painful for the little girl to hear, especially with her enhanced hearing, and made her wish she _really_ had been born a boy, if only to make her parents happy. They were often so loud that Yuu swore the entire neighborhood could probably hear them; she certainly could no matter where in the house she was. All little Yuichiro Amane wanted was to be loved by her parents and live a normal life, going to school and making friends with kids her own age. But because she was born a girl, her parents hated her and blamed her for all their problems. And because she was still so young, Yuichiro could not even get out of the house to avoid her parents when they were in a bad mood like older kids often did, so she was trapped at home with them.

Because the Amanes were keeping their neighbors awake at night with their constant arguments, many of them became concerned for Yuichiro, especially regarding the comments her parents made about killing or abandoning her. And unknown to the young parents, someone finally did call Child Protective Services, who sent an agent to the Amane household one Monday morning.

 **SSSSSS**

 **September 3, 2012**

That morning, Yuichiro was watching TV in the living room when she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing that she was not allowed to answer the door for anyone but her parents, Yuichiro called for her mother.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!"

Ayumi, who was in the kitchen washes the dishes, mumbled something incoherent that Yuu couldn't make out before stepping out of the kitchen in her apron, making her way through the living room, and finally answering the door. As soon as she did, Ayumi came face to face with a middle-aged woman she had never seen before.

"Hello? Who are you? I'm a little busy now so can you please make it quick?" the young mother said, trying to be as polite as she could even though it was quite obvious to the visitor that Ayumi wasn't happy to see her.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Naomi Tomori, and I am from Child Protective Services. It has come to our attention that your son has not been going to school, and that he has rarely ever been seen outside the house with you."

"Excuse me, but my husband and I are homeschooling our son. And he is being well-cared for, so if you will kindly leave…"

But the agent wasn't satisfied. "Really?" she persisted. "When was the last time you took your son to the doctor? When was his last physical? If I may, I would like to speak to him myself."

"No, you may not!" Ayumi snarled as she struggled to control her temper. "Look, I have my own pediatrician that my son sees for his physicals. I assure you, he's perfectly healthy, and I'm doing my best to raise him properly. Now, I want you to leave my home, and do not come back!"

And before Naomi could respond, the young mother slammed the door in her face. Although relieved that she didn't have to deal with the agent and her unwelcomed inquiries any further, Ayumi knew that it could only be temporary; if they have good reason to suspect abuse, the CPS would definitely be back, sending another agent or even the police.

Upon hearing her mother raise her voice to the stranger at the door, Yuichiro became anxious and ran out of the living room to her own room, ironically locking herself in her closet until her father came home from work.

When Shunsuke finally came home and was told of the CPS agent's visit, he became angry and fought with Ayumi over Yuichiro yet again.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't insisted on keeping Yuichiro home all the time, the CPS wouldn't be on our backs now!" he shouted as he roughly grabbed his wife and threw her to the floor.

"My fault!? If she went to school, the physicals would have exposed her so what else did you expect me to do!?" Ayumi screamed back.

"It was a mistake to let the Hyakuya Sect help us conceive Yuu! She's been nothing but trouble since the day she was born! When we took her home from the clinic, I lost my job and couldn't find another one for four months! Not to mention all those weird people snooping around our home! Yuu is getting stronger and doesn't fear punishment anymore! It's like she's not even human!

"Well, why don't you just give her back to the Hyakuya Sect?! That's what you want, isn't it!?"

"And risk having Yuu telling them that the CPS knows about her now? They probably won't want her back after that, and we'll end up stuck with her until she's eighteen! No, I have a better idea..."

Yuichiro listened to her parents' heated exchange from her room, which was the worst she had heard yet, and started to become frightened, especially when she heard her father call for her. Not wanting to incite his wrath by disobeying, the little girl left her closet and went back out to the living room to meet her parents. What Yuichiro saw as soon as she greeted them almost made her heart stop; her father had a large kitchen knife in his grip, holding it the way those psycho killers she saw in the movies did.

"Dad? What are you doing?" the child squeaked, fear evident in her voice.

"Come here, sweetheart…" Shunsuke cooed. "Daddy will send you to a better place…"

Although her father tried to use his most soothing tone to coax her near, Yuichiro knew that her father's intentions were anything but benevolent. Unlike her mother, he never cooked or did the dishes, so there was really no reason for him to be holding a knife other than for the one that she feared. Yuu finally allowed herself to panic, screaming as she ran towards the front door to get away. Ayumi attempted to grab Yuu and hold her down, but she fought with a strength born of terror, easily breaking away from her mother's grip and thinking only of survival as she quickly broke the lock of the front door and attempted to run out of the apartment.

Yuu had never fought back when her parents got physically abusive before, but this time was different. Her instincts told her that they _really_ intended to kill her, and that she needed to get as far away from them as she could. Unfortunately, Yuichiro did not make it more than a few steps out the front door when she felt a terrible pain in her back and screamed as she tripped and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the concrete with a sickening crack, which was the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness…

 **SSSSSS**

 **The next day…**

"Yuichiro? Are you awake? You're safe now," a gentle voice said.

The little girl slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room connected to some machines, her body set into a semi-sitting position by body pillows to avoid putting weight on her stab wound. Her head was bandaged and throbbed at the part where it made contact with the asphalt.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked weakly as she tried to get herself into a better position and take a better look at her care-taker. She gave up as soon as she discovered that moving made her injuries hurt even more.

Yuu noticed that she was at another one of the Hyakuya Sect's private clinics. Her nurse was a young man in his mid-twenties. He moved closer before finally answering her question.

"I'm sorry, Yuu, but your parents are dead. The neighbors heard the commotion at your apartment and called the police. One of them witnessed your father stabbing you with a kitchen knife as soon as you ran out the door right when the police arrived. He was going to stab you again when you lost consciousness, so they had no choice but to shoot him; he died instantly."

The devastated child felt tears stinging her eyes and running down her cheeks. She wanted to believe that his was all just a bad dream, but the pain in her head and her back from the knife wound which was now tightly bandaged felt too painfully real to be a dream.

"What about my mom?" Yuu asked as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

His heart filled with pity for the grieving child, the nurse offered her a tissue. "As soon as she saw your father killed, your mother went completely insane and locked herself inside the apartment. Before the police could force the door open, she had set fire to the unit, and it spread throughout the complex, killing her, and injuring many others in the process. I'm so sorry, Yuichiro…"

It took a moment for the Yuu's mind to register what she had just heard and, as soon as it became clear to her, she finally allowed her tears to fall freely. Even after how they treated her, tried to kill her, Yuichiro still grieved for her parents and the nurse could not blame her. In the end, they were still the people who brought her into this world; at least, he would think so if he were in her place.

"What am I going to do?" she sniffed.

"Ah…about that. There is someone here to see you; he claims to be your uncle and said he'll be taking care of you from now on."

As soon as she heard that, Yuichiro was puzzled. Uncle? She had no other living relatives—at least, none that she knew of since her parents never spoke of them or allowed anyone else to come to their house. But her curiosity was piqued and she nodded. "Ok. Can I see him?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course. I'll send for him immediately."

"Thank you," Yuu said and watched as the nurse called for the man who claimed to be her uncle. Whether it was true or not, the child figured she really didn't have a choice who she could stay with now that her parents were dead.

After a few moments of waiting, they heard a knock at the door. When the nurse answered it, he was greeted by a man Yuichiro had never seen before. The mysterious visitor was a tall, slender, and well-dressed man who appeared to be in his early- to mid-twenties with jet black hair and steel-gray eyes. His skin was also incredibly pale as if it had never seen the sun. Whoever he was, Yuu knew he wasn't likely to be her uncle since he bore absolutely no resemblance to either her mother or father. His complexion also made him appear colorless, marble-like. _Except that marble could at least be_ _warmed by the sun_ , Yuu thought grimly. But the little girl said nothing and waited for him to speak.

As soon as he was inside, the man turned to the nurse and said, "Thank you for watching over my nephew. I'd like to speak with him alone now if you don't mind."

"Of course, sir," the nurse replied respectfully as he headed towards the door. "Please don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you."

As soon as the nurse was gone, Yuichiro stared at her visitor for a few moments in silence as if wondering what to make of him before asking "Who are you? You're not really my uncle, are you?"

The man blinked and looked at Yuu for a moment in silence before he smiled, impressed by her perceptiveness. "Very good, Yuichiro. No, I am not, but don't worry… I'll take you someplace where you can be safe from now on, so please trust me."

 **Footnotes:**

 ***1* Japanese women are strongly discouraged from screaming during childbirth. Personally, I think it's impossible *not* to scream when you're trying to push a 5-10 lbs+ baby out of your vagina matter what anyone says.**

 ***2* According to the more traditional lunar months of exactly 28 days (i.e. 4 weeks), then 40 weeks = 10 months. The Japanese belief that a pregnancy lasts ten months refers back to their original calendar that used these shorter months. So, a 9 month American pregnancy = 9 calendar months = 10 lunar months = 10 month Japanese pregnancy. But the Amanes are Catholic and go by the Christian calendar when monitoring their pregnancy.**

 ***3* Japanese parents participate in naming ceremonies called "oshichiyas." Oshichiyas take place roughly a week after the newborn has entered the world. These ceremonies are extremely intimate, and most relatives and friends aren't invited. It isn't uncommon for grandparents and other immediately family members to make appearances at these ceremonies. The point of the exclusivity is not only to allow the family together time, but to also provide the mother with some much-needed rest, relaxation and recovery time. The babies wear entirely white during the ceremony as a symbol of purity. They are presented with "shodos" during these naming ceremonies. These ornamental plates indicate their names and are typically placed on walls. It's extremely common for children to be their grandparents' namesakes.**

 ***4* Like the US, Japan offers child benefits to single parents or parents who meet certain income requirements called a "child allowance." In my AU fic, the Hyakuya Sect are giving Yuu's parents twice the amount the Japanese government normally does to keep their involvement with them in her conception and birth a secret. The Hyakuya Sect also does not want the trouble of raising Yuu from birth and rely on her parents to do so until she reaches the age where they can experiment on her further and harness her powers.**


	2. The World Beyond

**Chapter 2: The World Beyond and an Unexpected Reunion**

 **A/N: Hi, I would like to thank my readers and reviewers so far for their support; I'm glad you like my fic and I shall try my best to keep the plot intriguing. Since this fic is AU, I will be changing the timing of certain events from the canon story as well as details of those events. But I will try not to change the personalities of the characters more than needed to make the story work. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, DeviantArt member, ResidentialPsycho for making this fic possible. That said, enjoy and please review! ;)**

 **September 5, 2012**

Yuichiro stared at the pale, dark-haired stranger. Despite being polished and attractive, his unusual and wolfish appearance didn't exactly scream trustworthy. " _Trust_ you? I don't know anything _about_ you!" she snorted.

The man smiled as if he found her comment amusing rather than insulting. "Be that as it may, I'm afraid you have no choice if you don't want to become a ward of the state, my dear. And that's _if_ you're lucky."

Yuu was puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Think about it, Yuichiro. Where can you go now that your parents are gone? Where will you stay? How will you eat? You're not old enough to drive, work, or live on your own. Not only that, the sect's records also indicate that you have no other living relatives. Do you want to be placed in a foster home? You could very well end up with a family no better than the one who tried to kill you. And you might not be lucky enough to survive a second time."

Yuichiro found herself shuddering at the man's words. Having seen so little of the world outside her home, the child knew that it was unlikely she could survive in it alone. But was the other choice really any better? How could Yuu possibly place her trust and well-being in someone she didn't know and never met until now?

"And how do I know I won't be killed or hurt going with _you?_ " she demanded.

The man rolled his eyes before answering. "It would not in my best interest to harm you, Yuichiro. I don't know if anyone has told you this, but you're a very special child."

Yuu was astounded at her "uncle's" words. Special? Her parents didn't think so. If they did, they wouldn't have tried to kill her and she wouldn't be here now. Still, her curiosity was piqued.

"Where will you take me? And just who are you, anyway?" she asked.

The man smiled and made a gentlemanly bow before answering. "My name is Saito. But you can call me "uncle" if you wish. With that aside, are you hungry? Hospital food isn't that great so if you like, I can find something better outside for you to eat."

Yuu found her stomach growling at the mention of food and realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since the morning the CPS agent came to her house to speak with her mother. "Well… I am a little hungry…" she admitted.

"Of course you are, you probably haven't eaten in almost two days. What would you like? Just name it and I'll get it for you."

The child looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if pondering the question. Her whole life, she had rarely eaten anything that wasn't cooked by her mother who was rather strict about managing her diet. Ayumi certainly never gave Yuichiro any choice or say in what she could eat but now that somebody was, the little girl wanted to try something different. Something that she never had before like the fast foods she saw in TV commercials that people say were delicious but not good for you. Her curiosity got the better of her and Yuu decided that she wanted to try what her late parents called "junk food".

"Um, ok. Can I have a pizza? I never had any before."

At this, Saito placed his hand over his mouth as if trying to stifle a laugh before catching himself. It was so unusual for him to find anything amusing or funny enough to actually laugh at; in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he did. When he noticed Yuu staring at him in curiosity, he quickly pretended like it never happened and said "Of course, I can get you some. Just wait right here; you're still hurt and its best that you don't move until you are completely recovered, understand?" ***1***

"Yes."

 **SSSSSS**

 _Absolutely amazing._

That was Yuichiro Amane's first thought when she took her first bite of pizza for the first time in her life. The disguised little girl never thought that something as simple as cheeses melted on bread with tomato sauce and slices of sausage could taste so divine. Her parents had always taught her to mind her manners when eating, making sure to eat slowly in small bites and never with her hands but Yuu was so hungry, she didn't care as she took one huge bite after another. The pizza tasted so good, it almost made her forget her painful stab wound and head injury, even if she had to eat it off a serving tray because she had not recovered enough to move from her bed. Instead of being disgusted by the child's unruly eating display, Saito watched her in amusement. As he thought, her parents had suffocated her with their rules and restrictions so it was no surprise that she would let herself loose as soon as given the opportunity.

"Is it good, Yuu? Do you like it?" he asked politely, ignoring the animal-like sounds the little girl was making as she chewed as well as the sauce stains that managed to get on her hospital gown.

"Mmm, yes! Thanks so much!" she answered happily.

With the expression on her face, one would have never guessed that she had just recently lost her parents after they had tried to kill her. Yuichiro was going to get a stomach ache from eating so much so fast later, that's for sure, but Saito held his tongue for he knew that it was best to let kids learn some things the hard way. He patiently watched as the little girl ate one slice after another until she finished the entire pizza by herself, not being the least bit offended that she didn't offer him any even though he was sure that her parents must have taught her that as well.

After Yuichiro had finished eating, Saito called for the nurse who took the empty tray away. Upon seeing it empty with hardly even a crumb, she raised a brow but was too polite to say anything before leaving the child with her "uncle". As soon as the nurse was gone and they were alone again, Saito took a napkin and gently wiped a stain from Yuu's mouth. When he noticed her flinch at his touch, he said:

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Yuichirio." Saito's words and gesture made her realize how unbecoming she must have looked as she ate and Yuu found herself blushing in embarrassment. It also reminded her of her late grandmother and how Misao would gently wipe her mouth at the table while her parents would berate her if she let even a crumb drop while she was eating. "Sorry", she apologized.

Saito chuckled as he scrunched up the napkin and threw it in the nearby trash bin. "It's alright, Yuu. You've been through such a traumatic experience. Besides, this is a clinic, not a restaurant, and it's just the two of us. I won't tell if you won't." he joked.

Yuichiro giggled before she became serious again. "Thank you… for the food. But what's going to happen to me now? Where will I go?"

"About that, remember when I said you were a special child? Well, there are kids out there just like you and I'm going to take you where you can be with them. You wanted to go to school and have friends, right? Well, you can have all that and more now."

Yuu leaned forward, excitement creeping across her features. "Really?"

"Yes. But before I can take you to meet those other kids, you need to get better. After all, you can't do anything while you're still in pain, right?"

At the mention of pain, Yuichiro placed a hand over her bandaged head. "Oh…I almost forgot."

"That's understandable. Excitement can make you forget just about anything, even pain, if only for a little while."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Well, that depends on you. We can leave when you're good to walk without hurting. But until then, it's best for you to stay here and not move around too much. If you're bored, I can bring some books for you to read or music CDs to listen to."

At the mention of books and music CDs, Yuichiro remembered Mikaela and frowned. If he hadn't found out about the fire that destroyed her apartment complex, he would soon. The little girl could not help wondering what her friend would think when he came back and discovered that her home was gone and that she was nowhere to be seen; he would no doubt assume that Yuu had perished with her parents and never come back. Her unhappy expression didn't go unnoticed by her "uncle" and Saito's brows furrowed in concern.

"Yuichiro, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's…well, there was a boy who used to come see me a lot when I was living with my parents. He had very pretty blonde hair and blue eyes."

Saito raised a brow. "Really? What was his name?"

"Mikaela. I think he was a hāfu . He used to bring me all kinds of things to make me feel better. You see, my parents would never let me go out, so Mika would come to my backyard when they were gone and play with me. He must think I'm dead now."

"I see… well, don't be sad, Yuu, I'm sure you'll see him again someday. It's a small world we live in, after all."

"You think so?"

"I most certainly do. But for now, don't worry about it; your first priority is to get better."

"I know…"

 **SSSSSS**

For the next two weeks, Yuichiro remained at the Hyakuya Sect medical facility where she first woke up from her coma, trying her best to be patient and wait for her injuries to heal. The clinic staff were courteous enough but other than that, they were oddly standoffish. Even the nurse who comforted Yuu when she first woke from her coma did not speak to her much after that. As she was an abnormal child with genetic enhancements, her physical wounds healed quickly but her psychological wounds were another matter. Saito had no doubt that the tragic loss of her parents would stay with the child for life but since she was still very young, Yuu would have plenty of time to cope with it and move on. He also kept his word and visited her often, bringing her all the things Mika used to in order to help her pass the time and ease her boredom.

Oddly enough, Saito seemed to know what kind of books and magazines Yuu liked to read as well as music she liked listening to. He even knew what TV programs she liked to watch. She thought it strange how he knew so much about her yet she knew almost nothing about him. Out of curiosity, the little girl decided to ask her "uncle" a little bit about himself. Since Saito seemed to know a lot about the world in general, Yuichiro wanted to know if he's experienced any of the things she hoped to someday.

"Uncle, have you ever been to America?" Yuu asked when they were sitting at the breakfast table one morning.

Her temporary guardian seemed startled by the question at first but then smiled and said. "Why, yes, I have. Why?"

Yuichiro's eyes brightened as she became excited again. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Yes, well, I don't blame you. It is a most fascinating country with lots of interesting places to go, people to meet, and foods to try. I myself have been to Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, New Orleans and many other places back in the day."

"Can you take me there someday?"

"I would love to. If you're good, of course."

"I promise!"

 **October 17, 2012**

 _"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" little Yuichiro asked when she was roused from her bed by an unknown presence. At first, the child could see only the furniture and objects in her room that were dimly illuminated by the soft moonlight shining through her window but somehow, she knew she wasn't alone._

 _As if in answer, a figure slowly emerged from the shadows. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Yuu was able to make out the figure of a young woman with long hair that appeared purplish in the moonlight. Any normal child would have been frightened upon seeing a stranger show up in their room at such a late hour but for some reason, the little girl knew this person meant her no harm and was more curious than afraid._

 _"My, my, aren't we bold?" The young woman laughed. "In any case, you don't need to know my name, child, for you will forget it soon enough." ***2***  
_

 _"And what's that supposed to mean? What do you want from me?" Yuu demanded._

 _As if in answer, the mysterious young woman approached Yuu, who was sitting up in her bed, and bent over slightly, looking her in the eyes which appeared to be amber in color. She was somewhat amused that the little girl was not afraid of her and instead of answering Yuu's question, she gave one of her own._

 _"Are you really a boy, Yuichiro?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes._

 _The little girl was started at her question. "And what the heck that's supposed to mean? I'm what my parents wanted me to be, at least, until they started calling me a demon and tried to kill me."_

 _"You may look just like any other human boy at a first glance but my senses are sharp and I can't be fooled by a short haircut and boys' clothing."_

 _"I don't believe you! Someone must have told you I'm really a girl! Nobody_ _outside my family knew so how could you tell? Did my parents tell you to kill me if they couldn't?"_

 _The young woman laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, sweetheart. I gain absolutely nothing from your death. Quite the opposite, in fact; you are worth far more alive than dead."_

 _"You gotta be kidding me!"_

 _"Not at all. Everyone and everything on this planet has a purpose, some more important than others. Yours, in particular, is great, and will one day change the world."_

 _" P- purpose? That's stupid. I can't change anything."_

 _"The Hyakuya Sect is taking great pains to keep you alive and a secret from the public so they obviously disagree. But it's not important what_ they _think. It's what_ you _think that really matters."_

 _Yuichiro stared at the young woman, puzzled by her reasoning when a thought came to her. "You… you're the same as me, aren't you?"_

 _"Very astute, child. In some ways, yes. Others, no. I sympathize with your situation, I really do. And I would love to help you, but unfortunately, I have my own problems to deal with. However, I am confident that you will not only survive, but thrive on your own. You are stronger than you think, sweetheart, never let anyone tell you otherwise for those of our sex tend to be greatly underestimated."_

 _Yuichiro felt her breath hitching in her throat at those words. Not only did the stranger easily see through her disguise, but also spoke as if she knew her. No one had ever placed such confidence in her before. When her mysterious visitor saw that Yuu finally got her message, she smiled and stood up straight again._

 _"I must go now. Stay strong, little one, and perhaps someday, we'll meet again. Farewell."_

 _Before the little girl could say anything, her visitor vanished into the shadows as quietly as she came..._

 **SSSSSS**

"Hey, wait…!"

Yuichiro's eyes flew open and she gasped as soon as she felt the sunlight streaming through the windows hit them. Placing the back of her hand over her forehead, the little girl took a few deep breaths before sitting up and looking around but found no trace of anyone having been in her room. As expected, she was in bed in her room at another one of the Hyakuya Sect's medical facilities. After her recovery from her stab wound and head injury, Saito had her moved to a different location where she was to receive "therapy" to make sure she was mentally prepared to be placed with other children her age after her traumatizing experience with her late parents. Yuu's odd "therapy" sessions often consisted of having her blood drawn and being hooked up to weird machines while lying on an operating table as well as counseling, most of which she had trouble recalling but did not think much of it for she wanted to leave this dreadfully boring place as soon as possible.

At first, Yuu was disappointed to be put in another prison-like environment so soon after finally be freed from her parents' suffocating home but tried to be patient for her "uncle" assured her that this was for the best. Saito pacified her by continuing to bring her gifts of books, magazines, CDs, and even an Android pad with internet access to help her pass the time. He also came by and visited her as much as his time would allow.

But despite his generosity towards her, there was something about Saito that told Yuichiro that there was more to him than meet the eye. His touch, although gentle, was unusually cold, and despite his youthful appearance, he had the mystical air of someone who has been alive significantly longer. Another thing about the man that Yuu found strange was that he never ate or drank anything in her presence. Whenever they sat at the table together, he would watch Yuu eat while reading some newspapers but always politely declined when she finally did start offering him some of her food. He did, however, always keep a cup of coffee in front of him, but Yuu never actually saw him touch it. In addition to all that, the vibes Saito gave off gave Yuichiro the feeling that he as something other than human but she couldn't place a finger on what.

Despite the fact that Yuu enjoyed the attention she was getting from her "uncle" and that the Hyakuya Sect facility staff treated her well enough, the child still had the nagging feeling that something was being kept from her. Upon her arrival to the new facility, she also started having strange dreams, dreams of a young woman who visited her room at night just like the one she had just woken up from. And they seemed so real that Yuu couldn't tell if the encounter actually happened or if they were simply figments of her overactive imagination. Whenever she asked her caretakers about it, they would always assure Yuu that she was dreaming and nothing more for she had no other visitors asides from Saito himself. When the little girl realized that she wasn't going to get any answers from them, she finally had to stop asking. There was no point in pursuing the matter further anyway after the sect's doctors finally made the decision to release her to Saito's care after the fourth week of her stay at the facility had come to an end.

 **October 20, 2012**

"Where are we going, uncle?" Yuichiro asked as she finally packed the last of her things into her bag. Not that she was complaining; the child was more than happy to be told that she was finally leaving the Hyakuya Sect facility which had been her home for the last month with only the dreadfully boring staff for company. Saito's visits were the only times her stay ever got interesting and she was relieved to see that he was now pulling her out of there for good.

"As I've promised you, I'm taking you someplace where you can be with kids your age who are just as gifted as you are; you'll finally have a chance at a good life", Saito answered when Yuichiro finished packing and handed him her bag which he put in the trunk of his car before ushering her into the passenger side.

The drive to Yuichiro's new home took about an hour and Saito noticed that his temporary ward was oddly silent during the whole trip.

"Yuichiro, is something the matter? You seem awfully quiet today" he asked in concern.

The little girl, who had been looking out the window the whole time was startled. "I'm sorry" she apologized as she turned and looked at her "uncle". "It's just that I'm a little nervous even though I'm happy to be out of that boring place."

"Well, I don't blame you; you haven't seen someone your age since your parents died. But that will soon change."

Yuichiro smiled and nodded. She wanted to express her gratitude but didn't get the chance when she felt the car grind to a stop.

"Ah, here we are!" Saito said as he set the car on 'park' and unbuckled his seat belt while making a gesture for Yuu to do the same. The child obeyed and waited as her "uncle" stepped out of the car and took her bag out of the trunk before making his way to her side, opening the door and helping her out. Looking around, Yuichiro found herself standing in front of a building that bore a slight resemblance to the elementary school near her former home.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Saito smiled as he took her hand and made a gentle tug for her to follow. "This is your new home. You'll be very happy here, I promise you." ***3***

When they arrived at the front door, Saito knocked and waited until it was answered by a gentle-looking elderly woman. Upon seeing little Yuichiro, she smiled and bent over to take a closer look at the child.

"What a lovely child! Your uncle has told me so much about you, Yuichiro! Don't worry your little head, I'll take good care of you from now on." The elderly woman's soothing tone reminded the child of her late grandmother and made her feel at ease. After handing Yuichiro's new caretaker her bag, Saito got on his knee and gently patted the disguised little girl on the head.

"My role ends here, Yuichiro. The director will take care of you from now on. You can be with kids your age and go to school like you've always wanted."

Yuu frowned when she realized that the person who had been looking out for her since she lost her parents was about to leave her. "You're leaving, uncle?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. There are some things I need to take care of but don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again someday. And perhaps by then, you would have learned to accept your true self."

Yuichiro was confused at her "uncle's" words and was about to ask what he meant when the director gently took her by the hand and led her inside the building, not even giving her a chance to say good-bye to him. But Saito didn't look the least bit offended and gave Yuichiro one last smile before getting into his car and driving off. For some reason, the child sensed that she would not be seeing him again for a long time…

 **SSSSSS**

"Everyone, please welcome the newest member of our family, Yuichiro!"

Despite herself, the disguised little girl felt a bit shy being introduced to a group of kids her age for the first time and the director had to gently coax her out from behind her skirts.

As soon as Yuichiro was in plain view of the other kids, one of them instantly recognized her.

"Yuu-chan? Is that you?"

Yuichiro gasped when she saw who the voice belonged to. "Mika?" At first, she thought it was her imagination and hesitated but when she finally realized that the boy in front of her was indeed the same child who often showed up at her parents' yard to see her, a big smile formed on her face.

"It is you!" she cried as she forgot her earlier discomfort and ran to her friend, gleefully glomping him in front of everyone.

The director and other kids laughed and watched in amusement as the two friends wrestled on the floor, fighting for dominance. Despite her abnormal strength, the blond boy was still stronger than Yuichiro, pinning her down with ease, and the disguised girl found herself blushing when Mikaela's face was so close to hers that their noses touched. This was the first time that they ever got to play together like this. Before, Yuu couldn't even touch him or hold his hand because they were always separated by the fence in her parents' yard. But now that they were in such close proximity of each other, Mika joyful expression soon became one of slight bewilderment when he finally noticed that his playmate's body felt… different from that of the other boys in the orphanage he liked to wrestle with and was about to ask why when he felt the director gently trying to pry him off Yuu.

"Now, now, that's enough", she said while trying to stifle another laugh. "I can see that you two have met before and I'm very happy to see you get along so well but you'll have plenty of time to play again later. Right now, we need to help Yuu unpack and get some dinner ready."

"Yes ma'am!" the kids cried in unison as they crowded around Yuichiro's bag, curiously opening it to see what she had. Not surprisingly, they found boy's clothing as well as some books and music CDs as well as an Android pad. Due to the limited space in her bag, Saito had persuaded Yuu to leave her outdated magazines behind at the Hyakuya Sect facility. The gifts that Mika had brought Yuu a few months back were destroyed when her apartment burned down so all her new clothes and possessions were gifts from her "uncle".

While helping Yuu unpack her things into her new room, the other orphans introduced themselves to her one by one. The eldest was Mikaela, who was a mere five months older than Yuu, with the next one being a brunette girl named Akane who was just a year younger. The other orphans, Aiko, Chihiro, Kouta, Taichi, and Fumie were all under seven years of age and therefore, looked to Mika as their "leader". It wasn't hard for Yuu to see why the other kids adored him so much; the older boy had a charismatic personality and a natural charm that could make others like him easily. She certainly did.

As Saito had promised, Yuichiro was happy being with the other orphans even though she wished it had not been under such tragic circumstances. Not only did she finally have the friends she longed for so much, she was also able to go to school as well. And Yuu found learning much more enjoyable in a classroom setting than at home by herself with her mother as her teacher.

Unfortunately, the little girl's newfound happiness at finally being able to live a normal life in a normal world would be short-lived for only two months later, tragedy struck again, and this time, everyone in the world would be affected…

 **December 24, 2012**

"Merry Christmas, Yuu-chan!" the director said cheerfully as she handed Yuichiro a box full of cookies which the little girl ended up sharing with everyone anyway for Yuu knew that she would only get a stomach ache if she tried to eat them all herself anyway. Plus Mika and the other orphans have been so good to her that she figured it was the least she could do for them in return.

The director's act of kindness also reminded Yuu so much of her late grandmother, Misao, who had always taught her that sharing was a virtue, and she didn't want to disappoint the elderly woman by trying to keep all the cookies to herself. It was Yuichiro's first Christmas with her newfound "family" and she couldn't be happier. Over the last two months since her arrival, she had gotten to know the other kids in the orphanage well, especially the adorable blond angel who gave her the annoying, but affectionate nickname "Yuu-chan". But Yuichiro grew to like Mikaela so much that she didn't mind anymore.

"Thank you so much!" Yuu said happily as she held the opened box of cookies out for her little brothers and sisters to pick.

The cheerful holiday atmosphere, as well as the snow outside, reminded Yuichiro of the happier times she once had with her parents and grandmother. In addition to decorating the house, she used to help Misao bake Christmas cookies as well, especially gingerbread men like the ones she was giving away to the other kids now. Ironically, it was Yuu herself who has not touched any of the sweets yet even though the cookies were originally gifted to her. But the little girl wouldn't have minded even if she ended up not getting any; it would be worth it to see the smiles on the faces of her new "family", including Mika. But the director did mind and gently chided the other kids to back off.

"Now, now, kids" she began. "Don't hog all the cookies; I made them for all of you but especially for Yuichiro so you should save him at least a few…"

The kids giggled but got the message and obeyed as they stopped trying to put their hands in the cookie box. The director smiled and looked as if she was about to say something more before suddenly grimacing as if in pain. Mika noticed right away but before he could ask her what was wrong, the director started bleeding from her nose and mouth, doubling over in pain. Frightened and concerned, the orphans surrounded their care-taker, frantically trying to think of what to do when the elderly woman finally collapsed to the ground, her face frozen in an expression of terror and pain with her mouth opened in a silent scream that would never be heard... ***4***

 ** **Footnotes****

 **1\. Being a fairly old vampire, Saito has almost no emotions left so its a bit OOC for him to laugh in canon but in my AU, he still has emotions though they are quite repressed which surprised him when he found Yuu's request for pizza funny.**

 **2\. For those who have not read the OnS LNs, the woman who visits fem!Yuu at the Hyakuya Sect medical facility is Mahiru Hiragi. She does not identify herself to Yuu because she knows Yuu will not remember her due to the experiments tampering with her memory.**

 **3\. In canon, Saito was not kind to male!Yuu but I change that in my story; he is actually fond of fem!Yuu and treats her as well as he treated Mika.**

 **4\. In canon, the virus struck the night Yuichiro arrived at the Hyakuya Orphanage. In my AU, she gets at least two months at a normal life in a normal world before the virus struck.**


	3. A Life Underground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only. I originally intended to cover fem!Yuu's life underground with the other Hyakuya orphans in Sanguinem in one chapter but it's turning out longer than I expected so I've decided to split it in two. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, DeviantArt member ResidentialPsycho for helping me make this fic possible. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: A Life Underground**

"Director, what's wrong?!" Mika cried as he soon as he saw the elderly woman hit the floor. Frightened, the other children got onto their knees, shaking the director in an attempt to wake her up but she would not move no matter what they did.

Akane placed her hand on the elderly woman's chest and gasped when she could not feel her heartbeat or any air coming through her nose or mouth.

"She's not breathing!" the young brunette girl exclaimed, her brown eyes wide with fear.

When Yuu realized her orphanage sister was right, she turned to Mika and asked "What are we going to do? We gotta help her!"

As soon as they heard Yuu's question, the others also turned to the blond boy, expecting him to tell them what to do as their "leader". And although he was just as frightened and confused as the rest of them, Mikaela forced himself to remain as calm as possible to keep a full-blown panic from breaking out among the younger kids because that was the last thing they needed right now. So he said the most rational thing he could think of:

"Yuu, call 911 quick!"

Yuichiro didn't need to be told twice as she quickly ran to the phone on the kitchen counter and dialed the number her parents and grandmother taught her to remember in case of emergencies but found to her horror that there was no one picking up on the other side.

"There's no one there!" Yuu cried.

As soon as Mika heard that, he knew there was something horribly wrong for he was told that there must always be people available to take emergency calls twenty-four seven. Not only that, he also noticed that the director's body was cold and stiff which told him that she most likely already dead but he did not want the other kids to lose hope yet and suggested the next best thing he could think of:

"We'll go for help! Everyone, follow me!"

Yuu, Akane, and the others did not argue and quickly placed a blanket over their elderly caretaker's body before opening the door to the orphanage and running out together. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw as soon as they set foot outside:

Absolute chaos.

The orphans gasped and watched in horror as cars crashed and piled up on top of each other as well as people screaming and dropping in the streets like flies. Like the orphanage director, they also had blood coming out of their mouths and noses, staining the ground crimson as their faces became forever frozen in pain and terror, never knowing what hit them or why.

"Oh, my god, what's happening?!" Akane cried as she tried to shield Taichi and Fumie from the horrid sight of a car spinning out of control and hitting a man who had just begun to fall from whatever it was that was killing the other people around them while Kouta shielded his eyes in shock and terror. Likewise, Yuu and Mika instinctively pulled Aiko and Chihiro behind them even though the sight of the dead man's body flying through the air like a rag-doll made them want to throw up themselves; they tried to be strong for the sake of their younger orphanage brothers and sisters.

As the eldest and smartest child in the group, Mikaela knew for certain that there was nothing he or any of his fellow orphans could do for their elderly caretaker now. Whatever killed her was obviously affecting everyone outside as well and his first instinct and priority were to take Yuu, Akane, and the others to safety. Where they would go, he had no idea, but they certainly couldn't stay where they were at the moment; it was far too dangerous. Thinking quickly, Mika hoisted Chihiro onto his back and made a gesture for Yuu to do the same with Aiko. Taking the hint, Akane quickly took Taichi and Fumie's hands tightly in her own. Kouta, who was the fourth eldest child, did not need to be carried or led by the hand; Mika knew the younger boy would have no problems following on his own and as soon as he made sure the group was secure, instructed them to follow his lead, repeating the words he said when they originally intended to go get help for their caretaker.

"Everyone, follow me!"

"Wait, what about the director?!" Yuu protested.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, but we can't help her; she's dead!"

"But…!" Yuu began but Akane quickly cut her off.

"No, Mika's right, Yuu! The director wasn't breathing and I couldn't feel her heartbeat! The only thing we can do now is go someplace safe; that's what she would want us to do if she was still here!"

As much as she wanted to argue, she knew Akane was right and reluctantly nodded. "Alright".

Without another word, Mika made a gesture and took off into the streets after making sure Chihiro was secure on his back. As soon as they saw their "leader" move, Yuu and the other orphans followed suit. Before he was finally sent to live at the Hyakuya Orphanage by his "uncle", Mika had been out and about the city a bit so he at least knew his way around the local neighborhood. His plan was to find someplace safe for his little family to stay until the chaos surrounding them blew over. Then he would think of what to do next.

As the orphans made their way through the neighborhood, they saw more and more people collapsing, some even throwing up their innards before dying while begging for help. While they were passing through a local shopping center, Yuichiro paused briefly in front of a bakery when she saw another victim of the unknown plague stagger outside. As soon as the man saw the disguised little girl, he opened his mouth as if to plead for her help but he too, started bleeding from every orifice in his body before dropping dead at the entrance. Yuichiro felt terrible but knew that there was nothing she could do for the unfortunate shopkeeper and quickly left him to catch up with Mika and the others, especially after Aiko had fainted on her back from fright.

As soon as she rejoined the others, Yuichiro noticed that they weren't alone. "Mika, look! There are people over there!" she pointed out.

The blond looked in the direction of her gesture and saw that there were indeed groups of people who seemed unaffected by the epidemic, walking the streets. But he could tell right away that they were not normal people for they were clad in hooded black cloaks and moved in a robotic fashion. The only exception was their leader, who appeared to be a young girl with long, flowing rose-pink hair. She too, was clad in black but her attire was different from that of her followers. ***1***

"Should we ask them for help?" Kouta suggested.

Mika shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea, Kouta. They look dangerous to me; we can't trust them."

"Then what are we going to do?!" Yuu demanded, a little louder than she intended. At the sound of her voice, one of the strange hooded figures turned in her direction before making a gesture to the others with him.

Realizing that they have been spotted, Mika cursed. "Crap, they saw us! We gotta hide!" This time, the other orphans did not argue, especially Yuu, since she knew it was her fault they got noticed.

"Where should we go?" Akane asked, her voice rising in panic as she drew Taichi and Fumie closer to her.

Looking around quickly, Mika spotted a possibly unused office building that wasn't blocked off by corpses or crashed cars. "Over there!" he cried. "Everybody, get inside quick!"

No one wasted any time and ran towards the empty building as fast as their legs could carry them while jumping over corpses and debris on the streets. No doubt, their pursuers will follow but Mikaela hoped that he would be able to protect the other orphans by having them hide and lock themselves inside the rooms until the scary-looking people gave up and left.

Once everyone was inside, Mika and Yuu quickly locked the doors while Akane and Kouta locked the windows on the first floor. As soon as they were finished, Mika instructed everyone to go upstairs. He wasn't sure if locking the doors and windows would be enough to stop their unnatural pursuers but it might at least buy them some time. As the orphans made their way upstairs, they heard an announcement over the building's intercom system which also sounded like it was coming from every audio system in the city outside as well.

 _"Your attention, please: a deadly virus has been unleashed upon your city. There is no cure. However, we have chosen to spare the young; the virus will not affect anyone age thirteen or younger. Under the direct order of the Third Progenitor, Krul Tepes, we will collect the surviving children. From this day forth, you shall be under our protection."_ ***2***

The strange announcement ended when the kids finally found a room large enough for all of them to hide in. As soon as they were inside, Mika and Yuu put Chihiro and Aiko down and quickly barred the doors with chairs after turning the locks on the knobs. Akane and Kouta also closed and locked the windows like they did on the first floor as they all heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. After locking every available entrance to the room, the orphans huddled together in the center with Mika, Yuu, and Akane doing their best to calm and hush the younger kids in the hopes that their pursuers would not hear them and leave. ***3***

Unfortunately, they had no such luck.

The orphans cried out in fear when they saw the doors they had painstakingly locked easily kicked open as if they were made of sand and a tall man clad in a black cloak entered the room. Mika was about to order everyone to get out through the glass door to the balcony leading to another part of the building when it was shattered and another man in a black cloak stepped inside, blocking their path to that exit as well. Now that all paths of escape have been closed off, the orphans were trapped with nowhere to go and even Mika had no idea what to do this time.

The orphans looked at their pursuers, who had found them so easily, in fear. This was it, they were going to be slaughtered right here like animals and prepared themselves to die when they noticed that the men, who looked deathly pale and had eyes the color of rubies, made no move to attack. After a moment of awkward silence and confusion, the cloaked man who kicked down the main door to the room spoke, his voice sounding mono-toned and devoid of any emotion.

"We have found you. You are to come with us if you want to live."

As simple as the words were, the orphans knew they weren't being given a choice in the matter and Mika did not even want to think about what might happen if they refused or attempted to resist so he quietly told Yuu and the others to comply with their captors' demand.

"Everyone, just do what they want and we'll be okay!" Mika assured. Yuu, however, could still hear the unsaid " _I hope"_ in his words.

Without another word, the cloaked man in front of them stepped aside and made a gesture for the orphans to get up and start walking back downstairs whence they came. The other cloaked man stood in front of the door to the balcony in case any of orphans attempted to make a run for it but none of them dared.

After being "escorted" out of the building where they had attempted to hide, the orphans found themselves, as well as groups of other children the cloaked people have managed to collect throughout the city, being loaded onto trucks like cattle. As soon as they were all locked in, they felt the vehicles start to move. Without any windows, the orphans had no way of seeing where they were being taken. Not that it mattered because life as they knew it was already over and would never be the same again…

 **SSSSSS**

 **Sanguinem, sometime in 2015**

Yuichiro Hyakuya slowly opened her eyes and took in a breath, holding it as she placed her hands on her chest and stomach. She had been trying to fall asleep for last hour but found that she could not due to the unpleasant, somewhat painful cramping in her abdomen. Looking around, she could tell that Akane and the others have already fallen asleep. Ever since the small family who became known as the Hyakuya orphans were taken to an underground city called Sanguinem, they had lived together in this old, run-down house. They later learned that the cloaked people who captured them back on the surface world were actually blood-sucking monsters called vampires, creatures that were only supposed to exist in ancient myth and legend according to what their parents and teachers once told them.

Apparently, they were wrong for these creatures were very real and now ran every aspect of the lives of their human "livestock" or so the surviving children of the surface world were called. Even though they were not required to do any slave labor, only "donate" blood, the livestock children were slaves to their vampire overlords nonetheless for they were not allowed to leave Sanguinem. They were also given a curfew they must obey every night under the threat of punishment. However, the children were allowed to roam the city freely when not at the facilities where their blood was harvested as food for the vampires. As long as they obeyed the vampire guards who came to their home to "escort" them to the blood-farming facilities when it was time for them to "donate", which was at least two to three times a week, the children were free to do as they pleased except escape. They were clothed, fed, sheltered, and given basic medical care when needed though it was only enough to keep them healthy so that the vampires don't end up harvesting contaminated blood from sick livestock children.

Time passed and the children's memories of the surface world started to fade as they became used to their new living situation. Not like they had any choice for there was likely nothing left for them outside the city now that their parents and other adult kin were gone. If left to their own devices after the apocalypse, many, if not all of the children, would have most likely perished either from starvation or illness stemming from the lack of medical care and sanitary living conditions. So in a way, the vampires _did_ save their lives and thought their livestock should be grateful that they were being permitted to live at least somewhat freely in exchange for their blood.

Yuichiro, however, didn't exactly see it that way. If given a choice, she would have rather taken her chances on the surface then live in this cold, bleak underground city where nobody could tell day from night and didn't even have TV and the internet as a window to the outside world. Days soon became weeks, weeks became months, and months easily became years. Yuu couldn't tell how long she, Mika, and the other Hyakuya orphans have been living in Sanguinem now since it was so easy to lose track of time when they could not even see the sun rise and set or the moon and stars come out at night in the sky. But if she had to guess, the disguised girl would say that they have been living in the underground city for at least two to three years and that she should be about eleven years old by now. And although she knew when her birthday was supposed to be, Yuichiro could no longer tell when it came and went since she had no calendars to keep track of the days, weeks, and months. But that could also be said of any child in Sanguinem.

However, life in the underground city had not been _all_ bad. Although the run-down house they lived in now was not nearly as comfortable as the orphanage or homes they once lived with their parents, it was still livable and far better than living on the streets. The home of the Hyakuya orphans was two stories with a kitchen and large living room as well as two bathrooms with decent-sized shower stalls. The kitchen also had a working stove and dinner table large enough for all the kids to eat on. However, the house did lack beds and other furniture so they made do by spreading futons with blankets on the floor in the middle of the living room, often sleeping close to each other for warmth. ***4***

Now that their elderly caretaker was gone (as well as every human adult they knew of) the orphans depended on each other for comfort and survival. And ironically, their grim living situation had brought them even closer together than they were previously. As the second eldest, Yuichiro found herself the unwitting guardian of the younger kids next to Mikaela. And because everyone thought she was actually a boy, they looked to Yuu as another protector and provider while looking to Akane, the oldest female as more of a nurturing mother who took care of things inside the house. ***5*** Even so, Yuu and Mika still tried to help out with housework as much as possible.

Right now, the other Hyakuya orphans were asleep with Yuichiro huddled next to Akane. The younger girl subconsciously had an arm draped across Yuu's chest and though it did not bother her, she was dismayed to find that she still could not fall asleep due to the uncomfortable cramping she was experiencing now. Perhaps what she needed was a hot shower and hoping that would relieve her discomfort, Yuichiro gently pried her orphanage sister's arm from her chest, got up, and went to the bathroom, making sure to walk as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't wake the others. Mikaela was not with them. In the last year, Yuichiro had noticed her brother going out, usually past curfew, and often coming home in the middle of the night before the other orphans even noticed he was gone. And although curious, Yuu did not want to pry or invade Mika's privacy by asking him where he went as long as he came home safe every night. The blond boy insisted that he was perfectly fine and always took extra care to make sure he was not spotted by the vampire guards who patrolled the city at night.

Although she preferred that Mika not go out so late alone, Yuu had no choice but to have faith in her orphanage brother ***6*** and trust that he was able to take care of himself. Right now, she had a more urgent matter to attend to. As soon as the disguised girl was inside the bathroom, she turned on the light and started to strip. Like all the livestock children, she wore a simple white uniform that slightly resembled hospital scrubs as well as a choker with an identification tag that all the livestock children were required to wear. However, unlike the other girls, whose livestock uniform resembled a dress, Yuu wore the boy's uniform which was a two-piece outfit consisting of a hooded, short-sleeved shirt and capri pants. Even though her parents were gone and she no longer had to pretend or dress as a boy, Yuu continued to do so from force of habit.

Upon their arrival in Sanguinem three years ago, all livestock children were given medical examinations to ensure that they were healthy enough to "donate" blood. And when the vampire doctor who examined Yuichiro discovered that she was really a girl, his brow rose but he did not argue when she insisted on wearing the male livestock uniform and keeping her hair short; his only job was to make sure the livestock were healthy, nothing more. The other vampires wouldn't have cared one way or the other; she could walk around naked and they wouldn't think of her as anything but a blood bag on legs.

After she had finished removing her clothes and hung them on the towel rack, Yuichiro turned on the water and waited for it to reach a comfortable temperature before stepping under the shower head, wetting her hair and reaching for a bar of soap. Unlike many of the other livestock children, who would often go for days or even weeks without bathing, Yuu was somewhat of a neat-freak because her parents have ingrained the importance of cleanliness inside her head since the day she was old enough to bathe herself. And although she might not have agreed with everything they taught her, Yuu did agree with them on being clean and often enforced that on the younger kids in her household as well (with Mika and Akane's help, of course). But unlike Mika, who would often help the younger boys shower and scrub their backs while Akane did the same with the younger girls, Yuu always insisted on showering alone and often late at night or early morning when everyone else was still in bed.

As Yuichiro tried massaging her abdomen to relieve her uncomfortable cramping, she noticed a wetness between her legs that was not from the shower. Looking down, the young girl gasped in horror when what looked like blood dripping down her inner thighs.

 _Oh, my god! What's happening to me?!_ Yuu thought frantically as she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming in terror and waking the others. What could possibly be wrong with her since she felt perfectly fine until she noticed the cramping in her abdomen earlier? Could this bleeding mean that she was sick or dying? ***7***

Yuu desperately wished someone would answer her but since there was no one, she slid to the floor of the shower stall and found herself sobbing uncontrollably. Although she tried to be quiet, Yuu's crying did not go unnoticed by Akane, who had just woken up moments ago to use the restroom. Concerned, she started rapping softly on the door.

"Yuu? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Thinking that she had woken Akane up, Yuu panicked and tried to think of something to get her sister to leave.

"I'm fine, Akane! I'll be out in a few, just go back to sleep!"

Although the younger girl knew that she could just use the other restroom, Akane felt that something was not right and hesitated to leave.

"Are you sure, Yuu?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Although her orphanage "brother" tried to sound reassuring, Akane was not convinced. "Yuu, you're scaring me; please open the door!" she pleaded.

Despite knowing that the younger girl was only concerned for her, Yuichiro grew angry. "I'm fine!" she shot back, a little more harshly than she intended.

As soon as she heard Yuu's angry and fearful tone, Akane knew for certain something was wrong and could not bring herself to leave. After waiting for another ten minutes or so, she thought about trying to persuade Yuu to come out again when she heard the front door to their house being unlocked and opened. Knowing that it could be none other than Mikaela, Akane quickly rushed downstairs to meet him. As soon as he saw the expression on her face, Mika asked:

"What's wrong, Akane?"

Looking around as if to make sure none of the other kids were awake and listening, Akane pulled Mika closer to her and said in a low voice:

"It's Yuichiro! I heard him crying in the shower and he won't come out!"

"Really? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but he's been in there too long and I'm worried about him. What if he's hurt?!"

"Ok, then we'll have to make him come out. I don't want to invade his privacy but this is for his own good" Mika answered as he rushed upstairs after gesturing for Akane to follow him. As soon as they were in front of the bathroom door, Mika rapped on it just loud enough to get Yuu's attention while silently praying that the sound wouldn't wake the other kids.

"Yuu-chan? It's me, Mika! You need to come out; Akane says you've been in there too long and it's not good for you!"

"I'm fine, Mika! Please leave me alone, I'll be right out in a few!"

As soon as he heard that, Mika turned to Akane who shook her head. "Don't listen to him, that's what he said ten minutes ago; if he's hurt and we don't get him out, it might be too late to help him!" she hissed.

Mika sighed and nodded. He hated himself for what he was about to do but there was no other option; he simply would not risk Yuu's well-being and that took priority over her current desires. Taking his key ring out of his pocket which also had the key to both bathrooms as well as the front door, Mika stuck it in the keyhole, unlocking the door before turning the knob. Akane stood next to him, not knowing what to expect. What they saw when Mika finally got the door opened was just as shocking as when they witnessed the apocalypse on the surface world three years ago.

Yuichiro Hyakuya, their orphanage brother of three years, was really… a sister!

At first, Mikaela and Akane Hyakuya thought that their minds were playing tricks on them but when they blinked and looked again at Yuichiro (who was completely naked in the shower stall with a see-through glass door) there was no mistaken the feminine curves of her waist and hips, not to mention the lack of a certain something between her legs that would have been there if she was indeed a boy. Mikaela gulped as his eyes wandered off to her chest where he can see the protuberance indicating her br-

Before the blond boy could even complete the thought, Yuichiro blushed furiously in embarrassment, not only from having her true sex revealed, but also by being seen totally nude by a boy, a _real_ one, and for the first time in her life.

"Stop staring!" she squealed as she crossed her arms over her developing breasts proactively. So embarrassed was Yuichiro that she completely forgot about the blood dripping onto the floor of the shower stall from between her legs. If she didn't die from _that_ , she probably would from embarrassment.

As soon as Akane recovered from her momentary shock, she quickly ordered Mikaela to cover his eyes while she grabbed a towel from the rack. As she approached Yuu, she noticed the blood and finally understood what made the older girl so upset.

Yuichiro was having her first menstrual period.

"Yuichiro…its ok" Akane began gently as she opened the door to the shower stall. "You have nothing to worry about. This bleeding…it's normal for all girls."

 _Girl._ Now that it's actually been said, Yuu (and Mika) couldn't hide from reality any longer. Everything finally started to make sense to the blond boy now. Especially why Yuu had always refused to undress in front of anyone or shower with him and the other boys despite Mika's begging as well as why she always insisted on showering alone and at odd hours of the morning or night. ***8*** Although Mikaela did have nagging suspicions in the past, he simply brushed them off as Yuu just being very shy about disrobing in front of others.

After she had calmed down somewhat, Yuu looked at Akane in confusion as she allowed the other girl to turn off the water and begin to dry her with the towel.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your mom never told you?"

"Never told me what?"

"That all girls bleed like this once a month. It's called a 'period'."

"You mean I'm not going to die from it?"

Akane was startled at her sister's statement and wondered why Yuu would think that when it finally occurred to her that the older girl's parents might not have told her that menstruating was a normal function of the female body, especially if they wanted her to be a boy. But she obviously wasn't and Akane felt that she was obligated to tell Yuu the truth.

"Of course not! All girls go through this every month for a few days! I just started to last year."

"Really? And how much longer will I have this 'period'?"

"Oh, like about another thirty to forty years."

"What!?"

"My mom used to tell me that it's important for every girl to have a period since it cleans out toxins in the body. You would actually die or be very sick if you _didn't_ have one."

"Buy how? Why?"

"I'm not sure; that's all I've been told. Anyway, we need to get you cleaned up. I have some extra tampons you can wear in your panties so that you won't bleed inside your pants." Now that she finally had an excuse to get Mika to leave so that she finish drying Yuu, Akane said: "Mika, go into the box I keep under the kitchen sink and get me one. It's a soft pad wrapped in plastic."

Blushing that Akane would make such a request of him, Mika almost wanted to refuse but forced himself to comply since he knew it was what Yuu needed now. Turning, the blond boy left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen without another word.

Later that night, after Akane had helped her dry off and gave her what was called a "tampon" as well as an explanation for what she had just experienced, Yuichiro Hyakuya was able to sleep much easier. But not before swearing her eldest orphanage brother and sister to secrecy about her true sex because she was not ready for everyone to know just yet and may not be for a while.

Mikaela had no problem making that promise for even now, he still couldn't believe it. And might not for a while.

And possibly, a long while.

 **Footnotes**

 **1\. In the LNs, Mahiru tells Krul exactly where to find the Hyakuya orphans and they were her primary objective when the virus struck. The difference between my AU and the anime version of this scene is that instead of running to the orphanage, the kids leave it which would likely end up putting Krul on a wild goose chase. But I think this possible since things don't always work out as planned in life. Once she realizes this, Krul merely orders her vampires to collect all the children in the city and bring them to Sanguinem where the Hyakuya orphans can be sorted out later.**

 **2\. To be clear, the virus was spread by humans, not the vampires. I merely used the dialog in the English dub of the anime regarding the announcement of the virus in the opening. It was a bit difficult for me to hear so I had to strain my ears while turning up the volume in my computer but I hope I got it somewhat right.**

 **3\. In the canon story, there are about 14 kids total in the Hyakuya orphanage but only Yuu, Mika, Akane, Kouta, Chihiro, Taichi, Aiko, and Fumie were specifically named. To make things a bit easier for my AU, only those eight will consist of the Hyakuya orphanage kids.**

 **4\. In the manga, the home of the Hyakuya children in Sanguinem is very spartan in comparison to the anime. It consisted only of a flat with a bare floor and no furniture. I have decided to make their home closer to its more luxurious anime counterpart with two stories, a kitchen, two bathrooms, etc. But no beds so they have to sleep on the floor together.**

 **5\. In canon, Yuu is the second eldest male child so he *gets* the responsibility of being a protector and provider for the younger kids while Akane is more nurturing like a mother. It was also unsafe for young girls to go out alone in Sanguinem so Mika and Yuu kept her at home most of the time. In my AU, everyone thinks Yuu is male so she gets the same role as male!Yuu in canon and will continue to play it even after Mika and Akane discovers her secret because she doesn't want anyone to know she's really female.**

 **6\. In the canon story, the Hyakuya orphans refer to themselves as 'family', not 'brothers and sisters', especially Yuu and Mika. I think this was deliberate on the part of the producers to cater to the Mika/Yuu shippers. In my AU, I prefer to refer to the kids as brothers and sisters. In canon, I ship Yuu and Mika as best friends and brothers, not lovers, though I've got nothing against gays, make no mistake.**

 **7\. Because she did not go to school for very long before the apocalypse struck and her parents never talked to her about it, fem!Yuu did not realize that menstruating is normal for all women of childbearing age and is naturally frightened when she finally experiences her first menstrual period. The average age of menarche is about 11 but some girls can start as early as 8 or late as 16 years of age. In my AU, Akane started menstruating at 9 and her mother did tell her about it so she was able to explain to fem!Yuu that she has nothing to worry about and that having her period is normal.**

 **8\. Mika actually did suspect the possibility of Yuu being a girl when they first wrestled on the floor of the orphanage and he noticed her body felt different as well as her unwillingness to undress in front of others. But he has been brushing them off as Yuu just being very shy for years until seeing her naked confirmed her sex. He also thought her body feeling different was just his imagination. It could happen; we're talking about kids here ;)**


	4. A Last Meal in Sanguinem

****A/N: Hi, I'm back! I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers so far for your comments and suggestions which really inspire me to keep going. On a note, I'd like to remind everyone that my fic is AU so there will be differences from the canon story. This is deliberate on my part because I think it would be interesting to write alternate versions of events and other differences asides from Yuu's gender. One of the biggest differences in this chapter is the food Akane and fem!Yuu makes for the Hyakuya orphans on their last night in Sanguinem. While the signature food of the OnS series is curry, I've decided to make it pizza in my AU. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, DeviantArt member ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible.****

 ** **Chapter 4: A Last Meal in Sanguinem****

 ** **Sanguinem, sometime in 2016****

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this, Yuichiro?" Akane asked as she gently placed her hands on Yuu's temples to turn her head into the right position before taking a pair of scissors from the kitchen counter to trim the older girl's raven locks.

"Yes, Akane. Please."

The brunette girl frowned as if in disappointment but complied with her sister's wish. Yuichiro was sitting on a chair right in the middle of the kitchen with Akane standing behind her, holding a comb in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Ever since the Hyakuya orphans have been taken underground by the vampires, the brunette girl had taken it upon herself to care for the other children's basic needs such as cooking and maintaining order within the household while Yuu and Mika went out to get food and other basic necessities. Akane also made it routine to cut the hair of her orphanage brothers and sisters while giving herself an occasional trim to keep her own hair from getting too long. But because she wasn't a professional hairdresser (there was no such luxury for livestock children in Sanguinem), the hair of the Hyakuya orphans often looked a bit uneven though Akane did try her best to make her little family look decent.

Yuichiro herself, however, never complained. Nobody in their household did. They considered themselves lucky compared to many of the other kids in the city who often had to cut their own hair using knives or poor quality scissors with less than impeccable results, especially for the boys. For girls, it was a bit easier since most of them preferred their hair longer and did not need haircuts as frequently.

Yuichiro, however, was an exception. Even after Mikaela and Akane had unwittingly exposed her secret a year ago, she continued to do what she was used to: dressing, looking, and acting like a boy. And that included keeping her hair short which kind of disappointed her brunette sister. Sometimes, Akane wondered if Yuu would have changed her mind and made the switch if the apocalypse had never happened and they were all still living normal lives on the surface world for she thought her sister would have looked lovely with longer hair and female garb. Not that Yuu wasn't beautiful the way she was now; even in her male disguise, she still turned the heads of other boys as well as girls in town.

"You know, you have very pretty hair, Yuichiro. I think it would look very nice if you grew it out like mine instead of continuing to cut it" the brunette girl said quietly as she trimmed Yuu's raven locks. Akane knew Yuichiro liked her hair a little longer on top and around her temples but shorter at the nape of her neck. Like always, she wanted to keep her hair boyishly short.

Yuichiro sighed and rolled her eyes. "Akane, we've already been through this."

"Yes, I know. You think it's better this way so you can help Mika run errands for us in the city without being harassed by the other boys if you looked like a girl."

"Right. And lucky for me, the vampire doctor didn't care enough to tell anyone I'm really a girl. They don't care much about anything but blood."

"True. And Mika and I won't tell anyone just like we promised you. Still, how long do you think you can keep it a secret? You're still going to grow up, you know."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" Yuichiro stubbornly insisted before trying to change this unfavorable subject for her. "By the way, where is Mika? The vampire guards will be here to take us to the blood farm soon and he'll be in trouble if he's not ready by then."

"I think Mika is still in bed. He came home rather late last night and he's probably still tired" Akane answered as she combed Yuu's newly cut hair.

Yuichiro frowned. "Again? Mika's been doing this for at least two years now; where do you think he goes so late at night?"

Akane shook her head. "I have no idea. He would never tell me. But whatever Mika's doing has been helping us a lot with food and other things. I wouldn't even have this quality scissor to cut your hair with if it wasn't for him. I try not to worry because I know Mika's smart and can take care of himself."

"I know Mika's smart but you'd think he'd trust us enough to tell us where he goes and what he does by now" Yuu snorted. When she heard the ravenette's words, Akane laughed and Yuichiro wondered what her sister found so funny until she realized the hypocrisy of her own words.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's ok, Yuu. I'm sure you had a good reason for pretending to be a boy for so long. Just like Mika must have a good reason for not telling us where he goes two to three nights a week."

"Yeah but at least me pretending to be a boy isn't nearly as dangerous as what Mika's doing. What if the guards catch him past curfew? They'll probably beat him up or suck him dry."

Akane frowned, her worried expression told Yuu that she was thinking the same thing but tried to be positive. "I don't think the guards will do that, they're not allowed to drink directly from us, remember?"

Although Akane tried to sound reassuring, both she and Yuichiro knew that vampires break laws just as much as humans when they want something and think they can get away with it. After all, one can't be punished for a crime unless caught in the act.

Not knowing what else to say, Akane quickly finished up Yuichiro's haircut so that they could wake Mika up if the blond was still in bed and asleep. They also had to make sure the younger kids were ready as well since their vampire "escorts" will be arriving at their home in less than an hour.

Fortunately, the girls didn't have to trouble themselves with Mika for as soon as Akane was done cutting Yuichiro's hair, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the blond boy himself entering the kitchen, looking for some breakfast. Or more accurately, lunch since it was already past noon.

"Morning, Mika!" Akane greeted cheerfully, hoping Mikaela didn't hear what she and Yuichiro had been talking about before his arrival.

The blond boy stretched and yawned before managing a smile. "Morning, Akane. Morning, Yuu-chan."

"Did you sleep well, Mika?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit hungry, though. Is there anything to eat?"

"Yes! Just give me a minute, I'll make you some toast" Akane answered as she put down the scissor before heading to the sink to clean her hands. She knew Yuichiro would have no problem cleaning up the little piles of hair on the kitchen floor since everyone in their household shared cleaning duties. The other kids already had breakfast so Akane didn't take long in having Mika's toast ready. As the blond boy ate quietly at the dinner table, Yuu took a broom and dustpan from the corner of the kitchen and swept the hair from the floor before throwing them in the trash.

After she was done, Yuu turned to Akane. "Thanks for the haircut; I'll go get the other kids ready." the brunette nodded in acknowledgment before placing the plate with Mika's simple lunch in front of him. After watching Yuu leave, she sat down across the table from Mika, her brow furrowing in concern when she noticed that he was a bit paler than usual as he ate.

"Mika, are you alright? I know we never get any sun down here but you still look pale compared to the rest of us."

"It's ok, Akane, I'm fine" the blond insisted as he munched on his toast.

"Are you sure? If you are not well, we should try to talk the workers at the blood farm out of making you "donate" blood today."

Mika managed a weak laugh. "You know they wouldn't do that just because __we__ ask. But I know someone who can excuse me for the day. He'll be there when we arrive, trust me."

Akane was silent for a moment as she took in her brother's words. Despite what she told Yuu about trusting Mika's ability to take care of himself, she could not help but worry and found herself asking: "Mika… where have you been going at night for the last two years? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm worried about you and so is Yuichiro."

Touched by her concern, Mikaela smiled as he squeezed Akane's hand. "I know but you have nothing to worry about, really. I just run some errands for someone I met in town who can provide us with better food and necessities. I can see the scissors he gave me did a good job with cutting Yuu-chan's hair. With your skill, of course."

Akane laughed softly. "You know I'm not that great. I just happen to cut better than the other kids because my mom used to own a salon and I've watched her cut hair for other people sometimes. I've gotten better because I've been practicing more. Don't you remember how awful I used to cut? I used to make Kouta cry after just trimming his hair." ***1***

Mika grinned. "I don't think he holds it against you, especially since you've been cooking for us all this time. We'd probably all starve if it wasn't for you. I'm sure even Kouta would rather go with a bad haircut than no food and so would I. But seriously, don't worry about me, Akane; I can take care of myself."

Though disappointed that she could not get her orphanage brother to tell her the truth, Akane tried not to let it show on her face. The blond boy had done such a good job providing for them all so she should at least try to have faith in him. Perhaps Mika would tell her someday when he's ready if she did not push the matter further.

"Okay, Mika. If you say so. Anyway, we gotta get ourselves ready for the vampire escorts. Yuu should have the other kids ready by now. They'll be here soon."

"I know. Let's just get this over with and we can all go on with our day. By the way, what do you think the kids want for dinner tonight?"

The brunette girl placed her hand on her cheek as if in deep thought. "Well, they said they wanted to try something new so I was thinking about making this thing that Yuu's been talking about lately. She said it was a treat her uncle used to get for her before she came to the orphanage. It's a western food called 'pizza'. Have you ever heard of it?" ***2***

"Yes, I've had it before, it's really good! But you need flour and lots of cheese as well as pepperonis, mushrooms, and bell peppers to make it. There are lots of things you can put on a pizza, actually, but I think those are the best" Mika answered excitedly.

"Really? It sounds delicious; I'm sure the kids would love it! Especially Yuu since she's been talking about how much she misses it lately. But where can we get the things to make pizza?" Akane asked curiously.

"Just leave it to me! After we "donate" blood for the day, I'll go out and get some. I know just where to find everything we need to make a great pizza!" Mika said proudly while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"There's just one more thing, Mika: do you even know __how__ to make a pizza?"

Akane's question caught Mika off guard but it was a sensible one that he didn't quite think of before. Thinking quickly, the blond said "I never tried it before but I can look it up in the public library. I'll get the ingredients and the instructions later, ok?" ***3***

The brunette girl stared at her orphanage brother in astonishment before bursting into laughter. That's just what she and the rest of the kids loved about Mikaela Hyakuya: when he put his mind to it, he can do just about anything.

 ** **SSSSSS****

Mikaela took a deep breath and bent over at the waist slightly, placing both hands on his lap. He, Yuichiro, Akane, and the rest of the Hyakuya orphans were standing in line just outside the blood donating facility where it was routine for them to go two to three times a week to have their blood harvested. At least, it was called a blood donating facility by the vampires anyway. The livestock kids called it a "blood farm" which was a more fitting term since the vampires treated them like the animals humans on the surface world farmed for food. The only difference was that the kids were to be kept alive to have their blood harvested over and over again instead of being slaughtered for meat. The process was often anything but pleasant and more than a few kids often wondered if it would have been better to die like animals for at least it meant they wouldn't be subject to a lifetime of slavery by their vampire overlords.

Although she never said so to anyone, not even Mikaela, Yuichiro sometimes wondered the same thing. But she knew he would never agree even if she voiced her thoughts. Mika was the kind of person who believed that as long as one was alive, there was always hope that things would get better. But looking at the blond now made Yuu worry if he would be well enough to "donate" blood today. What has Mika been doing last night that had him looking so exhausted and drained like he already donated a considerable amount of blood? Worried, Yuu approached her brother and took him by the shoulders as if trying to steady him.

"Mika, you don't look well. I really don't think you should "donate" blood today. When we get to the front of the line, I'll try to talk the facility workers to let you off for at least today."

Mika shook his head. "That won't work. You know they won't listen to you, Yuu-chan. But someone I know will come and excuse me, I promise."

Yuichiro bit her lip but tried not to argue. Did Mikaela really know someone with the authority to do that? And if so, who can he or she be? As much as Yuu hated standing in line for anything, Mika's condition made her wish it wouldn't move. And even though the line moved slowly with Yuu and Mika constantly moving to the back to buy more time, it still moved nonetheless and soon the Hyakuya orphans found themselves strapped to the uncomfortable chairs inside the farm as usual, being prepared to have their blood harvested by the vampire workers who routinely stuck needles into their fragile necks without making any effort to be gentle. Akane and the younger kids already had their blood drawn earlier and went home right away at Mika's request. Now it was only him and Yuichiro.

When it was finally Mika's turn to be restrained and have his blood drawn, Yuu, who was supposed to be next, boldly grabbed the wrist of the vampire who was about to stick the needle into Mika's neck without paying the slightest heed to his condition. No matter what her brother said, the ravenette couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

"No, wait! Mika isn't feeling well today so take more of my blood instead!" she pleaded.

The worker stared at Yuu for a second. Even though what she said sounded sensible, he was ordered by his superiors to draw a certain amount of blood from every child with no exceptions and tried to wretch his hand free of the child's grip but she would not let go. Normally, a vampire would have no problems freeing themselves from a human's hold, especially a mere child's, but the worker was actually startled when he found that Yuichiro's grip was stronger than he had anticipated. When he started to struggle to free himself, Yuichiro resisted, forcing him into a confrontation with the child. After realizing that the disguised girl had no intention of letting go, he finally grabbed Yuu by the throat and lifted her off the ground, making her gag. ***4***

The scene made the other vampires as well as other children in the farm look their way as well and fearing that Yuu will be hurt, Mika weakly grabbed the worker's garment and begged him to let go of his sister.

"Please let him go! He's just a harmless moron!"

Unfortunately, the annoyed vampire ignored Mikaela and was about to crush Yuichiro's windpipe when they heard a soft, but commanding voice ring out.

"What's going on here?"

At the sound of the voice, the worker's grip on Yuu's throat loosened and she gasped with relief to finally get some air into her lungs. When she recovered, the ravenette turned to look at her savior along with Mika and was surprised to see an incredibly well-dressed vampire with long, flowing silver hair bound by a silk ribbon enter the farm. Everything about him screamed aristocratic from the clearly expensive clothes to the refined manner of his speech and movements, the air of someone obviously well-educated and well-mannered. Not to mention quite wealthy as well. Appearance-wise, the silver-haired vampire appeared no older than a human of thirty but everyone, even livestock children, knew that it was impossible to determine a vampire's age by their looks alone.

As soon as Mika saw him, he smiled. "Lord Ferid!" he called out happily as he waved from his seat to catch the vampire lord's attention. The blond sounded weaker than his usual cheery self but Ferid's vampire hearing was sharp and he heard Mika loud and clear.

"Ah, Mika, it seems I've arrived just in time!" he said as if he had casually strolled in on a pleasant conversation instead of a would-be murder. Turning to the vampire worker who still had Yuichiro in his grip, Ferid said: "I want Mikaela Hyakuya excused for the day; he'll donate again when he's well enough. As for the other child, he is not to be harmed, understood?"

"Yes, my lord. As you command" the worker said as he finally released Yuichiro without another word and got back to work, harvesting blood from a different child as if nothing had happened. As soon as she was released, Yuu fell to the ground hard on her rump, making the other kids nearby actually snicker until she gave them a death glare to silence them. Ferid watched the exchange in amusement before turning to Mika.

"So what was that all about?" he asked casually.

"Oh, nothing! Just one of my family members causing trouble again" the blond answered happily. That comment got him a glare from his sister who had just literally risked her neck trying to save him from being sucked dry by the blood harvesting machine.

Ignoring the exchange between the siblings, Ferid simply smiled. "I see. Good thing I got here just in time. There was no need to start a fight, you know; I did promise I would be here in time to excuse Mika, little one."

Yuichiro was startled when she realized that the silver-haired vampire, who was no doubt a noble, was actually talking to her. So this was the person Mikaela was talking about, the one who had the authority to excuse him from having his blood drawn in his condition.

"Yeah, well I just didn't feel like doing nothing" she said grimly.

Ferid smirked. "Of course not, that's understandable. I like you; you've got guts. Why don't you and Mika come to my mansion later?"

Yuichiro found herself staring at Ferid, not knowing what to say. After her rough treatment by the vampire worker who almost killed her, the ravenette wasn't eager to trust another vampire just yet. To be honest, Yuu found the noble downright creepy despite his fine looks but still, Ferid did save her life so she should at least make some attempt to be polite even though she'd rather go back to her run down house in the city then his mansion, no matter how opulent.

"Well…" Yuu began but before she could say another word, Mika cut her off.

"I don't know about that, Lord Ferid, he's very shy!"

At Mikaela's words, Ferid raised a brow. For someone who was "very shy", Yuichiro sure didn't hesitate to challenge a vampire to protect her brother but instead of calling Mika out on his lie, Ferid chose to humor him instead. Stroking the blond's hair like one would stroke a pet, he said:

"I see. Maybe next time then. What about you at least, Mika?"

"I would love to!"

"I'm glad to hear that; you have such sweet blood. I'll see you at the usual time, then." the noble said pleasantly as he turned around and walked out of the farm, his bodyguards following suit.

After Ferid had left, business resumed as usual and Yuichiro found herself picked up by another vampire worker, placed in her designated chair, and had her blood drawn. She flinched as soon as the needed pierced her neck, silently cursing under her breath. Yuu swore that no matter how many times she went through this, she would never get used to it.

And she would certainly never like it.

 ** **SSSSSS****

"How are you feeling, Mika?" Yuu asked as she helped her orphanage brother walk out of the blood donating facility by draping one of his arms over her shoulder and supporting some of his weight. Although Mika had been excused from "donating" blood for the day, he was still a bit tired and looked like he needed some rest.

"I'm fine, Yuu-chan. You know, what you did back there wasn't very smart…"

Yuichiro glared at Mikaela before removing his arm from her shoulders and letting him drop. Ironically, he also landed hard on his rump the way she did when the vampire worker dropped her.

"Well excuse me for trying to save _your_ life!" she snapped.

"Oww…" the blond groaned in pain. Rubbing his sore bottom with his hand, Mika looked up at his sister's angry face and realized his poor choice of words. "Look, I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I know you meant well but I did say someone would come to excuse me for the day. Why don't you trust me?"

Yuu sighed in frustration. "It's not that I don't trust you. What if that pretty noble didn't keep his promise or simply forgot to come? We'd probably both be dead by now. And just who was he anyway? He seems to know you quite well."

Mika smiled. "Of course he does, we have a deal: I give him blood and he gives me whatever I want."

At that revelation, Yuu stared at her brother in shock. "So __that's__ where you've been going for the last two years!" she exclaimed. "And you tell __me__ I'm not being smart! Well, since you can take such good care of yourself and don't need me, why don't you get home on your own then?!" And with that, the angry ravenette stormed off.

After Yuichiro had left, Mikaela stood up and dusted himself off. He knew Akane probably wouldn't be happy when she sees the stains on his livestock uniform from his fall but it couldn't be helped. And though Yuichiro could be overbearing and difficult sometimes, the blond knew he asked for it. Now that he was alone with this thoughts, Mika finally noticed the sounds of crickets chirping from the shadows, indicating that night had finally fallen. ***5***

But unfortunately, the blond found no comfort in their song.

 ** **SSSSSS****

When Yuichiro finally made it back home, she looked around and found that Mikaela was nowhere to be seen which should come as no surprise since she ran all the way back while he probably had to limp in his weakened condition. Although Yuu did feel a twinge of guilt for just leaving him alone in front of the blood farm, she felt that he deserved it for his dishonesty towards her. And last time Yuu checked, Mika had nothing of value on him that might make him vulnerable to robbers and he was not so weak that he could not make it home on his own. After assuring herself that her orphanage brother would be alright, Yuichiro knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Akane answered and did not seem surprised to see Yuichiro alone. "Yuu, you're finally back! I was about to start making dinner soon so can you give me a hand?"

The ravenette smiled, and for the first time that day. "Yeah, sure. What are we having tonight?"

Akane laughed as she grabbed her sister's hand. "Your favorite! Pizza!"

At the sound of "pizza", Yuu's eyes lit up. "Really? Where did you get the stuff to make it? And do you even know how to?"

"Come inside and you'll see!" Akane answered with a wink.

Curious, Yuu said nothing more and allowed her brunette sister to drag her inside the house to the kitchen where she saw, to her astonishment, a bag of flour as well as well as a block of mozzarella cheese, raw mushrooms, bell peppers, red unions, tomato sauce, and an uncut pepperoni sausage roll spread out on the kitchen counter.

"Wow, where did you get all this?" she asked.

Akane grinned. "Mika came by earlier and gave them to me before he left again. He said the person he worked for gave them to him as payment for a hard day's work yesterday."

Yuu was surprised at her sister's revelation. Mika was already here? How could that be since she ran all the way back home while he couldn't? Could it be that the blond knew of a shortcut back to the house that she didn't?

"That's great but do you even know __how__ to make a pizza?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't" Akane answered sheepishly. But Mika did leave me some instructions on a note; if we follow them, we should be ok, right?"

 _ _That's assuming he got the instructions right__ , Yuu thought but refrained from saying so to avoid worrying Akane. Instead, she said "Well, lets get to it, then!"

"Right!"

Without further ado, the two girls immediately went to work, going over Mika's instructions as they attempted to make their first home-made pizza from scratch. Since they had a household of eight, they probably had to make an extra large pizza or two smaller ones. The latter was probably a better idea since their oven was modest in size.

"Let's see now…" Akane began as she looked the small note over, "First, it says we must mix some flour with warm water, sugar, salt, and yeast in a bowl before spreading it on a flat, clean surface. I already cleaned the counter really well before you came home, Yuu. I also pre-heated the oven too."

"Got it!" Yuu said as she took out a medium-sized bowl and placed it on the counter but away from the spot where they intended to spread out the dough. Although she had never baked a pizza before, Yuichiro did have some experience helping her late grandmother bake cookies and she remembered Misao telling her to open the bag of flour slowly and carefully to avoid a small explosion of white powder in the kitchen.

When the flour was ready, Akane continued "Next, heap some flour on the clean surface, about three cups for the size pizza we're aiming for."

"Right" Yuu complied as she took a measuring cup from the drawer and scooped the amount Akane instructed her to before placing it on the counter.

"Next, make a high-walled well in the middle of the flour. While you're getting this done, I'll mix the sugar, salt, and yeast in some warm water."

"Okay…"

As soon as the mixed water was prepared, Akane slowly started to add a third of it to Yuichiro's flour wall while the older girl used her hands to retain the well shape. The brunette gradually added more water until a sticky dough was formed.

"So what next, Akane?" Yuu asked.

"Next we knead the dough for at least ten minutes to release the proteins in the flour and give us a stronger, more stretchy-end product."

The ravenette raised a brow. "You sure?" she asked curiously.

Akane nodded. "Well, that's what Mika's instructions say. I'm pretty sure he's right."

"Okay" Yuu said as she continued kneading the dough with her sister's help. While fairly easy, kneading dough proved a bit strenuous on their fingers, making them ache, especially after doing so for ten minutes as per Mika's instructions. Both girls actually felt beads of sweat forming on their brows but didn't mind since doing this together made it much more fun.

"Whew…" Yuu wheezed after wiping the sweat off her brow with her arm. "Next?"

"Next, it says to transfer the flour to an oiled bowl. Let me take care of that."

After wiping her hands on her apron, which the brunette had cleaned with care along with the rest of the laundry, Akane took another bowl out of the cabinet and placed some olive oil in it, making sure to spread it completely inside before instructing Yuu to put the sticky flour in.

"Now what?"

"Now we fold the dough into itself a few times before dividing it into two balls since we're making two pizzas."

"Right." Yuu said before getting to work again. The oil in the bowl made the flour less and less sticky as the girls started the next step of the flour preparation. When they finally divided the dough like Mika's note instructed, Yuu asked "Next?"

"Next, we place the balls on a lightly floured tray and use our fingers to stretch the rounds into a flat circle and keep pushing the edges out until we reach the desired size. Here, I'll go first." Akane insisted.

Yuu did not argue and watched her brunette sister do just that. Though she knew Akane had never done this before, Yuichiro had to admit that she was impressed at how clean the younger girl was able to make the spread out dough look; hers was almost a perfect, flat circle.

"Now you try it, Yuu!" Akane said cheerfully.

Yuichiro was about to follow suit when she suddenly had an idea. It was something she recalled seeing on TV years ago with her grandmother. She remembered seeing a western chef shape the pizza dough by tossing it into the air and using the weight of the dough to stretch it even thinner with his fist.

"Hey, Akane, watch this!" Yuu said with a grin. Curious, her brunette sister watched as Yuu attempted to imitate the pizza dough trick she saw on TV.

And she failed. Miserably.

"Whoa!" Yuu cried as the flour ball bounced right off her fist and onto the kitchen counter, rolling along the surface. The ravenette cursed under her breath as she made a dive towards the other end of the counter to catch the flour ball.

And barely made it before landing on the kitchen floor with a thud.

Akane, who had witnessed the hilarious scene, tried not to laugh but couldn't help it when she got to the other end of the counter and saw Yuichiro sprawled across the floor on her back as she held the ball of flour in her hands, panting for breath.

"You know, you shouldn't try to flatten the pizza dough that way if you don't know what you're doing, Yuu" the brunette giggled.

Yuu rolled her eyes, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She was only trying to entertain her sister and was now being laughed at for her trouble, even after catching the flour ball so that it wouldn't pick up anything dirty from the floor. "Very funny, Akane…" she muttered. "Anyway, we better start moving faster if we want to get this pizza done before the kids want dinner."

"Right."

The rest of the pizza preparation went by fairly smoothly and easily. It turned out that preparing the dough was the hardest part. Without any more distractions, the girls went to work grinding the cheese, cleaning and cutting the vegetables as well as pepperoni sausage into thin slices before spreading them on the pizza dough which was placed on a large tray. Akane had managed to persuade Yuu to spread out her flour ball the safer way this time so they had the bases for two pizzas instead of one. And since their oven had two sections, the girls were able to cook both pizzas simultaneously to ensure that they would be ready in time for dinner.

While waiting for the pizza to bake, Yuu and Akane started cleaning the kitchen to pass the time. Since they were careful when preparing the dough, they did not have too much of a mess to clean. And while Akane usually appreciated having the younger kids help her out with dinner preparations, this time she was glad they didn't for it would have spelled disaster for the kitchen if they indeed took part, especially if they got it into their heads to try what Yuichiro herself did earlier with the pizza dough.

As the pizzas slowly baked over the next forty-five minutes, their mouth-watering aroma spread throughout the entire Hyakuya household. Chihiro was the first to notice and poked her head into the kitchen while Akane and Yuichiro were cleaning up.

"Hey, that smells great!" the younger girl exclaimed. "Is that dinner?"

Yuu grinned. "Sure is!" she answered happily. "It's almost done; why don't you help us by setting up the table and plates!"

"Yes, right away! What about the forks and spoons?"

Yuu shook her head. "We don't need any! You're supposed to eat pizza with your bare hands!"

Akane looked at the older girl curiously. "Really, Yuu?"

"Yes, really!" she insisted. "We'll need a knife to cut the pizza into slices but other than that, we eat it with our bare hands! Just remember to tell everyone to wash their hands first, ok?"

"Right!" Chihiro exclaimed. "I'll start setting up right away and then we can get everybody together!"

 ** **SSSSSS****

As soon as the table was set up and the two pizzas set on them, the kids stared with awe. Asides from Yuichiro, none of them had ever tried the popular western dish before but the irresistible aroma promised a taste just as great as it smelled. They could all agree that this "pizza" may as well have descended from the heavens on a fluffy white cloud accompanied by a choir of angels.

"Whoaaa!"Taichi exclaimed. "This smells so good! What is it?"

"It's a western food called 'pizza'" Akane answered as she took a knife to cut the freshly baked pizzas into eight even slices each. "Yuu helped me to make it."

The kids turned to their older "brother" in curiosity. "Really, Yuu?" Fumie asked. "How did you know how to make pizza?"

"To be honest, I don't. I just had it a few times before I came to the orphanage but someone else always bought it for me; this is the first time I've ever tried to __make__ one. I wouldn't have been able to if Mika hadn't left me some instructions" Yuu answered with a shrug as she took a bite.

"Speaking of Mika, where is he? I haven't seen him much all day. Isn't he hungry?" Kouta asked as he took a slice onto his plate.

"I don't know; maybe he just doesn't like pizza?" Chihiro suggested.

"Nah, can't be", Taichi said as he stuffed a slice into his mouth. "Oh, my gosh, its so good! How can anybody not like pizza?"

"Hey, Yuu, do you know where Mika is?" Aiko asked curiously.

The ravenette sighed sadly as she shook her head. "No, I don't…"

"I think Mika is just working late tonight" Akane answered as she tried her best to end the younger children's inquires about their blond brother. "We'll just save him some and he can eat whenever he gets home. Remember to thank Mika later, ok everyone?"

"Okay, Akane!" they said in unison as they continued to eat.

Dinnertime passed by quickly with much lively conversation between the younger Hyakuya orphans and Akane was the only one who noticed that Yuichiro remained silent almost the entire time. Although she did not say so, the brunette could tell that her sister was worried about Mikaela and had the feeling Yuichiro knew something she didn't. However, Akane also knew that now was not a good time to ask lest she ruin the good mood for the rest of their little family and so remained silent on the matter for the duration of the meal.

 ** **SSSSSS****

Later that night after the rest of the Hyakuya orphans had fallen asleep, Yuichiro heard the front door to their house being unlocked and opened. She knew very well that it could be only one person and got up from her futon before going downstairs to greet him.

"So how was your night, Mika?" Yuu asked in a flat tone with her arms crossed as soon as she saw her brother walk through the door.

The blond stared at his sister for a moment before smiling. Even though she tried to look like she was angry, he knew that she was really worried about him.

"Did you stay up all this time waiting for me, Yuu-chan? I'm touched."

Yuichiro was startled at Mikaela's words and turned away, hoping that he wouldn't catch the blush that stained her cheeks. "Whatever", she said.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still angry with me about earlier today."

"Of course not" Yuu insisted before a mischievous thought entered her head. "I ate your dinner so we're even."

Mika stared at her in shock "You didn't!"

Seeing the almost heart-broken look on her brother's face, Yuichiro laughed softly as she finally snapped out of her sour mood.

"I'm just kidding. The pizzas were delicious; the kids were so happy. Akane and I made sure to save you some in the kitchen. Now go eat before I change my mind."

"Sure thing, Yuu-chan."

The two smiled at each other as if their argument from only hours earlier had never happened before heading to the kitchen for Mikaela's promised dinner. No matter what, Yuichiro knew that she could never stay angry at her blond brother for long and he knew it too.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. In canon, Akane probably never knew her real mother but in my fic, she does and her mother was a hairdresser which should explain her ability to cut hair.**

 **2\. The signature food of the OnS series is curry but in my AU, I've decided to make it pizza.**

 **3\. There is actually a public library in Sanguinem in canon OnS and that is where Mika got the recipe for making home-made pizza.**

 **4\. In the anime/manga, male!Yuu gets into a fight with a vampire who stepped on another child's hand after the Hyakuya orphans left the blood farm for the day. In my AU, she gets into a fight with a vampire who tries to draw Mika's blood when he was weakened by donating to Ferid the night before.**

 **5\. Watching the first episode of the OnS anime, I noticed a rat in the sewer where Mika led the other Hyakuya orphans through so I assume its possible that insects could live underground in Sanguinem too. What they eat, I have no idea.**


	5. The Great Escape

****A/N: I would like to thank my readers and reviewers so far for their comments and suggestions. The last chapter was longer than I thought so I've decided to split it in two; this second half will cover fem!Yuu's escape from Sanguinem. Keep in mind that my fic is AU and will have different version of events from the original canon story. Please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this story possible.****

 ** **Chapter 5: The Great Escape****

"So how do you like it, Mika?" Yuu asked as she watched her blond brother eat. She and Akane had made sure to save Mika two large slices which was all that was left of the two pizzas they had baked only a few hours earlier. Using the stove, Yuu was able to heat it up again fairly quickly before handing them to him on a plate.

"Its delicious" Mika answered as he took one hungry bite after another. I could never tell that it was the first time you and Akane had made pizza."

"We couldn't have done it without the ingredients and instructions you left behind. So, what did you have to do to get them?" Yuu asked. It was a pointless question, one they both knew the answer to.

"I looked up the recipe in the public library."

"And the ingredients?"

"Don't worry about it, Yuu-chan. Really, it's nothing."

Instead of being reassured, Yuichiro grew more frustrated that her brother tried to brush off the fact that he was actually prostituting himself to a vampire lord like it was nothing.

"It's not 'nothing'!" she said angrily while trying not to raise her voice to avoid waking the others. "You can't shoulder all the burden alone! Next time, we're trading my blood instead."

"No."

Yuichiro stared at Mikaela. His smile disappeared as his expression and tone grew serious. "What?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Ferid, Yuu-chan. I'm serious. This is something only I can do."

"But…"

"This isn't up for debate, Yuu-chan. And besides, it's not like we're going to be here much longer anyway. I have a plan to get us out of this bleak city for good."

"What do you mean, Mika?"

As if in answer, the blond pulled out what appeared to be a folded-up map from inside his shirt pocket after he stuck the last bite of his pizza into his mouth.

"Is that a map?" Yuu asked curiously, her anger forgotten.

"Sure is" Mika answered happily. "Its a map of the entire city; it even tells us where all the exits are!"

"Are you serious? Did you steal that from the noble?"

"Yeah… Ferid's mansion is huge. It took me forever just to find anything useful. With this, we can easily find our way out of here!"

"But what about the virus? We could die as soon as we get outside!"

"Nah, we won't be infected as long as we're thirteen or younger; that should give us time to find a cure. Any idea how old we are now?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure about the younger kids, but I think __we're__ about twelve or so. Akane is probably eleven."

" _You_ are twelve for sure at least, Yuu-chan."

Yuichiro found herself staring at Mikaela as soon as she heard those words. "What? And how would you know that, Mika?"

Instead of answering right away, the blond took out another object from his pocket. This time it appeared to be a heart-shaped locket made out of gold with a dazzling ruby in the center.

"Happy birthday, Yuu-chan!" Mika said cheerfully as he walked over to his sister and fastened the chain of the locket around her neck. The ravenette started at the locket in awe; it was the shiniest thing she's seen in Sanguinem in years.

"Mika! Is this real gold? Where did you get it? Don't tell me you…"

But Mikaela wouldn't let her finish. "It will be the last time, I promise you. And besides, you haven't had a birthday gift in years so shouldn't you be happy?"

"I…I am. But how would you know its really my birthday?"

"Well, it's October 16th. That __is__ your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, but how can you be sure? None of us have been able to keep track of our birthdays since we have no calendars to tell the days, weeks, and months apart."

"Well, that's easy; Ferid has several calendars in his mansion. I just happened to get a look at one yesterday when I found this map."

"I see… well, I don't what to say…."

"Say you'll come with me when I leave this place! We'll take everyone else with us too!"

Yuichiro was stunned. She didn't want to say "no" after what Mikaela had just given her but was still a bit fearful of what they might find when they returned to the world above.

Upon seeing his sister hesitate, Mikaela smiled mischievously as he finally played his trump card, the one he knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Come on, Yuu-chan..." he teased. "You'll never see America if we stay down here forever..." ***1***

Yuichiro raised a brow. Damn. He got her. It looked like Mikaela knew her a little too well. Even after all this time, he knew her fascination with the far western country had not disappeared. The books she liked to read about America as well as the fact that she often talked about her desire to go there was a dead giveaway. But before Yuu could answer, they heard the footsteps of someone walking into the kitchen and turned to see Akane in the doorway, looking at them curiously.

"What are you two doing up?" the brunette asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Nice to see you back, Mika. Did you like the pizza?"

"Oh, I loved it!" Mika assured her. "Yuu-chan and I were talking about how we want to go back to the surface and see America."

Akane looked at the older girl in astonishment. "Oh, really? You still want to go there, Yuu? Well, you do talk about it a lot so it must be great!"

Yuichiro had to hold back a sigh as she shot a glance at the grinning Mikaela. Damn that bastard, he always knew how to seal the deal when he really wanted something. But the ravenette had to be honest with herself: she wanted it too and they both knew it. Still, she tried one more excuse.

"I did want to see America before the world went to crap but how do we know if there's even anything left of it now? We may be the only humans left alive. What if there are no other humans on the surface at all?"

"We'll never know if we stay down here, that's for sure" Mika insisted.

"Are you sure it's even safe for us to leave? What about the vampire guards patrolling the city?"

"I've already thought of that" Mika said with a wink as he pulled out yet another wonder from the band of his uniform pants, something that appeared to be a nineteenth-century vintage revolver.

"We should be able to handle any guards we run into with this bad boy; it's an 1874 Smith and Wesson revolver." the blond assured. "But since we want to avoid confrontation as much as possible, it should be used only as a last resort. The map I've brought should be able to tell us the safest route out of the city where we won't be spotted."

Yuichiro stared at Mikaela as if he just grew a second head. "1874 was a long time ago, Mika. How do you even know if that thing still works since it's so old?"

"I'm sure it still does because Ferid always takes good care of his things" the blond assured. "But since we want to avoid confrontation as much as possible, it should be used only as a last resort. The map I've brought should be able to tell us the safest route out of the city where we won't be spotted."

As soon as she heard that, Akane got excited and her brown eyes brightened with hope. "That's great, Mika!"

"Right! We're leaving tonight so go wake everybody up!"

Yuichiro could not help smiling. Now that she was finally out of excuses, there was only one thing she could say:

"Okay, let's do it!"

 ** **SSSSSS****

Less than ten minutes later, Yuu, Mika, and Akane had the younger children awake and out of the house where they had lived together for the past four years. This was it; they were finally going to leave Sanguinem, the underground vampire city that had been their home (and prison) and make their way back to the world above. Since it was already past curfew, they had to use extreme caution not to get caught by the vampire guards who patrolled the city at night as they navigated their way through the streets and between the buildings.

"Where are we going?" Fumie asked as she yawned and stretched her arms. "Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Not a chance", Mika answered, "This is the best time to move, trust me."

"But won't we get in trouble if we're caught?" Taichi asked, his brow furrowed with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before we're out of the city anyway" Mika assured. As the charismatic "leader" of the Hyakuya orphans, the blond always knew what to say to make his little family feel at ease.

Still, Aiko was curious. "Why? Where are we going?" she asked.

"Tell them, Yuu-chan" Mika answered as he tried to focus on the map in front of him.

"We're going back to the human world where we can have good food every day!" Yuichiro answered in the most cheerful tone she could muster. "And best of all, we'll never have to 'donate' blood again!"

Although the ravenette wanted to believe in her brother since he had never let any of them down before, she could not shake the nagging feeling of doubt and fear that was stirring in the pit of her stomach. Especially since she didn't want to ruin the good mood of the younger children as well as Mika and Akane. And so, Yuu continued to walk behind everyone in silence, deliberately staying at the very back to make sure none of the younger children accidentally get left behind.

"Really? I'd really like to try more western food!" Chihiro said happily before Mika clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly made a gesture for the other children to be quiet as he spotted a vampire guard walk by outside of the alleyway where they had just followed their "leader" in.

Not wanting to get caught, everyone immediately hushed. When the danger had passed, Mika released Chihiro, took a key from the pocket of his shirt, and opened a locked entrance at the end of the dead-end alleyway that was highlighted on his map.

For the next hour or two, the Hyakuya orphans followed Mikalea as he led them through the city's underground sewer system. Considering how complex the sewers beneath Sanguinem were, Yuichiro hoped her brother's map was accurate and he that he actually knew how to read it well because they might find themselves in even more trouble if they got lost down here than they would be if the vampire guards caught them out after curfew.

Fortunately, the blond had managed to pull through yet again when the Hyakuya orphans finally reached the "light at the end of the tunnel" as westerners liked to call it. Using the map, Mika found another locked door inside the sewer that led to the main entrance (and exit) of Sanguinem, of all places. Ironically, it was also the entrance that all the livestock children went through when brought to the city by the vampires for the first time. And so far, not one had escaped.

Mikaela, however, was determined that he and his little family be the first.

Yuichiro, on the other hand, wanted to believe it as well. But her feelings of anxiety deepened when she realize that this was indeed the city's main entrance, she was sure of it. Not to mention that they had found their way here far too easily. If the orphans were to sneak out undetected, it would have made more sense to go through a less conspicuous exit and Yuu wanted to say so but she knew they had come too far to turn back now.

Not that any of them would ever get the chance. For as soon as they reached the exit, everyone heard a smooth voice ring through the air, one that Yuu had heard only once but still recognized right away.

"So you've finally come, my lost little lambs! I was wondering if you'd ever show up…"

As soon as they heard the voice, Mikaela and Yuichiro felt their blood almost literally freeze in their veins. The other children, who did not recognize it, merely looked around in confusion until the owner of the voice casually strolled through the gate as if greeting an old friend. But the expression on his face was anything but genuinely friendly. Even the younger kids could see the malicious intent in Ferid Bathory's eyes and felt numbing terror creep up their spines as they huddled together in fear.

"You!" Yuichiro hissed "You're that vampire from earlier!"

Mikaela, who __was__ actually shocked to see his benefactor, stared at the silver-haired noble who looked as if he knew they were going to come and had been near the city's entrance the whole time, waiting for them.

"Lord Ferid?" he gasped.

The vampire lord grinned. The cruel and mocking expression on his face finally made Mika realized that he had been tricked into leading his precious family into a trap.

"Aww…the expression humans make when their hopes are suddenly dashed to pieces! It's so intoxicating, that's why I never grow tired of playing this game!"

Before anyone could say a word, Ferid dashed past them, faster than the eye could see, until he had Aiko in his grasp, his fangs in her throat. In less than a second, he dropped her lifeless body to the ground, the child's eyes still open in a frightening death stare.

"Awe…I just took a sip and she's already dead…" the vampire cooed.

Shocked that Ferid could talk so casually after killing a defenseless child, Yuichiro screamed as she aimed the revolver Mika had entrusted to her care and aimed it at his head. The ravenette had never fired a gun in her life but was determined to make a clean shot as she pulled the trigger. If Ferid was an ordinary human, Yuu might have been able to hit him but when the noble dodged the bullet with ease, it reminded her once again that the monster they were dealing with was not a human.

He was a vampire.

"It's no use, Yuu-chan! You'll never be able to hit him from this far!" Mikaela cried.

"My, my, isn't that my gun?" Ferid asked even though he knew exactly what it was. "Very, clever, Mika! Not only did you manage to steal that map but also my prized Smith and Wesson as well!"

Turning to Yuichiro, the noble said "I'll praise your bravery, my dear, and let you in on a little secret: that map Mika holds in his hands is completely accurate. All you have to do is get past me, and all of you will be home free; once you are outside, it would be very hard for me to follow you. The question is, can you do it? Or will this city be your tomb?"

Realizing that Ferid had no intention of letting any of them leave alive, Yuichiro turned to the other younger children.

"Everybody run! Mika and I will hold him off!" when the ravenette saw them hesitate to move, frozen in fear like a deer in the headlights, she aimed her gun in the air and fired.

"GO NOW!" she screamed.

That finally got the kids moving and they started to run, screaming in terror as they spread out in all directions, which might have slowed down a human pursuer, but was useless against a vampire who moved faster than the human eye could see. In a matter of seconds, their world shattered. Before Yuu and Mika could even think about how they would hold off their vampire pursuer, Ferid moved past them faster than they could even blink, slaying one child after another, their lifeless bodies hitting the floor as Yuichiro fired round after round in a desperate attempt to stop him but the bullets were still no match for Ferid's vampiric speed. Soon, only Akane was left.

"No, stop, please!" Mika cried, as if appealing to the noble's sense of mercy to spare at least his last sister's life. The brunette stood before Ferid, trembling in fear, unable to run or even move.

Although Mikaela pleaded for her life, he may as well have been begging a hungry wolf to spare a lamb. No, that wasn't right, for even a wolf was more capable of mercy than the monster before them. As if reading Mika's thoughts, the noble grinned and grabbed Akane, making sure to drink from her slowly so that the remaining two orphans could watch him drain the life from their brunette sister. Akane cried in pain as Ferid's fangs dug into her throat, her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to push him away, but it was futile and she felt herself growing weaker until her eyes finally closed in death and he flung her corpse aside like unwanted trash.

Enraged, Yuu aimed her gun at Ferid as if to shoot him again when she heard Mika's voice behind her, completely devoid of emotion.

"Yuu-chan. Give me the gun. I'll use the last of my strength to distract him. You, at least, have to escape."

Yuichiro stared at her brother as if he had just lost his mind. "What? You're crazy! You don't stand a chance against him alone! And what if they're no more bullets left?!" ***2***

"We don't have time to argue, Yuu-chan!" the blond shot back. And before she could stop him, Mika ran by her and snatched the vintage revolver out of her hands before charging at Ferid like a raging bull. He had never tested it to see if it worked but figured that there was no time like the present.

When he saw the blond boy, who did not even stand to his waist, try to take him head-on, Ferid grinned again. "Ahh, Mika, I will miss you most of all; your blood was so divine!"

Mikaela ignored the taunt and aimed his weapon at the noble's heart as soon as he was within range but never got the chance to even pull the trigger before Ferid drove his arm all the way up to the elbow into his chest. The pain was unlike any he had ever felt but the blond refused to give up and mustered his strength to try and shoot the vampire lord. Again, Mika did not have enough time to pull the trigger before Ferid used his razor-sharp talons to slice off his arm, causing the gun to fall to the floor.

Instead of running away like Mikaela had told her to, Yuichiro quickly swiped the gun off the floor and charged at the noble in her brother's place.

"DIE LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!" she screamed as she aimed the smoking firearm at Ferid's temple at point-blank range and pulled the trigger, gambling her very life on the chance that was yet one more bullet left in the revolver chamber.

And there was. The very last one.

After successfully shooting him, Yuichiro tried to make a safe retreat but Ferid managed to reach out with his talons and leave five deep gashes in her back before finally collapsing to the ground, his dark blood and brains splattering on the cold tiles; the bullet left a gaping hole going through one side of his head to the other. Not only did the revolver feel as hot as a heated iron in her hand from firing so many rounds in a short span of time, the gashes on Yuu's back were also deep as she found them even more painful than the knife wound her father gave her the night he tried to kill her. But Yuichiro was determined not to pass out and rushed to Mikaela, who was lying in a pool of his own blood as their family laid dead all around them. He was alive but the way things are looking now, it won't be so for long.

"Mika…what have you done?" she asked, her voice breaking as the tears she had been holding back started to fall.

Although her back felt like it was on fire, Yuu's concern for Mika held the pain at bay as she draped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, his blood staining her white uniform shirt crimson. Yuichiro felt that this tragedy was more her fault than her brother's for not voicing her fears and suspicions earlier; no matter what Mikaela said, she should have tried harder to at least convince him not to take this dangerous escape route, let alone pull off a kamikaze attack.

"This is all my fault; I should have said something earlier…" Yuu wailed.

The blond looked at her with glassy eyes as he struggled for breath.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. You're safe now. Please go…while Ferid is down" he said weakly, knowing full well that a single bullet was not enough to kill the vampire lord who had just massacred their family.

"I can't just leave you! We were going to see America together, remember?!"

Mikaela glared at his disguised sister as he used his remaining arm to shove her away from him; Yuichiro was shocked that he still had the strength to do such a thing in his state.

"Just go, you idiot! Please… you can see America for me. Now go…"

When she saw the pleading look in her dying brother's eyes, Yuichiro knew she could refuse him nothing. She may not be the smartest person in the world but it didn't take a genius to know that Mikaela's wounds were fatal and that there was nothing she could do to save him. If she stayed behind, he would die anyway and Yuichiro would be caught and brought back to Sanguinem for sure.

And this time, she would be completely alone, making everything they suffered and lost for nothing. So with a heavy heart, Yuu leaned over Mika and brushed her lips against his, her tears falling onto his face. Although he still breathed, she could still feel the coldness of death setting in and will surely claim him in a matter of moments so the ravenette told her adoptive brother and best friend what he needed to hear while he still can.

"I love you, Mikaela. Good-bye…"

After taking one last look at Mika, Yuu finally turned and ran through the gates of Sanguinem, alone.

As soon as she was gone and out of earshot, Mika managed a weak smile.

"I love you too, Yuu-chan. I can rest easy knowing that at least __you__ are safe…"

As soon as the words left his lips, the blond heard footsteps indicating that someone was approaching, possibly Ferid's vampire guards. Not like it mattered. He was dying anyway; there was no way the bloodsuckers were every going to take him back to the city as livestock.

Unfortunately, what fate had in store for Mikaela Hyakuya was much, much worse…

 ** **SSSSSS****

Yuichiro Hyakuya sobbed as she forced herself to do the hardest thing she had ever done: leave everything and everyone she knew for the last four years behind as she ran past the gates of Sanguinem and made her way back to the world above, a world she had not seen since she was eight years old. In just a few tragic moments, the girl had lost everyone she had ever loved. And on the night of her twelfth birthday, no less.

As soon as Yuu made it to the outskirts of the vampire city, she stopped and looked around, her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the cold night air hit her face. The moon and stars were clearly visible in sky, indicating that it was still nighttime though how late, Yuichiro had no idea, especially since she had no way of telling the time without a watch. As Yuu looked around, she was shocked to see that there were some buildings from a nearby town still intact in the distance, so much that she barely noticed the biting cold from the air and snow that blanketed the ground and covered the trees. That, and the fact that she did not drop dead from the virus as soon as she ventured outside like she thought she would.

 _"_ _ _But what am I supposed to do now?"__ the ravenette thought in despair. Even though she had made it to freedom, Yuichiro realized that she was completely alone. For all she knew, she could be the only human alive on the surface world. If that was so, then what was the point of her survival?

Before Yuu could ponder the thought further, she heard a masculine voice behind her.

"So here you are… just as the prophecy foretold."

Alarmed, Yuichiro spun around and aimed Ferid's vintage revolver, which she still carried, at the owner of the new voice out of instinct. As soon as she did, Yuu saw what appeared to be a tall young man in his early twenties accompanied by two young women of the same age. All three were dressed in black military uniforms with matching winter coats. The sight of the trio bewildered Yuichiro since she believed all the adults perished years ago. And these people looked like they must have been over thirteen years of age when the epidemic struck that fateful day.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "I'm not ever letting you take me back to that hell-hole alive, do you hear me?!" The gun Yuichiro held in her hand was now empty of bullets, but she knew the strangers had no way of knowing that and made a bluff. ***3***

At the sight of a mere child aiming such a deadly weapon at him, the young man actually looked surprised and his two female companions prepared to draw their own weapons when he made a gesture for them to remain at ease.

"Relax, kid" he assured. "We're not vampires and we have no intention of taking you back to Sanguinem. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Oh really? And how do I know that? All the adult humans were killed when the virus struck years ago!" Yuu retorted harshly.

The young man sighed before pulling down the hood of his coat, revealing his face. Upon closer inspection, Yuichiro could see that his eyes were violet, not red, and that his ears were round, not pointed.

"Is this the proof you require that we are not vampires?" he asked calmly. At his que, the two women pulled down their hoods as well. One was a young woman with honey-brown hair pulled into a bun while the other had black hair with blunt fringes that she wore down. Neither had red eyes or pointed ears.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, child", the honey-colored haired woman said gently. "We will not harm you."

Yuichiro lowered her weapon. "Who are all of you?" she asked again as she managed to calm down a little. "And what do you want from me?"

The older raven-haired woman gave her a blank look "Well, for starters, you can put that gun down before you hurt someone." she said bluntly.

Embarrassed, Yuu complied and allowed her arm to drop to her side though she did not let go of her only weapon in case her rescuers were not as benevolent as they appeared. Her cautious move did not go unnoticed by the young man and he smiled before finally introducing himself.

"My name is Guren Ichinose. And this is Sayuri Hanayori and Shigure Yukimi. You are a child of the Hyakuya Sect, aren't you? How would you like to help us get rid of the vampires, kid? __All__ of them?"

Yuichiro stared at the man who called himself Guren for a moment before finally letting her gun drop and approached him. As soon as she was close enough, the girl hugged him, the sudden movement making him fall over into the snow. In a rare display of pity that was normally uncharacteristic of him, Guren returned her embrace. That was when Sayuri finally noticed the injuries on Yuu's back.

"Sir, the child is hurt!" she exclaimed as she moved closer to examine the still-bleeding gashes which appeared to have been inflicted by a wild animal even though she knew very well that a vampire was more likely to the be perpetrator. ***4***

"What happened to you, boy?" Shigure asked, her brow furrowing in concern as she removed her own coat, ignoring the biting cold she was now exposed to, and draped it over Yuu's shoulders. So the older raven-haired woman was not as cold and uncaring as she appeared after all. ***5***

Shigure's gesture finally made Yuichiro remember that she had five deep gashes on her back inflicted upon her by Ferid's razor-sharp talons. The cold had numbed the pain and made her forget about them completely until they were mentioned by Sayuri. She also remembered that her livestock uniform was stained with blood, both Mikaela's and her own.

"It's…a long story…" Yuu answered as the exhaustion from the day's events finally took its toll on her body.

"I see. Well, you'll have plenty of time to tell us later. Right now, we need to get you someplace warm and treat your injuries before they get infected" Guren said as he wrapped Shigure's coat more securely around Yuichiro and picked her up bridal style, making her blush for she finally noticed for the first time that her savior was quite handsome with his sharp and refined features as well as spiky hair that was as black and glossy as her own. Not to mention his stunning violet eyes that reminded her of the starry night sky.

But Yuu didn't have time to think on it much before Guren proceeded to carry her away from the city with his other female companions following suit. For now, Yuu did not think to worry about where they might take her and she honestly didn't care as long as it wasn't back to the hell-hole whence she came. So exhausted was Yuu that she almost fell asleep in Guren's arms before he spoke again. ***6***

"By the way, boy, what's your name?"

"Yuichiro…" she answered weakly. "Yuichiro Hyakuya."

"Yuichiro? That's a nice name. I'm sure it suits you…" Before he could say another word, Guren heard a soft snore and could not help but smile when he noticed that the child he rescued had just fallen asleep in his arms. Sayuri also noticed and smiled as well.

"Poor thing… he must have been through so much…" the honey-colored haired woman said softly as she gently stroked the child's soft messy hair.

"I can tell, it's quite obvious" Shigure agreed, her own eyes softening with concern.

"It's a miracle he can even fall asleep with such a terrible wound. Are you sure he'll be ok, Guren?" Sayuri asked, her voice laced with worry. ***7***

"He'll be fine. The injuries do not appear to be serious. Especially not if he still had the strength to aim a weapon at us and demand that we state our identities" Guren answered dryly.

Sayuri and Shigure looked at each other for a moment, unsure of whether or not their superior was trying to be funny when Guren spoke again.

"We should get going. Dawn will be upon us soon."

"Yes sir" the two women answered in unison.

And as Guren Ichinose predicted, the trio could see the sun starting to rise in the distance as night finally gave way to dawn. For them, it was merely the start of a new day. For Yuichiro Hyakuya, it was to be the start of a new life, a new existence.

One she must face without her family.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. In my AU, fem!Yuu has a fascination with the United States of America and it is one of her biggest dreams to go there someday.**

 **2\. In canon, male!Yuu only fires Ferid's gun twice, one to scare the orphans into running away and one to finally shoot Ferid. In my AU, fem!Yuu fires several rounds in an attempt to stop him from massacring the other kids before she finally succeeds in shooting Ferid.**

 **3\. In my AU, fem!Yuu does not trust Guren so easily after she escapes and pulls her gun on him before demanding he state his identity. Male!Yuu does not find anything suspicious with Guren (though he should have) and hugs him right away in the canon story.**

 **4\. In canon, male!Yuu makes it out of Sanguinem without a scratch. Fem!Yuu was injured by Ferid. This will be important for my future chapters.**

 **5\. Shigure Yukimi is a very quiet and reserved character and normally does not speak much, prefering to let Sayuri do all the talking. But in my fic, I felt like I just had to give her a few lines in this chapter. I might make her a bit more talkative in future chapters as well.**

 **6\. Since male!Yuu was not injured in canon after escaping Sanguinem, he was perfectly fine to leave with Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure on his own two feet. But fem!Yuu was injured and weak from pain and blood-loss in my AU so Guren decided it best to carry her.**

 **7\. In the LNs, both Sayuri and Shigure refer to Guren as 'Master Guren' but I just prefer to have them address him a bit more informally in my AU.**


	6. A New Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only. Because this fic is AU, there will be differences from the canon story. This is intentional on my part because I want to keep things interesting instead of just swapping Yuu's gender. Please refer to the footnotes at the end. On another note, this fic will cover the time gap between Yuu's escape from Sanguinem until the beginning of the main story. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible.**

 **Chapter 6: A New Family**

 **October 17, 2016**

"Yuichiro? Are you awake? You need to get up; we have to treat your injuries before they get infected."

The ravenette slowly opened her eyes to see a honey-colored haired woman wearing a simple day dress standing above her. What was her name again?

 _Oh yes, Guren called her Sayuri._ Yuichiro thought as she groggily looked around to find herself in what appeared to be someone's home, her body still wrapped snugly in Shigure's coat as she laid on a sofa. So the events of the last few hours wasn't a dream after all.

Although the room she resided in was well-furnished and warm thanks to the flames from the fireplace, Yuichiro would rather wake up in her run-down home in Sanguinem if it meant that she still had her family from the Hyakuya orphanage. The bereaved girl desperately wished that everything she had just experienced was nothing more than a bad dream and that the younger kids were still there, trying to wake her and Akane up to make them some breakfast.

No such luck.

Not only were her surroundings real, the pain in Yuichiro's back from Ferid's talons as well as her right hand and wrist from the recoil of the revolver she used to blow his brains out felt undoubtedly real as well. Yuu may be able to fool herself into thinking that the room she was occupying was an illusion for a moment but her painful injuries destroyed that wishful thinking quickly.

"Where am I?" Yuu asked weakly.

"Guren told us to bring you to his home for treatment because taking you to a JIDA hospital might have raised some inconvenient questions he would prefer not to answer. It's for your protection as well, Yuu" Sayuri answered gently. ***1***

Yuichiro was confused. _JIDA? What on earth is she talking about?_

"His home?"

Sayuri chuckled. "More accurately, _our_ home. I live here too. So does Shigure. And from the look of things, so will you." ***2***

"Me?

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, not that I don't appreciate your help, but you don't even know who I am." Yuu answered as she tried to wrap Shigure's coat more tightly around herself, almost wishing she could disappear into it. After everything that had happened to her, the young girl was not eager to trust someone she barely knew so easily.

"True, but this is what my superior has decided. And even so, it's not in my nature to just leave someone in need."

"Oh…well, thank you. It's just that I'm still having a hard time believing that you could be here; I mean, didn't all the adults die from the virus years ago?"

"It's not true, Yuichiro" Sayuri assured. "Though I'm not surprised the vampires would tell you that; I'm sure more children down there would have tried to escape as well if they knew that there were still surviving humans on the surface. Though there are far fewer of us than before."

Yuichiro was about to ask another question when she and Sayuri heard the door being opened and saw Shigure, Guren's other companion, walk into the room carrying a small basin of hot water as well as several clean washcloths over her arm. Like Sayuri, she was also out of uniform and in civilian clothes.

As soon as the older raven-haired woman saw Yuu, she said: "Good; he's awake. We better start treating those nasty scratches before they get infected."

When Yuu heard that, she started to become nervous. "Thank you, but you don't have to, really!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Yuichiro; this is an order from Guren himself." Shigure said bluntly. At that, Sayuri shot her friend a look of annoyance.

"Shigure, a little tact, please?! This child just barely escaped the vampire city with his life!"

Turning to Yuu, the honey-colored haired woman apologized for her friend's insensitivity.

"Please don't take it the wrong way. We're both very concerned for you. I know getting treated may hurt a bit but if your wounds get infected, it will hurt a lot more. You may even die."

Yuichiro shuddered at Sayuri's words but she knew the older woman was right.

"Ok…what do I have to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to need to remove your shirt" Shigure answered. After what she had just told her friend a moment ago, Sayuri had to suppress a groan of frustration.

 _In one ear and out the other…_ she thought, but held her tongue because she knew that getting into an argument with Shigure was not what any of them needed right now, especially Yuichiro herself.

Yuichiro gasped as soon as she heard that which did not go unnoticed by her hostesses. The woman called Shigure may appear to look uninterested at a first glance but she was much more perceptive than her poker-faced expression suggested.

"Will that be a problem?" she asked curiously, her brow raised.

"N-no!" Yuu stuttered. "It's just…well, isn't there another way?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not; there's no way we can treat you if you don't remove your shirt. And besides, it's dirty and covered with blood which could get your injury infected faster. I'll help you if you can't do it by yourself, but it's absolutely necessary."

After hesitating for a moment, Yuichiro finally relented. "Ok…" she said quietly as she unwrapped herself from Shigure's coat, brought her hands to the hem of her shirt, and proceeded to lift it off her torso. When the girl attempted to pull it halfway off, she noticed that the dried blood had made the shirt stick to her back a little.

"Uh oh… I can't get off" she said sheepishly.

"Here", Shigure said as she dipped a washcloth into the basin after setting it down on a table. When the cloth was wet enough, the older woman gently dabbed it on her back to loosen Yuu's shirt so that she can finally remove it. When she felt the hot, damp towel hit her skin, Yuu cried out in pain.

"That hurts!" she squealed as she shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Yuu but it's the only way. Just bear with me for a second…" Shigure said, trying to sound as reassuring as she could. The older woman knew she had a lousy bedside matter but at least she was making an attempt to comfort the child.

"It's ok, Yuu. I'll help you take the rest of it off now." Reaching over, Sayuri placed her fingers under Yuu's shirt to help the child remove it. That was when she finally noticed the cloth bindings wrapped around her chest as well as the small mounds they were concealing and was shocked. Shigure noticed as well and her eyes became as wide as her friend's.

"Yuichiro, y-you're a girl?" Sayuri sputtered.

Now that her secret was exposed to these strangers, Yuu had no idea what to say. There was no point in lying or trying to deny it since the answer was so obvious.

"Um… yes" the girl answered as she looked away shyly.

"Why were you dressed like a boy?"

"I…" Yuichiro searched her mind, unsure of how to answer but surprisingly, it was Shigure who intervened to save her from Sayuri's awkward and uncomfortable, though legitimate, question.

"It's ok, Sayuri. I'm sure Yuichiro must have had a good reason for pretending to be a boy. Not like it really matters right now; our first priority is to treat her."

Realizing that her friend was right, Sayuri nodded. They could ask the younger girl questions later when she was out of danger.

"You're right, Shigure. Anyway, let me take that, Yuu."

After her shirt was completely removed, Yuu handed it to Sayuri before asking: "Is this ok?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to take your bindings off too, dear."

When she heard this, Yuichiro found herself blushing furiously. Even though Akane and Mikaela had seen her naked before, Yuichiro knew that was completely accidental; she had never stripped intentionally in front of others before, especially people she didn't know. When she saw the younger girl hesitate, Sayuri tried a different approach.

"Please, Yuu, it's ok. You have nothing to be embarrassed about; we're all ladies here…"

Yuichiro hesitated for a moment longer before realizing that Sayuri was right.

"Ok… can you please help me?"

"Sure" she answered before taking one end of the binding and started to carefully unwrap the young girl's upper torso. Like her livestock uniform shirt, the binding Yuichiro wore to conceal her small breasts was also stained with blood and had to be removed with great care. After she was completely topless, Yuu shyly wrapped her arms around herself. Even though the girl knew there was no need to feel embarrassed, she couldn't help it since this was a totally new experience for her.

"Ok, the next thing we need you to do is lie on your stomach. You can keep your pants on for now."

Relieved that her hostesses were not asking her to take off _all_ her clothes, at least not yet, Yuichiro obeyed and laid on her stomach on the sofa. Now that her shirt and bindings were completely removed and her back was on full display, Sayuri and Shigure were able to get a better, close-up look at Yuu's injuries; they consisted of five deep gashes on her upper back stretching from her right shoulder down to the left side of her lower back, indicating that whoever attacked her did so at very close range. Neither woman doubted that it was the mark of a vampire and although the gashes did not appear to be serious, it was possible that they were deep enough to leave some scarring.

"At least the bleeding has stopped, Shigure said quietly as she dipped another clean cloth into the basin to absorb the hot water. After squeezing out the excess, she said: "I'm going to have to clean your wounds before we can dress them, ok, Yuu?"

The girl nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut again, knowing full well this was going to hurt but that didn't make the pain easier to take when the hot washcloth finally made contact with her bare skin and the cuts that marred it.

Yuichiro gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming; she knew this was nothing compared to what Mikaela must have felt when Ferid ran him through and sliced off his arm. Thinking about her lost brother didn't help matters much and she found herself weeping tears of grief as well as pain. Yuichiro knew she was lucky to have met people kind enough to take her in and treat her while Mikaela must have died in terrible agony and worst of all, completely alone.

"Mika…" she whimpered softly but not so quietly that Sayuri didn't hear her.

"Who's, Mika, dear?" the older woman asked. "A friend of yours?"

Yuichiro nodded. As she was lying down on her stomach with one side of her face rested against the cool fabric of the sofa, she was sweating from the pain of having her wounds cleaned as Shigure placed another washcloth in the basin to wet before applying to her back again. To the girl's relief, it hurt less than the first time; she was grateful for that, at least.

As difficult as it was, Yuichiro felt obligated to answer Sayuri's question since the older woman was doing everything she could to help her. Shigure too.

"Yes…his name was Mikaela. He was my adopted brother; we weren't related by blood but he was still family to me. It's because of him that I'm even alive now; he was killed trying to help me escape."

"Mikaela…" Shigure said slowly as she pondered over the exotic-sounding name. "That doesn't sound Japanese. Was he a foreigner?"

Yuichiro nodded. "Mika was a hāfu, half Japanese and half Russian. He had hair like gold and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. We lived together with the rest of our family in downtown Sanguinem since the vampires brought us underground. Before that, we lived at the Hyakuya Orphanage in Kyoto."

"You mean there were others besides this Mika?" Sayuri asked as she applied some antibiotic gel to Yuichiro's gashes, which were now cleaned of blood and any other debris that might cause infection if left alone.

"Yes… there was also Akane, Chihiro, Aiko, Taichi, Kouta, and Fumie. They were all killed when…" the girl stopped as if it were too painful for her to continue. Taking the hint, Sayuri decided not to push the matter further.

"It's ok, Yuichiro. You don't have to tell us anything now. What's important is for you to get better. Since you can't bathe in your condition, we'll have to give you a sponge bath to get you cleaned up, at least for now. You can use the shower when your injuries are healed enough."

At the mention of a sponge bath, Yuichiro let out a breath of gratitude. Having spent a few hours walking through the sewers of Sanguinem as well as being wounded by a vampire lord before running through a dirt tunnel, the ravenette could only imagine how dirty she was. Not to mention how unpleasant she must have smelled. But if her caretakers were aware of either fact, they gave no notion of it.

Shigure listened with interest but said nothing as she took the dirty, bloodied washcloths and water basin before quietly leaving the room. When she returned, the older woman had emptied the dirty water from before and replaced it with a batch of new, clean, warm water as well as some new washcloths.

"You can sit here while we get you cleaned, Yuichiro" Sayuri said as she pulled out a backless chair from beneath a nearby table. "But this time, you'll have to take off your pants too. Is that ok?"

After having already taken her shirt off to be treated, Yuichiro found it easier to comply with the older woman's request to remove her pants, especially since they had treated her without any trouble so far. However, unlike her shirt, the girl was able to remove her pants without any help. Like her chest, Yuichiro had only simple cloth binding around her behind and private area. Proper undergarments was another luxury few children had in Sanguinem.

"Do I have to take off my "panties" as well?" Yuu asked nervously.

"Well, yes. But you can cover yourself with this" Shigure said as she offered the younger girl a slightly bigger towel that she brought along with the water basin and new washcloths to protect her modesty as she sat on the chair.

After removing the last of her clothing, Yuichiro found herself sitting almost naked on the backless chair Sayuri brought out for her to sit on. She had Shigure's towel across her lap and found herself wrapping her arms around her chest again as the two older women started to clean her off.

Although the girl wished it could have been under different circumstances, Yuichiro had to admit, at least to herself, that she enjoyed their attention. Back in Sanguinem, Mika often offered to wash her back, just as he helped the younger boys get cleaned off while Akane assisted the younger girls. But since she had been hiding her sex at the time, Yuichiro always showered alone until her two eldest siblings discovered her secret. Afterward, she had allowed Akane to help her bathe but only after the other orphans went to bed for the night.

Now that she thought of it, Sayuri reminded Yuichiro of Akane and the thought of her lost sister made tears threaten to spill from her eyes again but Yuu did her best to keep her composure. The honey-colored haired woman had Akane's gentle and patient nature, making the young girl feel inclined to trust her more easily. Not that her friend, Shigure wasn't kind as well; Yuichiro assumed that she just had to get to know the older raven-haired woman better to truly appreciate her character and would have plenty of time to do that since they were going to be living under the same roof.

"Would you like us to wash your hair as well?"

Yuu was startled from her thoughts at the sudden question and was surprised to find that it was Shigure who asked.

"Well… I would like that if it's not too much trouble for you. Is my hair dirty too?"

Shigure set the washcloth she was holding aside and gently ran her hand through Yuichiro's messy raven hair, feeling the strands between her fingers. As she suspected, they were also caked with dried blood like her livestock uniform.

"Yuichiro…what exactly happened to you before you escaped from the vampire city?" she asked slowly.

Remembering her fight with Ferid, Yuu gasped as she turned her head this way and that, scanning the room for her lost weapon.

"My gun! Where is it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Shigure asked as she went to a desk in the corner of the room and opened the drawer, pulling out the vampire lord's vintage revolver. Opening the chamber, Shigure found it empty of bullets though she still suspected it had been used recently.

Yuichiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes…it saved my life so it has some sentimental value to me."

"I understand, Yuu but it's still a dangerous weapon and I don't advise you to use it again until you've properly learned how to."

"I know. Just please don't take it away from me."

"I assure you I have no need of such a thing. Now let's finish getting you clean-up."

And without any further distractions, the two women picked up the pace and finished wiping Yuichiro down before using the remaining warm water to clean the child's hair. In addition to the water, Shigure also provided a small two- in-one shampoo and conditioner bottle to clean out the impurities in Yuu's messy raven locks. After they finished, the two older women used the last clean towel to get the excess water out of her hair before Sayuri used a comb to straighten out the wet strands. Now that she was finally clean, the child felt much better.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yuu" Sayuri said gently before asking "Are you hungry?"

The ravenette felt her stomach growl at the question. Now that she thought of it, Yuu had not had anything to eat since last night, the two slices of pizza being the only thing she had for dinner before she, Mika, and the others had attempted to leave Sanguinem.

"Can I have some soup and water?" Yuu asked quietly.

"Sure. I should have it ready by the time you're finished getting dressed."

Yuu was puzzled. "Dressed?"

Shigure gave the child another one of her blank looks. "Would you rather walk around the house naked?"

Yuichiro blushed furiously at the question. "No! It's just that I don't have any other clothes to wear other than my livestock uniform."

"Well, since your old clothes are bloody and torn up, you can't wear them anymore" Sayuri said as she shot Shigure another one of her annoyed looks. _We definitely need to talk about that bedside manner of hers_ , she thought.

"What am I going to wear then?" Yuu asked.

"Well, Guren still has some of his old clothes from the storage from when he was your age; I'm sure they'll fit you and he won't mind considering that we weren't really expecting an addition to our household" Sayuri answered.

Shigure seemed confused at her friend's suggestion. "Why Guren's clothes? Yuichiro is a girl; shouldn't we loan her some of _our_ clothes instead?"

Before Sayuri can answer, Yuu panicked and shook her head furiously.

"No, please! You can't tell him!" she cried.

"Why? What are you so afraid of, girl?" the older raven-haired woman asked. Yuu couldn't tell if she was annoyed or genuinely puzzled at her reaction.

"I…" Yuichiro began before stopping herself. Now that she thought about it, Shigure did have a point.

 _She's right. What_ am _I afraid of?_ The ravenette was silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer but fortunately for her, Sayuri had a better idea of why Yuu didn't want to be exposed to any more people so soon.

"Shigure, I don't think we should tell Guren the truth just yet, not when we still haven't gotten over the shock ourselves. And looking at her now, I'm guessing our little cross-dressing girl didn't just start pretending to be a boy yesterday. This has been going for a while, hasn't it, Yuu?"

"Well….yes" Yuu confessed.

Shigure stared at the child in question. "Like how long, Yuu?'

"Since the day I was born."

"What?! You've never worn girls' clothing before?" Sayuri asked incredulously.

"No…"

"And I take it you've never had long hair either?"

"Never…"

"But why?"

"Because… my parents wanted me to be a boy" Yuu finally confessed.

"I figured as much", Sayuri said, not really surprised at the child's confession. "But you are obviously not a boy, Yuu. However, since you've been living as one for so long, we can't expect you to make the transition to being a girl overnight. This is something that's going to take a bit of time."

"What do you mean, Sayuri?" Shigure asked.

"Exactly as I said" her friend answered. "Though Yuichiro is biologically female, gender identity is not something that can be changed so quickly and easily. To attempt it may be psychologically overwhelming so I believe it's best for her to take things one step at a time."

"Even so, why can't we tell Guren the truth yet?"

"Because knowing him, he may demand that Yuichiro conform to her biological sex before she's ready. And that probably won't be good since it may confuse her too much. So for now, its best he not know."

"I still don't like the idea of lying to him…" the other woman began before Sayuri cut her off.

"Shigure, not telling Guren that Yuichiro is a girl right away is _not_ going to hurt him in any way" she insisted.

 _Except maybe his pride when he finds out but that's beside the point,_ Sayuri thought silently but quickly brushed it off before continuing. "The girl just lost her family last night so have a heart, will you?"

Turning to Yuichiro, Sayuri's expression softened as she continued. "You can tell Guren yourself when you're ready. However, should he manage to figure it out on his own…" The older woman did not elaborate further but Yuichiro knew what she meant.

Shigure was silent for a moment as she took all of this in. She disliked keeping secrets from her commanding officer but she also cared for Yuichiro's well-being as well. She may not agree with her friend on everything but could still see the logic in what Sayuri was saying; she wasn't made out of stone, after all.

"Ok, ok, I understand" she finally said. "Anyway, I'll get Yuu some new clothes and you can make her some soup."

Yuichiro sighed with relief. "Thank you so much. Both of you…"

"You're welcome, Yuu."

 **SSSSSS**

"So how is it, Yuu?" Sayuri asked as she sat across the dinner table from Yuichiro and watched the younger girl wolf down the chicken soup she had prepared from scratch.

Although it would have been faster and more convenient to feed the child can soup, Sayuri disliked processed foods, which tended to be high in sodium, and felt that home-made meals were always better and healthier. From the way Yuichiro ate, the older woman could tell that she must be quite hungry for she looked embarrassed every time she made an unbecoming sound while eating.

"Sorry" Yuu apologized.

"It's ok, sweetie, I understand. You've been through a lot and it's just the two of us. Though I would advise you to mind your manners a bit more when you eat in front of Guren." ***3***

Yuichiro found herself blushing at the mention of the man who had picked her up and carried her away from Sanguinem when she finally collapsed from exhaustion and pain. She had not seen him since she had fallen asleep in his arms and wondered where he could be.

Putting her spoon down, Yuu asked "Who is Guren? Why did he save me?"

"Well, Guren Ichinose is the lieutenant colonel of the JIDA's Moon Demon Company though you probably haven't the slightest idea what I'm talking about. But he'll explain it to you later. He's also a long-time friend of mine and Shigure's. As for why he saved you, I'm honestly not sure but I know he must have a good reason. Either way, I'm glad he did."

"Oh…where is he? I haven't seen him all day. What happened after I passed out? And where am I?"

"Guren works late sometimes. He had to leave as soon as he brought you here but he called frequently from his office to ask if you woke up yet. If you didn't regain consciousness soon enough, we probably would have had to treat and clean you while you were unconscious which might have been a bit more difficult. As for where you are, this is Guren's home in the city of Shibuya; it was left to him after his parents passed away."

At the mention of Guren's parents, Yuichiro looked down at her soup bowl as her thoughts wandered back to her own parents. It was because of their wish for a son that she was in the predicament she was now. Pretending to be a boy in order to please them was easy enough in her early childhood but now that Yuu was approaching adolescence, it will soon no longer be possible, no matter how much they would have wanted it or how much she wanted it.

But the question was, did she?

"Yuichiro, what's wrong?"

Yuu was startled at Sayuri's sudden question and looked up to find the older woman looking at her in concern which made her realize she was frowning.

"I-I'm sorry…" Yuichiro apologized. "It's just that when you mention Guren's parents, it made me think about my own family, my own parents."

Sayuri raised her brows and tilted her head slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

Though it wasn't in her nature to pry into other people's affairs, especially those she didn't know very well, Sayuri felt that this was a good opportunity to get to know the child her superior officer insisted on taking in since he refused to tell her or Shigure the reason. Although he wasn't an uncaring man by any means, it simply wasn't like Guren Ichinose to take in just any orphan child he ran across. The fact that he showed interest in this particular child had piqued her curiosity.

And to be honest, Sayuri herself thought it would be good for Yuu to get some weight off her chest and she was willing to lend an ear if it would make the child feel better.

Yuichiro, on the other hand, normally did not like to discuss her personal life or background with people she didn't know very well either. Heck, even her younger brothers and sisters from the Hyakuya orphanage whom she had lived with for years, never knew that she was a girl. And if Mikaela and Akane had not discovered it by accident, they probably would have never known either.

But her family was gone now and Yuichiro found herself completely alone for the second time; after her traumatic experience, the young girl desperately wanted someone to confide in and was fortunate enough to run into people who were kind enough to take her in for it was unlikely that she would have been able to survive outside of the vampire city alone for very long. If infection from her wounds did not kill her, starvation or illness from the cold surely would have sooner or later.

"When I was born, my parents were not happy that I was a girl because they really wanted a boy."

Yuichiro sniffled and paused for a moment as she waited to see how her hostess would respond to such a strange confession. Sayuri, on the other hand, was intrigued that the younger girl was willing to open up to her at all.

"Go on…" she said gently.

"So since I was born, I have been dressing and living as a boy. Mom and dad would never let me play with dolls or anything they thought was too 'girly'. My grandma never liked the fact that they tried to make me into the son they've always wanted. I often heard her arguing with my mom about it whenever she visited. It's ironic but I felt like my grandma was the only one in my blood family who really understood me. But after she passed away, the situation with my parents grew worse; not only would they never let me leave the house, they wouldn't let me watch TV or use the internet either. But I still did behind their backs anyway because they were my only access to the outside world. Until Mika came to me out of the blue when I was playing in my parents' yard alone one day. He became my first real friend."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I'm not sure; I only know what I was told by the nurse when I woke up in the hospital the day after they had tried to kill me. You see, mom and dad's constant arguments were keeping the neighbors up at night so they finally decided to call CPS. When an agent showed up at my house one day, my mom argued with her and then later with my dad when he came home and found out. Since they knew the CPS was on to them, they finally decided to get rid of me. I was terrified when my father called me out to the living room with a kitchen knife in his hand. I knew right then and there I was going to die if I didn't try and get away from him and my mom."

"Oh my god… what happened next?"

"My mom tried to grab me and hold me down but I got away from her, unlocked the front door to our apartment, and tried to run away but my dad managed to stab me in the back when I was just a few steps out the door, making me fall and hit my head on the ground. And that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in the hospital. The nurse told me that my dad was shot dead by the police after they saw him stabbing me and that my mom set our apartment on fire after locking herself in. I never saw either of them again. That was when I was seven."

"So who did you stay with after your parents died?"

"There was a man who came to the hospital to see me. He told the nurse he was my uncle and would be taking care of me but when I saw him, I knew right away he couldn't possibly be related to me since we looked nothing alike. He also didn't look anything like my parents either. I haven't thought of him much over the last few years but I remembered that he had really dark black hair and gray eyes. His skin was also really pale like he had never been out in the sun."

"What was his name?" Sayuri asked curiously. The younger girl's description of her "uncle" seemed familiar to her and she had seen only one man who fitted it. _Surely it couldn't be him_ , she thought.

Yuichiro sighed and scratched her head. "To be honest, I really don't remember. He did tell me his name once but since I called him 'uncle' all the time, I've forgotten what it was. Silly, isn't it?" ***4***

"No, not really. It's easy to forget the names of people you know if you don't address them as such often enough. Especially since you were still very young when you met this 'uncle' of yours. So what happened to him?"

"I really don't know. He visited me often when I was transferred to another clinic for therapy until I was finally released to his care. The last time I saw my 'uncle' was when he dropped me off at the Hyakuya orphanage. After that, I never heard from him again but I really think he must have died with the other adult humans when the virus struck."

"Could be…I'm sorry, Yuu."

The ravenette shook her head. "It's ok. My 'uncle' took me somewhere he said I would be happy. And he was right. When he left me at the Hyakuya orphanage, I finally found a new family, the people who became the world to me. I was also finally able to go to school like I've always wanted and I was so happy but it didn't last. Just two months later, the virus struck and I was captured by the vampires with the other kids and taken to Sanguinem."

"What was it like down there? I've heard stories of the vampire city but I've never actually seen it" Sayuri confessed.

"It was a bleak and often cold place. Though the vampires provided us with food, shelter, and medical care, it was just enough for us to stay alive so they can keep taking our blood. Since we had no calendars in Sanguinem, it was impossible to keep track of the days, weeks, and months, but I knew we had to have been down there for at least a few years."

"And in all that time, you never thought of dressing like a girl?"

Yuichiro shook her head. "By then, I was just so used to being a boy that I saw no reason to switch. Plus it was easier for me to go around the city with Mika without being harassed if the older boys didn't know I was a girl. You see, I never told any of the other kids the truth either. Until the day that Mika and Akane opened the bathroom door while I was taking a shower. And, well, you know…"

Upon hearing that, Sayuri had to stifle a laugh so that she wouldn't embarrass Yuichiro. The younger girl was willing to open up to her so she felt that she shouldn't violate that trust by giving Yuu the impression she was being ridiculed.

 _So that's why she was dressed like a boy when we found her…_ Sayuri thought. The younger girl played the part so well that neither she, Shigure, nor Guren had any idea Yuu was really female. It seemed like the vampires who imprisoned her never cared enough to make her wear the female livestock uniform which should come as no surprise since all they wanted from the children was their blood.

"I'm sure it must have been pretty awkward for you. But hopefully, they understood why you kept your gender from them."

Yuichiro nodded. "I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for Akane. Even though I loved all my brothers and sisters, she and Mika were the ones I was closest to; they were the only ones who knew my secret. I have thought about telling the younger kids eventually but as you can see, I never got the chance. And I never will."

As she said this, Yuu placed her head in her hands and looked about to cry again. Her heart filled with pity for the grieving child, Sayuri reached out and gently stroked her now clean albeit slightly, damp hair.

"Yuichiro…what exactly happened to you right before we found you outside the vampire city? You don't have to tell me if you don't want but I think that talking about it might make you feel at least somewhat better."

Taking her face out of her hands, Yuu wiped the tears that were just starting to form in her eyes with her sleeve. Although it was a bit soon to start talking about the tragic loss of her family, she knew Sayuri was right; holding it in would only make it more painful.

"Mika was tired of living in Sanguinem. And to be honest, so was I, even though I didn't think there was much we could do about our living situation. But Mika was not the kind of person to give up so easily. So without telling us, he started a relationship with one of the vampire nobles. In exchange for Mika's blood, this noble would give us things to make our lives in the city easier and more convenient. Things from food and medicine to comfortable bedding, to the quality scissor Akane used to cut our hair."

"And I'm guessing it was this very same vampire noble who betrayed you" Sayuri deduced. She knew very well where this conversation was going but wanted to hear the story from Yuichiro's own mouth.

"I never trusted him. From the moment I saw that noble, I knew he was going to be trouble. Not like I would trust _any_ vampire but that one in particular really gave me the creeps. I know Mika didn't trust him either; he later told me that he stole a map and gun from the noble after gaining his favor and access to his mansion. That was when I realized he became close to the bloodsucker so he could find an opportunity to finally get us all out of Sanguinem, something I would've never thought of."

"That's very clever of Mika…"

"But not clever enough…" Yuu said sadly. "The bastard had played us all along. He knew what Mika was trying to do and was waiting for us right at the gates of Sanguinem. We played right into his trap and were powerless to stop him as he picked off the younger kids one by one. I tried to shoot him with the gun Mika gave me but I wasn't good enough; all of my shots missed, except for the very last one."

"And that was how you got those wounds on your back, wasn't it? You couldn't have shot the noble unless it was at point-blank range."

"Yes… After he sucked the life out of Akane, I totally lost it and wanted to go after him myself but Mika snatched the gun from me and went after him instead. He didn't stand a chance and was fatally wounded, but he did distract the noble long enough for me to take the gun and finally shoot him: right in the head."

Sayuri shuddered when she heard the younger girl's confession. Yuichiro was only a child, yet her tragic circumstances had forced her to grow up far too fast; at only twelve years of age, she had already shed another's blood in one of the most horrible ways imaginable. And even though the child's reason was justified, it was still a hard pill for Sayuri to swallow. Still, she felt like she had to know the whole story.

"After you shot the noble…was that when he scratched you?"

"Yes… I was trying to back off but wasn't fast enough as you can see. But I didn't care. After I took the noble down, I tried to help Mika but there wasn't anything I could do. His arm was sliced clean off and he had a huge hole in his chest. He obviously lost a lot of blood and we both knew he wasn't going to make it. Still, I didn't want to leave without Mika but he begged me to go and I couldn't say no to him. So I left him there and ran away to save myself like the coward I am."

After she had finally confessed everything, Yuichiro started to cry. Recalling the tragic loss of her family so soon after it had happened had proven too much for the younger girl and Sayuri was starting to regret that she had even asked. Getting up from her chair, the older woman went over and hugged the grieving child.

"Hush, dear, you are not a coward. And Mika was not wrong in telling you to go; there was nothing you could have done for him or any of the others."

"But I wouldn't have lost my family in the first place if only I had tried to convince them to take a different route or go on a different night."

"No, Yuichiro, there is _no_ guarantee that things would have turned out any differently if you had. This noble was obviously very clever and probably had his minions waiting for you at all of the other city exits as well. And he probably would've had them waiting every night until you finally did start to move."

"But…!"

"No buts, Yuu! It took a lot of courage for you to try and take down that noble by yourself but there are other kinds of courage too! Like the courage to accept that there are some situations beyond your control! Mikaela told you to run because he wanted you to live; he obviously loved you very much and gave his life for you. So please don't let it be a needless sacrifice…"

Not knowing what else to say, Yuichiro finally allowed herself to relax in hostess's arms and cry to her heart's content. She was never going to see Mikaela, Akane, or any of the others again. And no matter how hard and painful it was, Yuichiro knew that this was something she was going to have to accept and move on.

"Shh…it's ok, Yuu. I know it's going to be hard but you have to try and stay strong; I promise that you won't be alone. Though we can never replace your brothers and sisters, we'll be your family from now on; we'll take care of you so please don't cry."

"Mmm…" was the child's only reply as she moved herself closer to the older woman's embrace. They had met but only a day ago and Yuichiro found herself pouring out her heart to this person she barely knew. But the girl also had to admit that she found Sayuri very easy to talk to and was grateful for the comfort she offered.

After a few more moments, Sayuri gently released Yuichiro and said "Come on, sweetheart, try to finish your soup. I'll show you where you'll be staying since this will be your home from now on. Shigure and I have managed to patch you up without too much trouble but you still need to take it easy until you make a complete recovery. If Guren gets off of work early enough, you might get a chance to talk to him before turning in for the night, ok?"

"Um…ok. Thank you so much for listening to me, Sayuri."

"You're welcome, dear."

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army is referred to as the 'Demon Army' for short in the official series but often called the 'JIDA' by OnS fans.**

 **2\. In the canon story, it is most likely male!Yuu lived separately from Guren who probably paid his living expenses and checked up on him frequently. The reason for this being that he wanted to keep Yuu a secret from Shinya, Goshi, and his other subordinates/friends who would often invite themselves over to his house. In my AU, fem!Yuu will be living with Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure so they will have a household of four.**

 **3\. Sayuri and Shigure actually refer to Guren as 'Master Guren' in canon but I think that makes them sound like they're his maids instead of his comrades so I've decided to have them address him more informally when not on the battlefield.**

 **4\. In the LNs, Sayuri and Shigure actually met Saito twice; he ordered his soldiers to rape them in order to make Guren become a demon faster. I won't reveal any more to avoid spoilers to anyone who hasn't read the LNs. In my AU, I deliberately made fem!Yuu not remember Saito by name so that Sayuri will not realize that she was taking about him.**


	7. The First Conversation and Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only. This chapter covers fem!Yuu slowly starting to get used to living in Guren's house as well as getting closer to his subordinates. Because this fic is AU, there will be differences from the canon story. Please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible.**

 **Chapter 7: The First Conversation and Argument**

 **October 17, 2016**

"So how do you like this room, Yuichiro? Does it look comfortable enough?" Sayuri asked after opening the door to Guren's old childhood bedroom and letting the newest member of their family inside.

When Yuu looked around, she was surprised to find that her new room was already furnished. And it obviously looked like a boy's room, making her wonder if the master of the house was expecting an addition to his household before he even found her outside of Sanguinem. The room already had a bed, a dresser as well as closet filled with clothes, night-table, a bookshelf full of books, and even its own bathroom set up with toiletries. After living in the vampire city for four years and having to share everything with the other Hyakuya orphans, Yuichiro considered her new accommodations a luxury despite its simplicity.

"It's wonderful…I don't know what to say…" Yuu answered shyly.

Sayuri chuckled. "Well, a 'thank you' will suffice. I'm sure Guren had a good reason for taking you in; whatever they are, it's not my place to question him. And I trust his judgment."

"Is this really Guren's room?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Well, yes" her hostess answered. "He's lived in this house his whole life though his family had many houses, condos, townhouses, etc. I think this one was his parents' favorite and they passed it on to him in their will. Guren has kept this room empty for years while he uses his parents' now. I never understood why he kept it the way it was when he last used it instead of making it into a different room but now I'm glad he did."

"I know…and thank you. I'm not really sleepy yet so it's it ok if I stayed up a little longer to read?"

"Of course, Yuu. Though I'd recommend you try to take it easy at least for the next few days to let your injuries heal. I also left some sleep medication in your bathroom cabinet in case you have trouble sleeping."

"I understand. I promise."

"Good. Well, I have some things I need to take care of so if you will excuse me…"

"Y-yes, of course! Thank you so much for everything!"

"You're welcome, Yuichiro. Goodnight."

After Sayuri left, the girl started to explore her new room. Since her guardian believed that she was a boy, he accommodated her as such which was perfectly fine for Yuu; it was really no different than her room in her parents' house when she was still living with them. Since Yuichiro never had a girl's themed room, she didn't feel like she was missing anything; gender-based accommodations certainly didn't exist for the children living in Sanguinem who were forced to share everything in their homes for comfort and survival.

Not like Yuichiro ever complained; she thought it was a small price to pay for having a family who loved her, unlike her dysfunctional parents. Shunsuke and Ayumi Amane may have married for love, but they did not extend that love to their only daughter. With the exception of her late grandmother, Misao, the people who had shown Yuichiro the most kindness were ironically, those outside her blood family from her mysterious dark-haired, pale-skinned "uncle" to the Hyakuya orphans and now, Guren Ichinose and his friends whom she barely knew.

 _Why are they being so kind to me?_ She thought. _It's not like I can give them anything in return…_

Before the ravenette could ponder the thought further, she heard a knock on her door. When she answered it, Yuu was surprised to see Shigure standing on the other side with what looked like a long gift box in her arms in addition to her newly cleaned livestock uniform. The choker with Yuu's identification tag from the vampire city was pinned to the shirt which was folded over Shigure's left arm on top of the white pants.

When she saw the older, raven-haired woman before her, Yuichiro could not help feeling a little nervous. With her poker-faced expression, it was hard to tell what Shigure was thinking as she was nowhere near as expressive as her friend, Sayuri. Looking at her now, it was hard for Yuu to even imagine Shigure cracking a smile.

"Y-yes? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

The older woman took a deep breath before answering. "Actually" she began "I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you."

Yuichiro blinked. "Me? Well, that's very nice of you to ask but I don't really need anything."

Shigure rolled her eyes and her expression made Yuu wonder if the older woman knew something she didn't.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree, Yuichiro. You may have a male wardrobe but you'll still be needing proper female undergarments."

And with that, Shigure offered Yuu the gift box she had been holding in her arms. Curious, the younger girl took it and when she opened the box, Yuu was surprised to find several sets of matching bras and panties, all with their tags still attached, indicating that they were brand new. It didn't take Yuu very long to figure out that Shigure must have gone out and bought them for her while she was having dinner and talking with Sayuri earlier that evening.

"Are these for me? Thank you but you didn't have to…"

Shigure snorted but then smiled which shocked Yuichiro; she didn't think the older woman was capable of doing so!

"Of course I did. Dressing like a boy on the outside doesn't change the fact that you have a female body, one that's still growing by the day, if you know what I mean, Yuu."

Yuichiro blushed. Young she may be, but she still understood exactly what Shigure meant.

"I know… I'm sorry, but would you mind keeping my secret for now? I know you said you didn't like lying to Guren but…"

Yuichiro trailed off as if she wasn't certain how to explain to Shigure that she wasn't ready for everyone to know that she was a girl yet. Seeing her discomfort, the older woman's expression softened. Although she may give others the impression that she was as cold as a pillar of ice, Shigure was still capable of sympathizing with the younger girl's situation.

"It's ok, Yuichiro, I understand. I did promise you and Sayuri that I won't tell anyone, including Guren. And besides, what kind of soldier would I be if I didn't keep my word?"

"I know… and I appreciate it."

Shigure nodded before reaching into her pocket and handing Yuichiro something else, something that she had completely forgotten about when removing her livestock uniform for her hostesses to treat her injuries:

Mikaela's golden heart-shaped locket. The one he gave her as a birthday gift the night they tried to escape Sanguinem together.

"I found this while I was cleaning your livestock uniform; it was in the front pocket of your shirt. Since your uniform was torn and bloody, I considered throwing them away but figured that I should leave that decision up to you since they are your clothes, after all."

Yuichiro took the locket and clutched it to her heart; it was the last gift she had ever received from Mikaela before their tragic parting. She was so glad Shigure had decided not to throw away her livestock uniform and without checking to see if she had anything of value in it for this locket was all Yuu had left to remind her of her lost orphanage brother.

The ravenette felt like she was about to cry again but tried her best not to. However, her attempt did not go unnoticed by Shigure whose expression changed to one of concern.

"Yuichiro, are you all right?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine! It's just that I'm so glad you were careful with my uniform even though you didn't know I had anything in it!"

"Yuu, I haven't survived in the JIDA this long by being sloppy…"

"I-I know! I didn't mean it that way!"

"I'm just kidding, Yuu. I've learned to be cautious while doing laundry because Guren usually forgets to empty out his pockets before throwing his clothes in the hamper. I can't tell you how many times I've found money and other things in his clothes that might have damaged our washer and dryer if I didn't take them out. However, I would prefer you not mention any of this to him, in exchange for keeping your secret, ok?"

Yuichiro couldn't help stifling her laughter. _Is this supposed to be Shigure's way of cheering me up?_ She thought. The older raven-haired woman certainly had an unusual way of showing that she cared. Not to mention an unusual sense of humor as well.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, that makes us even then."

"I understand."

"I'm glad" Shigure said before finally handing Yuichiro the rest of her livestock uniform. If she were in Yuu's place, Shigure probably would have wanted to get rid of it but she felt that the younger girl should be the one to make that decision herself.

After handing Yuichiro her new undergarments as well as locket and newly cleaned livestock uniform, Shigure turned and was about to leave the room when she paused and took a deep breath before saying what she had been meaning to since she arrived.

"Before I go, I would like to say one more thing…"

Yuichiro looked up, her curiosity piqued. "Yes?"

Without turning around, Shigure continued: "What I wanted to say was… that I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or unwelcomed. It's…just my way."

Yuu smiled. "I understand… thank you... for everything you and Sayuri have done for me; you have my gratitude."

The older woman smiled. Even though Yuichiro could not see it due to Shigure's back being turned to her, she could still sense it.

"I'm very happy to hear that… anyway, if there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask; I'm here for you just as much as Guren and Sayuri."

"I will…and thank you, Shigure."

"You're welcome. Just remember to keep those undergarments out of Guren's sight if you don't want him asking questions. Good night, Yuu."

Yuichiro blushed at the thought of having to offer an awkward explanation to her new guardian should he ever happen to come upon her female undergarments while believing her to be a boy but kept it to herself. Instead, she simply bade her hostess goodnight.

"You too…"

 **SSSSSS**

After Shigure had left, Yuichiro took her new undergarments out of the box and carefully put them away in her new dresser with great care, all while hoping Guren wasn't the kind of person to go through other people's drawers. But from what Sayuri and Shigure said of him, it didn't seem likely.

 _Guren sounds like a very busy man. Probably too busy to go through my things, I hope…_ the ravenette thought.

But just in case, Yuu felt it was best to hide her female undergarments under some of the boys' clothes in the bottom drawer. After they were tucked securely away, she took the shirt of her old livestock uniform and held it up with both hands to the light of the lamp on her night table. As she expected, there were five long tears in the back where Ferid had scratched her but surprisingly, Shigure had managed to get the even the bloodstains out in addition to the dirt Yuu picked up while walking through the sewers of Sanguinem.

As she looked over her livestock uniform, Yuichiro found herself pondering over what she should do with it. Since it was a reminder of her time as a prisoner of the vampires, logic dictates that she should throw it away but the uniform was also one of the few things Yuu had left to remind her of her lost family so she could not bear to get rid of it. The same was true of the choker with her ID tag so Yuichiro chose to put them in the pocket of her uniform shirt before hanging it along with the matching pants in the closet.

With her clothes put away, the only thing left was the gold locket Mika had given Yuu. Since she was alone, the ravenette thought it wouldn't hurt to wear the gift so she unclasped the necklace and fastened it around her neck. The cool metal felt oddly nice against her skin and for some reason, it made Yuichiro feel a bit closer to her late orphanage brother. Looking at the books on the shelves reminded Yuu of how much she enjoyed reading and how she and Mika would sometimes stay up late after the rest of their family had gone to sleep and read books together.

But since it had been so long since she had lived on the surface world, Yuu felt like all she wanted to do for now was look out the window while sitting up in bed until she was tired enough to sleep. By now, night had fallen and the ravenette could see the full moon accompanied by countless stars in night sky outside her window. For someone who had not even seen the sky in almost half a decade, the sight was a wonder to behold. How she wished that at least Mikaela had been here to see it with her. Not like Akane and the younger kids wouldn't have loved it as well.

At the thought of the blond boy, Yuichiro frowned. Although Sayuri had assured her that her family's deaths were not her fault, the girl could not help but wonder if she had unwittingly put the idea of escaping Sanguinem inside Mikaela's head because she had often expressed her wish to return to the world above.

 _If I had not acted so discontent with our life in Sanguinem, would Mika and the others still be alive now?_

Now that she was alone, Yuichiro's frown deepened and her lips quivered as she finally allowed herself to cry over her lost family again. No matter what anyone said, deep down she knew that Mika had made that bold and suicidal escape plan for her more than any of the others because no one in their family talked about wanting to return to the human world more than she did, not even Akane.

And in a cruel, ironic twist of fate, only Yuichiro herself had reaped the success of her brother's plan even though she was not the one who sold herself to a vampire lord for money, food, and favors as well as the opportunity to escape their underground prison. Mikaela himself would never again see the world he had painstakingly planned to escape Sanguinem for.

 _It should have been me,_ she thought sadly. _Mika, Akane, the others, they all deserve to live so much more than I…_

Yuu placed her hands on her temples, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath for a moment before reaching for the tissue box on the night table. The bed she was sitting in was warm, soft, and much more comfortable than the simple futon she had used on the living room floor of the Hyakuya orphan's townhouse in Sanguinem where all the kids had to huddle together to stay warm when they slept. It had been years since Yuu had slept on a bed and she had to admit that she did miss it very much. God only knows where she would be sleeping now if Guren and his friends had not found her after she escaped from Sanguinem. And knowing Mikaela, Yuichiro was sure he would have wanted her to go on with her life and be happy, just as Akane or any of the younger kids would.

But how can I be happy knowing my life costed them theirs? She thought in despair.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, Yuichiro was about to turn in when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it might be Sayuri or Shigure, Yuu gave her permission for the visitor to come in since she didn't feel like getting up to answer the door. Considering how tired she was, the ravenette was sure her visitor would understand.

"Come in!"

When the door opened, Yuichiro was surprised to see that her visitor was neither of the older women who tended to her injuries earlier but the master of the house himself.

"Oh… hi, Mr. Ichinose. What can I do for you?"

The young man blinked at her for moment before smiling and Yuichiro could not help thinking how much he reminded her of the "uncle" whose name she could no longer remember when he did that.

"My, what a polite kid you are! I wasn't expecting that after seeing you pull a gun on me the last time we met!" he exclaimed.

Yuichiro blushed as she recalled the bluff she made with Ferid's vintage revolver when she first encountered Guren and his friends. She was merely being cautious which should only be natural after her betrayal at the hands of the vampire lord who had been providing for her family in exchange for Mika's blood. Even if the gun was loaded, Yuu would have never considered using it unless Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure proved to be real threat to her life.

"Well, I didn't know who you were so I hope you understand" Yuu snorted as she crossed her arms and tried to give Guren her most serious look, all the while hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that stained her cheeks.

 _What's wrong with me?_ She thought. _Why am I feeling this way over someone I just met?_

Yuichiro knew that if Akane could see her now, her brunette sister would probably tease her relentlessly about crushing on this handsome older man while pretending to be a boy herself.

"Actually, I do" Guren said, much to Yuu's relief. "You are smart to be cautious of strangers; I would have done the same in your place."

"Thank you…so, if you don't mind my asking, why did you save me?"

Guren smirked. "Would you rather I had left you to die?"

Yuichiro gave him an incredulous look. "You sound just like Shigure when you say that!"

"Do I?" he asked. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment but thank you."

What, is he making fun of me now? Yuu thought in frustration but resisted the temptation to ask so instead, she said:

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

"I know you didn't" Guren said as his expression softened. Yuichiro couldn't help sneaking a glance at his beautiful violent eyes before averting her gaze so he wouldn't catch her staring. Not knowing what else to say, the ravenette remained silent as she waited for the older man to speak again.

"I did ask you earlier if you were interested in helping us exterminate all the vampires. Are you… still interested?"

Yuu's eyes lit up at the mention of vampires. "Of course!"

Guren smiled as if he had expected her to say that all along. "I knew you'd say that. But you can't fight them as you are now; you need to get stronger. And I can show you how."

"Really? What do I have to do?"

"Whatever I tell you to. Simple enough?"

"That sounds a little vague."

"I know. There's more to becoming a good fighter than strength alone."

"I suppose…"

Guren opened his mouth as if to say something else when his eyes caught sight of the locket around Yuu's neck.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Realizing that the older man meant Mika's locket, Yuu almost gasped. For the second time, she had forgotten all about it and would not have worn the feminine piece if she knew Guren was going to pay her a visit. Thinking quickly, she clutched Mika's locket in her hand and simply said:

"Oh, this? It was a gift from my orphanage brother, Mikaela."

Guren raised a brow. A heart-shaped locket was a rather unusual gift for a boy to give another boy and as soon as she saw the curious look on this face, Yuichiro realized her mistake and not just because she had revealed that it was from Mikaela, who was a boy. Since a locket was a gift meant for a girl, it would have looked suspicious no matter who she said it was from.

"That's…interesting. Is it real?"

Yuichiro fiddled with the locket between her fingers. "I don't know. But it doesn't matter; its the thought that counts…"

"I suppose you're right. In any case, how are you feeling? Sayuri and Shigure told me the cuts in your back looked quite nasty; they were made by a vampire, weren't they?"

At the mention of her injuries, Yuichiro turned her head slightly, away from the searching gaze of her new guardian. Sayuri and Shigure had made sure to dress the gashes on her back securely and the bandages provided great relief; the possibility of scarring did not really bother the girl as much as she thought they would.

"Yes… but I feel fine now; your friends said they weren't serious. Sayuri told me to take it easy until they heal…"

"Good to hear…just make sure you don't bleed in my old pajamas and other clothes, ok?"

Despite knowing that Guren's comment was a jest, Yuichiro found herself scowling at him before scoffing.

"As if I would! Just because I was vampire livestock for years doesn't mean I've forgotten about personal hygiene!"

"I was only joking, Yuu. Are you normally this easily riled?" the older man asked with a grin.

 _I can't believe this guy!_ Yuu thought in frustration. _Is he trying to pick a fight with me?_ The ravenette could not help thinking how her first conversation with her new guardian was also turning into their first argument as well.

"You have an odd sense of humor, Mr. Ichinose", Yuichiro answered through gritted teach as she tried to keep a lid on her temper.

"Don't call me 'Mister', kid; it makes me feel so old and I assure you, I'm not that old yet. Just Guren will do."

"Fine, then you can just call me 'Yuu'", she shot back, matching his snappy tone. If Yuichiro had spoken to her parents or even the Hyakuya orphanage director that way, they would have thought her disrespectful but she found to her surprise that Guren did not seem the least bit angry or even annoyed.

In fact, he found her attitude rather amusing.

"Yuu? But you're so small", he teased. "How about 'Yuu-chan'?" ***1***

"No way!" the girl snapped. Only Mika was ever allowed to call her that.

"And why not?" Guren challenged.

"Because I say so, Mr. Ichinose." Yuu sneered.

Not that finally annoyed him. When she saw Guren scowl at her remark, Yuichiro knew she had just found her guardian's pet peeve.

Guren knew it too. Not like he would ever admit it to his new ward. But the grin she shot him told him that it was useless trying to hide it.

"Never mind, then, Yuu." he finally said. "Anyway, I got some work to do. Try to get some sleep; I expect you up early tomorrow to help Sayuri with breakfast. If you're going to be living in my home, you'll have to earn your keep. You may need to take it easy for now but that still doesn't mean sitting on your ass and doing nothing, got that?"

"Ha! You're on! If you think a few scratches are going to slow me down, then you got another thing coming, Guren!"

"Good to hear! I better get going now; sweet dreams, Yuu!"

"Good night!" she snapped.

After Guren had left, Yuichiro laid in bed with her arms crossed as she thought over their first conversation AND argument. Somehow, the girl just knew this relationship was getting off to rocky start and was only going to get shakier from here. Handsome her new guardian may be but his attitude was insufferable. However, Yuu was determined not to let him get to her that easily.

Two can play this game, she thought.

For the next hour or so, Yuichiro found that she could not fall asleep due to the constant thoughts of everything that had just happened over the last two days keeping her awake. She might have been able to fall asleep after Shigure had left and Guren had not shown up and riled her the way he did. Remembering that Sayuri had left her some sleep medication, the ravenette grumbled as she finally got up and went into the bathroom to dig up the bottle of sleeping pills the older woman was kind enough to provide for her before taking it down with a glass of water

 **SSSSSS**

 **October 18, 2016**

"Yuichiro, can you get me some tofu and green onions from the refrigerator, please?" Sayuri politely asked her new kitchen assistant.

"Yes, Sayuri" the girl obeyed as she dug through the large refrigerator for the items the older woman requested before asking curiously "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Oh, just some rice, steamed fish, vegetables, and miso soup. Is that ok, Yuu?" ***2***

Yuichiro was startled. "Isn't all that more suitable for lunch or dinner?" she asked.

Sayuri gave her a questioning look. "This is what Guren normally has for breakfast. Shigure and I aren't too terribly picky with food so we just go with what he likes. Why, was there something else you prefer?"

"Well…I don't mind, I'm grateful to be getting any food at all. I just thought people normally eat those things for lunch or dinner."

The older woman looked at her young assistant, obviously confused. "But Yuu, all these things I'm making are what people I know normally eat for breakfast. What did your parents normally feed you when you still lived with them?"

"Its been a while since I've lived with my parents but I remembered that my mom would make me and my dad things like toast or eggs and bacon for breakfast. Sometimes she might give us cereal or beagles with cream cheese. We also drank milk and orange juice or at least my mom and I did. My dad preferred coffee."

"Oh… I get it, you mean a western-style breakfast? I don't think I have any of those things you mentioned except coffee but I since I have to go grocery shopping later, we can get them. For now, are you ok with eating what we have?"

Yuichiro smiled and nodded. "Of course! Food is food like my sister Akane used to say. I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful."

Sayuri smiled. "Its ok, Yuu. I was confused when you didn't know what Japanese people normally ate for breakfast until I realized how westernized your parents were and that they raised you to like those kind of foods. I'm not too familiar with western cuisine but I'm open to trying out new things as long as they're good. I think Shigure and Guren might appreciate having something new every now and then too." ***3***

"Trying out new things is good" Yuichiro agreed before setting the tofu and green onions on the counter that was already laden with rice and fish, as well as a few other things they needed to make breakfast. As they finally got started on cooking, Yuu found the task nostalgic and frowned as it reminded her of how she used to cook alongside Akane.

"Yuichiro, are you ok?"

Yuu looked up at her hostess in surprise, the sudden question almost making her cut her fingers on the knife she was using to cut the tofu as Sayuri had instructed.

"Careful!" the older woman said as she gently placed her hand over Yuu's while checking to see if she had indeed cut herself. Luckily, the younger girl was unhurt.

"I'm ok!" she insisted. "Its just that being in the kitchen like this kind of reminds me of my sister. We used to cook together like this for our family all the time."

"Really? You had to cook every day? Didn't the vampires provide you with food?"

"They did…but nothing great, just enough for us to stay alive. Mika was the one who actually provided us with anything decent from the vampire lord he was 'serving'. Thanks to him, we actually did eat well, at least compared to the other kids in Sanguinem. Without Mika, Akane, and me, the younger kids would have had to live off of those nasty-tasting nutrient-replenishing drinks and bland dry rations the vampires gave us."

Sayuri chuckled. "Sounds like they were lucky to have you; cooking is an invaluable skill. Did your sister teach you how to cook?"

Yuu shook her head. "I already knew a little from helping my mom and grandma before I was taken to Sanguinem. Akane told me she learned a little from her mom too. We actually got better by cooking together every night."

"I see. Maybe you can show me a few things as well. I only know traditional Japanese cuisine but I'm sure learning how to make foods from other cultures would be fun and delicious too."

"I would like that."

"Good…well, we better hurry. Knowing him, Guren would probably be grumpy if he comes down and finds that his breakfast is not ready yet. He doesn't have much time to eat before work."

"Um, well, he could try getting up earlier if he wants more time for breakfast."

"I'm sure he would if he didn't have to work so late sometimes."

Yuu frowned when she realized how thoughtless her comment was. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think."

"Its ok, dear. You can help set up the table after we finish here."

"Right."

After about another twenty minutes or so, breakfast was on the table and ready to serve by the time Guren and Shigure arrived. As soon as he sat down, Yuichiro handed him a plate of steamed rice, fish and vegetables with his miso soup as a separate side dish, trying to keep her cool as if their argument last night had never happened. It was unfortunate that their bickering didn't change the fact that she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach from having him sit right next to her. If it didn't look rude, Yuichiro might have gotten up and moved to the other side of the table.

"Well, good morning, Yuu. Did you sleep well?" Guren asked. Yuichiro was relieved that his question was sincere and that he wasn't trying to tease her.

"I did, thank you" she answered politely. "What about you and Shigure?"

"I slept all right; as much as someone like me can, anyway…" Guren answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Same here." Shigure added quietly. Unlike Guren, she preferred hot tea with her breakfast. Shigure may have been a woman of few words but her gratitude was apparent in her eyes when Yuichiro poured her a cup.

Guren watched his new ward quietly for a moment as he noticed how meticulous Yuichiro was for a boy but said nothing for it was not of import. What did matter was helping her get re-adjusted to life in his home and on the surface world after having spent almost half a decade underground?

"I take it you had no trouble helping Sayuri with breakfast, Yuu?" he asked.

Yuu shook her head. "None, whatsoever."

Guren smirked. "Good. Then I trust you'll have no trouble running some errands for me, today?"

"Of course not!"

Shigure frowned at her superior's suggestion. "Sir, I must advise against that since Yuichiro has been on the surface for less than three days and doesn't know his way around this area yet."

"I know that, Shigure. I'm not asking him to do it alone. He'll go with Sayuri and help her with anything she needs, right, Yuu?"

"Yes, sir." the girl answered.

"Good boy. Well, I better get going now. I'd love to stay a bit longer but I don't want to be late for work. Would you mind packing some of this food for me so I can have it for lunch instead, Yuu?"

As he asked this, Guren's voice became a teasing lilt as if he assumed Yuichiro did not like being treated like a maid and was deliberately seeking an annoyed reaction from her.

However, the ravenette wasn't going to take the bait, especially not in front of Sayuri and Shigure. She could tell the older man was doing this to get back at her for calling him "Mr. Ichinose" after he told her he didn't like it because it made him feel old.

And Yuichiro sure as hell wasn't going to give him that satisfaction; her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Of course, whatever you say, sir," Yuu answered as she managed to imitate the lilt Guren used on her just a moment ago. Her tone did not go unnoticed by her two older hostesses and they looked at each other in confusion as if trying to guess what exactly it was that their superior said to the child last night to make her behave this way.

Shigure gave Sayuri a questioning look but the honey-colored haired woman simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "Who knows?"

Guren himself, however, pretended not to notice the exchange between his two subordinates. Considering how long they've known him, it wouldn't take long for either woman to figure it out but he knew they were much too polite to say anything.

Yuichiro, on the other hand, got up to fulfill her guardian's "request" without another word. If Guren had any idea what kind of life she had lived in Sanguinem before he rescued her, then he should know better than to assume that she was a pampered brat who was afraid of hard work.

 _He could be testing me,_ Yuu thought. _If I act like I'm afraid of a little housework and running errands, he'll think I'm afraid to fight too and won't train me. And I can't let that happen because I need to get stronger to beat the vamps for Mika, Akane, and everyone…_

As he witnessed Yuichiro's subtle act of defiance, a smiled played on Guren's lips.

 _Good, the kid's feisty. I like that,_ he thought. Before the lieutenant colonel could teach her how to fight, it was important for Yuichiro to learn patience since impulsively charging head-on into battle before she was truly ready would just get her killed real quick.

And what better way to test and teach the "boy" patience than to make "him" do housework and other awkward tasks that have been traditionally women and girl's work in previous centuries?

After she had neatly packed her guardian's leftover breakfast in some containers for his lunch, Yuichiro placed them in a reusable lunch bag Sayuri had given her and handed it to Guren as he was getting ready to leave for work.

"Will there be anything else, Guren?" Yuu asked politely.

"That should be all, Yuu. Sayuri may need your help with grocery shopping later so try not to slow her down, ok?"

Yuichiro caught herself before a scowl of annoyance could appear on her face. She knew this was another one of Guren's "tests"; if Yuu couldn't control her anger, she wouldn't survive long on the battlefield either since anger disrupted focus.

Although the ravenette had managed to keep a look of displeasure of showing on her face, her guardian was sharp and knew right away that she was displeased at his remark. Not that anyone else would have liked it but Yuichiro had managed to resist making a rude retort. Instead she said:

"I won't. Have a nice day, sir."

 _Smart kid,_ Guren thought when he heard the mocking lilt in Yuu's voice. _He knows how to mask rudeness in the form of politeness. Even I can't do that. Maybe he can teach me a thing or two…_ ***4***

Anyone who caught her mocking lilt might have called Yuichiro out on her rudeness but Guren pretended not to notice. In fact, he enjoyed this little game with his ward. In addition to the other "purpose" he intended for the "boy", Yuichiro's presence would definitely provide some much-needed entertainment as well as an extra set of hands to take care of his house.

"I will. I hope you have a nice day too, Yuu" Guren said pleasantly as he put on his JIDA uniform jacket and walked out the door with his lunch bag.

After her guardian had left, Yuichiro actually found herself smirking in satisfaction.

Somehow, she had the feeling that this was going to be the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship.

 **Footnotes**

 **1\. To my knowledge, only Mikaela calls Yuichiro "Yuu-chan" in the canon story but I had Guren suggest it to tease fem!Yuu and be the start of their "love-hate" relationship of constant bickering.**

 **2\. I looked up traditional Japanese breakfast meals and found that they were quite different from what most western cultures eat; they consist of foods that most people in the U.S and Europe may associate with lunch or dinner. Since fem!Yuu's parents were into western culture and costumes, she naturally prefers foods like eggs, bacon, toast, milk, orange juice, etc.**

 **3\. In the LNs, Sayuri normally cooks for Guren and I deliberately made her ignorant of western food while fem!Yuu is ignorant of traditional Japanese foods so that they can grow closer and bond through learning new dishes from each other.**

 **4\. In the canon story, male!Yuu is bull-headed, straight-forward, and bluntly rude to others when he wants something or gets annoyed or angry. In my AU, fem!Yuu is more indirect in expressing her desires and displeasure (as is the nature of most women in general) and is smart enough to mask rudeness in the form of politeness and make subtle insults as I will demonstrate in future chapters ;)**


	8. The Wager

**A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for their support of my story so far; I hoped you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! This chapter will finally introduce fem!Yuu to Shinya and Goshi. I'm still working on how to bring Mito Jujo in but she should make an appearance in the next few chapters. This fic is also AU so there will be differences from the canon story; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for making this fic possible.**

 **Chapter 8: The Wager**

 **October 18, 2016**

"Shinya, I'm starved so can you please hurry it up? I swear, my dead grandma moves faster than you!" Norito Goshi said impatiently to the young white-haired man ***1*** who was following right behind him after getting out of the car parked in front of Guren's home.

Shinya Hiragi scowled and sighed as he looked at his blond friend in annoyance. The two had just finished an intense training session and he wanted nothing more than to go home and relax but nooo, Goshi just _had_ to drag him to Guren's house just because he was hungry and _had_ to have Sayuri's cooking because he didn't feel like eating out today. Without either option, the blond man probably would have starved because God knows he couldn't cook a decent meal to save his life. ***2***

"I swear, Goshi, don't you ever think about _anything_ but your stomach?" Shinya shot back. Not only did Goshi have him drive all the way to their friend's home, he also had the nerve to tell him to hurry up as well.

"Not at the moment, _my lord_. If you don't pick up the pace, I swear I'm gonna leave you behind, slowpoke!" the other man said with a grin.

"Ok, ok, geeze…" Shinya answered in dismay as he gave in to Goshi's demand and forced himself to move faster. If they were on the battlefield, the white-haired man would have had no problems keeping up with his comrades but in a trivial situation like this, he usually did not like to exert effort needlessly unless pushed by a certain idiot friend of his. Still, Shinya made one last attempt to dissuade his friend from inconveniencing his favorite cook.

"You know, it's already past noon and Sayuri is probably out by now. It would be a waste of time if we get to Guren's house and she's not home…"

"Nah, I'm sure she's home and her cooking makes it worth the risk" Goshi stubbornly insisted, his words making Shinya's eyes roll. He knew it was useless to argue with the other man when he was hungry for Norito Goshi was the kind of man who had a one-track mind and right now, it was on food.

"Tsk, fine! But don't come crying to me if nobody answers when you come a knocking!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're almost there so you can quit your whining now, ya big baby!"

Normally, Shinya might have made a sharp retort to such an insolent comment but he was not in the mood to argue with his bull-headed friend today and said nothing more as he followed Goshi right to Guren's front door. Since Goshi was the one who wanted to come, he had to do the honors and knock while Shinya stood behind him. A part of him wished that Sayuri was indeed out of the house for while he loved teasing Guren, Shinya hated bothering their lady friend and squadmate over a trivial thing such as food.

 _Please let her be out…_ Shinya silently prayed.

 **SSSSSS**

 _Ding dong…_

As soon as Yuichiro heard the doorbell ring and someone knocking, she turned to Sayuri who was putting some things into her leather handbag. As Guren had instructed, she was going to take the younger girl with her on a few errands which included some grocery shopping. It was also a way for Yuu to become readjusted to life on the surface world after living underground for so long.

"Sayuri, someone's at the door!" the ravenette said as she tugged at her hostess's sleeve.

"Oh, who could that be?" the older woman asked as she looked towards the door. Sayuri was about to put down her handbag and answer it when Yuichiro stopped her.

"Please let me get it!" she said excitedly. After seeing only other children and young teenagers in Sanguinem for years, Yuu was curious to see what other humans on the surface world were like.

At first, Sayuri was reluctant to grant her request but when she saw how cute and happy the younger girl looked when excited, she gave in.

"Ok, Yuu. But first look out the peephole to see who it is and ask me before opening the door, ok?"

"I know, my mom used to say the same thing" the girl answered happily before making her way to the front door. When she looked out the peephole, Yuichiro saw two young men who appeared to be about Guren's age, one with sandy-blond hair tied in a ponytail and a goatee and another with medium length snow-white hair that hung loosely around his temples.

"So who is it?" Sayuri asked from behind her.

"There are two guys out there, one with blond hair and a goatee and another with white hair" Yuu answered.

"Oh? That sounds like Shinya and Goshi. Its ok, they're friends of mine and Guren so you can let them in, Yuu."

Sayuri knew that she and Guren might have a bit of explaining to do when their other friends find out about Yuichiro but it couldn't be helped. Considering how often they, as well as Mito Jujo came over to visit, it was inevitable that they would learn of the younger girl's existence sooner or later so she may as well let Goshi and Shinya meet her now.

As soon as Yuichiro opened the door, she found the two older men looking down at her in surprise. They had expected to see either Sayuri or Shigure but instead found a young boy who was unbelievably pretty, staring back at them. Goshi, especially, was bewildered at Yuichiro's feminine beauty and if he didn't know better, he'd think the child was a girl. But he couldn't tell for sure since the "boy" had short hair and was dressed in male attire of a loose red sweater and jeans.

Shinya, on the other hand, blinked at Yuu and stared at her for a moment in silence before a grin broke out on his face when he noticed her blush.

"Well, what have we here?" the white-haired man asked playfully as he bent over and looked Yuu straight in the eyes, almost making her gasp at the proximity. "I wasn't aware Guren had such a cute little 'brother'; perhaps coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all!" he joked.

"He doesn't" Sayuri answered as she came to the door before Yuu could respond. She and Shinya both knew full well that Guren didn't have any siblings, real or adopted. "We found him outside the vampire city a few days ago and Guren had decided to take him under his wing. His name is Yuichiro."

"Is that so?" Shinya asked as he shot a quick glance at Sayuri as if saying _"I know the kid isn't what 'he' appears."_

Sayuri pretended not to notice the mischievous glint in Shinya's eyes. Until he discovered it for himself, she would not reveal Yuichiro's secret to him or anyone. Nor would Sayuri confirm their suspicions about the young raven-haired "boy" if they had any like Shinya was now.

"Yes, that's so" she answered respectfully. After being a friend as well as a servant of sorts to Shinya and Goshi for so long, Sayuri knew how to refuse them when necessary; her loyalty was to Guren first.

"Anyway, Yuu and I are going to run some errands for Guren so whatever it is you two want, I'm afraid it's going to have to wait, _my lord."_

When he heard that, Goshi frowned. "Aww… I was hungry and was really looking forward to your cooking! Are you sure you don't have any leftovers sitting around in the fridge? I'd rather eat that then buy out."

Sayuri sighed. "Well, if you're really that hungry, I'm sure Guren wouldn't mind you eating the leftovers from his dinner last night. It's probably better than me having to throw them out if he forgets to eat them."

Before the blond man could answer, Shinya cut him off. "Come on, Sayuri, we all know how much Goshi loves your cooking fresh from the pan or grill. How about you stay home and make him something while I run your errands with Yuichiro instead?"

Sayuri was hesitant to grant Shinya's request until she saw the puppy-dog look in Goshi's eyes and laughed softly. Although she enjoyed spending time with Yuichiro, Sayuri knew she would have more opportunities to do so since they were living in the same house, unlike her other friend who had taken an interest in Guren's new ward. Plus it was hard for Sayuri to refuse Goshi when he was hungry, especially considering all the things he did for her and Shigure like fixing things around the house so that they wouldn't have to call for someone. Even if he did only use that as an excuse to come over and have her cook for him as well.

"I suppose it can't hurt for you to spend some time with Yuichiro. Just try not to get him into trouble, ok?"

At that, the white-haired man gave her a mock expression of hurt. Although he was annoyed that Goshi had practically dragged him here at first, seeing cute little Yuichiro had snapped Shinya out of his sour mood.

"Now, Sayuri, you know I wouldn't dream of getting our little friend in trouble and inconveniencing you and Guren."

Sayuri rolled her eyes as she reached into her handbag and handed Shinya the list of groceries she had originally planned to go out and get herself with Yuichiro.

"Anyway, if you intend to go out in my place, here's the grocery list. Also, remember to pick up Guren's spare uniform from the dry-cleaner. Shigure also needs a new pair of shoes as well. And don't forget to have Yuichiro back before dinner, ok?"

"Of course, whatever you say, Sayuri" Shinya said happily as he took the list from his friend and placed it in his shirt pocket before turning to Yuichiro. "Well, Yuu, shall we get going now?"

The ravenette hesitated for a moment before looking to Sayuri as if to ask if she could trust the white-haired stranger she had just met. As if reading her mind, the older woman smiled and said:

"It's ok, Yuu. Shinya is a very good friend of mine and Guren's. He'll take care of you."

"Umm…ok" Yuichiro agreed as she allowed the older man to take her hand and lead her out the door. Unlike Goshi, Shinya was not nearly as hungry so he could wait a little longer before taking his new companion out to lunch where he could ask the "boy" a few questions on his mind when he first laid eyes on "him".

"Great! Let's get going then, Yuu!" Shinya said with a grin.

 **SSSSSS**

After picking up Guren's spare JIDA uniform from the dry cleaner and stopping by the shoe store to get the new pair of loafers Shigure needed, Shinya finally took the opportunity to treat his young charge to lunch; the groceries can wait until after. When he left Guren's home with the young "boy", Sayuri had not bothered giving him money for the groceries, shoes, or dry cleaning fee which didn't concern the white-haired man in the slightest considering that he was the adopted son of Japan's wealthiest, most powerful family and that money was no issue for him.

"Are you hungry, Yuu? Would you like something to eat?" Shinya asked kindly as he shot a brief glance at the child sitting in the passenger seat of his car, a luxurious silver-toned Mercedes. He could easily tell that Yuichiro came from a more humble background due to the way she looked in awe at the features in his car that was probably lacking in her parents'.

At the sound of his voice, Yuu shot a brief glance in Shinya's direction before looking out the window on her side. Since they left Guren's home, the child had not spoken much, only answering him when he asked her something. She also tried to avoid looking at him directly and for too long, something the white-haired man noticed quickly and easily though he pretended not to. Like with Guren, being around Shinya had made Yuichiro nervous and she desperately wanted to hurry up and get the groceries Sayuri had asked for so she could finally go home. But the older man had been so kind to her and she didn't want to offend him by refusing so she nodded and politely answered:

"Yes, please."

"What would you like?"

Yuu looked down and thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it's been a long time since I've had anything sweet…"

"Oh, you mean a dessert? Are you sure you don't want lunch first?"

"A dessert is fine; I ate a lot for breakfast this morning so I'm not that hungry."

"Ok, that understandable. What kind of dessert would you like?"

"Umm…maybe some ice-cream? I haven't had any since I lived with my parents."

"Sure, I know just the place."

"Thank you" Yuu answered as she tried to smile at her host for his generosity since there was nothing else she could offer him in return.

"You're welcome" Shinya answered.

For the next ten or so minutes, there was an awkward silence between them as Shinya drove to a small cafe he often went to get Sayuri and Shigure desserts when they were craving for sweets, particularity western deserts such as cakes, ice creams, and pastries. As soon as they arrived, Shinya got out of the car and went over to the passenger side to let Yuichiro out which made her even more nervous.

"Umm… you don't have to do that, I can let myself out, you know…"

"I know you can" Shinya answered. "But it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let you get out of the car by yourself."

As he spoke, Shinya's voice became a teasing lilt, very similar to Guren's when he asked Yuu to pack his lunch for him that morning at the breakfast table. Not only that, his use of the word "gentlemanly" alarmed Yuichiro though she did not dare to respond lest she gave away her secret to the older man.

When Shinya and Yuichiro went inside the cafe, the patrons briefly stopped eating and anything else they were doing to look at the unusual pair that walked through the door, making for another awkward situation. As a regular customer of the café as well as a member of the Hiragi family, everyone recognized Shinya on sight though they were curious about his unknown younger companion. Thankfully, a cafe hostess who saw them come in approached them with a warm greeting so that they wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Good day, Mr. Hiragi!" she greeted. "What can I do for you and your young friend today?"

"I'd like a table, please" Shinya answered politely.

"Would you prefer to eat inside or outside?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure. What do you think, Yuu?" Shinya asked as he turned to Yuichiro who was startled at the question. It wasn't often an adult asked her what she wanted or preferred; the child was used to having such decisions on what she ate and wore made for her. But looking at the curious glances of the other cafe patrons made Yuu glad that Shinya _was_ giving her a choice so she quickly opted for eating outside.

"I'd like to eat outside if that's ok" she answered quietly.

"Sure. We have plenty of tables outside if you don't mind the cold."

"I don't" Yuu insisted. "Do you, Shinya?"

The older man smiled, touched at how considerate the "boy" was being before answering. "Not at all. I'm sure our coats, as well as the heating lamps outside, will keep us warm."

"Of course. Right this way, sir."

As soon as they were seated at their designated table, by the hostess, a young waitress approached Shinya and Yuichiro to take their orders. Like the cafe patrons, she noticed what an unusual pair the two made but pretended not to out of courtesy.

"Good afternoon, how are you today? My name is Arisu and I'll be taking care of you. Would you like something to drink while you decide what you want?"

"Actually, we're ready to order" Shinya answered. "My…friend here would like some ice-cream."

The waitress turned to Yuu. "Ok. So do you know what kind you want?"

Yuichiro nodded. "Yes, I'd like a hot-fudge sundae, please."

"Got it. And you, sir?" she asked, turning to Shinya.

"I'd like the same too if you don't mind. And two glasses of water, please."

"Of course not, sir. It'll be a few minutes."

After she had taken their orders, the waitress left them without another word.

While waiting for their sundaes to arrive, Yuichiro found herself looking down at the table instead of her host. She knew it was rude but couldn't help it; the man just made her so damn nervous.

"Yuichiro, are you alright?"

Yuu was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden question and found herself looking up into the older man's face, almost against her will.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "It's just… well, why are you being so nice to me when we just met?"

Shinya blinked at her before asking "Does anyone _need_ a reason to be nice to a sweet little thing like yourself?"

"S-sweet?" Yuichiro squeaked. "What do you mean?"

The white-haired man took a quick glance around as if making sure no one was listening or paying attention to them before placing an elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his hand, and leaned closer to her. A flirtatious smile played on Shinya's lips, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he lowered his voice and asked:

"What's your real name, sweetie? Yuukino? Yoshiko? Yuri? Or maybe Yoko?"

The ravenette gulped as she realized that the older man knew her secret or at least suspected it. It didn't help that her cheeks burned with embarrassment when she couldn't stop herself from thinking how wickedly handsome Shinya was and just as much as Guren himself if not more.

 _Crap! How am I supposed to keep my secret if I get flustered by every good-looking guy I meet?_

"W-what do you mean? Yuichiro _is_ my real name!" the girl sputtered.

"Seriously? Your parents actually gave you a boy's name? Why? Did they secretly wished for a son?"

Knowing that her host was right on the mark, Yuichiro started to panic but still tried her best to control herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I _am_ a boy!" she insisted.

Shinya laughed merrily at the child's stubborn denial before bringing his hand to closer to Yuu's face and gently sliding his fingers down the junction between her neck and shoulder until he felt the one thing he was looking for that finally confirmed his suspicions.

"Are you really, Yuu? Then why are you wearing a bra? Because I can feel the strap right here" he teased, his smile never leaving his face.

"I...!" Yuichiro found herself tongue-tied as she struggled to think of a way to deny Shinya's claim. What was she supposed to say? That she was a boy with a fetish for girl's undergarments? That would probably sound even more absurd than admitting she was a cross-dressing female outright. Yuu still found it unbelievable that Shinya was able to feel her bra strap underneath her coat and sweater; the man must undoubtedly have an incredible sense of touch.

Not wanting to embarrass Yuichiro further, Shinya ceased his teasing a bit.

"It's ok, Yuu, I think you are very pretty. Male or female. And I'm sure my friend, Goshi would agree."

"And how can you be sure? Clothes are just clothes, they don't prove anything!" Yuu snapped.

"Oh, please; you may be able to fool Guren and Goshi with that boyish get-up but I have a _much_ sharper eye than they do. After all, I didn't become the best sniper in the JIDA for nothing. But you need not worry, Yuichiro; your secret is as safe with me as it is with Sayuri and Shigure as well if she knows."

"You mean, you're not going to tell Guren?" the ravenette asked incredulously.

"Hmm? And why would I do that? That would take the fun out of everything."

Before Yuu could ask what he meant, she and Shinya heard the door to the café opening and their waitress coming out with their water and hot-fudge sundaes.

"Here you go, enjoy. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask" Arisu said politely before setting the two desserts on the table and leaving them to attend to the other café patrons.

"Thank you, we will" Shinya answered before offering Yuichiro a spoon.

For the next few minutes, the two ate in awkward silence with Yuu sneaking a glance in Shinya's direction every now and then before averting her eyes so that he wouldn't catch her staring. For some reason, she found the white-haired man's jokes to be more likable than Guren's, who tended to be more on the snide side even if he wasn't deliberately trying to be mean.

 _Are all Guren's male friends this good-looking?_ Yuu thought in bewilderment. _If so, how I can I keep my secret?_

Shinya, on the other hand, was wondering if his best friend had any clue that the "boy" he rescued from Sanguinem was really a cross-dressing girl.

 _Probably not_ , he thought. _For as long as I've known him, Guren has always been dense about these kinds of things. It wouldn't surprise me if he thought Yuu was a gay boy before even considering that she's actually a girl._

Wanting to break the ice, the white-haired man tried again to engage Yuichiro in conversation, this time more sincerely.

"I'm curious, Yuu, how long have you been living as a boy?" he asked curiously.

"Um, since the day I was born."

"Because your parents wanted a son, right?"

"Yes."

"But if you are living with Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure, that must mean your mother and father are gone now."

"They died when I was eight" the girl answered flatly, her tone hinting that she had repeated this story many times.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be", she said bitterly. "My dad went crazy and tried to kill me. My mom was so convinced that his death was my fault that she burned down our apartment and killed herself in the process. Not to mention several of our innocent neighbors."

Sensing that the child still had feelings of resentment towards her parents, Shinya tried to change the subject.

"It's unfortunate when parents do not care for their own children, Yuichiro. You may find this hard to believe, but I understand exactly how you feel; my own parents didn't want me either even though I was born a boy and not a girl."

"Did they tried to kill you?"

"Not directly but they did sell me to the Hiragis for money and status which was not that different. My foster family weren't the nicest of people either so my parents may as well have thrown me to the wolves so to speak. I had it rough too since the Hiragis treated me more like a servant than a son, not that I'm minimizing what you went through. But at least they didn't force me to be something that I wasn't. I admire your fortitude, Yuichiro. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Looking up, the girl saw Shinya smiling at her again, this time out of admiration and respect. And before she knew it, Yuichiro found herself smiling as well.

"Thank you… that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. But now the question is, where do you go from here? You're what, twelve or thirteen now?"

"I just turned twelve."

"I see… you're still young. But I have to warn you that you won't be able to keep up this charade forever; I'm sure Sayuri and Shigure must have told you the same and why."

"Yes, they have."

"And since you understand, why do you continue to do so when you don't even have to?"

"Because I'm not ready to be a girl yet."

"I think I can understand. Don't worry, I won't tell Guren or Goshi or anyone else who doesn't already know. And you can trust me because I'm a man of my word."

"Thank you…"

"Good… well, you better hurry up and finish your sundae before it melts. I should too. We also need to get the groceries soon because I promised Sayuri that I would have you home in time for dinner."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm supposed to help her cook tonight!" Yuu said as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. In her haste to finish her sundae, the girl failed to notice that she had a drop of melted ice-cream dripping down the corner of her mouth. Shinya, however, did so he took a napkin and gently wiped her mouth, the kind gesture reminding the girl of her "uncle" whom she was unlikely to ever see again.

"Sorry" Yuu apologized sheepishly, the blush returning to her cheeks as she managed to look directly into her host's face for more than a few seconds. Now that she got a more thorough look at him, the ravenette thought his snow-white hair, despite its attractiveness, was unusual for someone his age. Looking at Shinya, she doubted he could be older than twenty or twenty-one years of age and white hair was something Yuu had always associated with elderly people like her late grandmother.

Though she was curious if Shinya was born with white hair ***3*** or if it became white from a traumatic experience, Yuichiro didn't want to offend him by asking so she shifted her gaze to his blue eyes, which were a few shades lighter than Mika's, but just as beautiful; they were the color of ice but also had a warmth to them that she found attractive as well.

"It's ok, there's nothing to apologize for", the older man said gently. "Well, shall we get going then?"

"Yes, I'm done. Thank you for the sundae, Shinya."

"You're very welcome."

After Shinya took care of the bill and tipped the waitress, the pair left the café without another word.

 **SSSSSS**

Unlike their snack and conversation at the café, grocery shopping went by rather quickly for Shinya and his young charge. Like the café patrons, the market customers the pair came across briefly stopped what they were doing to steal a glance at them. It wasn't every day they saw a young white-haired man accompanied by a preteen raven-haired boy. If anyone were to ask, Shinya had planned to claim that Yuu was a son of his friend's but no one did. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was a Hiragi, even an adopted one, and no one wanted to question any trivial thing the Hiragis did if they knew what was good for them.

After they had found all the items that Sayuri requested on the list, Shinya and Yuichiro left the market and headed back to Guren's home. They assumed he would probably be home soon as well as wanting dinner ready and on the table when he walked through the door. And Yuichiro sure didn't want to disappoint the man who had taken her under his wing not even three days ago.

"I don't mean to rush you, but are we home yet?" Yuichiro asked.

"Almost" Shinya answered. "Don't worry, Yuu; if Guren and Sayuri are displeased that you didn't get home in time to make dinner, I'll take full responsibility for making you late."

Yuichiro didn't know why, but hearing the older man's assurance made her feel more at ease.

When they finally parked at the front gate to Guren's house, Shinya once again walked over to the passenger side of his car to open the door for Yuichiro and she, in turn, helped him to carry the groceries as well as Guren's spare uniform and Shigure's new shoes into the house. Upon ringing the doorbell, they saw that it was Shigure who answered which meant that Sayuri was likely in the kitchen and that she had started cooking without Yuichiro.

As soon as they saw the older raven-haired woman, Yuu apologized.

"I'm sorry, are we late? I know I promised to help Sayuri with dinner and I hope she and Guren aren't mad. By the way, here are your new shoes" the girl said as she handed Shigure the shoe box with the new loafers that she needed.

"Not at all" Shigure answered as she took the shoe box from Yuu, her eyes showing her gratitude before continuing "In fact, Guren just called and told us he'll be working late tonight so we can go ahead and have dinner without him as long as we leave something for him by the time he gets home."

As she says this, Shigure shot an annoyed glance at Shinya, not only for bringing Yuichiro home late but also for bringing over a certain idiot with a humongous appetite for lunch who also happened to want to stick around for dinner as well.

"Of course we will!" Shinya snorted. "Geez, Goshi was the one who dragged me here in the first place but I promise I'll keep him from eating Guren's portion so give it a rest, will you?"

"Whatever. Just get Yuichiro inside before he catches cold, ok?" Shigure snapped before turning around and going back inside the house.

Yuichiro heard Shinya grumbling something about the older raven-haired woman that sounded unflattering but kept her mouth shut as they went inside and headed straight to the kitchen with the groceries. Unlike her seemingly grumpy friend, Sayuri was actually happy to see them despite the fact that Shinya had brought Yuichiro home a bit late because their conversation at the dessert café stalled their grocery shopping.

"I'm home, Sayuri!" Yuu announced happily. "Sorry for being late; can I still help?"

"Of course, Yuu! There's still a lot to be done so why don't you start by washing and cutting those vegetables you just bought?"

"Yes, right away!" the ravenette answered as she excused herself from Shinya to help her hostess in the kitchen, relieved that Sayuri was not upset that she came home a bit late, probably because she knew it was Shinya's fault and not Yuichiro's.

After helping Yuu bring the rest of the bagged groceries in the kitchen as well as hanging Guren's spare uniform in the coat closet, Shinya excused himself and stepped outside to the backyard which became a smoking patio whenever he and Goshi visited. As he expected, the blond man was outside, leaning against a wall and taking a drag from the pipe that also happened to be his cursed gear as well. As soon as he saw his friend, Goshi smiled and greeted him.

"Nice to see you back, old friend; I take it Shigure wasn't thrilled to see you bring our little girl back late. That's just like you to keep your 'date' out past her curfew. You're lucky Guren isn't home yet or he might have thrown a hissy-fit" Goshi joked.

Shinya raised a brow before smiling himself. "Oh, you knew? What gave her away?"

" _You_ did. Even I'm not that dense, Shinya. Unless you have a habit of flirting with adolescent boys, I think it's safe to say that our friend's new ward is a gal. If it weren't for you, she might have fooled me completely" the other man answered as he tapped his pipe to get rid of the ashes, making sure they landed on the patio and not the grass since he knew both Sayuri and Shigure would have his head if he accidentally set Guren's lawn and garden on fire.

"Heh, I guess you have a point" Shinya admitted.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Doubtful. You know him; if Guren had any idea, he probably would have bought Yuu a female wardrobe and demand that she dress like a girl."

"So should we tell him?" Goshi asked as he took another drag of his pipe.

"Sorry but I already promised Yuichiro I wouldn't. And you know I'm a man of my word."

"I'd thought you'd say that. But you and I both know she won't be able to hide it forever. Either Yuu will accidentally expose herself or Guren will figure it out when her bodily changes become a little more obvious though I really think it will be the latter."

"That could be a while; she's still pretty young."

"How long, you think?"

"At least a couple of months."

"Nah. If you leave it up to Guren to figure it out on his own, he could take at least a year. Maybe longer."

At his friend's suggestion, Shinya found a wicked idea teasing the back of his mind.

"Wanna bet?" he boldly asked with a grin. The glint in his friend's eye told him Goshi was thinking the same thing.

"A wager, then!" the blond man answered, his own lips breaking into a grin.

"Great! But what should we bet with? Money?"

Goshi snorted. "What would be the point of that since you're already so fucking rich? I'm no panhandler myself if you haven't noticed."

"You're right. How about something a little bit more fun and interesting?"

"Such as?"

"Hmm…let's see…" Shinya thought for a moment before another wicked idea came to him. "How about this: the loser has to clean the winner's laundry for a year?"

Goshi almost dropped his pipe at the white-haired man's suggestion. "What? Are you serious? I've never done laundry a day in my life! That's what we pay our servants for!"

"I know and that's what will make all this so much fun. So, are you game?"

"Heh, you bet! If Guren finds out Yuu is a girl in less than a year, you win. If he takes longer than a year, I win."

Shinya liked the idea but still suggested a third option that would give them both a chance to avoid fulfilling the less-than-pleasant condition of their bet if they did not win.

"And if he takes exactly one year, it'll be a draw."

"Ok, you're on!" Goshi said smugly. "You should mark your calendar then, Shinya. Today is the 18th of October, 2016. Don't forget!"

"Like I would!" Shinya scoffed before grinning again. "You better start taking laundry lessons from Sayuri or your maids, Goshi. Because victory is as good as mine."

"Ha, don't count your chickens before they hatch just yet, Shinya Hiragi! While you're here, you may as well ask Shigure to teach you how to do laundry."

"We'll see about that!" Shinya shot back as he and Goshi made a fist and clapped their knuckles together.

The bet was _on._

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. In the LNs and Manga, Shinya is described as having stark-white hair. In the anime, his hair appears silver or a very light platinum blond but I've decided to make it white in my AU.**

 **2\. Like Shiho Kimizuki and Makoto Narumi, Norito Goshi is often referred to by his surname in the manga and anime rather than his given name. Goshi is mostly referred to by his given name in the LNs, however.**

 **3\. It is currently unknown if Shinya is born with white hair or if his hair turned white from a traumatic experience from his early life. He may have had a cursed ancestor with white hair making him likely born with it.**


	9. The Most Beautiful Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only. I've been struggling a bit on how to bring Mito Jujo in the story and have her meet fem!Yuu but thanks to my beta reader, I was able to come up with something finally. As a reminder, this is an AU story with versions of events different from the canon story. Please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this story possible.**

 **Chapter 9: The Most Beautiful Boy**

 **October 25, 2016**

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

"Phew…" Shinya breathed as he lowered his rifle and wiped the sweat off his brow.

It was a cool, crisp morning but as he had been exerting himself with combat training, Shinya felt as though he was baking in his clothes. As a Hiragi, he had the luxury of his own private shooting range while other snipers in the JIDA had to use the one at headquarters.

Looking ahead, the white-haired man was pleased to see that he had hit all his targets, several clay disks mechanically flung into the air by two fixed stations at high speeds from a variety of angles, precisely, and he expected no less. As the best sniper in the JIDA as well as a son of the esteemed Hiragi family, Shinya knew he had a reputation to maintain and rarely ever spent less than a few hours a day practicing his sniping skills. Unlike Guren, he was a long-ranged, back-up fighter but could still hold his own in melee combat if necessary. However, he was nowhere near as good with the sword as his best friend or with hand to hand combat like Mito Jujo.

"Hey, Shinya!" a feminine voice called from behind him.

 _Well, speak of the devil…_ the white-haired man thought as he turned around and saw a pretty young red-headed woman with violet eyes dressed in jeans and a white blouse coming his way, her hand waving in the air to catch his attention.

"Good to see you, Mito, how've you been?" Shinya asked his childhood friend pleasantly.

Like himself, she too, was out of uniform and dressed in civilian clothes. But although Mito also had long, flowing hair like Sayuri and Shigure, she was a bit more tomboyish and preferred jeans to skirts when not on duty. In fact, it's been years since Shinya saw his crimson-haired friend in anything that showed off her bare, shapely legs which was such a pity.

"Same as always" Mito answered coolly as she flipped her long crimson ponytail over her shoulder. "Anyway, don't you think you should call it a day? It looks like you've been at this all morning."

"You're right, I've been practicing since eight and now it's almost noon. So what can I do for you, my lady?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you know what Guren has been up to lately. I've hardly seen him outside of work all week. Has he picked up a new hobby or something? Every time I call his house, Sayuri and Shigure always say he's out or busy."

At the younger woman's question, Shinya had to fight to keep a mischievous grin from breaking out on his face as his mind slowly devised a plan to give him a greater chance of winning the bet he made with Goshi a week ago. In addition to the time constraints, they also agreed to certain conditions for victory to be fair.

Such as no telling Guren of Yuichiro's true sex directly or getting someone else to tell him.

But Goshi made no mention of dropping hints, so Shinya technically wouldn't be violating the terms of their wager if Guren found out by "accident" through someone else.

Someone like Mito. Or Yuichiro herself.

"Well, Guren's had his hands full trying to help a new family member fit into his household. That's probably why you haven't seen much of him lately," he answered smoothly.

Mito was shocked by Shinya's revelation and gasped as her eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'new family member'?" she demanded. "Did Guren just have a child? I wasn't aware he even had a lover to father one with! And if he did, why didn't anyone tell _me_ about it?"

The white-haired man laughed at the absurd notion before taking a cloth out of his shirt pocket to clean the muzzle of his rifle. For as long as he's known her, Mito Jujo was unbelievably gullible and presumptuous; that was the one thing about the young woman that had not changed since she was a young teen and now Shinya was going to shamelessly use it to his advantage.

"Oh, no, nothing like that! He's still single, at least as far as the public knows. But I have to warn you, Mito, you might have a little more competition for his affections now and I'm not just talking about Sayuri and Shigure."

"Oh? How so, Shinya?"

"You mean nobody told you?" he asked innocently.

"Told me what?"

"That Guren just adopted an orphan boy off the streets a little over a week ago."

Mito's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I thought he didn't care for children."

Shinya shot her a playful smirk. "Well, you obliviously haven't seen _this_ child."

"And what's so special about him?"

"Oh, nothing much. Except that he's the _most_ beautiful boy you'll ever see. His name is Yuichiro Hyakuya."

"A beautiful _boy?_ " Mito asked as her face scrunched in disbelief. "I don't think Guren swings that way, Shinya. If you said he was a girl, I might have believed it."

"Oh, I didn't believe it either. Until I saw Yuichiro myself, that is. The kid is so gorgeous, I swear he makes even _me_ tremble with desire!" the white-haired man laughed as he made a gesture of fanning himself. ***1***

Mito gulped. Could it be true that her squad leader, whom she's wanted ever since she was a young teen, had refused to take another lover after Mahiru's death until he found a young boy attractive enough to make him lean in _that_ direction?

" _No way! Guren would never choose a kid over me! Especially a_ boy! _"_ she thought frantically.

"How old is this kid?" Mito demanded.

"He just turned twelve."

"That can't be! I don't believe you!" Mito almost shouted, jealously apparent in her voice.

Shinya shrugged his shoulders. "Then why don't you go see for yourself, Mito? Even Goshi agrees with me, and we both know he couldn't tell a convincing lie even if his life depended on it."

"Alright, I think I will!" the crimson-haired woman snapped as she spun around and left. Surely, Shinya must be lying or exaggerating and Mito wanted to see what exactly it was this Yuichiro boy had that she didn't.

All the while, never realizing that her white-haired friend had just played her like a harp.

Humming happily, Shinya decided to resume his training a bit longer after Mito had finally left while imagining how hilarious and entertaining it would be to have a certain blond-haired idiot with a goatee clean his dirty laundry for a year…

 **SSSSSS**

"Hey, Yuu, I believe you've missed a spot," Guren said in a sing-song tone as he watched the young "boy" clean the kitchen floor from his seat at the breakfast table while he sipped at his coffee mug. Well, more like brunch since it was a little past noon. Guren normally started his work days early but today he had the luxury of coming in a bit later than usual.

His young ward stared at him for a moment and narrowed her eyes slightly but said nothing as she went over said spot again; the ravenette was on her knees next to a bucket of water and scrubbing the floor with a dirty washcloth. They both knew that it was completely spotless. The floor was so clean that one could almost literally eat off of it and anyone with eyes in their head could see that but Yuichiro knew Guren was deliberately testing her to see how well she could control her temper. Even so, that still didn't make his order any less infuriating and the girl couldn't shake the feeling that her guardian was absolutely enjoying this.

And she wouldn't have been far off. It was true that Guren was trying to help Yuichiro grow a thicker skin so that she wouldn't give in to an enemy's taunting on the battlefield and fall into a trap but that didn't mean he couldn't derive some entertainment from it as well. As soon as Yuichiro had recovered enough from her injuries, Guren had her performing the most unpleasant cleaning tasks around his home and garden. He had expected his ward to be up by sunrise to help Sayuri with breakfast and maintain the house while they as and Shigure were at work until everyone came home in the evening when Yuu was expected to help cook dinner as well.

However, this arrangement was only to be temporary until Guren enrolled Yuichiro in school which he planned to do before the next semester began. He knew very well that the "boy" had a lot of catching up to do considering that "he" had missed almost half a decade of school while in vampire captivity. Still, the lieutenant colonel had no doubt Yuichiro could catch up quickly for he could tell that "he" was an intelligent child with a lot of potential both in the classroom and on the battlefield.

But before Yuichiro could pick up a sword (or any weapon), she must first learn patience and discipline.

After Yuu had finished wiping the already spotless floor, she turned to her guardian and asked:

"Is this good enough, _sir?"_

The mocking lilt in the girl's voice was more subtle than before but Guren still caught it nonetheless; he just wasn't bothered by it. After all, he was trying to teach Yuichiro to control anger and frustration which were essential to survival on the battlefield, not how to mask her emotions though there may be situations where that could be useful as well.

"It's acceptable," Guren answered simply as he set down his coffee cup and gave her a smirk. "Good job, Yuu."

"I'm glad you approve, sir" she answered pleasantly. "But while I'm at it, would you like me to clean that spot on your face as well?"

As soon as he heard that, Guren's smile vanished. "What spot?" he demanded.

As a man who prided himself on his fine looks as well as his skill with the sword, Guren Ichinose disliked looking anything less than impeccable in front of others whether they were his superiors or subordinates. He also had a meeting with Kureto and the other Hiragi higher ups scheduled for later that day so Yuu's words alarmed him.

Yuichiro grinned but said nothing as she gave him a mischievous look, turning her head and hiding the lower half of her face behind her shoulder which made Guren unsure if the "boy" was speaking the truth or just pulling his leg. In the end, he couldn't resist so Guren finally got up from the breakfast table and made his way to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror. If his ward ended up making him look the fool, she'll be cleaning the shower stall with a toothbrush later tonight.

Unfortunately, the lieutenant colonel never made it to the bathroom for he heard the doorbell rang as soon as he stepped into the living room which had to be crossed before he could reach the nearest restroom. Normally, either Sayuri or Shigure answered the door for him but since they had already left for work, Guren had to do it himself. He was tempted to ignore the visitor and head straight for the bathroom but the doorbell rang again, this time more persistently which made him wonder if it could be an urgent matter that required his attention. It wasn't unusual for Tenri or Kureto Hiragi to send a messenger to Guren's home when he was needed on short notice.

Guren bit back a groan of frustration as he gave in and finally made his way to the door, forcing himself to be patient and take care of business before he can see himself in the bathroom mirror. He also knew Yuichiro was nearby and that he would look like a hypocrite if he couldn't refrain from expressing displeasure at something like an unwanted visitor while he was making her scrub the kitchen floor spotless.

As soon as he answered the door, the lieutenant colonel wanted to snap at the person on the other side as he had often done with the Hiragis' messengers in the past when they caught him at inconvenient times. That was, until he saw a familiar female face with fiery red hair and a temper to match which stopped him in his tracks. The look of fury on Mito Jujo's face made even him hesitant to cross her at times.

"Yes, Mito? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing… It's just that I've hardly seen you much outside of work lately and wonder what it was that was keeping you so preoccupied until Shinya told me you were helping a new family member fit into your home," she answered. The displeasure in Mito's voice was apparent, making Guren wonder what exactly Shinya said that riled her up so much.

"Well, yes, I've had my hands full over the last week," he admitted.

"About that, is it true what Shinya said? That you picked up an orphan boy from the street and took him into your home? I find that highly unusual considering that you wouldn't even take in a stray cat or dog when you were a kid." ***2***

"Mito, that's absurd! I'm not keeping this child as a pet, are you kidding me?"

"Come to think of it, you don't really like kids either, Guren. So what's so special about _this_ one?"

Guren narrowed his eyes and looked at his childhood friend suspiciously. What was all this _really_ about?

"Why are you asking me all this, Mito? What exactly did Shinya tell you?" he demanded.

Honestly, the lieutenant colonel wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to that because he knew very well that his best friend had a way of playing with words and took a perverse delight in misleading and confusing others, especially him and the rest of their friends.

Before Mito could answer, they both heard a voice call out from behind Guren.

"Hey, Guren, your breakfast is getting cold. Do you want me to pack it for your lunch again?"

Looking over Guren's shoulder, Mito finally saw what had been taking up so much of her superior's (and love interest's) time over the last week and her eyes widened.

For a moment, the crimson-haired woman could not say a word as she stared at what was possibly the most beautiful child, male or female, that she had ever seen. And Mito did not doubt that the child was indeed a boy from the short hair and male attire "he" wore. So Shinya wasn't lying or exaggerating after all.

Guren himself turned around and saw Yuichiro standing in the doorway leading to the living room from the kitchen, returning Mito's stare.

"Umm…who's that?" the child asked innocently.

As soon as she recovered from her shock, Mito glared at Guren and he wasn't sure if she was going to cry or try and beat him up.

"So _that's_ why you've been ignoring me, Sayuri, and Shigure all these years! I had no idea your interests and preferences have taken a one hundred and eighty degree turn, Guren!" she accused.

Guren started at Mito in bewilderment. Has the woman lost her mind or something?

"Mito, what _are_ you talking about?" he demanded. "You aren't any making sense, woman! Stop speaking in riddles!"

Instead of trying to make herself clear, Mito finally exploded when she realized that her superior simply wasn't getting it.

"Well, if _that's_ the way you really feel, then I see no point in discussing the matter with you any further, _sir._ Good day!"

And before Guren could say another word, Mito Jujo furiously stormed off, her long crimson ponytail swishing behind her.

After she had left, Yuichiro could not help asking "What's up with that lady? Did you do something to make her mad, Guren?"

Although the child's question was innocent enough, Guren wasn't in the mood. Even _he_ hadn't the slightest idea what Mito was talking about or what he could have possibly done to upset her so. The unexpected (and unpleasant encounter) with his subordinate and childhood friend had made him completely forget about his intention to check his face in the mirror.

"Never mind that, Yuu. I better get going to work soon so go ahead and pack the rest of my breakfast. Remember, I expect to see the laundry and dishes done by the time I get home. Don't forget to mow the lawn too."

Yuichiro, who realized that her guardian wasn't going to check himself after all, tried her hardest to stifle her laughter and simply said:

"Yes, sir!"

 **SSSSSS**

 _Ding dong…_

"Yuichiro, can you get that please?" Sayuri asked. "I've got my hands full with cutting the meat here…"

"Sure thing!" Yuichiro answered happily. If it was Guren, she knew he was likely going to be in a sour mood and hoped that a nice, warm dinner would cheer him up.

"Remember, don't open the door for anyone you don't know without asking me first, ok?"

"I know, Sayuri!"

When Yuichiro looked out the peephole, she found that it was Shinya and not Guren like she had been expecting since he usually came home around seven or so unless he called and told them he was working late. But since the white-haired man was no stranger, Yuu did not hesitate to let him in.

As soon as she opened the door, Shinya smiled before bending over and patting her on the head.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little 'man'!" he joked with a wink.

Yuichiro giggled. "I'm happy to see you too, Shinya! Hey, what's that you got behind your back?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean this?" he answered innocently as he handed Yuu the gift bag he had been hiding behind him. The child's eyes brightened when she saw it.

"You got me a present? But my birthday was last week!"

"It's close enough" the white-haired man assured her.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Sure, I guess."

Looking inside the gift bag, Yuichiro was astonished to find a small make-up kit with a set of brushes, some lipsticks, and a few bottles of nail polish, things she had no idea how to use since all of them were considered luxuries in Sanguinem. Only female concubines of vampire nobles had access to make-up and nail polish in addition to nice clothes, good food, housing, and health-care. Yuu did, however, recalled Mika giving Akane a bottle of nail polish as a gift once but her brunette sister never used it since she didn't know how to any more than Yuu herself did.

"Do you like them, Yuichiro?"

"Well… I do. But I have no idea how to use them," the girl answered with a worried frown.

"Don't worry about that. You'll have plenty of time to figure it out. So what are you and Sayuri making for dinner tonight? It smells delicious!"

"Oh! I forgot, how silly of me!" Yuichiro said in embarrassment as she stepped aside and let Shinya in. "Sayuri says we're having Kobe steak with steamed rice and vegetables tonight. Is Goshi with you?"

Shinya shook his head. "Not this time, Yuu. He said he had some work to do tonight. It's probably for the better considering how much he ate the last time he was here. But don't you DARE tell him I said that, ok?"

Yuichiro laughed. "Yes, I promise."

"Good. Well, I'd better see what I can do to help you too out. Where's Shigure?"

"She's upstairs vacuuming. And sorting out Guren's dirty laundry."

"Oh, is she?" Shinya asked.

At the mention of laundry, his lips twitched up in a smile. Hopefully, Goshi had started taking lessons from his maids or their lady friends because with the way things were going, victory would surely be his.

"Hey, Shinya, what's so funny?"

"Hmm?" the white-haired man looked down at the curious face of the object of his wager with Goshi.

"You were smiling and laughing a little. Did I do something funny?"

"No, of course not. I was just thinking how cute you would look if you grew your hair out and got all dolled-up."

Yuichiro blushed. "Well... I'm not ready for that just yet," she confessed.

"I know, I know. But I got you those things so you'll have them when you are ready, know what I mean?"

"Oh… I guess. Thank you, Shinya."

"Good. By the way, is Guren home yet?"

"Not yet. I hope he's not working late again tonight. He wasn't in a very good mood when he left for work this earlier today."

"Oh, really? Why is that?" Shinya asked innocently, knowing full well the reason for his best friend's sour mood.

"Well, earlier today, a red-haired lady came to the house. She seemed to be pretty mad at Guren after she saw me. I think they were arguing about me but I don't' really understand what they were saying. Was she a friend of his?"

"Oh, you mean Mito? Yes, we've both known her since we were teenagers."

"Why do you think she was so mad at him?"

"Oh, I have no idea," Shinya lied smoothly as he moved his eyes slightly to the side. He tried to sound ignorant of the situation, but Yuichiro suspected that he knew something he wasn't telling her. However, she decided not to call him out on it.

"Um… anyway, I better go put these in my room and help Sayuri finish dinner before Guren gets back. I think he'll be hungry by then so if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course, Yuu. Take your time, I'll help her in your place for now."

"Ok!" the child said excitedly as she turned and quickly ran up the stairs to her room to put her new gifts away.

After Yuichiro was gone, Shinya made his way to the kitchen where he found Sayuri cooking some steaks in a pan. The rice was almost done and so were the vegetables, indicating that she and Yuu must have already done most of the dinner preparations before he arrived.

Without turning around, the younger woman asked, "Is that you, Shinya? I thought I heard you and Yuichiro talking at the door. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much," the white-haired man answered coolly. "I just told little Yuu that I thought Guren was lucky to have such a cute new family member."

"Is that all?" Sayuri asked. For as long as she's known him, the white-haired man rarely ever told a flat-out lie, but he didn't always tell the whole truth either.

"You wound me, my lady," Shinya said as he placed a hand on his chest and feigned hurt. "Have I _ever_ lied to you?"

In response, Sayuri finally turned around and gave him a displeased look. Puzzled at her behavior, Shinya asked:

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"Shinya, I know you and Goshi love playing games but I still oppose anything between the two of you that could end up hurting Yuichiro or humiliating Guren like that stupid bet!"

The white-haired man stared at his childhood friend with his mouth agape.

"How did you know about that? Did Goshi say something?"

"He didn't have to. You two weren't _that_ discreet so Shigure overheard you while she was setting up the dinner table!"

When he heard that, Shinya found himself cursing his carelessness under his breath. How could he forget that the dinner table was set close to the door leading out to the backyard patio, especially since he's visited Guren's home countless times in the past?

Not knowing what else to say, Shinya apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri. Neither Goshi nor I want to see Yuichiro hurt. As for Guren, he's a big boy so I wouldn't worry about him."

"So what are you going to do, _my lord?"_

"Look, Goshi and I agreed not to tell Guren the truth about Yuichiro. We also agreed not to have anyone tell him either. But you have to admit that even if we say nothing, she isn't going to be able to hide it forever. If you and Shigure truly care about Yuichiro, then please help her become more comfortable with her gender so that she can finally tell Guren herself. As for me, I'll just drop by every now and then to help her along."

Sayuri fell silent at her friend's words. As much as she disapproved of Shinya and Goshi's bet, she knew he was right.

"Ok, fine. We'll do our best so long as you two don't blow it for us. It would also help if you stopped adding fuel to the fire by involving Mito as well."

Shinya almost slapped his forehead when he realized Sayuri also knew about Guren's confrontation with the obsessed and hot-tempered crimson-haired woman as well. Yuichiro must really trust her and Shigure to tell them everything.

"Alright, I promise," he assured her. "Anyway, is it ok if I helped you with dinner?"

"I'm almost done anyway. And besides, I can't ask a guest to help with preparations."

"Please, Sayuri, I insist. At least as an apology."

The younger woman looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, if you insist, you can set up the table for me. Shigure is still busy cleaning the laundry."

Relieved that his lady friend had finally calmed down, Shinya made a gentlemanly bow and smiled.

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

 **SSSSSS**

As soon as the table was set up and the food set out, Shinya and Sayuri heard the doorbell ring accompanied by a few knocks to the door. No doubt, the master of the house has returned and the white-haired man excused himself to let him in.

As he predicted, Shinya found his less than happy best friend at the door with his JIDA uniform jacket draped over his arm and a frown marring his normally pristine features.

"Hey, nice to see you back, Guren. How was your day?" Shinya asked casually as if nothing had happened.

Guren glared at his so-called best friend whom he just knew was behind his unpleasant encounter with Mito earlier that day.

"You bastard…" he growled.

Shinya offered his most reassuring smile as if that would make everything all better.

"Aw, come on, don't be that way, Guren. You know how obsessed Mito is with you. She was bound to find out sooner or later."

"And so you think that makes it ok to use Yuichiro to provoke her?" the other man demanded. "You think I don't have enough problems as it is?"

As if in exasperation, Shinya threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender before answering.

"Hey, Mito was the one who showed up at my shooting range and demanded to know why she hasn't seen or heard from you that much over the last week. What was I supposed to say?"

"That I've been preoccupied?" Guren sneered.

Shinya scoffed. "You know that wouldn't have satisfied her; she would have demanded specifics. And she did."

"I find it funny how you can't seem to use your gift for sweet talk and fibbing for anyone's benefit but your own, _old friend_." Guren accused. "Mito looked so angry I thought she was going to tear me limb from limb."

"But she didn't, so it's all good, don't you think? Besides, dinner is almost ready. Would you like me to send for Yuichiro?"

Guren stared at Shinya. "What? Isn't he helping out in the kitchen like I told him to?"

"Yes, he was until I came. I gave him some things to put away in his room while I helped Sayuri in his place."

"What things?"

"Just a few items to help him feel more at home," Shinya answered, deliberately refraining from telling his best friend what exactly it was he got Yuichiro.

Guren looked at him suspiciously but before he could question his friend further, Shinya said:

"Anyway, dinner's almost done so why don't you come in already? I'll hang up your jacket and help clean up after as an apology."

After a long tiring day, the lieutenant colonel did not want to argue with his friend any further so he finally relented. After handing Shinya his jacket and taking off his shoes, Guren finally made his way to the dinner table. From the look of things, Yuichiro had already finished putting away whatever it was that Shinya got her and was helping Sayuri put the food on the plates while Shigure filled the water glasses.

As soon as everyone was seated and the food set out, Yuichiro turned to her guardian and asked, "How was your day, Guren?"

Guren shot Shinya a look of dismay to which the other man returned with a playful smirk before he sighed and answered, "It was a bit rough but ok, nothing I can't live through. I'm just glad to be back home. Anyway, have you completed all the tasks I set out for you?"

"Yes, sir! Everything is clean and in order."

"Good. Then you can take it easy for the rest of the evening but I expect you to be up at the usual time tomorrow, understood?"

"Understood," Yuichiro answered in a sing-song tone before digging into her plate. Sayuri and Shigure noticed the child's happy mood and looked at each other but said nothing.

Dinner passed by with almost everyone making small talk to try and pass the time and meal more pleasantly. Everyone except the master of the house himself as he silently ate, too preoccupied by his thoughts to contribute to the conversation but shooting his best friend a look of annoyance every now and then which Shinya pretended not to notice. Guren would have invited Mito over for dinner if not for their argument earlier that day; the fact that Yuichiro was now living with him was also going to make the crimson-haired woman's presence in their household scarcer as well.

After dinner was over, Shinya stayed behind and helped with the cleaning as he had promised though he knew Guren still wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. But if it meant winning his bet with Goshi, the white-haired man was still willing to play it a little dirty so long as no one was seriously hurt, including Yuichiro herself.

Although Sayuri and Shigure obviously frowned upon the wager between him and Goshi, Shinya tried to convince himself that he was doing this for Yuichiro's own good as well and that it couldn't hurt to drop hints so that Guren would be able to figure it out on his own. It also helped that he had managed to convince Sayuri that he was going to help Yuichiro along so that she wouldn't keep nagging at him about his and Goshi's bet.

After he had finished wiping down the cleared dinner table and swept the floor around it, Shinya put the broom away and went to join Guren as he stood in the doorway that led from the dining room to the kitchen and watched Yuichiro help Sayuri wash the dishes in silence while taking a swig of his bottled coke. ***3***

Normally, boys complained more loudly about performing housework than girls but Guren found that his ward was surprisingly compliant, at least more so than he would have been if he didn't grow up with the luxury of servants to maintain his home.

"So how's it been going with the kid?" Shinya asked. Normally, he would have asked Sayuri for a coke as well but thought it best to refrain from doing so while both she and Guren were displeased with him.

"He's been adapting to his new life pretty well," Guren answered. "I see a lot of potential in him."

"You mean as a soldier or a household servant?"

"What do you think, Shinya? You know as well as I do that he must learn how to be patient and control his emotions before I would to dare trust him with _any_ weapon. Our own teachers trained us the same way since we were toddlers or have you already forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Guren!" Shinya scoffed as he ran a hand through his snow-white hair. "Like I could ever forget the time we both ended up having to scrub the floors, shower stalls, and toilets of the JIDA cadets' bathroom for two weeks after I tried to defend you when you dissed the almighty Tenri Hiragi because you couldn't keep a lid on your temper! And we were _lucky_ Kureto intervened and convince 'father' to slap us with cleaning duty instead of having us taken out and flogged for _your_ insolence!"

Although he was annoyed, Shinya made sure to keep his voice down so that Sayuri and Yuichiro wouldn't hear him. Shigure had already left to fold and put away the household's clean laundry upstairs so he wasn't worried about her overhearing this time.

Pleased that it was _he_ who had finally ruffled his best friend's feathers, Guren smirked. Although it had been almost ten years since that incident, he could tell that Shinya was still at least somewhat bitter about it.

"I'm glad you remember that, Shinya. And since you do, then you of all people should appreciate and understand perfectly well what I'm trying to do for Yuichiro."

Although he held his tongue, deep down, Shinya was worried for the disguised girl he and Guren were watching now. If his best friend believed Yuichiro was a boy, it was certain that he would try and train her like one. And Shinya knew that Guren had sent more than a few of his admirers home crying in the past with his brutal training regimen and could only pray that Yuichiro would be alright when he did finally decide to give her a weapon and train her in the fighting arts.

But maybe, just maybe if Guren found out the truth beforehand, he might reconsider that decision so Shinya quickly searched his mind for a way to help that along faster.

"I do appreciate it, Guren. And I know you only have your ward's best interests at heart. By the way…"

"Yes?" Guren asked curiously when he noticed the other man left his sentence unfinished.

"Don't you think little Yuichiro is rather cute?"

The question caught Guren completely off guard and he stared at Shinya.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. Isn't Yuu-chan cute?" As he said this, the white-haired man's lips curved in a mischievous smile as he tried to stifle a laugh.

As he listened to Shinya's words, understanding slowly dawned on Guren and he was starting to wonder if he might have said or done something to make his best friend think he had a thing for little boys. Mito's behavior from earlier that day also started to make sense as well.

"Just what do you imply, Shinya?" Guren asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! I just wanted to know your thoughts on your new ward."

Guren shot another look at Yuichiro before answering. "Well… he does look rather feminine and delicate for a boy," he confessed.

"Precisely. But don't you think Yuichiro looks a bit _too_ feminine and delicate? Are you sure he'll be able to withstand your training?"

"If he wants to be a soldier, he has no choice," Guren said simply. "Otherwise, I'll have to find some other use for him. And besides, it's not like you to discriminate against females. Even if Yuichiro _was_ a girl, I believe he can still do it." ***4***

"Hmm… maybe you're right," Shinya agreed as he realized the irony of Guren's words. Deep down, the white-haired man couldn't help feeling disappointed that his best friend didn't take his hint the way he had hoped but Shinya wasn't about to give up just yet.

After all, he still had a year. Or more accurately, eleven months and three weeks before time was up and either he or Goshi would have to fulfill the unpleasant terms of their bet.

Either way, the future of a certain little girl has already been decided.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. In the LNs, Shinya often joked about liking Guren in a romantic sense which kind of leads me to believe he may be bi-sexual since he and Guren were said to be rivals for Mahiru's affections as well.**

 **2\. As children and teenagers, it was unlikely that Guren or anyone in his squad had time to take in stray animals to raise as pets because of their intense training as soldiers but I had Mito mention Guren's disinterest in adopting a cat or dog as well as dislike of children just to make a point.**

 **3\. In my first draft of this chapter, I originally intended to have Guren drink beer while watching Yuichiro and Sayuri wash dishes but was informed that alcohol consumption can be dangerous and risky for any JIDA soldier with a cursed demon gear since it made them more vulnerable to demonic possession so I changed it to coke instead.**

 **4\. The JIDA does not usually discriminate against soldiers on the bases of gender so Guren was confused at Shinya's questioning of his plans to train Yuichiro just because she looked too feminine and delicate for a "boy". The Hiragis only care about results, not so much who delivers them.**


	10. Strange and Awkward Behavior

****Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only. I would like to thank my readers for your support and encouragement so far ^^ I know you are all eager to know when Guren is going to find out the truth about Yuichiro but I want the big revelation to be good so I**** **'** ** **m going to build up to it as best as I can. Keep in mind, my fic is AU so there will be different version of events from the canon story; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible. I had loads of fun writing this chapter so enjoy and please review!****

 ** **Chapter 10: Strange and Awkward Behavior****

 ** **January 3, 2017****

"Ok, one more lap, boys!"

Yuichiro panted as she did her best to keep up with the other boys in her PE class. Today was her first day back in school after four years of absence and to be honest, physical education was her least favorite subject since she's always been more of a bookworm and computer geek. Yuu's genetic enhancements may have given her abnormal strength for a child her age but she still lacked stamina.

However, the girl knew that was going to have to change if she wanted to become a soldier and join the Japanese Imperial Demon Army to fight the vampires. If Yuichiro could not even complete a few laps around the school's track, how was she going last on the battlefield where stamina and endurance were just as essential for survival as being able to control one's emotions?

Even if she was the last one to complete what felt like her fifth lap, Yuichiro forced herself to keep moving, refusing to give up. Guren did tell her that it was better to finish something late than not at all and quitting anything worthwhile was probably the worst thing that anyone could do. And Yuichiro didn't think she could come home and face her guardian should she fail to complete her assigned laps. If Guren knew, he wouldn't teach her how to fight for sure.

So taking a deep breath, Yuichiro forced herself to pick up the pace and run to the other end of the track. As she predicted, she was the last one to finish but since everyone in her class were just as exhausted, no one paid her any heed except for her PE teacher, a young man in his early twenties. He took one glance at the stopwatch in his hand before shifting his gaze to the raven-haired "boy".

"Hmm… nine minutes and forty seconds. Not bad, Hyakuya but I believe you can do better than that. Just keep trying, ok?"

Unable to answer right away, Yuichiro bent over at the knees and waited until she caught her breath while her coach waited patiently for her response. When she was able to speak again, the girl nodded.

"Thank you, sir, I will."

"Ok, good. Well, class is almost over so why don't you head on back to the locker room and change? You're lucky you have PE as your final class of the day so you can just go straight home and rest."

"I know. And I'm very thankful. So if you'll excuse me…"

The teacher nodded and made a gesture to the locker room but said nothing more. Yuichiro took that as her cue and went to catch up with the rest of the boys in her class. So far, her first day at Shibuya Middle School was going well; none of her fellow classmates have even suspected her secret and when she started her PE class, Yuichiro made sure to change in one of the bathroom stalls. The other boys were so busy changing to make it in time for class that they paid her no heed.

That is, until now that class was over and every one of them was sweaty and smelly. Looking around, Yuu felt herself growing nervous as she saw her male classmates start to strip before stepping into the shower to clean themselves off and cursed herself for failing to think of that when she started class today. After all, none of them required a shower before running enough laps to make them sweat buckets.

 _ _Crap, I can't take my clothes__ _ _off__ _ _here! What am I going to do?__ The girl thought as she frantically tried to think of a way to escape her uncomfortable situation.

Yuichiro's discomfort did not go unnoticed by one of her classmates, a young boy her age named Satoshi. Seeing the ravenette hesitate to take off her clothes, he asked:

"Hey, what's the problem, Yuu? Aren't you going to shower? There's no need to be embarrassed, we're all guys here."

Startled, Yuichiro turned and looked into her classmate's concerned face. Thinking quickly, she shook her head and said: "Um, you know what? I think I'll pass and just wait 'till I get home to shower."

Satoshi gave a blank stare for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, Yuu. But I think you should eventually try and get used to showering at school since there's no guarantee you're going to have PE for your last class every year until you finish high school. And I don't think your teachers and classmates are going to appreciate you coming to your other classes smelling the way you do now."

Despite being annoyed at her classmate's unwanted advice, Yuichiro knew he was right. But she'll cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, she just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible before the other boys started questioning her unwillingness to disrobe in front of them.

"I appreciate your concern but it's not your problem, Satoshi. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going. See you tomorrow."

And without another word, Yuichiro quickly gathered her things and ran out of the locker room, not even bothering to change back into her regular school uniform since she was going home anyway. It was also fortunate for her that Guren's house was close enough for her to walk so that she wouldn't offend others with her unpleasant odor by having to take a bus.

Another boy noticed Yuichiro's haste to leave and once she was gone, he turned to Satoshi with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously.

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, Daisuke? Maybe Yuichiro's just really shy about stripping in front of others even though I told him there was no reason to be since we're all guys here."

Daisuke raised a brow. "Oh, really? Hmm…what a weirdo. The way he acts, you'd think he was a girl or something."

Satoshi laughed. "Well, he does look a bit girly so who knows?"

"I suppose. He wouldn't be the first girly boy I've ever seen."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around. Anyway, let's get into the shower before the other guys use up what's left of the hot water."

"Right on!"

 ** **SSSSSS****

Despite the fact that she had just ran five laps around a track in almost ten minutes before that episode in the locker room, Yuichiro found that she had little trouble running back home without stopping much and while carrying her school bag to boot. When she finally made it to the front gates of Guren's home, the ravenette looked around to make sure no one was watching her before opening the gate and making her way through the front yard to the front door.

Fumbling through her pockets, Yuichiro finally found the key Shigure entrusted to her care since she knew everyone else would still be out of the house by the time the younger girl came home from school. And considering how unpleasant she smelled, Yuichiro was grateful that Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure were still at work and that she was the first one home.

After she opened the door and went in, Yuichiro finally dropped her bag as she found herself sagging against it and breathed a sigh of relief at the close call she just had. The question is, what was she going to do now? Although showering wasn't really a requirement for passing her PE class, Yuichiro didn't want to pick up a reputation for untidiness in the future by showing up to her other classes smelling the way she did now, especially when she could no longer go straight home after PE.

 _ _I still have time, I'm sure I can think of something before it gets to that point…__ the ravenette thought as she finally made her way to her room where she set her school bag on the floor before finally stripping off her sweaty and smelly PE clothes and stepping into the bathroom to shower off.

As she felt the warm droplets of the shower hit her skin and wetted her spiky black hair which she continued to wear in a boyish cut, Yuichiro signed in contentment. Her own shower at home was way more luxurious, convenient, and comfortable than the one at school which offered no privacy. But even if the shower stalls in the boys' locker room were separated by curtains, it still would have been too risky for her to use them since there was always a chance the other boys could catch a glimpse of her naked.

 _ _I can't ever shower at school__ , Yuichiro thought as she reached for the bar of soap and lathered herself with it. She had been to school for only a day so far and the girl feared that she was already starting to draw unwanted attention as well as rousing suspicion from among her male classmates. Not only that, Yuichiro was also trying to keep her true sex a secret from her own guardian himself. And as much as she hated to admit it, Sayuri and Shigure were right about it being impossible to keep up this charade forever; soon it would become more trouble than its worth.

As she began to shampoo her short raven locks, Yuu's thoughts went back to Akane's and Shinya's suggestion about growing out her hair. Even though she had insisted on keeping it short, the girl was now genuinely curious to see how she might look with longer hair even though she knew there were some women who did wear very short hair. Yuu also remembered seeing some men with long hair like the male vampires in Sanguinem or the rock stars on TV.

 _ _Strange, why am I thinking about this now?__ The girl thought as she rinsed out the shampoo and reached for the hair conditioner before rubbing it into her scalp with her fingers. Was being a girl really so bad? For the first time in her short life, Yuichiro found herself questioning her existence as a "boy". Even though she was used to it because her parents had forced it on her since the day she was born, Yuu wasn't sure if she was ever truly comfortable pretending to be something she was not.

After she had finished showering, the ravenette stepped out to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Looking at herself without clothing reminded Yuichiro once again that her growing and changing body wouldn't pass for a boy's by a long shot. She may be able to hide it with male clothing but soon that may not even be feasible anymore, especially when circumstances arose that forced her to disrobe in front of others.

Like in the army she wanted to join.

Sighing, Yuichiro finally dried herself off with a towel and got dressed in a sweater and jeans after getting out of the bathroom. Looking at the clock on her table, Yuu saw that it was only three 'o clock and that Sayuri, who usually came home the earliest, won't be home for at least another two hours. And the older woman had made her promise not to start dinner alone, not because she didn't trust Yuu, but because she felt it would be safer if there were at least two people in the kitchen when using the stove and oven.

Since she had nothing else to do until at least Sayuri got home, the girl chose to do her homework instead. Guren had also, thankfully, decided to reduce her cleaning duties now that Yuichiro was back in school so that she would have enough time and energy to study. And though Yuichiro was by no means lazy, she would much rather read and study than do housework. But even with two hours of alone time, the girl found that she had finished all her homework with still an hour to spare and quickly became bored.

Trying to think of what else to do after she had put her books and finished homework away, Yuichiro looked around her room and remembered the gift bag Shinya had given her over two months ago. She never had a chance to look over the bag's contents in all that time since Guren had been keeping her so busy with housework but now Yuu thought it wouldn't hurt to try using them. Especially since both Sayuri and Shigure had been trying to persuade her to get more comfortable with being a girl and she did promise them that she would give it try.

And what time would be better than the present? Since Yuu had finished her homework early, she needed something else to do to pass the time until Sayuri came home so they can get started with dinner.

Opening her closet, Yuichiro reached for Shinya's gift bag that she had placed in the bottom right corner and dumped their contents on her bed before taking a magazine from her desk and flipping through the pages for some head shots of pretty female models. Although nobody in Guren's house cared much for magazines, Goshi adored them and Shinya had persuaded him to part with a least a few to give to Yuichiro.

Looking in the back of the foundation, blush, and eye shadow compacts, the ravenette found instructions as she had expected. Even though she usually didn't have a problem following directions, this was the first time Yuichiro had ever attempted to put on make-up and she honestly didn't know what to expect.

 _ _Well, it's like Mika used to say, you'll never know until you try!__ Yuu thought with determination as she opened the foundation compact and dabbed the pad that was included into the creamy substance before smearing it all over her face and trying her best to make it blend in. The foundation was slightly lighter than Yuu's natural skin tone but not such much that it looked unnatural on her.

After she had finished applying the cream foundation, Yuichiro opened the small round container holding the finishing powder. As she was impatient and forced the container open, the girl found herself sneezing when some of the finishing powder flew into the air and into her nose. That was when Yuu realized that Guren's lessons on patience applied to all aspects of life, not just fighting. Taking the little powder explosion as a lesson learned, the girl quickly moved on and dipped the end of one of the larger make-up brushes Shinya bought for her into the powder container and made sure to do it softly and slowly to avoid another accident. *****1*****

As soon as the tip of the brush was covered with powder, Yuichiro slowly brought it to her face and softly patted it against her skin, starting with her cheeks before moving to her forehead, jawline, eyelids, and nose. The space between her eyes and the bridge of her nose were the hardest to fill but Yuichiro managed to successfully apply the finishing powder to those spots as well.

After she had finished applying the base for her make-up, Yuichiro pried open the blush and eye shadow compacts. Since she was only experimenting for now, the girl wasn't too picky with the colors and chose a rose-pink color blush for her cheeks as well as some light purple and blue eye shadows for her eyelids. Shifting her gaze from the magazine to her mirror and back, Yuichiro tried her best to imitate the make-up looks she saw on the models in Goshi's magazines. She also remembered seeing Sayuri and Shigure apply their own make-up enough to get the gist of it.

The blush and eye shadow seemed easy enough to apply but Yuu found that eyeliner and mascara were a bit more difficult and tricky to put on since they required more precision. Since this was her first attempt at putting on any kind of make-up, the girl found her eyeliner application a bit crooked and a little of the mascara ended up under her eyes which she used a q-tip to remove. Thankfully, the lip-liner and lipstick were much easier to apply. Yuu simply tried her best to draw directly on her lip lines before filling them with a cherry-colored lipstick.

Once her make-up was done, Yuichiro looked at herself in the mirror and found herself giggling in delight. For her first time putting on make-up, she didn't do too badly or at least she thought. The girl still had to work on blending the colors a bit more but that should come easily with time and practice. Next, she wanted to try painting her nails starting with the ones on her toes before moving on to her fingernails.

Humming happily, Yuichiro tried to pick a color among her half-dozen bottles of nail polish. Since this was also her first time painting her nails, the girl thought it best to use a light color and chose the bottle with the lightest shade, coral pink.

Pulling a chair from her desk, Yuichiro sat down and pulled her right leg against her chest while letting her left leg hang off the seat's edge before twisting open the bottle of nail polish. She remembered her mother using this position to paint her toe nails from years back and it worked wonders, not to mention saving time and money on salon visits.

With shaky strokes, Yuichiro managed to paint the nail of each toe on both of her feet. The color appeared slightly streaked from her lack of experience but like with her make-up, the girl was sure she would get better with time and practice. If her memory served her right, Yuu recalled her mother normally using two coats of polish before adding a topcoat to preserve the color. But since she didn't have any top coat, Yuu figured she would have to ask Shinya to get her some later.

As she was nearing the completion of applying a second coat of polish on the baby toe of her left foot, Yuichiro heard a knock at the door. Thinking Sayuri must be home and had come to request her help with preparing dinner, the girl happily gave her permission to enter.

"Come in!"

Unfortunately, the person on the other side of the door was not the older honey-colored haired woman like she had expected.

As soon as Yuichiro looked up, her expression changed from cheerfulness to absolute shock when she saw Guren himself standing in the doorway, staring at her with a bewildered expression on his face. How could he be home now? He wasn't supposed to be off of work for at least another three hours!

For a moment, the lieutenant colonel had no idea what to say as his mind slowly tried to process the surreal scene before him: a pre-teen "boy" with his face covered in make-up painting his toenails. When he finally did find his voice, Guren asked the most logical question anyone in his place would have asked:

"What are you doing?"

Yuichiro found her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment as she stared at her guardian. She knew there was no point in lying since what she had been doing was so obvious; it was literally plastered all over her face (and toenails).

"Umm…putting on make-up and nail polish?"

Guren blinked. His expression made it impossible for Yuichiro to tell what he was thinking and it was killing her to guess what must be going through his head at the moment.

"Yes, but… why?"

Yuichiro was silent for a moment as she desperately tried to think of how to answer her guardian's question.

"Umm…I was bored?"

"Well, why didn't you do your homework, then?"

"Because I already finished it."

"Ok" Guren answered slowly as his eyes wandered from Yuichiro to the make-up brushes, foundation, blush, eye-shadow compacts, and lipsticks, as well as bottles of nail polish spread across her bed.

"So where did you get all that stuff?" he asked. "Are they Sayuri's or Shigure's?"

"No, they're mine. Shinya gave them to me as gifts."

"And why did he do that?"

Yuichiro shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she could try playing dumb.

"I don't know."

Unfortunately, her guardian wasn't buying it.

"Yuichiro, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked suspiciously.

The ravenette found her current situation even more nerve-wreaking than the time Shinya pressed her about her true sex the day he took her out for ice-cream. Hoping that Guren had not come to the same conclusion, Yuichiro tried telling a partial truth since lying was not an option.

"Of course not! I was just bored and wanted to do something fun, that's all!" she insisted. "Why is that a crime?"

Not knowing what else to say, Guren sighed in slight frustration.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Anyway, I came to check up on you and ask how your first day of school went."

"It was good, thank you. Will there be anything else?"

"Actually, yes. Sayuri told me she'll be coming home a little later than usual today so you can get started on washing and cutting the vegetables and I'll take care of the rice, ok?"

"You're actually going to help with dinner?"

"Is that a problem?"

Yuu shook her head. "No. It's just that I didn't know you can cook."

Guren rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yuu, I'm not Goshi. I may not be the greatest cook in the world but I can still make something edible so that I won't starve if I didn't have Sayuri or Shigure. Being able take care of yourself is also a quality of a good soldier."

Relieved that her guardian wasn't going to pursue the subject of what she had been doing earlier, Yuu's cheerful mood returned.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Guren."

"So I'll see you down in the kitchen soon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok. Don't keep me waiting then" Guren said simply as he turned and left the room. From what he had just witnessed, it looked like he and Shinya were going to be having a _very_ long talk.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, old friend…" he mumbled under his breath.

 ** **SSSSSS****

"ACHOOO!"

Shinya Hiragi wiped his nose on his handkerchief. He had hoped the old superstition that sneezing meant that he was the subject of discussion by someone who might cause him trouble wasn't true before returning his gaze to the object of his interest. *****2*****

A small bottle of French perfume behind a display glass, a western brand called "Chanel" that had been popular in the United States and Europe before the apocalypse.

"Are you finding everything all right, sir?" a young store clerk asked when she noticed Shinya examining the perfume bottle with interest.

"Ah, yes! I'm interested in this pretty piece. How much does it run?"

"Oh, that? It's about 12,000 yen. *****3***** Is it a gift for your special lady?"

Shinya laughed softly before answering. "Well, she's not a lady __yet__ but she is indeed very special."

The clerk was confused at his answer for a moment before her brows finally rose in understanding.

"Oh, I see! A little girl! So who is she?"

"My friend's new ward."

"What's the occasion? Her birthday?"

"No occasion, I just wanted to get her something nice since she's such a sweet girl."

"I understand, sir. Would you like me to gift wrap that for you, then?"

"Yes, please."

After he had paid for the perfume bottle and waited for the clerk to gift wrap it, Shinya took his new purchase and was about to leave the store when he came face to face with a familiar crimson-haired woman who had he riled up two months ago by revealing Yuichiro's existence to her.

"M-Mito? What are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"Me? I came here because I needed some new clothes. What are __you__ doing here? This is the women's department."

"Well, I…" Shinya trailed off as he tried to think of how he should answer his childhood friend before her gaze wandered to the gift bag with the handle looped around his forearm.

"What's that?" Mito demanded before bending over slightly and giving the bag a whiff. "Perfume? Who's it for? I didn't know you were seeing someone, Shinya."

"I'm not, Mito."

"Then who? I know Sayuri and Shigure prefer Japanese to western perfume brands. But there __is__ someone in Guren's house who really __is__ fascinated with western things, isn't there?"

Knowing that his childhood friend wasn't going to let him off until he gave her an answer, Shinya thought he may as well oblige.

"You're right, Mito. It's actually for Yuichiro" he confessed.

Mito stared at him. "I know you love joking about leaning in __that__ direction when we were teens, but I can tell you really don't, Shinya. Not once have I ever seen you make a serious move on Guren or any other guy."

"Yuichiro is a very special child."

"Special? How so? You do realize the perfume you just bought is meant for a _woman_ , don't you? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless Yuichiro, if that's his real name, isn't really a boy, is he?"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I doubt you would buy an expensive woman's perfume for a little __boy__ , Shinya."

The white-haired man sighed. "Mito, what if I told you that you are absolutely right, that Yuichiro is actually a girl disguised as a boy and that out of our entire squad, Guren is the only one who does not know?"

"I'd say you were pulling my leg if not for that perfume you're carrying."

"You're right. But I'll have to ask that you not go around telling everyone that, especially Guren himself, or Sayuri and Shigure will kill me."

Two months ago, Shinya would have been happy if Mito had unwittingly made Guren realize the truth about Yuichiro but he could no longer use his crimson-haired friend as an advantage in his bet with Goshi because he already promised Sayuri he wouldn't.

And like he told Yuichiro, Shinya Hiragi was a man of his word. Even if keeping his word did not make things work in his favor.

"Even if I did, I doubt anyone would believe me and Guren would probably think I'm crazy," Mito answered.

 _ _He already does…__ Shinya thought silently but held his tongue because he preferred not to show up at Guren's house tonight with a black eye.

"Anyway, I don't mean to be rude but I really must get going. I still have some work to do before dropping this off for Yuichiro. She's a really nice girl once you get to know her. Good day!"

Before Mito could say another word, Shinya calmly, even if quickly, walked passed her without looking back until he was out of sight.

 ** **SSSSSS****

Yuichiro tried her best not to notice the awkward glances Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure were sending her way as the small "family" sat together at the dinner table. Because Sayuri came home later than usual today, Yuichiro and Guren had started on cooking dinner without her which allowed the girl no time to remove her make-up and nail polish. Yuichiro knew the purpose of cosmetics were to make a woman or girl supposedly more attractive but this wasn't exactly the kind of attention she intended or wanted to draw to herself.

As for Guren, the look on his face told Yuichiro that he must have dozens of questions on his mind but didn't know how to go about asking them, especially in front of Sayuri and Shigure. And looking at the two older women who pretended to notice nothing out of the ordinary with the youngest member of their "family" gave Guren the nagging feeling that everyone was keeping something from him.

But what can it be?

Trying to break the awkward silence at the dinner table, Sayuri turned to Yuu and asked, "How was your first day at school, Yuichiro?"

Relieved that the older woman made no mention of the make-up on her face, Yuu smiled and said, "It was good, thank you."

"Did you have any trouble with your homework?" Shigure asked, making her own attempt to distract Guren's attention away from Yuichiro's make-up. Both she and Sayuri had wanted the younger girl to try looking like one but not while Guren still thought she was a boy.

Such a thing would only cause the poor man confusion and misunderstanding.

"It was no trouble. I actually finished a little early," Yuichiro answered as she took a sip of her water glass. For some reason, the girl was finding it a bit difficult to swallow anything tonight. She just wanted to be done with her meal so that she could excuse herself until Sayuri needed help cleaning the dishes.

In fact, she'd rather be anywhere doing anything but sitting at this dinner table with her guardian's eyes glued to her face.

Not knowing how much longer she could put up with Guren's staring, Yuichiro quickly finished her dinner and downed the rest of her water glass before asking to be excused. After getting the older women's approval, the girl quickly rose to her feet and ran to her room upstairs.

As soon as Yuichiro was gone, Guren finally found his voice and spoke for the first time since he caught his ward painting her toe nails in her room. He had been silent the entire time they spent in the kitchen cooking together as well as during dinner.

"Sayuri, Shigure, is there something about Yuichiro that I should know?"

Shigure cleared her throat before answering. "Well, that depends, sir. What _do_ you want to know?"

The raven-haired woman knew she had promised Yuichiro that she would keep her secret but the younger girl had put her as well as Sayuri in a difficult position today. Even so, Shigure would still try her best to cover for Yuichiro for as long as she could.

"Well, for starters, why did Shinya give him make-up and nail polish as gifts?"

Seeing a chance to distract her superior from asking about Yuichiro's true sex, Sayuri quickly took it.

"I really don't know, sir. I think that's something only Shinya could answer. Maybe you should ask him."

"I think I will first thing tomorrow."

Fortunately, the lieutenant colonel did not have to wait until the next day for as soon as those words left his mouth, the doorbell rang. Since Yuichiro was already upstairs, Guren decided to answer the door himself, especially if the visitor was who he thought it was.

"I'll get it," he said. "Just stay here."

Sayuri and Shigure looked at each other before turning to Guren with a questioning look but obeyed and did not move from their seats as Guren stood up and left the dining room to answer the front door. As he had predicted, the lieutenant colonel found his best friend on the other side.

"Good evening, Guren, how was your day?" Shinya asked pleasantly.

"It was… interesting. I'm sorry but if you've come for dinner, I'm afraid you're a little too late; most of the food is already gone."

"It's alright, I've already eaten, so I'm not hungry. Goshi isn't with me either, so don't worry. I just came here to drop something off for Yuichiro."

Guren raised a brow. "Really? Like what?"

Shinya smiled and handed over the gift bag he had been carrying. Although Guren did not look inside, he could smell the content within.

"Perfume? What use would Yuichiro have for that? In fact, what use did you think he had for cosmetics as well? I found him in his room earlier today with make-up plastered all over his face while painting his toe nails. What ideas have you been putting into my ward's head, you bastard?"

At the mention of Yuichiro's experimentation with the gifts he gave her two months prior, the white-haired man grinned.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Guren?" he asked innocently. "Kids are curious creatures, they love to try out new things!"

"Funny, I don't ever remember us experimenting with make-up and nail polish as kids, Shinya."

"Well, Yuichiro is different. For God's sake, the child is living under the same roof with you and you haven't noticed anything unusual about him?"

"Like what?"

The white-haired man shook his head. "Sorry, but that's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own, Guren!" he said with a wink before turning to leave.

"Hey wait, you still owe me an explanation, Shinya!"

But instead of an answer, all Guren got was a wave good-bye and a laugh from his best friend before the white-haired man disappeared into the night.

 ** **Footnotes:****

 **1.** ** **I wrote Yuichiro's first attempt at putting on make-up and nail polish based on my own experience as a young teen. Naturally, a young girl's first attempt will not be perfect; that can only come with time and practice :D  
****

 **2.** ** **In Asian culture, it is widely believed that someone who sneezes out of the blue is being talked about by other people not near them. If you sneeze once, someone is definitely saying something about you. If you sneeze twice, bad things are said about you. This superstition about sneezing has become a huge joke in anime and manga, where several characters talk about one character in one panel and then the next panel features the person being talked about sneezing****

 **3.** ** **12,000 Japanese yen is roughly the equivalent of $105 U.S dollars.****


	11. There's Something About Yuichiro

**A/N: Ok, to all my anxious readers, this should be the last chapter before the cat is finally out of the bag so to speak ;) I just want fem!Yuu to have a few more funny and awkward moments as a "boy" with Guren and her classmates before the big reveal ;) Keep in mind that this fic is AU so there will be differences from the canon story; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible. I would also like to thank my readers for their support so far; enjoy and please review! :D  
**

 ** **Chapter 11: There's something about Yuichiro****

 ** **March 5, 2017****

Yuichiro found her face scrunching in disgust from her seat on the bleachers as she watched some of her male classmates stand in a line on the edge of the school's football field with their PE shorts down, trying to see who could urinate the furthest as if that were something to be proud of.

 _ _Nasty…__ the girl thought as she finally averted her gaze when she heard the boys start to howl with laughter and excitement. Yuichiro rolled her eyes at her male classmates' childish display, wishing she had something to read to pass the time. She had been sitting on the bleachers alone since class began and the students discovered they were going to be having a substitute teacher for the day. Unlike their normal teacher, the sub showed little interest in actually teaching the class and allowed the kids to do whatever they wanted for the class period. And Yuichiro was dismayed that out of all the things her male classmates could have done, they chose to have a pissing contest.

The girls, who were somewhat more sensible, chose to run or walk laps around the field while chatting with each other, and Yuichiro might have joined them if doing so didn't arouse the suspicions of her classmates. Knowing that she couldn't join the boys or the girls in their activities, the ravenette had convinced her substitute teacher to let her sit out the class period on the bleachers because she wasn't feeling well which was partly true; watching the boys urinate on the football field did make Yuichiro feel a little queasy and she found herself wishing that class would be over soon so that she could go home.

Daisuke, her red-headed classmate, noticed that Yuichiro had not moved from her seat in the bleachers for almost forty minutes and became a little concerned. He always thought the raven-haired "boy" was a bit of an oddball but still cared enough to want him to break out of his shell so to speak.

"Hey, Satoshi, shouldn't we get Yuichiro over here? He's missing out on all the fun!"

The blue-haired boy looked in Yuu's direction and sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask him. At least that way, he can't complain that nobody invited him later."

"Right," Daisuke said. "Let's go get him."

Although they were too far away for her to hear them, Yuichiro was startled when she noticed Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari ***1*** leave the other boys on the field and started to approach her. What could they possibly want?

As soon as they were close enough, Daisuke waved to catch the girl's attention. "Hey, Yuu! Why don't you come out and join us! Aren't you bored sitting there by yourself?"

"I'm fine!" Yuichiro shot back.

Satoshi grinned. "Aww, come on, Yuu! You need to loosen up and learn to have fun!"

The ravenette glared at her two classmates. "Fun? You call trying to see who can piss the furthest 'fun'? How disgusting!"

The other two boys were taken aback by Yuichiro's angry comment before understanding slowly dawned on them.

"Oh, I get it…" Daisuke began as a mischievous grin broke out on his face. "You're afraid to show your junk because it's too small, isn't it? Come on, be a man and whip it out!" ***2***

"First, you dance naked for me!" Yuichiro sneered.

Satoshi, ever the cool-headed peacemaker, tried to ease the tension between his two classmates before one of them started a fight.

"Now now, Yuu, Daisuke didn't mean any harm; he's just concerned for you and so am I. Seriously, you need to stop being so tense all the time. I mean, you're only going to be young once so you may as well enjoy it, right?"

"I can find better things to enjoy than pissing in public which, by the way, is also a great way to spread germs!" Yuichiro snapped.

Before the blue-haired boy could respond, they heard the bell signaling the end of class ring across the field.

Relieved that class was over so that her classmates would stop pressuring her into an unwanted contest, Yuichiro got up and made her way towards the boys' locker room. But Daisuke, ever so curious, wasn't going to let her off so easily.

As soon as they were inside and the other boys started to strip and shower as usual, Yuichiro simply stuffed her regular school uniform in her bag along with her books after getting them out of her locker like she had been doing every day since the first day of school. By now, Satoshi and Daisuke as well as several of their other male classmates, have noticed that Yuichiro had taken great pains to avoid disrobing in front of them and continued to do so, even after all these months. As soon as she got inside the locker room, the ravenette would always change in the bathroom stall before class and after, simply go home in her PE uniform without changing.

And every time someone questioned her about it, Yuichiro would say that she was self-conscious of her body because she had ugly scars that she didn't want anyone to see which was partly true. Even though she couldn't see them herself, Yuichiro knew she still had the mark of Ferid's talons across her back which was unlikely to ever go away.

After making sure everything was secure in her bag, the girl was about to leave when she felt Daisuke's hand close around her wrist. Yuichiro was about to snap at the red-headed boy and demand that he release her before seeing a look of genuine concern and what appeared to be a little guilt on his face.

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"Look, Yuu, I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized.

Yuichiro sighed as she lowered her school bag slightly. "Forget it, Daisuke. I just want to go home now."

"Fine, I understand. But at least tell me why you're always so serious? You need to learn how to take a joke."

"Not if I find it offensive and vulgar," she shot back.

Satoshi found himself staring at the raven-haired "boy" in astonishment.

"Damn, Yuichiro, I'm beginning to think you're actually a girl with the way you've been acting all these months!" he exclaimed.

As soon as she heard that, the ravenette felt a panic attack coming on even though she was unsure if Satoshi was joking or serious but forced herself to remain calm lest she gave away her secret. It was times like these that Yuichiro was grateful for Guren's training. In addition to learning how to better control her emotions, she also learned how to mask them when needed so that others could not read her so easily.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said defensively. "I just happen to have a different idea of 'fun' then you do."

"Ok, so if a pissing contest isn't 'fun' to you, what is?" Daisuke challenged.

"Something useful or educational like cooking and reading."

"Are you serious?" the red-headed boy asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm serious!" Yuu answered in annoyance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going; my guardian expects me to have all my homework done by the time he returns."

And with that, the ravenette took her bag and brushed her way past her two classmates before they could question her further. Yuichiro knew it was likely they may ask her more questions in the future but at least for today, she could hold them off by leaving.

After their raven-haired classmate had left, Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other for a moment in silence before the red-headed boy spoke.

"I'm telling you, Satoshi, there's something about Yuichiro that doesn't sit right with me. I mean, what kind of guy actually enjoys cooking of all things?"

"Some do, but not many," the blue-haired boy answered as he briefly removed his glasses to clean with a handkerchief from his school bag.

"Were you serious when you said you thought Yuichiro was a girl?"

"Well, the way he acts _does_ make me wonder…" Satoshi confessed.

"Like his unwillingness to shower or even take off his shirt in front of us?" Daisuke pressed.

"I'm not sure. If I had ugly scars all over my body like Yuu claims to have, I wouldn't want to strip or shower in front of others either."

"He could just be using that as an excuse."

"So what if he is?" Satoshi countered. "Are you suggesting we hold him down and tear off all his clothes just to see if he's a girl?"

Daisuke sighed and shook his head. "No… As curious as I am, I don't think it's worth getting suspended or expelled over."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss, Daisuke" Satoshi said patiently before changing the subject.

"And since we've been standing here talking too long, the other guys probably used up all the hot water so we'll have to follow Yuu's lead and just go home to shower and change."

"Yeah, you're probably right" the red-headed boy agreed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and prepared to leave the locker room. "Well, see you tomorrow then, Satoshi."

"You too, Daisuke."

 ** **SSSSSS****

Yuichiro did not stop running until she made her way past the gates of Guren's house and to her room after making sure she closed and locked the front door. As she leaned against the door to her room, the girl slowly slid to floor while catching her breath. Yuichiro had managed to successfully evade her male classmates' curious questions about her unwillingness to disrobe in front of them for months but today was the first time any of them had asked her outright if she was a girl.

Although it was likely Satoshi was only joking when he questioned Yuu about her sex, she found the inquiry alarming nonetheless, and hoped that her blue-haired classmate had not seen through her mask when she denied his claim. Yuichiro knew that while they were somewhat mischievous, Satoshi and Daisuke were not bullies and were unlikely to try and forcibly strip her to find out if she was really a girl. But that didn't mean other boys wouldn't make the attempt if they had reason to suspect Yuu was female. She had managed to keep her secret at school for three months but knew it would only be a matter of time before her luck ran out.

 _ _It's getting harder and harder to pretend every day…__ Yuichiro thought sadly as she stepped into the bathroom for her usual shower before changing into a pair of knee-length brown shorts and a red T-shirt. After changing, the girl took out her notebook from her bag to get started on her homework. Ever since she started school, Yuichiro made it a habit to get started on her homework as soon as she got home and finished showering so that she wouldn't get lazy and neglect to do it later.

Unlike several of her classmates, who often waited until the last minute to do their homework, Yuichiro preferred to get it out of the way as soon as possible so that she could enjoy the rest of her day without worry. But by no means was she careless about getting her assignments done right; her late grandmother had taught Yuu that it was better to get something done right the first time by being slow and sure than to have to go over and do it again by being quick but careless and sloppy. Not to mention the time one would save.

After she had finished her homework, Yuichiro made her way to the kitchen to get an early start on dinner. By now, Sayuri trusted her enough to let her wash and cut the vegetables as well as turn on the rice pot alone. The girl only had to wait until her secondary guardian returned home to cut the meat and use the stove or oven but Yuichiro was sure that pretty soon, Sayuri would trust her to do that alone as well. After all, she was growing up and becoming more capable of taking on additional responsibilities as well as becoming more independent.

As she approached the kitchen, the girl thought she heard some noises as if someone was already in there, going through the cupboards. Fearing that it could be an intruder, Yuichiro made a quiet stop near the fireplace in the living room to pick up an iron poker before sneaking into the kitchen where she saw what appeared to be the silhouette of a man dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt going through the refrigerator. Without thinking, Yuichiro charged and brought the flat of the poker crashing down on the intruder's back.

As soon as he felt the cold, hard iron make contact with his body, the "intruder" screamed.

"AAAHHHH!"

Knowing that she had hit her target, Yuichiro jumped back and watched the "intruder" fall flat on his back, writhing in agony. When she stepped closer to get a better look at him, the girl gasped when she saw a familiar young man with sandy blond hair tied back in a ponytail and a goatee sprawled on the floor, grimacing in pain.

"G-Goshi!?" ***3***

After waiting a few moments for the pain in his back to subside, the blond man opened his eyes and looked up to see a shocked, wide-eyed Yuichiro staring down at him. Even after she had just attacked him without knowing who he was, Goshi couldn't bring himself to be angry with the girl, especially since he knew the misunderstanding wasn't exactly her fault; he did forget to remind Guren to tell Yuichiro he would be coming over to fix the kitchen sink at Sayuri's request today. Goshi just didn't mention he would be helping himself to some snacks in the refrigerator while he was at it as well.

"Well if it isn't little Yuichiro!" the blond man joked. "Hiya, kiddo!"

"I'm so sorry, Goshi! I thought you were an intruder!" the girl apologized.

Goshi placed an arm over his forehead and laughed light-heartedly. Asides from the pain, he actually thought what just happened was pretty funny.

"It's ok, Yuu. It's actually my fault, really. I forgot to remind Guren to tell you that I would be coming over to fix the kitchen sink for Sayuri today."

"Oh, ok. Well, did you fix it?"

"Yeah. Luckily, I did it before you hit me because with my back the way it is now, I won't be able to fix anything for a while."

"I'm sorry." Yuichiro apologized again. "I supposed I should have asked who it was before attacking."

"It's ok, Yuu, really. As long as you learned something important from this, I don't mind. It's always good to know who your enemies are on the battlefield whenever possible before attacking."

"I understand. So, would you like me to help you up?"

"Yeah, that would be nice…" Goshi answered as he stuck out his hand. Without hesitating, Yuichiro took it and helped the blond man to his feet.

"Are you feeling ok now?"

"I'm still a bit sore but I'll live. I've survived my share of battles so this is nothing, really. Anyway, how was school today, Yuu?"

"Well, are you sure you wanna know? I'm pretty sure it's not as exciting as what you do in the army."

"Hey, I used to be a school boy too so of course, I wanna know!"

"Well, my other classes were the same as usual but for my PE class, I had a substitute teacher who didn't care to follow my normal teacher's lesson plan. He just let the kids do what they wanted so the girls chose to run or walk laps around the field."

"And what about the boys?"

For a moment, Yuichiro hesitated to answer which piqued Goshi's curiosity even more.

"Well, Yuu?"

"It's stupid…"

"What is? Tell me, I'm really curious."

"Well… today the boys decided to have a pissing contest to see who can pee the furthest. As if that were something to be proud of."

As soon as he heard that, Goshi's face split into a wide grin before he started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Yuichiro demanded, wondering what the older man found so amusing about a pissing contest.

But instead of answering her question, Goshi asked: "So did you do it?"

It was a ridiculous question and they both knew it. Unknown to Yuichiro, Goshi already knew she was female and could not participate in such a contest; he just wanted to see how she would answer.

"Of course not! I thought it was gross and stupid! Not to mention a good way to spread germs around."

The blond man was amused at Yuu's answer. "You know, you're a lot more like Guren than I originally thought."

Yuichiro looked up, her eyes wide with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when he was a little older than you, the other boys would also tease him about not wanting to participate in a pissing contest. Personally, I always thought he was way too serious and didn't know how to have fun," Goshi answered, purposely neglecting to tell Yuichiro that __he__ was often the one who teased Guren the most about his inability to loosen up. ***4***

"Oh, that explains why he's such a hardass sometimes."

"True. But I'd avoid saying that in front of Sayuri or Shigure if I were you. I'm sure they wouldn't approve of such language coming out of your pretty little mouth."

As soon as she heard Goshi say "pretty little mouth," Yuu's eyes narrowed at the older man in suspicion.

"Why do you think I have a 'pretty little mouth,' Goshi?" she demanded.

As soon as he heard Yuu's question, the blond man realized his mistake but made an attempt to cover it up nonetheless.

"Well, I…" he trailed off for a moment as if desperately trying to think of how to answer the disguised girl's question but she didn't give him the chance.

"You know, don't you?" Yuichiro accused as she felt herself growing angry. "Did Shinya tell you? He promised me he wouldn't!"

"No, of course not!" Goshi protested fiercely. "Shinya is a man of his word. He didn't tell me anything, I already knew!"

"Really? And for how long?"

"I knew it since the day we met you, from the moment I first saw him flirting with you. Shinya likes to pretend he swings that way but I know he really doesn't. That's how I was able to figure out you were a girl. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone either."

"And why not?"

Goshi was silent for a moment as he searched his mind for an answer. He did not want to tell Yuu that one of the reasons he kept her secret was because of the bet he made with Shinya since it might embarrass the younger girl and make her hate them both. But more importantly, he didn't want to see her get hurt. So he tried telling a partial truth since he couldn't bear to lie to the child. Goshi was sure that by now, everyone who knew him probably told Yuichiro that he couldn't tell a convincing lie to save his life anyway. But that didn't mean he couldn't leave parts of the truth out, especially to protect the feelings of someone he cared about.

"I just didn't think it was my place to. I thought it best to wait until you were comfortable enough to tell Guren yourself," Goshi answered simply, hoping that would satisfy Yuichiro.

Yuichiro looked at Goshi for a moment in silence before sighing. "Fine," she said.

"So when do you think you'll be ready, Yuu?" Goshi persisted. "After what you had just experienced today, I'm sure you realize you won't be able to keep pretending forever."

"I do. I just need a little more time to get used to being a girl, that's all."

"Just don't take too long, I'd hate to see you get hurt, Yuu. Did you know that you'll eventually be required to take swimming in PE before you could graduate high school? How will you avoid stripping in front of others then? And if you want to be a soldier, how will you avoid it if you get injured on the battlefield and require treatment?"

"I know. I know. But I still have a bit more time before I have to worry about that so please let me use it, ok?"

"Sure thing, kid. Anyway, while I'm here, would you like me to help you with dinner? I can't cook but I can at least help you cut the vegetables."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Goshi."

"No problem, Yuu."

 ** **SSSSSS****

 ** **May 9, 2017****

Two months after the incident with Goshi, Yuichiro found his words ringing more true with each passing day. And even though they were supportive of her choice to continue living as a boy for as long as she could, Guren's other squad-mates also tried to encourage Yuu to become more comfortable with her true gender before hiding it was no longer possible.

And Yuichiro could feel that day drawing nearer and nearer. Not only because of the inevitability of stripping in front of others but also because of the attention she was unwittingly drawing.

Attention from other girls. Real ones.

The first one was a lively chatterbox from Yuu's history class who had just recently transferred to Shibuya Middle School.

"My, aren't you a cute one! What's your name?" she asked cheerfully.

Annoyed, Yuichiro looked up from her desk and was about to tell the girl to go away when she noticed something quite unusual about her. Although Yuu had not thought about her for some time, her mind went back to the mysterious young woman who came to her room in the middle of the night while she was temporarily housed at one of the Hyakuya Sect's facilities for "therapy" before being released to her "uncle's" care.

And for some reason, the girl looking down at her now reminded Yuichiro of that young woman with her purple hair and mahogany eyes. But although the resemblance was striking, Yuichiro knew that they couldn't be the same person because this girl was younger and her stature was shorter.

"Who are you?" Yuichiro demanded.

The purple-haired girl grinned. "You know, it's very ungentlemanly to ask for a lady's name without offering your own first."

Yuichiro scowled. "Excuse me, but you were the one who started this conversation."

Despite herself, the ravenette found herself irritated at the purple-haired girl's teasing. She may resemble the young woman from Yuichiro's memory (or dream) since she wasn't sure if the encounter was real or a figment of her imagination, but the other girl's personality made Yuu think of her as a younger and more annoying female version of Shinya.

And like Shinya, the purple-haired girl was not easily deterred when she wanted something. Instead of getting angry at Yuu's rudeness (which she thought was cleverly masked with politeness), the girl finally gave her own name first.

"I'm Shinoa Hiragi. I just transferred here. I thought you might be dying to meet the pretty new girl in class like your fellow boy classmates there."

Puzzled, Yuichiro looked in the direction of Shinoa's pointed finger and saw a group of her male classmates huddled together in the corner, mouths agape, while giving them wide-eyed stares, especially Yuu herself as if they thought she had a few screws loose for not jumping at the chance to introduce herself to the new girl.

Yuichiro smacked her head. __Great, this is just what I need…__ she thought before looking the other girl straight in the eye and putting on her most serious expression.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested, dear. However, I'm sure you have plenty of guys to choose from your fan club over there."

Shinoa laughed. "You're very charming, Yuichiro. Shinya was right about you."

At the sound of the white-haired man's name, Yuu's expression changed to shock. "You know Shinya? Who are you to him?"

"Me? Oh, nothing much, just his little sister."

"What? You're his __sister?"__

Although the revelation was startling to her at first, it actually started to make sense now that Yuichiro thought about it. Although they looked nothing alike physically, Shinoa and Shinya did share a talent for charming or annoying others as they chose.

"That's right! Nii-san talks about you a lot so I figure I'd see for myself what kind of guy you are."

"Well, now that you know, can you just go away and leave me alone?" Yuichiro sneered.

"Nope, not a chance. You've been going to school for how many months now, Yuu? At least a few, I'm sure. Don't you think you should have a friend or two by now? And by that, I mean friends your own age, not your guardian and _his_ friends even though I'm sure they dote on you a lot."

As unwanted and annoying as Shinoa's inquiries were, Yuichiro realized that the purple-haired girl had a point. While she appreciated the attention and affection of Guren and his squad, Yuu still felt they could not relate to her as well as Mika, Akane, and the other Hyakuya orphans did due to the eight-year age gap between them as well as their differing life experiences. Still, Yuichiro wasn't going to give the brat in front of her the satisfaction of knowing she's right.

"So what's it you, Shinoa? What if I told you I'm not interested in being friends with __you__ in particular?"

"I'd normally say 'suit yourself' but I'm guessing you have an interest in joining the demon army, no?"

"And that concerns you, how?"

"I just thought you should know that they don't want soldiers who can't get along or work with others. It's kind of necessary for survival on the battlefield. I'm sure even your guardian has told you that strength and power alone won't be enough."

"You seem to know a lot about me, Shinoa. Why is that? Has Shinya been talking about me to you __that__ much?"

"He has. For some reason, you seem to be of great interest to him although why is beyond me. But now that I've seen you for myself, I can tell that you've still got a long way to go before the JIDA will accept the likes of you. "

"Not that it's any of your business, but thank you, I'll be just fine so why don't you take a seat and leave me alone? It's not like I'm going to apply for the JIDA tomorrow anyway."

To Yuichiro's relief, Shinoa finally relented. She had no choice since the class was about to begin anyway but being the persistent little brat she was, Yuichiro got the feeling that this wasn't going to be their only or last encounter.

And she was right. As the months went by, Yuichiro noticed that Shinoa became a bit more insistent on being friends with her, even showing her interest by flirting with Yuu from time to time. Worst still, other girls have started to follow her lead, including a feisty blonde named Mitsuba, who became Shinoa's biggest rival for Yuu's attention.

Unfortunately, Yuu's tendency to attract girls like a magnet did not go unnoticed by her male classmates who started to tease the disguised girl for her disinterest, not only in girls but anyone, male or female.

"You're really weird, you know that?" Daisuke told Yuichiro one day in the boys' locker room as she was packing her normal school uniform into her bag before heading home in her PE clothes as usual.

"What do you mean?" the ravenette asked before slinging her bag over her shoulder and shooting the red-headed boy an annoyed look.

"I mean, you've got the prettiest, not to mention richest girls in school vying for your attention and yet you brush them aside like they were nothing. What the hell is wrong with you, Hyakuya?"

"How about you start minding your own damn business?!" Yuichiro snapped.

Startled by the ravenette's sudden angry outburst, Satoshi found himself intervening again before Daisuke could make an equally angry retort and start a fight.

"Hey, calm down, Yuu, I'm sure Daisuke didn't mean anything by it. Most guys would be thrilled to have the attention of so many pretty girls but I notice that it's the opposite with you. Why is that?"

"That is something neither you nor Daisuke needs to know, Satoshi. I'd appreciate it if both of you stopped poking your noses into my love life which, by the way, is none of your business."

"Ok, ok, geez…" Satoshi said in exasperation, not wanting to get into an argument with the raven-haired "boy" himself. "Excuse us for caring. I would have thought that after all this time, you would consider us your friends or something, Yuu."

"I'd appreciate 'friends' who are more considerate and respectful of my privacy, Satoshi. Good day!" Yuichiro shot back before taking her bag and running out of the locker room.

After she was gone, Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other for a moment in silence before the blue-haired boy sighed.

"It looks like you've gone and made Yuichiro angry again, Daisuke. Seriously, would it hurt you to learn a little tact when questioning others, even if it's out of concern?"

Feeling a little guilty, the red-headed boy lowered his eyes. "I suppose you're right, Satoshi. But don't you think Yuichiro is a bit too sensitive? It's like he takes everything we tell him the wrong way."

"Maybe. But he is right about one thing: his love life isn't any of our business. We should at least respect that."

"Ok, whatever. I still think Yuu's making a big mistake rejecting all those girls. Especially Shinoa Hiragi and Mitsuba Sangu. ***5*** Most guys would kill to go out with those two."

Sensing the bitterness in the other boy's voice, Satoshi grinned. "A little jealous now, aren't we, Daisuke?"

Daisuke glared at him as if the very suggestion was absurd. "Jealous? Of girly little Yuichiro? You gotta be kidding me!"

Satoshi gave his friend a mischievous look as he moved his eyes to the side. "Ok, whatever you say, Daisuke. I've got to get going now. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

 ** **SSSSSS****

"Yuichiro, are you still awake? Can I come in?"

The ravenette sat up from her bed where she was lying down with her arms crossed under her head, looking up blankly at the ceiling. It was almost ten 'o clock and curious to see who her visitor was, Yuichiro opened the door to find Shigure with what looked like a shoe box in her arms.

"Yes, Shigure? What do you need?"

" _I_ don't need anything. But it looks to me like _you_ do. I've noticed you've been very quiet at dinner tonight. Did something happen to upset you today?"

Yuichiro looked down for a moment in silence before stepping aside to let the older woman in. As soon as she was inside, Shigure closed the door for Yuu before handing her the shoe box she was holding.

"Is this for me?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes. I went shopping today and spotted these in a store window. I thought they might look cute on you," the raven-haired woman answered gently.

Yuichiro blushed. "C-cute?" she sputtered. She didn't think such a word existed in Shigure's vocabulary but didn't want to offend the older woman by refusing so she opened the box to find a shiny new pair of black girl's loafers that were slightly high-heeled.

"Um, thank you. They're pretty, but you didn't have to."

"I know that. I __wanted__ to. Just like I wanted to see if you're ok. Sayuri was going to come see you but I told her it was better if I came instead since we don't get a chance to talk much. So, what's going on, Yuu?"

Although she'd rather not talk about it, Yuichiro could not bring herself to refuse Shigure an answer after the woman had just given her another gift.

"Well… there are two boys in my PE class who've been bugging me today. One, in particular, Daisuke, has been asking me why I've been turning away all the girls who've been approaching me. I couldn't tell them the reason, of course, but I have the feeling they suspect why."

"That you're a girl? Did they ever ask you if you were?"

"Well, the other boy, Satoshi did ask me once but I wasn't sure if he was joking or not."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that was ridiculous but I can't tell if he believed me or not either."

"Well, there's this old saying that the harder we try to be something we're not, the more obvious it is that we're not what we're pretending to be."

"I know…" Yuu answered softly.

"You won't be able to keep this up for much longer. It's a miracle you've been able to fool the world into thinking you're a boy for as long as you already have. You know this, don't you, Yuichiro?"

Yuu nodded. "I do."

"There's only one way to stop these uncomfortable situations you speak of. And that is to finally accept who and what you really are. Are you ready to do that yet?"

"I may not have a choice anymore. I can't believe how much energy I'm exerting into being a boy. It's so much harder than it used to be."

"Of course it is, you are growing up after all. But you can still take it a step at a time so to speak. How about you try on these shoes I bought to see how you like them?"

Yuichiro smiled. "Sure," she said as took the loafers out of the box and placed them on the ground before slipping them onto her feet.

"They're a little loose," the girl said sheepishly.

"You'll grow into them. So do you like the shoes?"

"I do, thank you."

Shigure smiled, and for the second time, Yuichiro remembered since she moved into Guren's home.

"I'm glad you like the shoes. However, it's getting late and I must go now; I have to be up early for work tomorrow."

"I understand. Thank you so much for being there for me. Sayuri too."

"I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear that. Goodnight, Yuichiro."

"Goodnight, Shigure."

After the older woman left, Yuichiro pondered her words.

 _ _Take it a step at a time…__

 _ _Ok, maybe I should…__ the girl thought as she waited for the rest of her house to turn in.

 ** **SSSSSS****

An hour or so later, Yuichiro slowly opened the door to her room and poked her head outside, looking around to see if anyone was up and about. When she was certain everyone must be asleep, the girl tiptoed out into the hallway and downstairs while carrying her new shoes. As soon as she was downstairs, Yuichiro went into the kitchen and slipped the loafers on. Since this was her first time wearing shoes that were not totally flat, the girl wobbled a little as she took a few shaky steps around the kitchen floor.

Unfortunately, Yuichiro was incorrect in assuming that she was the only one awake in the house. Guren, who found himself craving for a midnight snack, picked up the sound of heels clicking in the kitchen and assumed it was an intruder but not wanting to repeat the same mistake Yuichiro made with Goshi a few months prior, decided to see who it was before engaging in a confrontation. What Guren saw when he peaked into the kitchen was almost just as bewildering as when he walked in on his ward painting "his" toenails.

This time, Yuichiro was walking around the kitchen in high-heels while clad in "his" pajamas.

"What are you doing?"

The girl almost felt her heart stop when she heard the familiar voice of her guardian before seeing him in the doorway of the kitchen with the same bewildered expression he had when he first caught her with make-up and nail polish.

If her face was any hotter, Yuichiro swore she could've cooked an egg on it.

"Um, just going for a walk?"

"In a pair of girl's shoes? You've been acting pretty weird these last few months. I'm beginning to think you have a little too much free time, Yuu."

Not knowing what else to say, Yuichiro asked. "You really think so, Guren?"

"Yes, I think so. It looks like I'm going to have to make a man out of you starting tomorrow."

"You mean…"

"Correct. Tomorrow, we're going to start your training. Real training."

At those words, the girl forgot all about her embarrassment and grinned with excitement.

As for Guren himself, he hoped teaching Yuu how to fight will finally put an end to "his" strange and bizarre behavior.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari are also characters in another anime I'm a huge fan of: DN Angel. I've given them cameo appearances in my fic with similar appearance and personalities.**

 **2\. Daisuke's words to Yuichiro about her unwillingness to enter the pissing contest is actually a direct quote from Goshi to Guren in the LNs when they were teenagers. I thought it would be fun to parallel a scene from the LNs in fem!Yuu's struggle to hide her true gender.**

 **3\. In the canon story, Goshi has a demon contractor like all JIDA elite soldiers so it's unlikely anyone could sneak up on him but I just had to make the scene of him being attacked by fem!Yuu because I want them to have a bonding moment together lol. As a joke, his demon could decide not to warn him of her approach :D**

 **4\. In the LNs, Guren actually refused to participate in the pissing contest Goshi proposed but eventually gave in and actually won it. Fem!Yuu refuses for a different reason as we all know lol.**

 **5\. In canon, male!Yuu does not meet Shinoa and Mitsuba until he was in 10th grade but for my AU, I've decided to make fem!Yuu meet them in 6th grade.**


	12. Waking the Warrior Within

****A/N: To my readers, I apologize for the wait. Up until now, I**** **'** ** **ve been posting one chapter a week but now I've reached a point where I have to think a bit more carefully on how I want my fic to go. From now on, updates may be once every two weeks because I want the story to be good. I know I promised to reveal fem!Yuu to Guren this chapter but its turning out longer than I expected so it may have to be split into two, maybe three parts so please be patient with me! Once again, I would like to think my beta reader, ResidentalPsycho for her help in making this fic possible :)****

 ** **Chapter 12: Waking the Warrior Within****

 ** **May 10, 2017****

Guren Ichinose sighed and rolled his eyes before looking at the young "boy" who was sprawled on the ground in front of him with a bokken *****1***** in "his" right hand, in dismay. Since it had been a while since the lieutenant colonel had given anyone combat training, Shinya, ever so concerned, requested him to go easy on Yuichiro and hoped that for once, his friend would take his advice. Especially since Yuu was the youngest person Guren had ever attempted to train.

The "boy" in question laid unmoving from "his" spot for a moment as "he" attempted to catch "his" breath. Even as a novice, Yuichiro knew she wasn't likely to have the luxury of taking her time to recover from a blow on the battlefield and forced herself to get back onto her feet as soon as she was able, even if a bit shakenly. For reasons of convenience, Guren decided to train Yuu in his own backyard which was spacious enough; they just had to make sure to steer clear of the bushes and flowers as well as some of the small trees.

Tapping his foot on the ground, Guren patiently waited for his ward to attack him again. He knew he was being far more generous with Yuu than the people who trained him in combat when he was her age. And because Shinya was trained the same way he himself was, Guren could not, for the life of him, figure out why his best friend insist he go easy on Yuichiro, at least for her first few training sessions. As a child, his own trainers went down to business very quickly, the moment they were certain Guren knew how to hold his bokken correctly which Yuichiro looked quite capable of doing. The child had drive and ambition but lacked technique which she proved once more when she attempted to attack him again.

The second time, Yuichiro attempted to strike Guren in the side of his body instead of his head which, at the moment, was impossible anyway due to their height difference. Unfortunately, she still repeated her mistake from earlier, drawing back her bokken with both arms too far behind her, leaving her own side wide open which he easily saw coming and struck her in the right side of her torso with his own bokken before Yuichiro could even get three feet of him, making her yelp in pain.

Even though she still couldn't land a hit on Guren, he was relieved that Yuu was at least able to remain on her feet instead of falling over like she did the first time she attempted to attack him.

"The first rule of being an effective fighter, Yuichiro: 'Never repeat the same mistake and expect or hope for a different result'. It's the very definition of stupidity" Guren said calmly before giving his ward a smirk. "It also applies to all aspects of life as well."

Yuichiro scoffed. "That's very fascinating, Guren, but you don't strike me as the philosopher type."

Before her guardian could reply, Yuu attempted to attack him again, this time aiming for his knees, thinking she could bring him down that way.

Knowing exactly what she was up to, Guren grinned and easily deflected Yuichiro's attack, knocking her bokken out of her hand, barely missing her fingers, before sweeping her legs out from under her with his long right. The unexpected movement caught the girl completely off guard and she once again found herself sprawled on the ground with the tip of Guren's bokken at her throat.

"The second rule of being an effective fighter: 'expect the unexpected'."

"Is that how you knew what I was up to?" Yuichiro asked.

"I have much more experience in combat than you do, Yuichiro. And experience is something that can come only with time and practice. And besides, you are __quite__ predictable with your wide swings."

Yuichiro found herself glaring at Guren for his barb even though she knew he was absolutely right. Gritting her teeth for a moment before attempting a good-natured smile, she asked:

"Well then, shall I try again, __sir?"__

Guren laughed. By now, he knew his ward well enough to know that she was getting angry when she took that tone with him. Now was the perfect time to see how well Yuichiro could control her temper in combat. Stepping aside so that she could stand up, Guren picked up Yuichiro's bokken and handed it back to her before making a mock bow.

"By all means, Yuu, please try! It'll be a miracle if you can land even one hit on me!"

 _ _Why, the nerve of that bastard!__ Yuichiro thought as she took the fighting stance her guardian had taught her that morning and made sure her bokken was secure in her hands before sticking it out in front of her.

"Your stance is still too wide" Guren pointed out.

When she heard that, Yuichiro said nothing but lowered her head slightly as she looked down and brought her feet slightly closer together.

As soon as Yuu's eyes left him, Guren smacked her on the temple with his bokken, not hard enough to injure her seriously, but enough to give the girl a small bruise and possibly headache later.

This time, Yuichiro could not help shouting "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Third rule of effective fighting: 'Never take your eyes off the enemy if you can help it'. I know you were trying to correct your stance but you need to learn to do it without looking down. In fact, there are many things you'll need to know how to do without looking and this doesn't apply to just sword fighters" Guren explained patiently.

"Well, thank you ever so much for your wisdom, __sir."__

The older man said nothing and without warning, struck Yuu hard in her left side with his bokken, making her cry with pain even though he purposely held back his strength so that he wouldn't break her ribs. Still, the blow would leave an unbecoming bruise on the child's body later. In addition to promising Shinya he would go easy on Yuu for their first few training sessions, Guren also promised Sayuri and Shigure not to hurt her too badly because they preferred not to stay up all night treating a half-dead child.

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready! And my head still hurt from that blow a minute ago!" the "boy" whined.

Guren chuckled. His ward's childish complaining was amusing him. "Did you expect battles to be fair, Yuichiro? Your enemies aren't going to wait until you're ready or in tip-top shape before they attack you. Do you think the vampires will simply hand you their heads? They will not be gracious about it! If you want to be a competent soldier, you'll need to learn to fight and defend yourself efficiently, even when you're in pain or running on fumes. You also have to be ready for anything because one mistake can cost not only __you__ dearly, but your allies as well."

Rubbing her sore temple and side with one arm, Yuichiro took her guardian's words in for a moment before charging at him suddenly __and__ before asking if he was ready.

"Attacking head on now, are we? That's the most foolish thing I've seen you do yet!" Guren exclaimed and when his ward came within striking distance of him, he simply moved to the side which resulted in Yuichiro missing him completely and falling to the ground, her bokken flying from her hand and landing on the other side of the yard.

Before Yuichiro could get up, she felt his foot on her chest, holding her down.

"Fourth rule of effective fighting: 'Never let go of your main weapon if you can help it'. You must hold on to it, guard it with your life, even if you find yourself flung across the battlefield."

If she could, Yuichrio would have grabbed Guren's leg and pushed it aside so she could get up but this time, she knew better than to even try. He was obviously much stronger than her and Yuu had the feeling she wasn't going anywhere until he allowed it. So the girl finally swallowed her pride and said:

"Fine, I understand, Guren."

Relieved that his ward had at least learned humility, Guren removed his foot from her chest and offered his hand to help her up. When he saw Yuichiro hesitate to take it, Guren sighed and smiled before saying "It's all right, Yuu. I'm not going to pull another surprise attack on you again."

When she heard his promise, Yuichiro released the anxious breath she had been holding and finally allowed her guardian to help her to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" Guren asked gently as he watched Yuichiro dust herself off.

The t-shirt and knee-length shorts she was wearing had a couple of tears and grass stains on them from the falls she took but her guardian supposed it couldn't be helped.

"I'm ok" she answered. "A bit sore, but I'll live."

"Good to hear. Now get back inside and take a shower; I don't want you showing up at the dinner table looking and smelling like shit" Guren ordered as he made a gesture for Yuu to get inside.

Yuichiro glared at him. "As if I would!" she scoffed before picking up her bokken and marching inside the house without looking back. The girl knew she had to shower quickly because she needed to help Sayuri with dinner, not just show up at the table when the food was ready. Still, the older woman understood that her young helper could not spend as much time assisting her as before now that Guren had finally decided to train Yuichiro seriously in fighting.

As soon as she had showered and changed into a clean pair of pants and shirt, Yuichiro went into the kitchen to see if there was anything Sayuri needed help with. Judging by the smell of the cooked food, Yuichiro knew the older woman was likely almost finished with dinner preparations anyway. Still, out of politeness, she asked if there was anything else Sayuri needed help with.

"Hi, I just finished training and showering. Is there anything you still need help with, Sayuri?"

The older woman was startled. "Oh!" she gasped as she turned around and saw Yuu looking at her with curious eyes. "I'm sorry, you startled me. I'm almost done anyway so why don't you just set the table up for me."

"Sure thing" Yuu said and was about to get the plates when the older woman noticed the bruise on her temple.

"So how did your first training session go, Yuichiro?" Sayuri asked, knowing it was her superior who gave the younger girl the little purple bump. Although not quite pleasing to the eye, the older woman was secretly relieved that Guren had at least kept his promise not to hurt Yuichiro too much, especially since she's never fought before.

Thankful that the older woman chose not to ask her about the bruise on her temple, Yuu simply said "It was ok. Guren thinks I still have a lot to learn but I'm up to the challenge."

Sayuri smiled. "That's the spirit dear. Go set up the table, Guren and Shigure will be joining us in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sayuri."

 ** **SSSSSS****

Yuichiro winced slightly as Sayuri gently pressed a small ice pack to the bruise on her temple. After dinner, the younger girl still insisted on helping her wash the dishes before they went back to her room to treat the minor injuries Yuu sustained in her first sparring match with Guren. Asides from the bruise on her temple and sides, Yuichiro sustained some scrapes from her fall to which Sayuri applied some anti-biotic before bandaging.

"Does it hurt?" the older woman asked gently.

Yuu shook her hand. By now, her bruises ached slightly but they were nothing she couldn't handle. If she could survive a vampire clawing into her back, then a few bruises should be nothing to her.

"I'm ok, Sayuri, really. You don't have to fuss over me."

The older woman laughed softly. "You sound just like Guren when you say that. Even when he was badly hurt, he always tried to act tough and pretend he didn't need help."

"But I'm really _not_ badly hurt" Yuu protested.

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean you should remain untreated if relief is available, don't you think? Trust me, you'll appreciate any break you can get on the battlefield and I do speak from experience."

"I guess I can't argue with that" the girl agreed. No matter how she looked at it, both Sayuri and Shigure looked too delicate and frail to be soldiers but her own experience told her that appearances can and are often deceiving.

"Do you have any more bruises?"

"Just two more, one on each of my sides."

"I see. Well, can you lift your shirt so I can see?"

Yuichiro obeyed, this time without hesitation since the older woman already knew her secret. When the girl removed her shirt, her caretaker saw two larger bruises than the one on her temple. From what Sayuri could see, Guren was very precise with his strikes; the bruises were in the exact same spot on the girl's left and right side.

"Do they still hurt?" she asked as she gently pressed the ice pack to the bruise on Yuichiro's right side.

The girl gritted her teeth slightly as she tried to refrain from winching. Although not as painful as when Guren struck her earlier, the injury still ached but she was determined to bear it.

"A little. But not that much."

"I see" the older woman said before moving the ice pack to press gently on the bruise on Yuu's left side, the side where she was struck hardest and this time the girl could not help releasing a yelp. Though she knew it was improper, Sayuri could not help chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Yuu asked, her cheeks growing pink with a little embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. That was rude of me but I can't help thinking how cute you sound when you do that."

"C-cute?" Yuu sputtered. That wasn't right. She wanted people to see and think of her as being strong and brave, not cute and pretty.

"I know, it's not appropriate to say that but you __are__ cute, Yuichiro. Shinya and Goshi tell me all the time. I really think you would look pretty if you grew out your hair and started dressing like a girl."

When she heard that, Yuichiro frowned as she placed her hands on her lap and Sayuri swore the child looked like she wanted to cry and was worried that she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Yuichiro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that my sister back at the Hyakuya orphanage used to say the same thing when she was cutting my hair."

"You mean, Akane?"

"Yes. I know I don't talk about my orphanage brothers and sisters much but I think about them all the time, especially her and Mika."

"I understand; I would too if I were in your place. I think it's admirable how you three were able to care for the younger kids when you were living in Sanguinem, especially without adult guidance."

Yuu shook her head. "We had no choice, really. When were taken down there, all we had besides the roof over our head was each other. Mika was kind of like the 'man of the house' so to speak. As the second oldest, I helped him whenever we had to go into the city to get basic necessities for the younger kids. Akane stayed home to watch them while we were out. Another reason why I kept dressing like a boy was so I wouldn't draw attention from the older guys in the city."

"But now you don't have to do that anymore."

Yuichiro shrugged her shoulders. "I know. I just need a little more time."

"That's what you told Goshi months ago" Sayuri pointed out. "I don't mean to rush you but have you seen your body in the mirror lately? It's growing and changing by the day. If the boys in your PE class haven't noticed it in the locker room, they will soon."

"I know, I know. I'll try to get the girl thing going at least by the time my body changes too much to hide."

Sayuri nodded and sighed as she took the now-warm ice pack and prepared to leave.

"I understand, Yuichiro. If you don't be need anything else, I should get going now."

"I'm good, thank you. Goodnight, Sayuri."

"Good night, Yuu. Sweet dreams" the older woman said gently as she leaned forward and pressed a motherly kiss on Yuichiro's forehead.

 ** **SSSSSS****

After closing the door to Yuichiro's room as quietly as she could, Sayuri was about to return to her own room when she heard someone calling out softly to her in the hallway.

"Sayuri?"

Sayuri was startled when she spun around and saw her superior officer. He looked as if had been standing out in the hallway for some time, waiting for her with a look of concern on his face. Placing her hand on her chest, she let out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry, sir, you startled me. What can I do for you?"

"It is I who should apologize." Guren said quietly. "I just wanted to ask how Yuichiro is doing. Is he all right?"

Sayuri nodded. "Yes, sir. He just has a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. How did his first training session go?"

Guren sighed. "To be frank, Yuichiro still has a long way to go. I noticed he's quite impulsive and a bit reckless which needs work. However, the good news is that he IS a good listener and smart enough not to make the same mistake twice."

"So in short, the boy has courage, ambition, and drive; he's just lacking in the strategic and technical aspects of fighting."

"Correct. But that's typical of any novice, especially one of his age."

"So what do you propose, sir?"

"As you know, my schedule does not allow me to train Yuichiro every single day but he __must__ have consistent training. So I would like for you and Shigure to assist me by teaching him what you know as well. I'll ask Shinya and Goshi to pitch in too. Between the five of us training him, Yuichiro should become a competent fighter in no time."

"I understand, sir. What you suggest is only logical. But what about Mito? Don't you want her to help as well?"

At the mention of the crimson-haired woman, Guren fell silent as if he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Sir?"

Guren sighed as he scratched his head. "Mito and I aren't on very good terms at the moment. I take it you noticed she hasn't been coming over very frequently these last few months. And she isn't very fond of Yuichiro either."

Sayuri was confused by her superior's answer. "But why wouldn't Mito like Yuichiro? And why is she… displeased with you? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"It's… a bit complicated. Even __I__ didn't understand why she was displeased with me for taking Yuu in. I still don't."

"Well, if you like, I can try talking to her. I think it would be good for Yuu to learn some hand to hand combat in case he loses his weapon in battle. And I don't know anyone better than Mito to teach him that."

At the offer, Guren finally managed a tired smile and nodded. "Please, Sayuri, I'd really appreciate it. As for you, I only need you to help Yuichiro with his basic sword technique and maybe a bit of sparring. I don't want him messing around with magical talismans just yet."

"Of course, sir. But if you want Shinya to train Yuichiro as well, you better be adamant about your wish __not__ to teach him how to use magic talismans. You know how Shinya is. Unless he knows you're serious, he'll probably go against your wishes just to rile you up."

"Oh, I know" Guren agreed. "Don't worry, I will make it crystal clear to him. Goshi too."

"Speaking of Goshi, what do you think he can teach Yuichiro since he doesn't use a standard weapon like the rest of us?"

"Goshi can help him with physical conditioning. You know, running, sit-ups, push-ups, etc. He was always good with those kind of things when we were kids."

"Understood, sir. And you need not worry about Shigure. I'm sure she'll follow your instructions down to the last letter. So will I. Will there be anything else?"

Guren shook his head. "No, that will be all. Thank you for going along with my plan, Sayuri. I don't know what I would do without you. Shigure too."

The honey-colored haired woman smiled, pleased with her superior's praise. Few things made Sayuri Hanayori happier than being assured that Guren needed her, even if he could not return the feelings she had for him since they were teens. The lieutenant colonel had always been good to her and Shigure and that's really all they could ask for.

"Thank you, sir… Guren. It makes me happy to hear that."

"You're welcome, Sayuri. Good night."

"Goodnight, sir."

 ** **SSSSSS****

 ** **May 11, 2017****

"What? You're going to train me today, Sayuri?" Yuichiro asked curiously as she took a pause from working on her homework at her desk and looked at the older woman.

"Yes, that's correct. As I'm sure you already know, Guren is a very busy man and he's not going to be able to train you every single day. So I as well as Shigure, Shinya, Goshi, and maybe Mito will take turns teaching you a bit of what we know as well. You will also need to practice on your own as much as you can, just like you do homework when you're not in school."

"Um… ok, if you say so. So what are you going to teach me, Sayuri?"

"Guren asked me to help you with your basic sword techniques and once you get those down, some sparring as well."

Yuichiro was surprised at the older woman's answer. "I didn't know you could use a sword, Sayuri. Though I haven't actually seen you fight, I pictured you as being more of an archer or something like that."

Sayuri laughed. "I know, a lot of people think that. I may not be as good as Guren, but I am still a decent swordswoman."

"But the sword is not your specialty, is it?" Yuu asked.

Sayuri could not help but smile at the younger girl's question.

"You're right, I'm more of a spell caster. But Guren has given me and the others strict orders that you are only to be taught basic weaponry and combat skills for now. You can learn how to use magical talismans when he decides you are ready."

Yuichiro nodded as she silently took Sayuri's words in. "I see. I was only really interested in learning the sword anyway."

"I know. But Guren thinks it's best for you to be a well-rounded fighter and I agree with him. Every soldier has a weapon they specialize in but we must also know alternative methods of fighting in case we lose our main weapon. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, of course. When did you want to start? I still need a little more time to finish these last few math problems but it shouldn't be long."

"It's alright, Yuichiro, take as much time as you need. I'll go get the bokkens and meet you out in the yard when you're ready."

"Ok."

 ** **SSSSSS****

"So what are we going over today, Sayuri?" Yuichiro asked as she took the bokken the older woman offered before putting enough distance between them and taking the stance Guren had taught her the day before.

Sayuri cleared her throat and approached Yuichiro until she was standing right next to the younger girl.

"For today, I'm going to go over basic stances and sword swinging techniques with you before we do anything else. Personally, I thought Guren was going a bit too fast when he tried have you spar before you even had your basics completely down."

"But wasn't that the way __he__ learned how to fight?" Yuu asked curiously.

"It was" the older woman admitted. "But I prefer you not learn the same way Guren did: by constantly getting injured every time you make a mistake. And besides, your situation is a little different; it's not like he's in any hurry to have you join the demon army. We do have all the soldiers we need at the moment. Anyway, let's get this lesson started now, shall we?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go over the basic stance again. Do you remember how to do it?"

"Yeah, both feet apart with seventy percent of my weight on my rear leg and thirty percent on my front while holding the bokken firmly over the top of my head."

"Correct. The overall body position is determined by the orientation to the opponent, the ground, whether it is uneven, and various strategies of attacking and defending. But for now, we'll go with the most basic katana stance, the Hidari Jodan No Kamae." *****2*****

"How many others are there?"

"Almost two dozen. But before I can teach you any more, you have to get at least this one right, Yuu" Sayuri answered before looking down to check the positioning of the younger girl's feet. They were spaced just the right distance apart.

"That's perfect!" the older woman exclaimed. "I don't know why Guren said your basic stance needed work."

"Oh, well I had to get it right pretty quick if I didn't want another smack to my temple" Yuu said quietly.

Sayuri sighed at the younger girl's revelation. Although she disapproved of Guren's teaching methods, she had to admit that they __were__ effective. Still, the older woman believed she could find other ways to get Yuichiro to learn and remember things quickly without unnecessary pain and suffering.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, Yuu. But it's inevitable that you'll be training with Guren again and if he's going to strike you for making mistakes than I'll just have to show you how to minimize them."

"Please. I prefer not to get hurt if I really don't need to be."

"I'm glad. Well, you've at least got the right attitude. Another way to learn things quickly is to pay attention and stay focused on what you're being taught."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good. Now that I know you at least have your basic stance right, let's practice some sword swings. This is the most basic, yet fundamental Japanese sword training cut. From an overhead position, with the sword perfectly vertical, cast out, much like casting a fishing rod by pulling with the left hand at the bottom until it makes contact with the head or shoulder of the opponent and then simply drops down to stop vertical again. The action should be done without 'power', allowing the blade to drop down. A common mistake is to use too much force in the right hand, which is really only just guiding the blade. One way to minimize this is to practice the casting movement holding the sword in the left hand only."

Yuichiro listened carefully to Sayuri's every word before obeying her instructions to the best of her understanding. After checking to make sure the younger girl was holding her bokken in the correct position, Sayuri gave the next step.

"Good. Now imagine your opponent in front of you and swing like I told you. I'd like to try it, say, thirty times. We'll do it together, ok?"

"Yes, Sayuri."

Together, the pair swung their bokkens and counted their swings. "One, two, three…"

When Yuichiro completed her thirtieth swing, she found her arms aching slightly and released her right hand from the bokken to wipe her brow.

"Phew, that took more energy than I thought. My arms ache. What about you, Sayuri?"

The older woman smiled. "Not really. I can do this up to a hundred times a day but I've been practicing the sword longer than you have so I'm used to it. If you keep practicing, you'd be able to do it too. Now, let me show you how to do the basic side swing. It's similar to the vertical swing except you swing from one side to the other and since you're still new to this, you can use both hands. When you become a bit stronger, you should be able to swing in almost any direction with one arm. Do you think you're up to doing thirty swings on each side this time?"

Yuichiro grinned. "You bet!"

"Ok, let's go then! One, two, three…"

Excited by the thought of being able to eventually swing a sword with ease if she kept at it, the girl did her best to follow her instructor's lead, performing thirty side swings with her bokken on each side. When Yuu and Sayuri were finished, the older woman checked her watch for the time before turning to her pupil.

"Great job, Yuu! It looks like you've got your basics down. I'll show you a few more stances next week but it looks like we better get started on dinner since Guren will be home soon."

Yuichiro was confused. "Next week? We aren't going to be training every day?"

"Well, yes, __you__ are. But Guren instructed me, Shigure, Shinya, and Goshi to take turns training you one day out of the week so you can practice different fighting techniques. I also promised him I'll try to convince Mito to chip in too."

"Mito? You mean that red-haired lady who yelled at Guren when she first saw me? You don't have to, really, Sayuri. I can tell she really doesn't like me."

Sayuri laughed and leaned closer to the younger girl. "It's not that Mito doesn't like you; she was just a bit upset Guren hasn't been paying much attention to her since he took you in and misunderstood his intentions. But I'll let you in on a little secret: Mito is a bit of a diva. All you have to do is flatter her, kiss up to her a little, and she'll warm up to you quick. She's especially proud of her red hair and loves getting compliments on it. Even more than her fighting skills! And if for any reason flattery doesn't work on her, we can use the foolproof last resort: Mito has a sweet tooth and absolutely cannot resist a delicious quality cake, pastry, or piece of chocolate."

Yuichiro giggled. "That kind of sounds like me. Whenever I got mad at Mika, he would always bring me a sweet and I couldn't stay mad at him no matter what he did. Why didn't Guren do that? You know, give Mito a sweet?"

"Well, I did say Mito loves __quality__ sweets which Guren has no idea where to buy or how to make. But I do. When we were teens, Mito loved my baking. Why don't we try baking some blueberry muffins while making dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I want some muffins too!"

"Ok, well, we better go inside and get started then!"

"Sure thing!"

 ** **SSSSSS****

"Hey what's that? It smells delicious!" Mito exclaimed when she stepped inside Guren's home after Shigure opened the door to let her in. As soon as Sayuri and Yuichiro went back inside the house and got started on cooking, the older woman pulled Shigure aside and requested that they invite their red-headed friend over for dinner. When she asked why, Sayuri whispered her secret plan to get Mito to help train Yuichiro in her ear.

As soon as she heard her friend's proposal, even Shigure Yukimi, who was not known for her sense of humor, could not help stifling her laughter. Both she and Sayuri knew that for all of Guren's intelligence, he would've never thought of such a brilliant plan to convince Mito to train Yuichiro in hand to hand combat.

 _"_ _ _I swear, even I never knew Mito was__ that __weak against something like sweets. I think it's a great idea, Sayuri. I'll call her right away."__

While Sayuri and Yuichiro were baking the muffins in the kitchen, Shigure made sure to tell Mito to arrive before six 'o clock, just before they knew the treats would be ready.

"Oh, you're just in time! Sayuri and Yuichiro were baking some blueberry muffins in the kitchen. Though I prefer we not get Yuu into the habit of eating her dessert before dinner and spoiling her appetite, we can make an exception tonight since you're here."

"Oh my god, please! I gotta have one now!" Mito squealed, her excitement making her sound like a hyper-active little girl instead of the grown woman she was.

Hearing her newly arrived friend raise her voice from the kitchen where she and Yuu were taking the freshly baked muffins out of the oven, Sayuri took a spatula to pry one out of the pan.

"Psst, Mito's here, Yuu" she whispered. "Take one of these and give it to her; she especially loves them fresh out of the oven. Here, it's a bit hot so let's put it on a plate first."

"Right" the younger girl said as she pulled a small plate from one of the cupboards before Sayuri placed a muffin on it.

Once the sweet was ready, Sayuri gave Yuichiro her cue. "Go now, Yuu. While Mito's still in a good mood."

The girl didn't need to be told twice and obeyed, taking the plate out of the kitchen and into the living room where Shigure and Mito were waiting. As soon as the crimson-haired woman saw the younger girl coming out of the kitchen with the divine treat, Yuichiro could have sworn she saw her eyes sparking with excitement as if she had just won a huge cash prize instead of being offered a simple treat.

 _ _Here goes__ … Yuu thought as she walked up to Mito, hoping Sayuri wasn't exaggerating when she said her red-headed friend couldn't resist a sweet.

And she wasn't.

"Oh! Is that for me?!" Mito squealed when Yuichiro offered the muffin to her with Shigure watching with amusement.

"It sure is!" the child answered happily. The look on the older woman's face when she took the plate from Yuu's hands made it look like Mito had forgotten that she had ever even disliked her.

For a few moments, both Yuu and Shigure watched as Mito finished the warm blueberry muffin in just two bites, something Yuu had never even seen her younger orphanage brothers and sisters do.

"So how do you like it, Mito?" Shigure asked. "Normally, we don't serve dessert before dinner but since you're here and we all know how much you love freshly baked muffins…"

Mito laughed as soon as she swallowed the second half of her muffin. "Thank you! Do you have any more?"

"Yes. But Sayuri says dinner will be ready soon and she doesn't want us to spoil our appetite. But if you want, I'll pack some in a box for you before you go home" Yuichiro offered.

"Oh, you'd do that for me?" Mito asked curiously.

"Sure, why not? If you're important to Guren, you should be important to me too."

"Oh… I'm really glad you think so, Yuu."

"You're welcome. I gotta go now, Sayuri needs my help setting up the dinner table."

"Go ahead, Yuu" Shigure said gently. I need to talk to Mito for a moment. We'll join you later."

"Yes, Shigure" the younger girl obeyed and went back to the kitchen after holding out her hands to take back the plate Mito ate her muffin off of. As soon as Yuu was out of earshot, Shigure took the chance to do her part.

"I'm glad you could join us for dinner tonight, Mito. Sayuri and I missed seeing you since you haven't been coming over as often. I'm sure Guren does too even though we both know he would never admit it."

"Oh… well, the reason I haven't been coming over as much is because I thought Guren was too… preoccupied with taking care of Yuichiro and didn't want to bother him."

"You're not bothering him, Mito, really. In fact, he told me he's going to be needing all of our help to train Yuichiro."

Mito was puzzled. "Train Yuu? But why?"

"Because Guren wants her to join the demon army when she becomes of age. So it's important that we start training her now. He wants each of us to teach Yuu a bit of what we know so that she can be a well-rounded fighter even though the weapon she appears to like most is the sword."

"She? So is it true what Shinya said? That Yuichiro is a girl?"

At the mention of the younger girl's true gender, Shigure made a quick gesture for Mito to keep her voice down even though she knew that Guren wasn't likely to be home for another half hour or so.

"Shh, not so loud, Mito. Yes, it's true: Yuichiro is a girl. Out of our entire squad, Guren is the only one who does not know. At least not yet."

"But if Yuu's female, why does she have a boy's name?" Mito asked in puzzlement.

Shigure rolled her eyes. "Long story, Mito. The short version is that her parents wanted a boy and were disappointed when they that saw she was born a girl so they tried to make her into the son they've always wanted."

"Oh…well, I guess that explains the boyish get-up then; she completely fooled me the first time I saw her. Why doesn't Yuu just tell Guren already?"

"Because she isn't ready to yet."

"I see… well, Yuichiro did go out of her way to make me this muffin, even if she did have Sayuri's help. I guess the least I can do is teach her what I know. That is, if she can make other great desserts too."

Relieved that Sayuri's plan had worked, Shigure quickly made her proposal before the crimson-haired woman could change her mind.

"I'm really glad to hear that. Do you mind coming over again on Saturday? It's going to be my turn to train Yuichiro tomorrow. I'm going to show her how to throw kunais."

"Is that all? What about magic talismans?"

"About that, Guren has specifically given instructions that Yuichiro is not to even touch a magic talisman until he deems her ready."

"I see. Ok, then. I'll come back on Saturday then. Just let me know when."

"Well, since Yuu is off school for the weekend, you can come at your earliest convenience. I'll make sure to let her know. For now, why don't you come to the table? Dinner should be ready soon. I'm sure Guren will be back any minute now."

"Right. I almost forgot about dinner when I ate the muffin!" Mito laughed.

 ** **Footnotes:****

 **1.** ** **A bokken is a Japanese wooden sword used for training, usually the size and shape of a katana but is sometimes shaped like other swords like the wakizashi and tanto. Bokken are often used as a safer alternative to real swords in combat training, especially for beginners.****

 ** **2.**** ** **As one of the most basic postures, jōdan-no-kamae is common to virtually all schools of**** ** _ _ **kenjutsu**__** ** **. The primary attribute of Hidari Jōdan-no-Kamae is always the weapon lifted above the head of the practitioner. One of the only significant variations is the relative position of the elbows. Some styles, such as**** ** **aiki-ken**** ** **, prefer the elbows to be as far inward as possible. Many others insist on the elbows being open.****


	13. The Hidden Dragon

**A/N: Ok, this will be the final chapter until fem!Yuu is finally revealed! I know I promised it would be chapter 12 but when I wrote it, the chapter turned out much longer than I expected so I had to split it into three parts but I really wanted the build-up to be good so I hope you understand. Keep in mind that this fic is AU and will have some differences from the canon story; please refer to the footnotes at the end. I would like also to thank all my readers and reviewers so far for your support of my story as well as my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible.**

 **Chapter 13: The Hidden Dragon**

 **May 12, 2017**

"Hey, what is this, Shigure?" Yuichiro asked curiously as the older raven-haired woman placed what appeared to be a small and short dagger in her hand with a ring on the pommel.

"It's called a 'kunai,' Yuu. And they're what I use as a secondary weapon in addition to my cursed gear. I also use them for minor skirmishes when taking out my main weapon is unnecessary." ***1***

Looking the strange metal object over curiously, Yuichiro was about to touch the point with her fingertip when she felt Shigure still her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the older woman said calmly. "While kunai do not appear as intimidating as other weapons, they can still hurt you if handled improperly."

"But it looks so small," Yuichiro said as she turned the tiny dagger this way and that. "Can you actually kill a vampire with this?"

"To be frank, likely not. A human, yes, if struck at a vital point on the body. But against a vampire, the best it can do is probably slow them down and buy you a little time. It may not sound like much, but the outcome of a battle can easily be determined by even a split second."

"I see… so how are these used?" the younger girl asked curiously.

"The kunai is a weapon that was originally a farming tool centuries ago until rebellious peasants discovered they can easily be sharpened and used in combat as well. Against a human enemy, it can be used as a primary weapon and for close-range combat but since the kunai is not effective against vampires in that manner, I'm going to show you how to use it as a secondary weapon in addition to your sword."

To demonstrate her point Shigure took another kunai from inside her jacket, which had several slots made for holding them, and threw it at one of the target boards they had set up in Guren's yard earlier that morning, hitting the circle at the center with astounding accuracy.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Yuichiro exclaimed, impressed that her instructor was able to hit a target that was at least a dozen yards away though she strongly suspected that Shigure could hit a target from even further than that if necessary. And although she was not as expressive as Mito, Shigure still loved getting praised just as much as her red-headed friend.

"Thank you, Yuichiro. Now I want you to try it!"

The younger girl looked at the target with Shigure's kunai embedded in it for a moment before making her own attempt at throwing the small dagger she was holding.

And missed her target completely.

"Crap, I missed," the girl said sheepishly as she lowered her head and let her bangs drop over her eyes, hoping that her instructor couldn't see how embarrassed she was that her throw was completely off. "Sorry, Shigure."

The older woman sighed before managing a small smile. "It's ok, Yuu. It's actually my fault, really; I should have taught you how to hold the kunai properly first before asking you to throw it but the thought slipped my mind." Taking another kunai out of her jacket, she placed in Yuichiro's hand.

"Here," Shigure said. "Since you're still new to this, you can stand a bit closer to the target."

Relieved that she was not being asked to throw her kunai at such a great distance for now, Yuichiro started moving closer to the target until she was about half as far from it as she was on her first attempt.

"Is this ok, Shigure?" the younger girl asked as she looked to her instructor for approval. The older woman followed suit until she was standing next to Yuu again.

"Right about here should be fine. Now, in regards to the kunai: keep your palm flat and put it in your hand, with the blade facing inward and the 'eye' of the handle pointing toward your target."

Yuichiro obeyed and after making sure her pupil was holding the small weapon properly, Shigure continued.

"Now bend your arm at the elbow, raise and throw while keeping your wrist straight. Put enough 'spin' on the knife so that it turns midair and the blade points toward your target as it approaches."

Taking a deep breath, Yuichiro followed Shigure's instructions to the best of her ability and made a second attempt at throwing her kunai which, thankfully, turned out better than the first. Even though she still could not hit the center like her instructor, Yuichiro was still able to at least hit the target board instead of missing it completely like her first time.

After hitting the target, the girl turned to see Shigure giving her a nod of approval.

"That's much better, Yuu."

"Thanks. I still missed the center, though."

"It's all right. I don't expect you to learn this overnight. It took me several years of practice before I can throw with the accuracy I can today. I started off the way you did now, by hitting still targets at a closer distance and kept practicing at it until I could hit moving targets at further distances. There's no reason why you can't do it either. One day, you'll even be able to throw multiple kunai like this…"

To demonstrate her point, the older woman took out three more kunai from the slots in her jacket before placing one between the fingers of her right hand and throwing them at another target board with all three embedding themselves in the center in a perfectly straight row.

"Wow!" Yuichiro exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't know it was even possible to throw more than one of those at a time."

"Actually, it is possible throw up to six kunai, three in each hand. But before you can do that, you must be able to throw at least _one_ correctly," Shigure said, amused by the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"I know, I know. But there's no need for me to hurry, is there? Sayuri did say the Demon Army has all the soldiers they need for now, right?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, she is right," Shigure agreed. "But that could change anytime. Remember, Yuichiro, we are living in… uncertain times now. Which means we must be ready for anything. I'm not saying that you should rush, but don't take too long to become the best fighter you can, understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Shigure."

"Good. So, shall we continue? I can only spare a limited number of kunai for you to practice with so try not to lose them, ok Yuu?

Yuichiro blushed at the older woman's implication and went to pick the kunai she and Shigure threw earlier from the target boards as well as dig the one she missed the target with on her first attempt, out of the nearby flower bed. As soon as Yuichiro was sure she had them all, she went back to where her instructor stood waiting patiently for her.

"Yes. Let's continue!"

"Ok, Yuu. Are you ready?"

"Sure am!"

"Great! Here goes!"

As the two went back to target practice, Yuichiro could have sworn Shigure was actually enjoying their time together and saw the older raven-haired woman smile more in the two hours they practiced throwing kunai than in all the months since she moved into the Ichinose household.

 **SSSSSS**

 **May 13, 2017**

"So before we begin, tell me this Yuu: have you ever gotten into a fight where you had nothing to defend yourself but your own two hands and feet?"

Yuichiro was startled at Mito's question as they stood face to face in Guren's yard with only six feet of space between them. Like Yuu, the older woman was dressed in knee length shorts but wore a tank top instead of a t-shirt since she wasn't trying to hide her female form.

"You mean at school?" the younger girl asked.

"Anywhere."

Yuu was silent for a moment as she recalled a memory from her life in Sanguinem, an incident that she would have rather forgotten if it had not left such an impact on her life.

"There was one…" Yuu admitted. "I think it was about two years ago when I was living in Sanguinem with my adopted family. My best friend, Mika and I were out in the town minding our own business when we saw a little girl being attacked by two older boys…"

"What happened? What did you do?" Mito asked curiously.

"I tried to stop them. And without a weapon or a plan. Though I was much smaller then both of the girl's attackers, I still managed to distract them long enough for her to get away but not without sustaining some painful injuries. The older boys looked so angry that I let their intended victim escape that I thought they were going to kill me but Mika stopped them."

"And how did he do that?"

Yuu was silent for a moment as if recalling the incident was uncomfortable for her but Mito persisted. Before she could teach the younger girl what she knew, Mito needed to know of any prior experience she might have had with unarmed combat.

"Well, Yuu?"

"I'm sorry, Mito," Yuichiro apologized. "I haven't thought about this in a while. But I remember Mika scaring the two boys off by telling them that he was the 'favorite' of Ferid Bathory, the vampire noble he was 'servicing' at the time." ***2***

At the disturbing revelation, Mito raised a brow. "Oh…"

Yuichiro shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Yeah…"

"Well from what I can see, both you and this Mika were very lucky those older boys took your bluff. If that's what it was."

"I guess…"

"But I must say, I'm impressed you chose to help that little girl even though you knew you had little chance against her attackers."

"I know…" Yuichiro said quietly. "Mika did not like to brag about being Bathory's favorite. He only used the noble's name to scare off those boys when they turned on me after one of them managed to tear off a part of my shirt, nearly exposing me as a girl."

Mito's breath hitched in her throat at Yuichiro's story. Clearly this was an uncomfortable topic for her so she decide to change the subject and get down to business.

"I understand. Your friend was only trying to protect you. But as women, we must also know how to defend ourselves as well, should we ever find ourselves in a situation when we need to."

Yuichiro nodded. "Is it true what Sayuri and Shigure say? That you fight completely bare-handed?"

"Well, yes and no," the older woman answered. "I do not use weapons like swords, guns, kunai, etc. But that does not mean I fight _totally_ bare-handed. My main weapon, cursed gear, takes the form of two black gauntlets that enhances my strength. Without them, I'd stand little chance against a vampire, though I can still hold my own against a human opponent."

"Wow, I wish I could do that."

Mito smiled. "You can, Yuichiro. That's what I'm here for, to teach you how to fight with your bare hands should you ever find yourself in a situation where you might need it. Your own strength may not be a match for a vampire's, but there are still things I can show you that are useful in helping you get away. The bloodsuckers may be physically stronger than us and may heal from injuries quickly but even so, that does not prevent them from feeling pain and discomfort. Do you know what I mean?"

Yuichiro was startled. "Vampires can feel pain?"

"Of course they can. They may not be able to get sick like we do but they can still get hurt, especially if exposed to the sun unprotected. They can also feel hunger and fatigue even though they have more stamina than we do."

"Oh… well I guess you know better than I do since I've never really seen a vampire in pain before."

"You haven't? But Shigure told me you shot one in the head with a revolver before escaping Sanguinem."

Yuichiro shuddered when reminded of her violent confrontation with the silver-haired vampire lord who massacred her family.

"I did. But he looked like he fell over dead right away. If he was in pain, he didn't show it."

"I see. Maybe that particular vampire wasn't a good example. But I assure you that vampires are just as capable of feeling pain as we are. And we can use that against them. However, before I can show you anything complex, I have to teach you the basics which are easy enough."

"I'm all ears, Mito."

"That's the spirit. Now I'm going to show you some basic kicks and punches as well as how to get away if someone is trying to grab you. Do you know how to take a proper fighting stance?"

"I do," Yuichiro answered as she took the stance Guren taught her a few days ago. Only this time, she didn't have the bokken in her hands to brandish.

"Ah, so you know how to take a stance with a weapon. It's a bit different if you're fighting bare-handed. Depending on the art, there are a variety of stances one can take when preparing for a fight but the most basic and common one is the 'shallow standing squat.' This position is generally employed as it is a neutral and agile position from which both attacks and defenses may be launched. It provides for the delivery of force when attacking and stability when defending."

To demonstrate, Mito placed her left foot a little over twenty inches at an angle in front of her right and bent her legs so that she was in a semi-squatting positon and aligned her arms out in front of her, fists closed, before continuing with her explanation.

"Stances are the position from which all attacking and defensive moves begin. They combine balance, defense, and readiness. A good basic stance is essential. If you have a weapon, such as sword or such, you hold it in front of you. If you are bare-handed, you align your arms in front of your torso to guard your center. Always remember to guard your center-line because that's where all of your major organs are." ***3***

"I understand," Yuichiro said as she imitated the older woman's fighting stance. The new stance felt a bit awkward to her since Yuu was used to having a weapon in her hand but she said nothing and waited for further instruction.

"From this stance, you can do all your basic punches and kicks. You can also block attacks as well. Shall we get started on those now?"

"Yes, Mito, I'm ready."

"Good. Now let's begin. The most basic punch is the straightforward front punch. I know you must have seen them a lot in the movies but to throw a punch effectively in real life, the most fundamental thing you should know is that your thumb needs to be on the _outside_ of your fist, between your first and second knuckles on your index and middle finger. If the thumb is on the inside upon hitting a hard target you _will_ break your thumb, guaranteed. So for this reason, always make sure your thumb is tucked _below_ your curled fingers, to be out of the way of the impact."

"You mean like this?" Yuichiro asked as she closed her right hand into a fist while keeping her thumb on the outside as per Mito's instructions.

"Yes, that's right. You also want to keep your fists tight, but not so tight that you start cutting off circulation. It is important, in martial arts, to remain fluid and yet still powerful."

"I understand."

"Remember, Yuu, it's extremely important that you align the first two knuckles in your hand with the bones in your forearm for maximum structure so that you don't hurt yourself. Commonly, people will hit with their ring or pinky knuckles and break their hand, and that obviously impedes your ability to fight. When you see someone shaking their hands after a punch, it's usually because they impacted, more often than not, with the wrong part of their hand. Many people think that you punch with your fist straight but the truth is, you aim to punch with the first two knuckles. In order to achieve this, you need to slightly tilt your wrist down (which actually strengthens your punch as well). By tilting your wrist down slightly, you put your knuckles in front of your fingers. You also align your wrist with your forearm, so you are less likely to bend your wrist back or down and break it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. Now I want you to hit me."

Yuichiro blinked and stared at her instructor like a deer in the headlights.

"What?"

"I said hit me. Aim for my center. And don't worry about hurting me, I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, if you say so, Mito."

And without another word, Yuichiro attacked, aiming straight for Mito's solar plexus to which the older woman easily caught with her palm.

"Now how does that feel, Yuu?"

"Honestly, it does hurt a little," Yuichiro admitted.

"Right. Even if your technique is correct, pain or at least some discomfort will be inevitable when you strike something or someone hard, especially if you're not used to it. Since I've been practicing martial arts for quite some time, my own hands, feet, and limbs feel the impact a bit less than someone like you would because you're still new to this."

"Is it the same way with kicking?"

"Yes. Like with punching, there is a right and wrong way to kick. Kicking something or someone the wrong way could easily end up hurting _you_ more than them."

"I believe it."

"Right. Now the most basic kick is the front kick which is executed by lifting the knee straight forward, while keeping the foot and shin either hanging freely or pulled to the hip, and then straightening the leg in front of your body before striking the target area. I recommend retracting the leg immediately after delivering the kick, to avoid the opponent trying to grapple your leg and, unless you are planning a combination attack, to return to stable fighting stance. Now when you do this kick, always remember to pull your toes back so you don't break them."

"I get it," Yuu said. "Now if only I had something to kick since I'd rather not kick you if that's possible."

Mito laughed softly. "Well, not like I _wouldn't_ know how to block your kick as well but if it bothers you that much, we can look for something else for you to practice on. Say, how about that tree over there? It looks sturdy enough."

"Ok," Yuu said as she went up to the tree her instructor recommended. When the girl finally stood in front of it, she turned to Mito for her cue.

"Go on, try it!" the older woman urged. "And remember what I told you."

Taking a deep breath, Yuichiro nodded, lifted her right leg out in front of her and made sure she pulled her toes back before kicking the tree. The girl did her best to follow Mito's directions precisely and was certain she did.

But kicking the tree still resulted in her leg and foot hurting like hell.

"OWWW!"

After retracting her leg, Yuichiro found herself hopping on her other leg while holding her hurt one close to her chest in her arms. The scene looked so hilarious, her instructor could not help bursting into laughter.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is enjoying this!" Yuichiro said through gritted teeth as she glared at Mito.

After she had finally managed to get ahold of herself, the older woman apologized.

"Sorry, Yuu. I guess I shouldn't have asked you to kick a tree on your first time. I'll remember to tell Guren to let you come to my place to train next time, instead. I have my own gym with a punching bag and all the proper equipment you need to practice with."

When she heard this, the ravenette could not help staring at her instructor incredulously.

Now, _she tells me!_

 **SSSSSS**

 **May 14, 2017**

"So how's your leg, Yuu? Does it still hurt?" Shinya asked as he gently massaged Yuichiro's bare foot.

The girl blushed, the ache in her right leg and foot almost forgotten when she saw the white-haired man look up at her with concern in his icy-blue eyes. Yuichiro was sitting in a chair under the roof of a gazebo with Shinya kneeling before her like a servant and using both of his hands to try and relieve her of the lingering pain she sustained from trying to kick a tree in Guren's yard under Mito's instruction the other day.

"I-I'm ok. You don't have to do this, Shinya, really!"

The older man laughed. "You know, if you're not up to it, we really don't have to do this today. I should have known something wasn't right after I saw you limping a little back at Guren's house when I picked you up this morning. I can't say I approve of Mito asking you to kick a tree on your very first training session with her."

"It's ok, I want to learn how to shoot. As long as it doesn't require the use of my legs too much, I'll be ok." Yuichiro insisted.

"Hmm…are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, if you insist, I can show you a bit of what I know today. How do you like my shooting range, Yuu?"

Glad to have an excuse to look away from the handsome young man whom she swore was flirting with her, Yuichiro allowed her gaze to roam Shinya's private shooting range which was much larger and more ideal for firearms practice than Guren's back yard. It also had the luxury of a gazebo for relaxing as well as being surrounded by trees for privacy.

"It's very nice," Yuu admitted. "Is this where you practice every day? What's wrong with the one at JIDA headquarters?"

"Nothing at all," the older man answered. "I actually do use the range at headquarters when I'm instructing the new JIDA cadets on sniping or basic firearms use. But when I'm practicing myself, I prefer to do it here where I can concentrate better."

"Oh, really? Well, I think it's nice of you to bring me here; you could easily train me at headquarters like the cadets, can't you?"

"I could… but you're a little young and anyone who sees you there might question your presence and my willingness to instruct you since you are not a cadet, at least not yet."

"Oh… that makes sense."

Shinya smiled as he leaned a little closer and lowered his voice even though there was no need since Yuichiro was sure they must be alone in this entire wide, open area.

"What's wrong, Yuichiro? You seem… uneasy having me take care of you yet Sayuri and Shigure tells me you're perfectly fine with _them_ doing it when you get hurt."

"I…" Yuichiro was at a complete loss as to what to say but Shinya had a good idea why the younger girl was feeling embarrassed. The pink hue on her already rosy cheeks made it quite obvious.

 _Could it be that this is the first time she's been touched intimately by someone of the opposite sex?_

For a moment, Shinya thought that may be the case but then he remembered Shigure saying that Guren was the one who picked up and carried Yuichiro when she collapsed from pain and exhaustion after escaping the vampire city. But Guren probably never treated Yuu himself whenever she got hurt, always leaving it to either Sayuri or Shigure. Especially since they all knew he had a terrible bedside manner which Shinya had often been on the receiving end of when they were teens.

"Am I being too rough?" he asked gently.

Yuichiro shook her head furiously. "N-no! Not at all. I'm just not used to…this."

Shinya raised a brow. "Really, Yuu? Sayuri told me there was a blond boy your age that you were quite close to when you were still living in Sanguinem. His name was Mikaela, right?"

Yuichiro frowned at the mention of her late orphanage brother. Though she'd prefer not to talk about Mika, the girl didn't want to be rude to Shinya either since he had been very good to her since the day they met.

"Well, yes. But we weren't like _that._ Mika was family. And we were supposed to be 'brothers' since everybody thought I was a boy, including our younger siblings. Only Mika and Akane ever knew I was a girl."

"But you weren't blood-related, were you? You and other Hyakuya kids were a foster family."

"We were more 'family' than our real parents were to us. Don't you feel that way about your own adopted family? The ones who actually raised you, Shinya?"

The older man frowned slightly at Yuichiro's inquiry. "Unfortunately, neither my blood parents nor the Hiragis have ever treated me like a son, like 'family' in your sense of the word. However, I do think of Guren, Goshi, Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito as being the closest to a real family that I've ever had. My adoptive father and siblings have always been cold and distant towards me with the exception of Shinoa. Even though she _is_ a Hiragi by blood, they treat her no differently than myself. Ironically, she is closer to me than her real brothers."

"Shinoa? I think I met the one you're talking about; she's in one of my classes at school, been bugging me since the say we met. She says you've been talking about me to her but doesn't know I'm really a girl."

"Well, I did promise that I wouldn't tell anyone who doesn't already know your secret and like I've told you before, I am a man of my word even though I normally dislike lying to my little sister whom I'm also very fond of. That's why I think you're being a bit cruel to Shinoa and all the other girls who like you by keeping up this boyish charade, Yuu."

Although she knew Shinya was only teasing, Yuichiro sensed a hint of sadness in the older man's voice and expression when he said that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it would be a bit disappointing to Shinoa or any other girl who crushes on you when they find out your true gender."

"I never asked or wanted them to 'crush' on me, Shinya."

"I know you didn't. But these things do happen. Sometimes we can hurt others by lying about ourselves even when we don't mean to. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I… don't know. Maybe."

Shinya smiled. "I'm glad you understand, Yuichiro. Lies cannot last and you can't keep pretending to be something you're not. Even the best actors can only pretend for so long. I thought it was a miracle you were able to fool so many people into thinking you were a boy for as long as you have."

"Yeah, I know. Shigure told me that too. I did promise Sayuri I'd try to get the girl thing going soon."

"How soon, Yuichiro?"

"I'll know when the time comes."

Shinya sighed. "I suppose that's all I can ask for. Anyway, do you want to get started on your shooting lesson now?"

Relieved that the older man was offering her a way out of this uncomfortable conversation, Yuichiro took it even though she secretly did enjoy having him massage her sore leg and foot though she'd die before she ever admitted it.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Ok, good," Shinya said as he gently set Yuu's leg and foot down so she can put her shoe back on.

"I've never seen you fight before, but Guren said you specialize in firearms."

"Yes, that's right. I'm most useful as a sniper though I can hold my own in melee combat if necessary. I'm pretty decent with the sword and unarmed combat though not nearly as good as Guren and Mito."

"You must be a very good shot, then."

"The best! I almost never spend less than a few hours a day practicing here when I'm not on a mission somewhere or on the battlefield. I do have a reputation to maintain after all," the older man joked. "Anyway, what about yourself, Yuu? Shigure told me you do have some experience with firearms."

Yuichiro nodded and reached for a case she brought with her from Guren's home and placed on the gazebo table earlier. When she opened it, Shinya saw what appeared to be a vintage revolver from the 19th century. Curious, the older man tilted his head and asked:

"Where did you get that, Yuu?"

Yuichiro was silent for a moment as she took the revolver in her hand. It was the first time she touched or even looked at it since that fateful night she and the other Hyakuya orphans made their disastrous attempt to escape Sanguinem together.

"It belonged to the vampire lord Mika was 'servicing' before he stole and entrusted it to me to safeguard the younger kids when we tried to leave the vampire city," Yuichiro answered quietly. "Unfortunately, it failed to protect any of them, only me."

"How so, Yuu? If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened?"

The younger girl frowned as if this was an uncomfortable topic for her but like Mito, Shinya had to know of any previous experience Yuichiro had with firearms before he could train her efficiently.

"Please, Yuu, I must know. I'm sure Mito asked you something similar for the same reason."

The ravenette turned to face her instructor, her solemn expression making her look much older than her twelve years before answering.

"It was a trap. Ferid, that was the vampire's name, tricked us. He knew what Mika had planned from the start and never intended to let any of us go, either to the outside world or back into the city. Even with this gun, I was powerless to stop him as he murdered my family. I always believed that if I was a better shot, I might have been able to save them. But I have never even touched a gun before that night."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yuichiro. But you know vampires can easily evade bullets. Even if you managed to hit this vampire lord, it still wouldn't have been enough to stop him. Especially if it was just an ordinary gun with ordinary bullets" Shinya explained even though he was sure the younger girl already knew this. What she probably didn't know was that even a common vampire could not be killed by a normal gun and Shinya strongly suspected that this Ferid must have allowed Yuichiro to shoot him on purpose and escape but he thought it best not to tell her that.

"You're may be right about that, Shinya. But the very last shot I fired, the one that saved my life, was true. After I watched that bastard run Mika through and sliced off his arm, I completely lost it and charged at him. I managed to get in close, so close that I knew I could not miss, and hoped that there was still just one more bullet left in the gun so I could take him down. And I was lucky there was when I saw how I blew his brains out."

Although the older man was no stranger to violence on and off the battlefield, he still found himself disturbed at the younger girl's confession and the fact that she actually sounded like she was glad, even proud, that she had shed the blood of another in such a gruesome manner.

"Yuichiro…" Shinya began calmly as he gently took her face in his hand and forced her to look into his eyes, "You might think this strange coming from me, a sniper, but killing is _not_ something to be proud of. I know this vampire lord took away the people most dear to your heart but whenever you take a life, no matter whose, you die a little inside as well. Even if you don't realize it."

Feeling ashamed, the girl looked down. "I'm sorry, Shinya," she apologized.

"It's alright, Yuichiro. You owe me no apology. At the end of the day, the person you must answer to for your own actions is yourself. Do you understand?"

"I think I do."

"Good. Well, let's take a closer look at what you've got before we start."

"Sure," Yuu said and without hesitation, handed Shinya Ferid's vintage revolver and watched as the older man looked it over before whistling at the impressive craftsmanship as well as the pristine condition of the firearm.

"I don't believe it, this is an 1874 Smith and Wesson revolver! It's in such good condition, I'm not even sure if it's authentic or a replica."

"I'm not sure myself," Yuu confessed. "Mika was the one who stole it; he said it belonged to Ferid Bathory and that he always takes good care of his things so it might be authentic. One thing I do know for sure is that it works."

"Oh, I don't doubt that it does if you're standing here in front of me; vampires never let their prey get away if they can help it. Unfortunately, the chamber is empty and finding bullets for this particular gun might be difficult since it's most likely discontinued. I'll just have to get another gun for you to practice with. Please wait here for a minute."

"Ok," Yuichiro obeyed and remained at the gazebo while Shinya went back to his car. When the older man returned, he had a somewhat smaller case in his hands and offered it to her. When she opened it, Yuichiro found a modern semi-automatic, the kind that uses magazine clips ***4*** like she often saw in the movies and on TV.

"This should be easier for you to practice with; it can hold more bullets and is faster to reload once you get the hang of it. Even if it's not as impressive to look at as the vampire's revolver."

Yuichiro laughed. "That's ok, Shinya. Whatever works."

"That's the spirit. Come with me; before you can practice on a moving target, you must be able to hit a still one first."

"Like throwing kunai?"

"Well, yes and no. Handling a firearm is a bit different than throwing a kunai. There's more to using a gun efficiently than most people think. I'll explain on the way."

"Ok," Yuu said as she got up and followed the older man further out into the shooting range where the target boards were set up.

"Now, I know you've held a gun before but since you've never had proper instruction or prior experience when you did it, I'm guessing it caused you discomfort when you used it, correct?"

Recalling the pain in her hand and wrist caused by the recoil of Ferid's gun the night of her escape from Sanguinem, Yuu nodded.

"Yes. I fired so many rounds, the gun felt like a hot iron in my hand. My wrist hurt, too."

"As it should. You weren't used to the recoil and might not have been holding the gun properly either. Well, now is the perfect chance to start over and learn it right. But before you try aiming, loading, and firing _any_ gun, respect it for what it is: a dangerous and powerful weapon. Anyone who sees firearms as toys should _never_ be allowed to touch them."

"I understand, Shinya. I never thought of any weapon as a toy."

"Good. You've got the right attitude, like Sayuri says. That'll make things a lot easier for both of us. For safety reasons, never put your finger on the trigger until you're ready to fire. When you're not in firing position, keep the gun pointed straight down at the ground and never in the direction of yourself or anyone you're with. And always, _always_ assume the gun is loaded."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I normally don't use regular handguns. My cursed gear takes the form of a rifle with a bayonet. But I can hold it with one hand and use it like a regular handgun; it just takes a bit of strength and practice. However, for you it's going to be a little different since the gun is not your primary weapon, just a back-up in case you lose your main weapon, like Shigure's kunai or Mito's hand to hand combat skills."

To demonstrate, the older man stretched out his right arm and Yuu watched with amazement as a black rifle with a bayonet appeared to materialize out of thin air accompanied by a small cloud of black smoke, in his hand.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Shinya smirked. "You don't know the half of it, Yuu," he said with a wink. "Now, I know our guns are different, but pay attention to the way I hold mine with one hand. While a two-handed grip is your best bet in any situation, there may be times you won't have that luxury, a reason could be an injured arm or hand or if you're multi-tasking so to speak. I'm guessing you to be right-handed like myself, but it's important you learn to shoot with your weaker arm and hand as well as dominant one since it gives you more options when confronted by an enemy. But for now, I'll show you how to shoot with your dominant hand which is your right, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok. Now for starters, place the gun in your right hand. For a semi-automatic pistol, the gun back strap should rest as high in the crook between your thumb and first finger as possible. This placement in the strong hand stays the same regardless of which type of grip you take from here. The back strap of the handgun is placed as high as possible in the strong hand. The hand is wrapped around the gun with the thumb touching on top of the middle finger on the grip. A firm grip and straight wrist is necessary to be effective."

Yuichiro obeyed and found that handling a semi-automatic felt a bit different from handling a revolver. Neither felt comfortable to the girl since she knew they were weapons made to kill but she also understood the importance of learning how to use a firearm as a back-up weapon in battle.

Once he was certain his pupil was holding her gun correctly, Shinya continued.

"The next step is to aim at the target," he said as he made a gesture to the target boards. "First, when aiming, focus your dominant eye on the front sight of your gun. The target and the rear sight should be a little bit blurry because your eye cannot focus on all three simultaneously. One of the most common problems among shooters is the failure to focus on the front sight."

Yuichiro said nothing but watched as her instructor took aim with his rifle at his intended target, paying attention to the position of his head and eyes as he did so.

"Second, position the front sight in the notch of the rear sight. The top of the front sight should be level with the top of the rear sight and there should be an equal amount of space on either side. If the front sight has a bead on it, adjust your sight picture such that the bead is over the center of your target. Do you understand?"

"Um, I think so," Yuu answered as she tried her best to imitate Shinya's actions and follow his instructions to the best of her understanding with her own gun and listened as he continued.

"Now, most shooters, such as myself, usually squint or close one eye when aiming. It allows them to focus on the front sight better. For defensive shooting, such as in your case, I recommend that you learn to aim and shoot with both eyes open. That way you don't restrict your field of vision and you can see more bad guys."

"Oh, I see. Can I fire now?"

"As soon as you have your target in sight."

Yuichiro took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Shinya was right, firing a gun was not the same as throwing a kunai. Not only that, the sound of the firearm going off reminded Yuichiro of that horrible night. In her mind's eye, she was no longer firing at the target board in front of her but at the silver-haired vampire lord who was but a blur as he cruelly slayed her brothers and sisters one after another, moving faster than she could see or fire, blood spraying everywhere as their lifeless bodies hit the cold tile floor.

"Yuu, what's wrong?"

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her instructor calling out to her and looked at Shinya, who had just made his demonic rifle disappear as suddenly as he summoned it earlier. It was then that Yuichiro realized that she was crying even as she emptied her gun of bullets. Unlike her first attempt at throwing a kunai, nearly every round she fired hit the still target more than a dozen yards away.

Wiping and dapping at her eyes with her left hand after letting her right which was still holding the gun drop, Yuichiro apologized.

"I'm sorry, Shinya, I don't know what came over me. It's just that when I started firing, I saw him again, that vampire I shot after he killed my family. I know I was only able to hit him because I was foolish enough to run up to him. If the gun had no more bullets left, I'm sure he would have killed me along with Mika and the others."

"Yuichiro, if it bothers you that much, maybe we should put this off for now. It's not like you need to know how to use a gun right away" Shinya said as he placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to pacify her.

The younger girl shook her head. "I'm ok, Shinya, really. I just need a moment; I want to learn how to fight as best as I can so that nobody I care about has to die again."

"Are you sure, Yuichiro?" Shinya asked in concern. He couldn't help thinking how much the younger girl sounded like Guren when she said that.

"Yes, please."

"All right then, let's continue. But if it gets to be too much for you, I'll have to end this session for today, ok?"

"I understand."

"Ok, I'm sure you still have some bullets left so once you use those up, I'll show you how to reload your gun."

"Of course," Yuichiro said before taking another deep breath and moving in front of a new target board. She waited for her instructor to bring out his rifle once more before giving her leave to fire again.

This time, the ravenette was able to successfully hit her target without seeing wisps of silver hair...

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. A kunai is a** **Japanese** **dagger, possibly derived from the** **masonry trowel** **. The two widely recognized variations of the kunai are short kunai (** **小苦無** _ **shō-kunai**_ **?** **) and the big kunai (** **大苦無** _ **dai-kunai**_ **?** **). Although a basic tool, in the hands of a** **martial** **arts** **expert, the kunai could be used as a multi-functional weapon. The kunai is commonly associated with the** **ninja** **, who used it to gouge holes in walls. Kunai were originally made to be farming tools but soon evolved into the weaponry they have become today. Many popular** **manga** **and** _ **ninjutsu**_ **characters use kunai as both their primary and secondary weapons.**

 **2\. In the Vampire Mikaela LNs which details the lives of the Hyakuya orphans in Sanguinem before the main story, male!Yuu never knew how Mika was able to scare off the boys who turned on them after Yuu thwarted their attempt to assault a young girl in the city. But for my AU, I had Mika tell fem!Yuu what he said to make the older boys cease attacking them and run away. I've also made fem!Yuu remember Ferid Bathory better than male!Yuu.**

 **3\. As a student of kempo karate, I was taught by my instructor that in unarmed combat, it is always important to guard your center line where all your major organs are when taking a fighting stance. This applies to pretty much all martial arts as well.**

 **4\. A** **magazine** **is an** **ammunition** **storage and feeding device within or attached to a repeating** **firearm** **. Magazines can be removable (detachable) or integral to the firearm. The magazine functions by moving the** **cartridges** **stored in the magazine into a position where they may be loaded into the** **chamber** **by the** **action** **of the firearm. The detachable magazine is often referred to as a** **clip** **, although this is technically inaccurate. Magazines come in many shapes and sizes, from those of** **bolt action** **express** **rifles** **that hold only a few rounds to drum magazines for self-loading rifles that can hold one hundred rounds or more.**


	14. A Shocking Secret Revealed

**A/N: Here it is, the moment you** **'** **ve all been waiting for-Yuichiro's biggest secret revealed! I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for their support of my story so far as well as my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho. I based part of this chapter on the bonus chapter of the OnS manga "Guren and Yuu" which is a flashback taking place when Yuu was 13, before the start of the main story but there will be differences from the canon version since this fic is AU; please refer to the footnotes at the end. I hope this lives up to all your expectations so enjoy and please review! :D**

 **Chapter 14: A Shocking Secret Revealed**

 **May 15, 2017**

"Ok, just a few more, Yuichiro! You can do it!" Goshi urged the panting girl as she forced herself to do another sit-up while he was locking her feet in place with his hands.

So far, Yuichiro had managed to do twenty sit-ups and push-ups but her instructor knew she was going to have to do better than that if the Demon Army was going to consider her for admittance. The girl swore she could feel a vein popping in her forehead as she did her twenty-second sit-up before collapsing, panting on the ground with her arms sprawled on each side of her body. Though she was stronger than a normal child, Yuichiro wasn't used to performing such exercises on a time clock, at least not yet.

Taking pity on Yuichiro, Goshi decided to give her a break and released her feet before checking his stopwatch. "Hmm… you did twenty push-ups and twenty-two sit-ups in eight minutes. Not bad but you'll have to do better than that if you want to be accepted into the Demon Army, Yuu. Even with Guren's recommendation, they won't take you in if you cannot even pass basic training."

As soon as she caught her breath, the girl glared at her instructor. "You think I don't know that, Goshi?"

Realizing that he was being a bit insensitive, the blond man apologized. "Sorry, kid. I guess I shouldn't expect too much from you just yet; this _is_ your first day training under me for your physical conditioning, after all."

Yuichiro sighed and placed an arm over her forehead. "It's ok, you're right. I gotta do better than this. I'll try harder, just give me a moment."

"Don't worry too much about it, kid. It's not like you can apply for the Demon Army any time soon; the minimal age of admittance is fourteen so you still have at least a year and a half to get ready. As long as you keep at it, you should be able to improve your stamina enough to pass basic training when the time comes," Goshi assured before giving the girl a grin. "And besides, you've got the best squad in Demon Army training you!"

Yuichiro laughed. "I suppose you're right. I bet not many cadets get the luxury of having _you_ as a personal trainer, Goshi."

"Well, it's not like I could teach you anything else, Yuu," the blond man admitted. "Unlike Guren and the others, I'm not nearly as qualified to teach you the sword, kunai, gun, or unarmed combat. In battle, I usually provide back-up support for my squad."

"Like Shinya?"

"Well, yes but not exactly like him. My cursed gear produces illusions to fool and confuse the enemy in order to buy time for the other soldiers to attack or retreat and I don't think that's something you'd be interested in or suited for; I can tell your passion lies in the sword like Guren. But since he does want all of us to help you, this is the best I can do. You need to be as physically fit as possible to fight to the best of your ability too."

"I know. Is it alright if we do something else for now?"

"Sure, what do you suggest?"

Yuichiro stared at the sky for a moment as she considered her options before saying: "How about running laps?"

"Laps? Well, I suppose we could but are you sure you're good to run? Shinya told me you hurt your leg and foot trying to kick a tree under Mito's instruction. Personally, I think that's the dumbest thing she could tell you to do. You should have tried kicking _her_ instead."

Yuichiro laughed. "I know. But I kind of asked for it because I didn't actually want to kick her."

Goshi could not help but smile at the younger girl's confession. "I thought you might say that, Yuu. Are you sure you want to join the Demon Army? If you're hesitant to hurt your trainer, how will you deal with enemy soldiers on the battlefield? Going easy on them could cost you dearly."

Yuu's smile disappeared and her expression became serious as soon as she heard Goshi's concern.

"That's different, Goshi. I won't hesitate to take a vampire down. I did it before and there's no reason I can't do it again. Neither will I hesitate to fight other humans if they threaten the lives of the people I care about," the younger girl said as she recalled the night she shot Ferid Bathory before escaping the vampire city as well as the time she tried taking on two older human boys who tried to rape a young girl she didn't even know.

Like Shinya, Goshi knew the story behind Yuichiro's escape, having heard it from Sayuri and started to regret bringing up his thoughts that she would go easy on an enemy soldier, particularly a vampire.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you won't hesitate to fight if need be. But that doesn't mean I want you to become a merciless killer either. None of us want that, even Guren, despite what you might think of him. He may appear cold on the surface but deep down, he does care about the soldiers he sends into battle and never gives an order he isn't willing to carry out himself," Goshi said gently. It was quite rare that he praised his hard-ass superior but the blond man meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Guren…" Yuu repeated her guardian's name as she looked up at the sky. Even after all these months, the man was still an enigma to her and she still didn't quite know what to make of him. "Say, Goshi, you and Shinya have known Guren for a long time, right?"

Startled and curious by the younger girl's sudden interest in his superior, Goshi nodded. "Since we were fifteen, yes. Why?"

"I was thinking how strange it is how you and Shinya could be such good friends with Guren considering how different he is from you two. Both of you seem so light-hearted and easy-going while Guren is always so serious."

Goshi could not help laughing at Yuichiro's comment. "Believe me, Yuichiro, you aren't the first one to tell me or Shinya that. Likewise, we wonder why Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito crush on Guren so much considering how his demeanor can make other women _run_ , not walk, away from him pretty quickly despite his looks and talents."

"So what's your answer, Goshi?"

Instead of answering right away, the blond man got up before offering his hand to help Yuichiro follow suit. As soon as she was on her feet, he said "How about we talk about that while we're running those laps?"

"Sure. I think it's pretty nice of Shinya to let us use his shooting range for that."

"It is. This place is definitely more ideal for your physical conditioning than Guren's back yard. Especially since you can't use the track or gym at JIDA Headquarters just yet."

"I know."

"Well, let's get to running those laps, shall we?"

"Right."

"Good. Just remember to go at your own pace if your leg still hurts. No need to hurt yourself even more needlessly."

"But when you're on the battlefield, you still have to keep going, even if you're hurt, right Goshi?"

"Yes. That's why I said _needlessly._ We aren't fighting vampires now, just training, you get my drift?"

"I do. Then I'll just walk or jog lightly if that's ok with you."

"That's perfectly fine."

As the two began their laps around Shinya's wide shooting range, Goshi finally answered Yuichiro's inquiries about Guren earlier.

"You asked me how Shinya and I could be such good friends with Guren considering how different we are from him. The answer is pretty simple: it's _because_ we're like that that we get along so well, at least when it really matters."

"What do you mean, Goshi?" the younger girl asked curiously as she tried keeping up with his pace. To accommodate Yuichiro, the blond man started to jog a bit slower so she could catch up to him.

"Think about it, Yuu. Opposites often complement each other. If you had a friend or a partner who was just as tense as you were, you would fight constantly. Shinya and I can be serious enough when the situation demands it but when we don't have to be, we can exert our efforts into helping Guren loosen up."

"What about Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito? Why do they like Guren so much? I'm a girl and I can't stand him most of the time."

Goshi found himself laughing and scratching his head at Yuichiro's touchy question. "Well, that I don't know since I'm not a girl. You'll probably have to ask them that. I can only speak for myself and Shinya since we're guys as well as Guren's friends. When we were teens, Shinya often joked about liking Guren that way but I've never seen him try to make a serious move on any guy so I'm pretty sure he's straight. What about you? Shinya tells me you've caught the eye of more than a few girls at your school."

Remembering Shinoa's and Mitsuba's advances, Yuichiro frowned. "I'm not interested, Goshi. Even if I really was a boy, I still wouldn't be," she said flatly.

"Because you only want to exterminate vampires?"

"Right. That's the only thing that interests me."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me since it _was_ a vampire that killed your family. But you're still young, Yuu. I can promise you your interests will go beyond killing vampires as you grow up, if not change completely."

"My wish to kill all vampires will never change, Goshi. As far as I'm concerned, the only good vampire is a dead one."

"Never say never, Yuu," the older man replied as his expression suddenly became serious.

Yuichiro was startled at Goshi's tone and slowed down her steady jog. "What?"

"I said 'never say never', Yuu. None of us knows what the future holds; things change, people change, and so do their feelings and priorities."

"I had no idea you were into philosophy, Goshi," Yuu said incredulously. The blond man, who struck her as a goofball, was the last person she would expect to lecture and give her advice on life.

Goshi smiled as his light-hearted demeanor returned. "You don't have to be a philosopher to understand something as simple as that, Yuu. You're still young so I don't expect you to right away but you'll get my drift when you're older."

Picking up the pace again, the girl thought her instructor's words over for a minute. What he said did sound logical even if her current feelings towards vampires might disagree.

"Maybe you're right. But I don't think my wish to exterminate vampires will change anytime soon."

"I don't doubt that. But I also think you should find something else to live for as well. You'll be so much happier if you do."

"Thanks, Goshi. I needed that."

"No problem, kiddo!"

And without another word, the two continued to jog around the shooting range in silence though Yuichiro found Goshi's words lingering in her mind. She had managed to complete about four or so laps before the ache in her right leg forced her to ask her instructor to call it a day.

Over the next few weeks and months, Yuichiro continued to train with each member of her guardian's squad as well as Guren himself one day out of the week for however many hours they could afford to spare her out of their busy schedules. Yuichiro suspected that if they knew, the young JIDA cadets would think she had an unfair advantage being trained one-on-one with Guren Ichinose as well as the other elite members of the Moon Demon Company. But Yuichiro also knew that unlike most of the JIDA cadets, she had a lot of catching up to do regarding her education considering how much time she spent in vampire captivity. Knowing this, the girl tried her best to be a good student and not waste her instructors' valuable time, hoping that it will pay off in the end.

And fortunately for Yuichiro, it did.

 **SSSSSS**

 **October 16, 2017**

"Happy Birthday, Yuichiro!"

The raven-haired "boy" blushed from "his" seat at the dinner table as Goshi and the other members of Guren's squad cheered and urged "him" to blow out the candle on "his" birthday cake. Even Shigure and Guren themselves, who were normally so serious, had to smile and watched in amusement as Goshi placed a cone-shaped hat on Yuichiro's head while Shinya blew on a blow horn from his seat next to her.

Sayuri laughed and placed a motherly kiss on the younger girl's cheek. "Happy Birthday, dear. Go on, blow out your candles and make a wish."

"Ok. But you didn't have to do all this for me, really!"

Mito snorted before smiling and giving the younger girl a playful light flick on the nose with her fingers.

"Of course we didn't have to, Yuu. We _wanted_ to; I think you have a lot of potential, but still have a way to go before you can get as strong as me." she joked.

Although Mito disliked Yuichiro at first, the crimson-haired woman warmed up to the younger girl over time. She also admitted that asking Yuichiro to kick a tree _was_ dumb when Guren and the others questioned her about it, something that Mito's pride normally wouldn't allow her to do.

As the girl drew in a breath, she heard Mito reminding her to make a wish.

Yuichiro giggled for a moment before finally blowing out the candles on the cake Sayuri and Shigure baked for her. She knew they could have easily bought her one which would have saved them time and trouble but still chose to make her one with their own hands which meant the world to her. When she was younger, her parents never celebrated or gave her anything for her birthday. Only her grandmother did.

In fact, if it wasn't for Misao, Yuichiro probably would have never known what a birthday was since her parents never cared for or told her about them. During her years in Sanguinem as livestock, Yuichiro, Mikaela, and their younger orphanage siblings never celebrated their birthdays either, not only because they couldn't keep track of the days, months, and weeks from lack of calendars, but also because it was a luxury that they couldn't afford; they considered themselves lucky whenever they got something to eat or drink that tasted remotely better than those nasty nutrient-replenishing packs the vampires provided.

After she blew the thirteen candles out, everyone clapped and cheered before handing Yuichiro her birthday gifts. Seeing their smiling faces reminded the girl of her previous family but she still knew that it was not the quite the same. Mika, Akane, and the other Hyakuya orphans were closer to her age which likened them to siblings but Guren and his squad were considerably older, making them more like a bunch of doting aunts and uncles even though Yuichiro did not quite consider her guardian a father figure.

"Thank you, everyone," she said politely. "I didn't think people made such a big deal out of birthdays."

"Well, why wouldn't they?" Goshi asked with a grin as he playfully twisted the cone hat on her head around. "It's your special day, after all."

"That's right!" Shinya exclaimed. "It's what sets birthdays apart from other holidays. Now go on and open your presents, Yuu."

"Ok!" the girl said happily as she started tearing open the colorfully wrapped packages one after another. The gifts her new family gave reminded Yuichiro of Mikaela; they gifted her with books, music CDs, magazines (from Goshi) and some new clothes, mostly for wearing at home which roused Guren's curiosity because not one of his squad members gave Yuu anything for wearing outside. Especially not Shinya. When the girl opened his gift, everyone stared at it in shock.

"Um…what's this?" the "boy" asked innocently as "he" pulled out what looked to "him" like a short satin nightgown with fancy laces and a matching panty. Looking at the tag, Yuichiro read:

"Victoria's Secret?"

The name sounded vaguely familiar to her and Yuichiro was confused until she remembered seeing a commercial for a western brand of women's undergarments with that name on TV years ago while still living with her parents.

Shinya laughed and stuck out his tongue when he saw Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito glaring at him for his outrageous gift while Guren gave him a look of complete bewilderment.

"Like it, Yuu?" he asked playfully when he finally managed to regain his composure.

"Shinya, what's the meaning of this?" Guren demanded after he had recovered from his shock.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Guren?" Shinya asked innocently as he pretended not to notice Goshi's smirk along with the glares their lady friends were giving him. The blond man knew from the moment he saw the lingerie piece that his friend was getting desperate because the year was almost up and Guren still had not been able to figure out Yuichiro's true sex; only three more days were left before Goshi can finally claim victory and Shinya would have to honor the terms of their wager by cleaning his dirty laundry for a year.

Especially if Shinya's gift was still not enough to convince Guren. And it wasn't. All it did was cause the poor (and dense) man more confusion.

Wanting to get out of this awkward and embarrassing situation she was in, Yuichiro took the undergarment as well as the rest of her birthday gifts in her arms before getting up from the table and asking to be excused.

"Umm, thanks for the presents, everyone. Is it ok if I go put them in my room now?"

"Of course, Yuu," Sayuri answered, relieved that the younger girl was offering a way to get the shocking gift out of Guren's sight. "Just remember to get back quick so we can all have some cake, ok?"

"Yes, Sayuri!"

After Yuichiro had left, Shinya found everyone's eyes on him, silently demanding answers.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence and acting like he had no idea what he did to rile everyone up, especially his best friend. The white-haired man knew Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito would not say anything to expose Yuichiro's secret no matter how displeased they were with him. As for Goshi, they both knew Shinya was only bending, not breaking the rules of their wager so the blond man cannot object or claim victory just yet.

"First make-up and nail polish, then perfume, and now lingerie? What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?" Guren demanded. "The last thing I need is a kid with gender identity issues!"

In response to his friend's accusation, Shinya threw his arms up in the air in mock surrender. "Aww, come on Guren, you still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figure what out?"

"Sorry, can't tell!" the white-haired man shot back, looking like he was on the verge of laughing again.

Before Guren could demand that Shinya give him a straight answer, they heard light footsteps as the object of their little spat returned.

"I'm back!" Yuichiro announced as she sat back down in front of her birthday cake.

Seeing that the child provided the perfect opportunity to end this awkward conversation, Sayuri took it and offered Yuu a knife to cut her cake.

"Here, you do the honors, birthday boy!" she said. "If you need help, let me know, ok?"

"I'll be fine, thanks, Sayuri!"

Now that Yuichiro had returned to cut the cake, Guren was forced to put off his questions for another day.

Little did he know that in less than three days, all of his questions would be answered. And in the most embarrassing way possible.

 **SSSSSS**

 **October 18, 2017**

 _Every time I close my eyes, I see the same thing…_

 _In a world where vampires rule over humans, I see my family being murdered…_

 _"_ _Run, Yuu-chan!" Mikaela gasped as he struggled in Ferid Bathory's ironclad grip._

 _"_ _No, Mika, I can't just leave you!" Yuichiro cried as she aimed the vampire lord's revolver at them, desperately looking for an opening where she could fire without hitting the blond boy but before she could find one, Ferid grinned and bit into Mika's neck, tearing his carotid arteries and making blood gush out of this throat before sucking him dry and letting his lifeless corpse fall to the cold tile floor along with the rest of their orphanage brothers and sisters._

 _"_ _MIKA!" the girl screamed, tears streaming from her eyes as she pulled the trigger…_

Yuichiro gasped as her eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position from her futon. As she wiped her brow with an arm, the girl placed her other hand on her chest as if to calm her rapidly beating heart. Looking around, Yuichiro remembered that she was not in her room back at Guren's home in Shibuya but a tent at a temporary base sent up by the JIDA in Shinjuku. Her guardian as well as the entire Moon Demon Company, had received an order from the higher-ups in the Demon Army to evacuate the remaining humans living in the city. ***1***

And unlike with his previous missions, Guren chose not leave Yuichiro at home this time and took her along with him because he wanted his ward to have a valuable learning experience by witnessing other soldiers fight as well as protecting civilians.

Although she had no watch to tell the time, the ravenette could tell that it was still early morning from the smell of food being cooked for the soldiers outside. Opening her tent flap, Yuichiro saw that she was right when she noticed a group of young soldiers casually gathered around a small area of the base eating their breakfast as another group of soldiers, possibly the ones who scouted the city for human survivors over the previous evening, returned. ***2***

 _If only I can get a sword, a real one, I can take on those bloodsuckers and start looking for the one who killed Mika and the others!_ Yuichiro thought.

The ravenette knew very well her guardian would never allow her to go into the city alone, especially without a weapon. And while she did bring a few kunai given to her by Shigure as well as the semi-automatic pistol given by Shinya, Yuichiro still felt like it wasn't enough. Although she could throw kunai and fire guns with at least eighty percent accuracy by now, her true passion was with the sword and she desperately wanted to have a real one after practicing with only bokkens for months.

But try as she might, Yuichiro could not convince her guardian to give her a sword.

Still, Yuichiro refused to give up and looking at the soldiers in the camp, her mind slowly devised a plan to get one from one of the other JIDA soldiers.

After getting properly dressed in a white button-up shirt and some slacks held up by a pair of suspenders as well as a pair of brown leather boots, Yuichiro went outside, her eyes scanning the group of soldiers who had returned to base after scouting the city last night before choosing a soldier who appeared to be the most tired of the group, one who had decided to sit down in the same area where the first group of soldiers was having breakfast before heading out into the city.

Putting on her brightest smile, Yuichiro walked up to the soldier, a dark-haired youth who appeared to be in his late teens and asked:

"You look very tired, Mister. How did your night go?"

Startled by the sudden question, the young soldier stared at the "boy" whose presence he did not notice at first due to his exhaustion.

"Um, excuse me, but who're you?" he asked curiously.

"Who me? Just someone who wants to be of service to humanity, like yourself. You don't look too well, sir. Why don't you let me borrow your sword and go out into the city in your place tonight while you rest here? You obviously deserve it."

As soon as he heard that, the young soldier found himself staring at Yuichiro incredulously. The "boy" looked no older than twelve or thirteen years of age yet spoke so eloquently that he was almost convinced to hand his sword over to "him." ***3***

That was, until he saw an older raven-haired man with violet eyes quietly walk up from behind the "boy" and gave "him" a none-too-gentle smack on the back of "his" head.

"Oww!" Yuichiro cried and spun around, her angry expression changing to one of surprise when she saw none other than Guren himself and realized that he had caught her in the act of trying to obtain a sword from a tired soldier through sweet talk.

As soon as he recognized Guren as the leader of the Moon Demon Company, the soldier was about to stand up and salute him before the lieutenant colonel made a gesture for him to remain at ease.

"As you were, soldier. You obviously had a rough night. How goes the search for civilians?"

"We managed to find a handful out in the city, sir, but honestly, not as much as you may like. The good news is that we didn't lose any of our own troops," he answered tiredly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Guren said smoothly, his tone putting Yuichiro's earlier display of confidence to shame. "Don't worry that you cannot find more than a handful of civilians, it is better than none. And every life you can save matters. I do apologize for any trouble my kid might have caused you, however."

Upon hearing her guardian talk about her like she wasn't there, or worse, a mere nuisance, Yuichiro glared at Guren which he completely ignored. The young soldier, however, was surprised to hear Guren refer to Yuu as "his kid." From what he can see, the lieutenant colonel appeared no older than twenty or twenty-one years of age, not nearly old enough to have a child Yuichiro's age.

"This boy, do you mean he's _your_ child? Or is he your little brother?"

At the question, Guren laughed as though he found the very notion absurd. "No, you misunderstand, soldier. We're not actually related; I just found him on the outskirts of a vampire city a year ago and thought he might be useful to our cause though it looks like he still has a lot to learn before he can even think of taking on the bloodsuckers. In any case, he won't be troubling you anymore. Good day."

Before the curious soldier could make any further inquiries, Guren took his protesting ward by the arm and dragged her away.

When they returned to the tent they were sharing, the lieutenant colonel roughly pushed Yuichiro inside before demanding an answer from her. ***4***

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Yuu?"

Turning to face her guardian, the disguised girl grinned shamelessly. "Why, I was just trying to get a weapon before heading out into the city to kill me some bloodsuckers!" Yuu answered, trying to imitate an American accent from the Civil War era, a "Yankee accent" as she heard they were called.

Under other circumstances, Guren might have found Yuichiro's attitude amusing knowing her fascination with U.S culture, customs, and history, but this time he was not in the mood.

"Do you think this is a game, Yuichiro?" he demanded harshly. "Just because you got lucky once with a vampire lord does not mean you should keep pushing your luck when you are clearly not ready to fight."

Yuichiro's breath hitched in her throat at her guardian's tone. He may have been annoyed with her antics more than a few times in the past but this was the first time she saw him truly angry and ceased her mocking behavior.

"Do you not trust me, Guren?" she asked. "I've been training very hard over the last few months, what more do you want?"

"What I want is for you to find another incentive to fight besides revenge. An incentive that actually _means_ something. Without that, you will never be a competent soldier no matter how strong or skilled you are with the sword and that is why I refuse to give you one."

"An incentive? What other 'incentive' could I possibly have to live for asides from revenge?" Yuichiro shot back, her eyes narrowing.

Guren sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead before answering. "It's the desire to protect."

Yuichiro stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'to protect?'"

Glad that his ward was finally starting to listen, Guren's expression softened as he answered her question.

"Friends, family, comrades, the innocent in general. You must find that first, that desire within yourself, or you'll never be strong."

Yuichiro scoffed as she turned away from him for a moment and mumbled something incoherent under her breath, causing Guren to raise a brow.

"What was that, Yuu?"

"I said I don't have anything to protect anymore!" the "boy" snapped harshly as "he" spun around. "My parents tried to kill me and my orphanage brothers and sisters were all killed by a vampire. You _know_ this! And it's not like you or any of your squad members need _my_ protection anyway!"

Guren rolled his eyes. "I see. It seems like you still don't quite understand what I'm trying to tell you. Think it over, Yuichiro. And when you find your answer, you may have a sword and _not_ before. This is my final decision. As your guardian as well as the leader of the Moon Demon Company, _I_ decide whether or not you are fit to fight alongside the rest of us. You can't afford to displease me in this regard so I better not catch you trying to obtain a sword behind my back again. Do I make myself clear, Yuu?"

Yuichiro sighed as she finally acknowledged defeat and Guren was relieved that his ward was not going to try and argue with him on this like she did everything else though he tried his hardest not to let it show on his face. He didn't want Yuichiro to go out into the city, not only because she wasn't ready to fight, but also because he didn't want her to endanger her life needlessly and recklessly.

"Yes, sir," the child said simply.

Resisting the urge to sigh in relief, Guren smiled and said "Good. I must go now. There is still much work to be done here before we can go home. I want you to stay here until I return, ok?"

"Yes, Guren… Good luck."

"Thank you, Yuichiro," her guardian said before turning to leave the tent. "Remember your promise."

"I will."

 **SSSSSS**

For the next several hours, Yuichiro kept her promise to her guardian and remained in their tent. Thankfully, she brought along some books to read as well as her bokken to practice with or she would have been bored to tears waiting for Guren to return. But even though her books and bokken provided some much-needed distraction, the ravenette found her thoughts wandering back to the conversation between them before his departure. Asides from anger, Yuichiro also thought she saw worry and fear in Guren's eyes when they argued over his refusal to give her a sword and let her fight with the other soldiers. Did he try to keep her off the battlefield because he wanted to protect her or because he didn't have enough faith in her abilities just yet? Or maybe both?

 _Whatever_ , Yuichiro thought. It's not like she could just ask him since she doubted that even Guren himself could answer. Her guardian was such a difficult man to read and it was always hard for her to tell what he was thinking and feeling. She was willing to bet even Shinya had difficulty reading Guren at times and the white-haired man had known him much longer than Yuichiro herself.

As she laid on her futon and pondered the thought, the ravenette set the book she was reading down on her chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, Yuu found herself drifting off to sleep. How much time had passed since she dozed off, she did not know but Yuu's eyes flew open when she heard an alarm in the base going off followed by an announcement.

 ** _"_ _Attention all soldiers and civilians! A vampire has entered the city! All soldiers report to your superiors! People of Shinjuku's 6_ _th_ _Division, please take urgent refuge!"_**

"What? An alarm?" Yuichiro mumbled as she snapped out of her sleepy haze and opened the flap of her tent where she saw the first group of soldiers preparing to depart again which she thought was unusual because the group that left that morning had not returned yet, indicating that the lone vampire that infiltrated the city must be a powerful one. If the soldiers all left, that would leave only the armed guards behind to protect the civilians at the base which Yuichiro worried may not be enough.

 _I can't just stay here, I gotta do something!_ The ravenette thought.

Despite Guren's orders for her to stay behind, Yuichiro could not bear to remain at their tent and do nothing. She may not have a sword but that did not mean she was totally helpless or powerless. Grabbing a jacket with slots inside that Shigure had given her to hold kunai, Yuichiro quickly checked to see if the tiny daggers were inside before putting it on. Next, she grabbed the leather holster Shinya had given her to hold her semi-automatic pistol and briefly took the firearm out to make sure it was loaded before sliding it back in and securing the holster to her body beneath her jacket. Lastly, she grabbed her bokken from the corner of the tent. It wasn't as good as a real sword but still better than nothing.

After Yuichiro was armed and ready, she peeked out of her tent flap again and saw that the coast was clear. With all the soldiers gone and the armed guards pre-occupied with protecting the civilians, it would be easy for her to slip out of the base unnoticed. She knew Guren would not be happy when he found out about this but since Yuichiro had not tried to obtain a sword before heading out into the city, she was technically not breaking her promise to him, at least, not the one that mattered most.

As civilians were pouring into the base, the ravenette took the opportunity to sneak out an exit she knew would be lightly guarded. As soon as she was outside, Yuichiro took one last look at the base before heading into the city. Although she knew that the vampire who infiltrated Shinjuku was unlikely to be the one who killed Mika and the others, she still chose to go after him or her. Even if it wasn't Ferid Bathory, Yuichiro believed that if she could take the bloodsucker down, it would still be one less vampire in the world to terrorize humans.

When she ventured out further into the city, the ravenette finally found what she was looking for. It wasn't hard since all she had to do was follow the trail of corpses which led her straight to what appeared to be a male vampire dressed flamboyantly as a swashbuckler from the 15th century Europe.

 _Talk about outdated clothing!_ Yuu thought as she brandished her bokken when the vampire finally took notice of her after releasing a civilian man he was about to bite when she caught his eye.

"Well what have we here?" the vampire laughed, his fangs flashing. "It's been ages since I've had the sweet blood of a child!"

Before the creature could make a grab for Yuichiro, the ravenette suddenly saw a small group of soldiers run past her to try and take him down.

"Protect the civilians!" she heard one of them shout.

While the trio of soldiers tried to hold off the vampire who appeared to be a renegade with no allegiance to any of the vampire factions, Yuu saw a young mother and daughter pair trying to get away from the violent confrontation out of the corner of her eye.

Seeing a potentially tastier target in the little girl who was trying to keep up with her mother, the vampire quickly and easily swatted the soldiers trying to attack him aside as if they were mere flies as he had lost interest in them and went after her instead. The terrified girl, who looked no more than five or six years of age tripped over a piece of debris on the road and fell to the ground.

 _Shit!_ Yuichiro thought as she saw the other child hit the asphalt. That was when she also noticed a real sword on the ground just a few yards away from where the girl fell; it appeared to have belonged to one of the soldiers the vampire knocked aside earlier and in that moment, Yuichiro forgot her promise to Guren as she felt the overwhelming desire to take the weapon for her own.

 _That sword!_ _If I can get it, I can finally get revenge for Mika and the others!_ She thought and was about to make a dash for it when she heard the mother of the girl scream.

"Yumiko!"

Turning, Yuichiro saw the vampire approaching the little girl named Yumiko who had managed to sit up and started scooting back as she stared at him in terror.

 _It's got nothing to do with me!_ The ravenette thought and tried to ignore the situation unfolding before her but cursed herself when she found that she couldn't.

"Dammit!" Yuichiro cursed as she took out a kunai from her jacket and threw it at the vampire. She knew it wouldn't be nearly enough to kill the bloodsucker but hoped she could at least distract him long enough for Yumiko to get away. ***5***

The vampire spun around and stared at Yuichiro when her kunai embedded itself in his back. Brandishing her bokken, she gave me her most intimidating glare to which he burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing he ever saw.

"Well isn't this my lucky day!" he exclaimed. "Not only do I get the treat of one kid's blood, but two!"

"Hey, dummy! Halloween is still two weeks away, you know!" Yuu taunted, hoping to direct the creature's attention to herself instead of Yumiko.

Turning back to the younger girl, the vampire gave her a cruel, mocking wink. "I'll be back for you in a minute, toots!"

And as soon as the creature had his back turned to her, Yuichiro attacked, bringing her bokken crashing down as hard as she could.

Of course, to a vampire, such a blow felt just about as painful as a light tap from a paddle. Annoyed, the vampire turned back to Yuichiro and swatted the bokken out of her hands before pushing her back. He could probably kill her right where she stood but the overconfident bastard wanted Yuichiro alive when he sucked her blood. Guren had once told Yuu that vampires tend to be overconfident and underestimate humans and she knew this one was no exception.

Thinking quickly, Yuichiro reached inside her jacket and pulled out her semi-automatic from the holster hidden beneath. Shinya had told Yuichiro that when confronting vampires out in broad daylight, her best bet to end the battle quickly was to destroy their UV guards, the devices they wore to protect them from sunlight. Without them, even the most powerful vampires were vulnerable.

Hoping that her shooting instructor was right, Yuichiro quickly aimed for the vampire's UV guard that was strapped to his left shoulder. From her position, the ravenette could see the sun setting in the distance and knew she had very little time before it vanished. And to take on a vampire at night without the right weapons would be suicidal. As soon as she was sure her aim was true, Yuichiro fired and continued to fire round after round in case one bullet was not enough to destroy the vampire's UV guard.

Incredibly, the arrogant bastard had not made any attempt to dodge Yuu's bullets. "You think you can hurt me with such a puny toy?" he taunted, obviously not realizing how a dangerous a weapon a gun can be. Shinya had told Yuichiro to respect the power of firearms and never to see them as toys like this vampire was obviously doing. Now she knew why.

As the vampire stood there laughing, the sun-protection device finally shattered by the time Yuichiro fired the sixth round and she fell to the ground on her bottom, sweating and panting as she watched the creature cease his obnoxious laughter when he finally burst into flames, screaming in pain. Seeing the sunlight slowly starting to vanish, Yuu realized that destroying the UV guard was not enough; if the vampire was not dead by the time the sun went down, he would start to regenerate and she as well as the mother and daughter she was trying to protect would be doomed.

Not wanting to take any chances, Yuichiro pulled out a magazine clip from her pocket and attempted to reload her pistol. Shinya had gone over it with her many times, his most important advice being that she try and stay calm while reloading in the middle of a battle so that she would not drop the magazine clip or reload the pistol incorrectly. That was when the girl made the mistake of taking her eyes off her enemy, something Guren had told her never to do but Yuichiro assumed it was alright since the creature was practically a walking bonfire now.

As soon as her eyes left the burning vampire, he quickly reached behind and pulled Yuichiro's kunai out of his back which was now as hot as an iron and flung it at her.

"AAHHHH!"

Yuichiro screamed and dropped her pistol when she felt her own kunai piercing her above the pectoral, just slightly below her shoulder, the searing heat making the wound even more agonizing. The girl gritted her teeth and tried her best to ignore the pain as she quickly swiped her pistol off the ground with her other hand which happened to be her left. She knew she was not as good a shot with her left hand as she was her right but had no choice. Through the pain in her right upper chest, the ravenette tried her best to make another aim at the vampire. The sun would go down any second now and she had to try and kill him quickly.

Yuichiro was about to pull the trigger again when she heard the voice of her guardian calling out from behind the burning vampire.

"That's enough, Yuu! We'll take it from here!"

Relieved that help had arrived, the girl let her left arm drop as she watched Guren strike the vampire from behind. The sun had just set and as she predicted, his body started to regenerate but her guardian acted quickly and destroyed him before the creature could regain enough strength to attack again.

Now that she knew the danger had passed, Yuichiro started to faint from the pain of the hot kunai embedded in her chest but not before she felt herself being lifted off the ground into a pair of strong arms. Thinking it was Guren, Yuichiro looked up but saw that it was Shinya who had her this time.

"You did great, Yuichiro, we're all proud of you," the white-haired man said gently as he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you…" she answered weakly before finally passing out.

Shinya frowned at seeing the girl faint in his arms but the good news was that Yuichiro's wound did not appear serious and that she would be unable feel the pain from it while unconscious.

"How is she?" Goshi asked quietly as he walked up from behind Shinya.

"She's wounded but luckily, the kunai did not appear to strike a vital point. I'm going to take her to the medical ward back at the base for treatment. Tell Guren to send Sayuri and Shigure later."

"Sure thing, Shinya. The girls are helping the remaining civilians now but I'll make sure they know Yuichiro's taken care of. Even if I don't, I'm sure they'll go back to the base to help her as soon as they are able."

"I believe it. Guren too. Make sure you tell him Yuichiro should be fine, ok?"

"Ok. Catch you later, Shinya."

"You too, Goshi."

 **SSSSSS**

"I swear, Guren, you're going to burn a hole into the ground if you keep pacing around like that," Goshi said wryly to his squad leader as he watched the other man walk back and forth outside the medical ward of the Demon Army's temporary Shinjuku base.

After the renegade vampire was destroyed and the remaining civilians found, Guren wasted no time rushing back to the base to check up on his ward. By the time he arrived, he found that Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito had beaten him to it since he had to stay behind to make sure all the soldiers from the Moon Demon Company were in check as well as the civilians. Currently, the three women were tending to the object of his concern while politely asking him to remain outside along with Shinya and Goshi.

Shinya, who carried Yuichiro back, took her to the medical ward and got a head start on treating the girl, removing the kunai from her chest and shoulder himself before Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito arrived and took over.

"Goshi's right," Shinya said gently. "I already checked Yuichiro when I took him from the battle scene; his wound is not fatal and he'll be fine with the girls taking care of him now."

Although the other man tried his best to sound reassuring, that didn't really make Guren feel any better.

"This is my fault," he said as he ran his hand through his raven hair in frustration. "I shouldn't have left Yuichiro back at the base by himself without at least assigning a guard to watch him so that he wouldn't run off right into the middle of a war zone."

Goshi smirked at the very idea. "I don't think that would have done any good, Guren. Little Yuu probably would have found a way to persuade the guard to let him go. Just like he almost convince that soldier to loan him his sword before you showed up."

"Heh, I can definitely see that happening!" Shinya agreed. If the current situation had not deemed it inappropriate, he might have laughed at the implication.

The lieutenant colonel glared at his friends. "You two aren't helping!" he snapped before turning back to the entrance to the medical ward tent. "Dammit, what's taking the girls so long? It's been almost two hours! They should have finished patching Yuu up by now!"

"Perhaps the wound is a little deeper than I thought," Shinya suggested. "Just give them a little more time; I'm sure Yuu will be alright."

"So am I," Goshi agreed. "Come on, Guren, a little scratch like this _isn't_ going to kill him. After all, he _did_ survive life in the vampire city without _any_ adult supervision for years before you picked him up. He also survived a confrontation with a vampire stronger than the one you killed today."

"That was different! He just got lucky! If we hadn't shown up at the right time, that vampire would have recovered from his burns and killed Yuichiro along with that mother and daughter he was trying to protect!"

"But we _did_ get there in time. So don't dwell on 'what ifs,' Guren. It's not like you," Shinya pointed out, hoping it will pacify his friend.

Guren sighed. "You're right. But it still doesn't change the fact that Yuichiro got hurt because of my carelessness. I can't wait for the girls any longer; I need to see for myself if he's all right."

And without another word, the lieutenant colonel turned and opened the flap of the medical ward tent before going in.

Startled, Goshi protested. "Guren, wait, I don't think that's a good idea!"

But the other man was long gone before he can even finish his sentence. Shinya, who also witnessed the scene, held his tongue and did not try to stop Guren. He knew that it was exactly one year to the day he and Goshi had made their bet and that he could not win it now; the best he could hope for was a draw.

Goshi, however, still had a chance for victory, so he chose to go after Guren.

"Dammit!" the blond man cursed as he followed his superior inside with Shinya close behind. As soon as they were inside the huge tent, they spotted Guren who was looking for the section where Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito were treating Yuichiro.

After being told by one of the army medics that Yuichiro and the girls were in the section furthest back, Guren wasted no time and picked up the pace, forcing Goshi and Shinya to move faster to catch up to him. As soon as he was certain he was at the right place, Guren, without asking for permission, quickly opened the flap and went inside. What he saw when he entered shocked him so much, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

As the army medic said, Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito were inside treating Yuichiro, who had finally regained consciousness as well as enough strength to sit up on the table so that they could treat the other injuries she sustained after the kunai wound was taken care of. The child was completely topless, clad only in her pants, her arms wrapped around her torso. When they saw Guren, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked wide-eyed in his direction.

For a whole minute, the lieutenant colonel could not say a word as he stared at his half-naked ward in disbelief. Even though the child was covering herself, Guren could still see the small outlines of her breasts and his jaw dropped, eyes looking as though they were going to pop out of his face when he realized that "he" was a "she"!

Yuichiro, on the other hand, found her face growing as red as a tomato now that her secret had finally been exposed to the man who had rescued her a year prior. But before she could say anything, the girl heard one of her caretakers, Shigure, speak up.

"My lord, I believe we asked you to wait outside until _after_ we finished treating Yuichiro."

Guren, who was still unable to say a word, finally snapped out of his trance as he found himself staring at his female subordinates, his stomach dropping as he was finally able to put the pieces together.

Everything slowly started to make sense.

Yuichiro's delicate features.

Her unwillingness to disrobe in front of him.

Her perfect ease with allowing Sayuri, Shigure, or Mito to treat her when she got hurt.

Shinya's gifts of feminine nature.

The times he caught her with make-up, nail polish, and romping around the kitchen at night in high-heels.

When Goshi and Shinya finally caught up to Guren and witnessed the same scene, they also found themselves at a loss for words but not for the same reason he was. The lieutenant colonel noticed that his two other friends did not really act surprised at seeing Yuu's body.

Which means…

"You all knew? All this time?" Guren gasped as his eyes roamed from Yuichiro to each and every one of his squad mates.

Shinya.

Goshi.

Sayuri.

Shigure.

And Mito. Even _Mito_ knew. ***6***

Oh God.

He had never, _ever_ felt so stupid in his life.

Not to mention embarrassed.

Which made him and Yuichiro even.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1.** **In the canon story, it was never really made clear where Guren and male!Yuu lived during the four-year time gap between Yuu** **'** **s escape from Sanguinem and the start of the main story but I assumed it was Shibuya and that they had visited Shinjuku when Yuu was 13 to evacuate the civilians there.**

 **2.** **From what I could see when I read the bonus chapter of the manga, the Demon Army soldiers who were sent to Shinjuku appeared to be stationed outside the city in some buildings but for my AU, I made it a temporary base composed of large tents as well as a wide area for the soldiers to rest and eat their meals when not on duty.**

 **3.** **In the bonus chapter "Guren and Yuu", male!Yuu attempted to ambush a group of returning soldiers and take a sword from one of them by force but I had fem!Yuu simply tries to talk a soldier into giving her one, a much easier (and more painless) method.**

 **4.** **After reprimanding male!Yuu for trying to steal a sword from a soldier, Guren drags him to what looked like an apartment bedroom in the canon story. For fem!Yuu, I had Guren take her to a tent they shared since they were at a temporary base.**

 **5.** **In canon, male!Yuu had nothing to fight the renegade vampire he confronted in the city with but his bokken. In my fic, fem!Yuu had some kunai and a pistol as well. Guren also gives male!Yuu a real sword as a reward for choosing to protect the little girl instead of going for the discarded sword he saw on the ground after the vampire was destroyed but for fem!Yuu, I plan to have him wait a bit longer. Fem!Yuu should have a real sword of her own by next chapter ;)**

 **6.** **Out of everyone in Guren's squad, Mito Jujo is the most naive and gullible which was why Guren was mortified when he realized that Mito had figured out Yuichiro was a girl before he did :D**


	15. An Unfortunate Misunderstanding

**A/N: Ok, this is going to be more of a slice-of-life type chapter detailing fem!Yuu's new life as a girl, meaning that she's going to be looking and dressing like one from this point on now that Guren knows. But, unfortunately, there are others who still have their doubts and some are going to try and find out the truth in the most outrageous way imaginable ;) For fun, I've decided to have some characters from different anime and maybe even game series make cameo appearances in my fic; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible. Enjoy and please review! ;)**

 ** **Chapter 15: An Unfortunate Misunderstanding  
****

 ** **April 16, 2018****

"Would you like one or two eggs with your breakfast, Guren?" Yuichiro asked her guardian as she bent over and poured him a cup of coffee from where she stood next to him at the breakfast table.

The lieutenant colonel was silent for a moment as his eyes moved up and down Yuichiro's slender, but well-fit form. Instead of the boys' gakuran school uniform he was used to seeing her in, the younger girl was now dressed in a sailor fuku, the typical girls' school uniform consisting of a white blouse and dark blue pleated skirt. *****1***** Her once-short, spiky raven hair had grown past her shoulders in a soft, wavy bob and Guren had to admit that he liked the look; Shinya's gifts of luxurious hair products not only made Yuichiro's hair soft and shimmery, but also grow out faster as well.

Now that the cat was finally out of the bag, Yuichiro was also free to wear make-up and nail polish openly as well; with Sayuri and Shigure's help, the younger girl had gotten a lot better at applying her own make-up and painting her nails over the last few months.

When Guren finally found his voice, he answered: "Just one will be fine, Yuu."

"Yes, sir," the younger girl said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen to relay the order to Sayuri. Although Guren said nothing, Yuichiro could still feel her guardian's eyes on her back and could not help but wonder what he must be thinking even after all these months since he discovered her secret. It even took Guren a whole week to recover from his state of shock (and stupidity) for not realizing it for a whole year while everyone else in his squad knew from the start. In fact, he was so stupefied, that he couldn't even speak to her during that entire week.

That, combined with his concern for Yuichiro, made Guren forget how displeased he was when he returned to the base and found out she had disobeyed his direct order to stay behind and headed out into the city on her own. Even though the younger girl could not take down the rogue vampire alone, she still bought time for him and his squad to arrive and finish the job while saving a mother and her child.

After the Liberation of Shinjuku, as the evacuation of the city six months ago was called, Guren was reluctant to send Yuichiro back to school right away. Not only because of the time required for her kunai wound to heal, but also because he was disturbed at the thought of his ward getting dressed and undressed in the boys' locker room for her PE class now that he knew she was a girl. Not to mention how shocked her teachers and classmates would have been if Yuichiro were to suddenly come back dressed in female garb with her boyishly short hair. So Guren thought it best to pull her out of school for at least a few months until her hair grew out and he was able to get her a female wardrobe.

Today was going to be Yuichiro's first day back in school. And as a girl, the girl she really was. Not the boy she had pretended to be all her life. Even now, Guren still could not believe how he had not been able to piece together that Yuichiro, the child he rescued from Sanguinem, who had been living with him in his own home for an entire year, was actually a girl. Especially with that bastard, Shinya, constantly asking him if he thought Yuichiro was "cute" and "pretty" as well as dropping hints all over the place like bombs, even if it was only so that he could win a bet with another bastard with sandy-blond hair and a goatee- a bet which turned out to be a draw with no winner or loser.

Oh, Guren was furious when he realized that his entire squad had kept the truth from him that was for sure. But he also realized that his own denseness was to blame as well though he'd die before he ever admitted it. Even so, he couldn't stay angry at his squad for long, especially not when he knew they were only trying to protect Yuichiro, if only from her own insecurity as a girl who was not yet ready to be one. Because her parents had ingrained it into her head since birth that she was and should be, a boy.

When Yuichiro returned, she was accompanied by Sayuri and both were carrying a few plates of food as well as and a pitcher of freshly-squeezed orange juice that the younger girl had made earlier that morning from some oranges she picked off a tree in Guren's yard.

As soon as breakfast was ready, they heard some light footsteps as Shigure entered the dining room and joined them at the table but not before quietly handing Guren his JIDA uniform jacket which she had been ironing earlier that morning along with Yuichiro's new school uniform.

"Good morning, sir," the raven-haired woman said politely before turning to the other two members of her household. "Sayuri. Yuichiro."

"Morning, Shigure," Sayuri said gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I usually do," the other woman answered flatly before turning to Yuichiro who was fiddling with the eggs on her plate with her spoon, obviously lost in thought.

"You shouldn't play with your food, Yuu…" she said dryly, trying to catch the younger girl's attention.

Startled, Yuichiro apologized before stuffing the spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "Sorry, Shigure. My mind just wandered."

"Are you sure you're good to go back to school today, Yuu?" Sayuri asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

Yuichiro nodded. "I'll be ok," she insisted. "I can't avoid it forever, after all. Besides, I shouldn't have any trouble keeping up in class since you've all been good enough to tutor me over the last few months."

"I don't doubt that," Guren said. "I think what Sayuri was trying to ask is if you're going to be ok dealing with your teachers and classmates who knew you from before when they still thought you were a boy."

"I understand. And I'll be fine, really. People will think what they want, there's nothing I can do about that."

"That's true. And you're not at all concerned about what they will think of you as you are now?" her guardian pressed.

Yuichiro was silent for a moment. In all honestly, she would be lying if she said no. She was pretty sure Shinoa, Mitsuba, and all the other girls at school who used to crush on her when they thought she was a boy would be disappointed. As for the boys…

"Maybe a little," the girl admitted as she thought about how her teachers and classmates, male and female, might react upon discovering the truth about her. Would they be amused or freak out? There was no way to tell until she saw them again.

Sensing his ward's discomfort, Guren decided to change the subject. "Yuichiro, I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that since you are female, you should have a girl's name as well. How about I change your name to Yuukino or Yoshiko? You can also take my surname and introduce yourself as a relative of mine so that no one has to know who you really are."

Yuichiro raised a brow at her guardian's suggestion. Yuukino or Yoshiko Ichinose? Neither name sounded right to her. Not only that, taking on a fake identity would really be no different than how she lived before as a boy; she would still be essentially living a lie with the only truth being her gender as a girl. But most importantly…

"I appreciate the offer, Guren, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I've only been out of school for six months, not nearly long enough for everyone to forget me. Even though I'm dressed like…this, I'm sure my teachers and classmates would still recognize me. Not only that…" Yuichiro trailed off for a second, as if she was hesitant to speak what was on her mind.

"What is it, Yuu?" Sayuri asked curiously when she saw the younger girl frown at Guren's suggestion.

Yuichiro shook her head as she let it drop, her bangs covering her face. "It's just that my name is all that I have left of my parents. It's the closest thing to a gift that I've ever gotten from them. It's also a part of who I am."

Guren raised a brow in astonishment. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear from a child whose parents rejected her at birth simply because of her sex and forced her to be something she wasn't.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Yuichiro?" he asked gently with Sayuri and Shigure listening in silence.

The girl nodded. Her parents had not always been good to her but they were still the people who gave her life and she felt that she should honor that by at least keeping the name they chose for her. Even if it was a boy's name.

"Yes."

"I understand, Yuichiro. But if you change your mind, my offer still stands, ok?"

Yuichiro nodded and managed a smile. "Thank you, Guren. I think I should get going now if I don't want to be late for class."

"Yes, I think you should too," Shigure said as she stood up from her chair and handed Yuichiro her new schoolbag, a black leather satchel she found at a local clothing store that she thought would complement the younger girl's new school uniform more nicely than the backpack she used to carry.

"I put your books and everything you'll need for class inside this morning while you and Sayuri were making breakfast. Good luck today, Yuu."

"Thank you, Shigure. For the bag and the shoes. I like the way they look with my new uniform. Have a good day."

"You, too," the older woman replied before giving Yuu a small smile. Shigure may not have been as openly affectionate as Sayuri as well as being a woman of few words, but Yuichiro had no doubt that she cared.

After making a bow to her elders and receiving a silent nod of approval from Guren, Yuichiro left without another word.

When they heard the front door open and close upon Yuu's departure, Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure sat for a moment at the breakfast table in complete silence before Sayuri spoke.

"Do you think Yuichiro will be all right?" she asked in concern.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Guren said quietly as he sipped on his coffee. "If she can readjust to life on the surface after four years underground, there is no reason she can't adjust to life as a girl as well."

"I don't think that's what Sayuri meant, sir," Shigure said, concern lacing her own features. "She means she's concerned about how the people at school might treat Yuichiro once they find out the truth. That's not going to be something she has control over. And to be frank, I'm concerned too."

"Believe me, I __have__ thought of that" Guren said. "I have faith that her teachers and classmates will still treat her well but if, for any reason, Yuichiro is not received positively and it becomes too much for her, I __will__ have her transferred to another school. I'm not made out of stone, you know."

"Of course, sir. That does make us feel better."

"One more thing, Sayuri, Shigure…"

"Yes?" both women asked in unison.

Guren sighed and took a deep moment before he finally asked the question that had been lingering on his mind for months but had not found any opportunity to ask until now with everything that had been going on.

"I understand why none of you saw fit to tell me Yuichiro was a girl. My question is, why did she herself not tell me while confiding in all of you?"

"She didn't exactly confide in us by choice, Guren," Sayuri explained. "If you recall, Yuichiro was injured when we found her outside of Sanguinem and there was no way Shigure and I could treat her without asking her to undress. As for Shinya and Goshi, well, you know how perceptive they can be when they choose."

"You must also remember that Yuichiro also had a traumatic experience before her escape in addition to the fact that she had been living as a boy all her life. I really think that more than anything, Yuichiro feared that you may treat her as her parents did if you found out she was a girl," Shigure added.

"Did she really believe that?" Guren asked incredulously. "Have I __ever__ undervalued your abilities on the battlefield or treated either of you any less fairly than Shinya or Goshi simply because you are women?"

"Of course not, sir. But Yuichiro is still a child and has not known you as long as we have. You can't really blame her for feeling that way, especially with the life she has led before you found her."

"Hmm… I guess not. Do I really give off that impression?"

Sayuri and Shigure were silent. It was obvious to Guren that neither of them wanted to answer his question but their refusal in itself was an answer.

"Never mind. Dumb question. I'll talk to Yuichiro later. For now, I better get going before I'm late for work. The last thing I need is for Shinya, or worse, Kureto, to lecture me on punctuality. See you tonight when I get off."

"Of course; have a good day, sir."

"You too."

 ** **SSSSSS****

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Yuichiro Hyakuya, who has returned to us after six months' absence," Kosuki Niwa *****2***** , Yuu's English teacher as well as the older brother of her classmate, Daisuke, announced. Despite the fact that he was just as surprised as his students at seeing Yuu return dressed as a girl, the teacher did his best to maintain a professional demeanor.

Trying to ignore the bewildered stares of her classmates, who obviously __did__ remember her despite her change of garb as well as longer hair and make-up, Yuichiro silently bowed. She could not help feeling like a mannequin on display as she stood in front of everyone in her English class in her female school uniform, stockings, and loafers. The ravenette, who was not used to having her legs exposed in public, felt naked where the air touched her bare skin not covered by her stockings as soon as she left Guren's house. However, Yuichiro knew she would eventually get used to it; she had to because wearing a boy's uniform was no longer an option.

Not surprisingly, Yuichiro heard the students quietly whispering among themselves instead of greeting her like Mr. Niwa had asked them to. Like Shinya had predicted, the girls who crushed on her appeared to be sorely disappointed upon discovering Yuichiro's true gender, especially Shinoa Hiragi and Mitsuba Sangu, who had been the biggest rivals for her affections when they thought she was a boy.

"I _knew_ something was off about Yuichiro!" Mitsuba hissed into Shinoa's ear. Since the ravenette had shown absolutely no interest in girls despite their best efforts to get her attention, Mitsuba had started to assume "he" was gay or asexual. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever suspect that her raven-haired classmate was a girl since Yuichiro had played the part of a boy so well.

Shinoa, on the other hand, had her suspicions from the start even though she wasn't certain. She even questioned Shinya about Yuichiro but her adoptive brother would always find a way to evade her questions, especially ones that cast Yuichiro's identity as a boy in doubt.

"I can't really say I'm surprised, Mitsu-chan," the lavender-haired girl admitted. "I always thought Yuu looked rather delicate for a boy."

Before the blonde girl could reply, they saw Yuichiro leave the front of the classroom and walked down the aisle until she found an unoccupied desk, not surprisingly, at the very back of the classroom. Now that everyone knew she was female, the ravenette had to use the girls' locker room from now on which meant she would, without a doubt, have more encounters with her female classmates.

As for the boys, more than a few found themselves blushing at seeing Yuichiro walk past them in her swishing skirt and slim, pretty legs when they remembered how they used to casually strip in front of her in the boys' locker room.

After his eyes had taken their fill of Yuichiro's feminine form, Daisuke leaned over and whispered into Satoshi's ear. "It looks like you were right about Yuu, Sato. I always thought you were joking when you said you thought she was a girl!"

"I __was__ joking! _"_ the blue-haired boy hissed. "I didn't believe she actually __was__ female! And to think we've been taking our clothes off in front of her for months!"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" another boy, who had overheard their conversation, asked curiously.

Daisuke and Satoshi turned to the brunette boy who sat in the row behind them.

"We're talking about how we didn't know Yuichiro Hyakuya was a girl in all the months she was in our PE class even though I questioned her and joked about it all the time, Takeshi," Satoshi answered matter-of-factly.

Takeshi Saehara *****3***** , who had also been in Yuichiro's PE class, shot a quick glance at the ravenette sitting at the back of the classroom before turning back to Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Well, how can you still be sure she is? For all we know, Yuichiro may just be a really girly boy and a cross-dresser."

At the brunette boy's suggestion, Daisuke grinned as a wicked idea came to him.

"Well, there is a way to find out…" he suggested.

"Oh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" If Yuichiro really is a girl, she should lack a certain something down there…"

Catching on to Daisuke's idea, Satoshi also grinned mischievously. Normally, he prided himself on being the most logical and mature of the boys in his class but at the end of the day, he was still a teenage boy with the same curiosity about girls all boys have.

"Daisuke's right, Takeshi. Hey, if you're really curious, why don't you try taking a quick peak under Yuu's skirt? I'll do your homework for a week if you do…" the blue-haired boy offered with a wag of his eyebrows.

The brunette boy raised a brow. Takeshi knew very well that Satoshi was one of the smartest kids in school and he could really use a week without having to do any homework. Plus he himself was curious as to Yuichiro's true sex and that along with Satoshi's offer was too tempting for him to refuse.

"Ok! Just say when!" Takeshi said excitedly as he tried his best to keep his voice down.

"How about during lunch in the cafeteria?" Satoshi suggested. "Just stand behind Yuu in the lunch line and pull up her skirt for a second. I'll stand in front of her and take a quick look."

"Don't forget to make a run for it once you do," Daisuke added. "If Yuichiro doesn't see you, she can't rat you out to the teachers."

"Great idea!"

Upon securing the brunette boy's agreement, Satoshi shot Daisuke a wink. They both knew Takeshi was naive and gullible as well as a sucker for pretty girls which made him the perfect candidate to help them confirm Yuichiro Hyakuya's true sex.

Now that the boys have a plan, all they have to do is wait until lunchtime…

 ** **SSSSSS****

"Hey, Yuu…"

The ravenette was startled when she felt a light tap on her shoulder as soon as she entered the school's cafeteria. Turning around, Yuichiro saw Shinoa Hiragi accompanied by Mitsuba Sangu and had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.

"What is it, you two? Don't tell me you're here to ask me out on dates with you again now that you both know I'm a girl. Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

Instead of being offended by Yuichiro's implication, Shinoa gave a merry laugh and brushed it off. "No, not that," she said. I was going to ask if you wanted to join me and Mitsu-chan at that table over there in the corner. I'm sure it would be nicer than eating alone. In case you haven't noticed, not everyone is exactly comfortable with your change of attire and hairstyle."

Curious at the other girl's words, Yuichiro looked around the cafeteria and saw that Shinoa was right. The ravenette had been so preoccupied with her thoughts as well as trying to get used to having parts of her legs exposed that she failed to notice the other students, male and female, trying to keep their distance from her.

"Well, Yuu?" Shinoa persisted.

"I don't mind eating alone," the other girl answered quietly.

Mitsuba frowned. "But why do that if you don't have to? Come on, Yuu, be reasonable; it can't hurt to have some company for lunch, wouldn't it? I heard you wanted to join the Demon Army and if that's true, you should at least try to brush up on your social skills."

Yuichiro frowned at the blond girl's suggestion but deep down, she knew Mitsuba was right. Guren himself had told her the same thing, even if a bit less delicately than her classmate.

"Fine," she said. "I'll join you as soon as I get my lunch."

Shinoa smiled, obviously delighted that the brooding ravenette was finally starting to see reason. "Great! Mitsu-chan and I will be at the table waiting for you over there. Come over anytime you're ready."

"Ok." And without another word, Yuichiro left the other two girls and headed for the lunch line on the other side of the cafeteria.

Satoshi, who had been discreetly watching her for the last few minutes, finally took his place in the lunch line when he saw Yuichiro approach. As the mastermind of the plot he had been discussing with Daisuke and Takeshi in class earlier, Satoshi instructed the brunette boy to offer Yuichiro cut in front of him so that she would be wedged between them with Satoshi in the front. As for Daisuke, he was to intervene and provide a distraction for Takeshi to get away in case Yuichiro decided to go after him for pulling up her skirt.

Although Satoshi's conscience told him that it was definitely wrong to pull such a prank on an unsuspecting classmate, his own curiosity got the better of him and overpowered his inner voice's demand to call it off. He told himself that taking a quick peak under Yuichiro's skirt was not going to hurt the girl in any way and justified it by telling himself that she had seen him as well as plenty of boys in their class half-naked in the locker room for months so it was only fair that they try and confirm her sex by doing this.

When Yuichiro finally arrived at the lunch line, she was about to take her place in the back when she saw Takeshi wave to her and made a beckoning gesture with his hands. Curious as to what her classmate wanted, she approached him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Hey, Yuu, I was thinking that since this is your first day back in school after so long, why don't you go in front of me for today?"

"What? Are you sure?" Yuichiro asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Um, ok. Thanks for the offer. Takeshi. That's very nice of you."

After Yuichiro had taken her new place in line in front of him, Takeshi took a deep breath as he stepped back slightly to put a little space between himself and his intended victim. Satoshi did the same from his position in front of her and as soon as Takeshi was sure Yuichiro had her guard down, the brunette boy quickly grabbed the hem of her uniform skirt with both hands and pulled it up as high as he could.

Yuichiro's eyes widened and she gasped as soon as she felt the cool air hit her newly exposed behind as well as front. Both boys quickly looked at her lower body and their own eyes widened in shock when they saw their classmate clad in a frilly white panty with no sign of male anatomy between her legs.

"My God, she really __is__ a girl!" Takeshi gasped, so stunned by his discovery that he completely forgot to make a run for it like Satoshi had instructed him to during their debriefing that morning. The blue-haired boy quickly realized that but before he could open his mouth to remind Takeshi, Yuichiro drew back her right fist and sent it flying straight into his jaw, her own face burning with rage and humiliation.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Of course, her assailant could not answer for as soon as Yuichiro's fist made contact with Takeshi's jaw, she sent him flying back several feet before he landed on the cafeteria floor, completely out cold.

Upon hearing the ruckus at the lunch line, the other students were startled and every set of eyes in the cafeteria turned in Yuichiro's direction as well as that of their unconscious classmate on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mitsuba demanded as she and Shinoa got up from their seats at the corner table where they were waiting for Yuichiro.

"It looks like Yuu's first day back as a girl isn't going as well as I thought," Shinoa answered. "Come on, Mitsu-chan, I think she might need our help."

Even though she completely missed it, it wasn't too hard for the lavender-haired girl to figure out what happened when she heard Yuichiro scream from across the cafeteria as well as well as what sounded like someone's jaw cracking.

Unfortunately, Yuichiro's act of "self-defense" also drew the attention of the cafeteria monitor who made his way through the crowd of students before seeing Takeshi's unconscious form on the floor.

Without giving the ravenette a chance to explain, the monitor turned to Yuichiro and made a gesture towards the double doors on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hyakuya, principal's office. NOW," he said sharply but calmly.

"Wait, there's been a misunderstanding!" Shinoa protested as soon as she and Mitsuba arrived.

"She's right, that kid started it!" Mitsuba said defensively as she pointed to the comatose Takeshi.

"I don't care _who_ started it! My job is to keep order here and these two disrupted it. The principal will deal with Saehara later; right now, it's Hyakuya who needs to be straightened out," the cafeteria monitor snapped harshly.

The two girls were about to protest again when surprisingly, Yuichiro cut them off.

"It's ok, you two. I'll be fine so don't worry about me. It just looks like we'll have to do lunch another day," the ravenette said coolly. Having stared death in the face twice when she faced Ferid Bathory as well as the rouge vampire in Shinjuku, Yuichiro had no fear of a simple tongue-lashing by an authority figure and made sure everyone knew it.

Despite the obvious injustice of the situation, Shinoa and Mitsuba relented, not wanting to make the situation any worse for the other girl and nodded. As soon as Yuichiro was sure they understood, she turned and made her way for the exit of the cafeteria.

Not surprisingly, the crowd of students quickly parted and made room for her to leave. And not one of them dared to utter a word lest they incur Yuichiro Hyakuya's unbridled wrath...

 ** **SSSSSS****

 _ _Ring__

 _ _Ring__

 _ _Ring__

Guren, put down his pen and ceased the paperwork he was going over when he heard the phone on his desk ring. Hoping it wasn't Shinya or Goshi calling just to bug him, the lieutenant colonel picked it up and brought it to his ear.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this Lieutenant Colonial Guren Ichinose?"

"It is. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Keisuke Nomura, the principal of Shibuya Middle School. I'm calling in regards to your ward, Yuichiro Hyakuya."

At the mention of Yuichiro's name, Guren forgot about his work for a brief moment as worry laced his features and asked "What's wrong with her? Did something happen?"

"She had a... skirmish with another student in the cafeteria at lunch today so I've decided it best to send her home for the day. Since you live fairly close to the school, I'm assuming you don't need to send anyone to pick her up, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. You can send Yuichiro home; she's perfectly fine with walking. Whatever it is, I'll talk to her later, ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Ichinose. Your ward has been a very good student before you pulled her out months ago and I don't want to have to suspend or expel her. She may just need a bit of help fitting back in with her classmates so I'd appreciate it if you talked to Yuichiro and get her to behave because I cannot allow her back to school until I'm sure she won't try to assault her fellow students again."

"I understand. Thank you."

"You too. Have a good day, sir."

After he heard Yuichiro's principal hang up, Guren frowned as he put down his own phone. Despite what he had told Sayuri and Shigure, he couldn't deny that he was afraid something like this might happen. If he could, Guren would have left work and picked Yuichiro up himself but his job did not allow him that luxury so he would have to wait until he got off later tonight before he could talk to her. He also didn't want to worry Sayuri or Shigure needlessly with such a trifle issue so Guren thought it best not to tell them anything for now.

 _ _Yuichiro, what happened to you?__

Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer until he saw his ward tonight, Guren picked up the pace with his paperwork, hoping to get them done faster so he could go home early.

 ** **SSSSSS****

Yuichiro sighed and leaned back against the door to her room as soon as she got home. As usual, she was the first one back; Guren, Sayuri and Shigure were still at work and would not be home for a few hours, especially since Yuichiro had come home earlier than she normally would on a regular school day. Her stomach growled, making the girl suddenly remember that she never got a chance to eat lunch at school, having been sent home as soon as she assaulted Takeshi Saehara for pulling up her skirt just to see if she was really a girl.

 _ _Well, now they know!__ Yuichiro thought bitterly.

As humiliating as her experience was, the girl at least had the comfort of knowing that her classmates won't be questioning her sex anymore. Either way, there was nothing she could do about it now so Yuichiro decided to head to the kitchen for a snack as well as get an early start on dinner. While she was at it, the girl also thought she might want to clean the laundry in Shigure's place as well. It was the least she could do for the older raven-haired woman who had been so good to her since she moved into the Ichinose household.

"Yuichiro?"

Startled, the girl turned and saw Sayuri standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Shigure right behind her. Yuichiro had been so preoccupied with frying some fish on a pan for dinner that she did not hear the sound of the two older women entering the house. Since she had gone home a few hours earlier than normal, Yuichiro was able to cut the vegetables, cook the rice, and prepare the meat before the rest of her household came home. She also managed to get all of the laundry done as well.

"Hi, sorry I didn't hear you; I was really preoccupied."

"It's ok, I was just checking up on you. Dinner looks almost ready; how were you able to make it so fast by yourself, Yuu?" Sayuri asked curiously.

Yuichiro let her head drop and her long bangs fall over her eyes. It was times like these she was glad her hair was longer so that they could cover her face and hide how embarrassed she was.

"I came home early today. Just a little past noon."

"Really? Did school get out early?"

"No, I was sent home."

Shigure raised a brow. "You were sent home, Yuu? Why?"

"Umm…well…"

"Yes?"

"I punched a boy at school during lunch. For pulling up my skirt."

Sayuri and Shigure were surprised when they heard the younger girl's confession.

"What? Why on earth did he do that?" Sayuri gasped.

Yuichiro was silent for a moment as if the question was too embarrassing for her to answer.

Shigure, on the other hand, was able to figure it out pretty quickly and placed a hand on Sayuri's arm. "I think I have a pretty good idea…"

The honey-colored haired woman raised her brows as understanding slowly dawned on her. "Oh… I'm so sorry, Yuu. Did you get hurt?"

Yuichiro shook her head. "Just my pride…"

"That was inconsiderate of the boy. Who was he?" Shigure asked. "Someone needs to talk to him."

"His name is Takeshi Saehara. My principal said he would talk to him…when he regains consciousness.

"You mean he's in a coma?"

"Yeah… after he pulled up my skirt, I was so mad and embarrassed, I punched him without thinking. I know I over-reacted; Takeshi is normally a harmless moron. I'm sure someone else must have put him up to it."

"Well, regardless of whether he acted alone or was talked into it by someone else, what that boy did was unacceptable," Sayuri insisted. "If Guren gets upset with you when he returns, I'll be sure to explain the situation to him so don't worry, Yuichiro."

When she heard the older woman's promise, Yuichiro managed a sad smile. "Thanks, Sayuri. Would it be ok if I turned in early tonight? I'm not really hungry and won't be needing dinner tonight."

Normally, Sayuri would insist Yuichiro have at least three meals a day but decided not to push it tonight since she knew the younger girl had a rough day.

"It's all right, Yuu, we understand."

Shigure nodded in silent agreement when her ears picked up the sound of the washer and dryer running upstairs. "Did you do the laundry too, Yuichiro? You didn't have to, that's my job."

"It's ok, Shigure. It's not like I had much else to do since I came home so early. And it's the least I can do for you after everything you and Sayuri did for me. I'll think I'll just finish my homework and read for a while before turning in."

"I understand. Thank you, Yuichiro."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

 ** **SSSSSS****

"So that's what happened…" Guren said dryly after he listen to Sayuri's explanation of what happened to Yuichiro at school earlier that day.

"It seems like she was traumatized by what happened," Shigure said as she poured her superior a glass of water from across the dinner table. "Yuichiro said she needed something to get her mind off it so she did all the cooking and laundry by herself until Sayuri and I got home."

"I see…"

"Guren, I'm worried about Yuichiro. It's only her first day at school and she's already gotten into trouble. I really think you should have her transferred to another school before she gets hurt again" Sayuri insisted.

"Don't be so hasty, Sayuri. I know you and Shigure are concerned for Yuichiro but let me talk to her first to see if that's what she really wants. I already spoke to the principal and he promised me that he would not suspend or expel her unjustly. We need to be rational about this," Guren answered calmly.

"I understand, sir. But I don't think that's what Sayuri meant," Shigure said. "We just don't want to see Yuichiro get hurt by kids who know her past as a cross-dressing girl. If you have her transferred, she can at least have a fresh new start at another school where nobody knows her."

"I understand both of your concerns, and I do appreciate your suggestions as well. I'm concerned for Yuichiro too. That's why I want to approach this rationally and talk to her myself before I make any decisions to have her transferred. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

 ** **SSSSSS****

Yuichiro looked up from the book she was reading while sitting in bed when she heard a soft knock at her door. It was just slightly past nine so she knew the other members of her household were not asleep yet and wondered who it could be.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Guren. May I come in, Yuu?"

"Of course! Just give me a minute!" the girl answered as she put her book away and went to answer the door. When she opened it, Yuichiro saw her guardian standing on the side with an expression of concern on his face which surprised her for she was certain Guren would be displeased upon hearing how she was sent home early for starting a ruckus at school earlier that day.

As soon as he stepped inside, Guren turned to Yuichiro. "Sayuri and Shigure told me what happened to you at school today. Are you all right?"

"I'm ok, really. It was partly my fault anyway, I shouldn't have overreacted."

"True," her guardian agreed. "Not that I wouldn't have done the same in your place. I stopped by the hospital on my way back from work to see that boy you knocked out today. Turns out he regained consciousness shortly after you were sent home."

"Oh, really?" Yuichiro asked, her interest piqued. "Was he angry?"

Guren chuckled as he recalled his brief talk with the offending brunette boy. "Not at all. In fact, the first thing he said when he woke up was that he didn't know a girl could hit so hard. I'm sure you would have made Mito very proud."

Despite the sour mood she had been in all day, Yuichiro could not help but laugh when she heard her guardian's confession.

Glad that he was able to make his ward smile for the first time that day, Guren continued.

"Takeshi Saehara, I believe that was his name, asked me to apologize to you on his behalf. He admitted that what he did was wrong…and stupid. He also confessed that some other boys put him up to it though who they were, he would not say."

Yuichiro shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Guren. It doesn't matter now."

Guren frowned. "Yuichiro, I know what Saehara did embarrassed and upset you a great deal, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to stay at Shibuya Middle School anymore. The principal told me he will not put this incident on your record, and you are free to return to school tomorrow if you behave. But if for any reason, you don't feel comfortable going back, I can arrange to have you transferred to another school."

Yuichiro was silent for a moment as she thought over her guardian's words. "It's ok, Guren. That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I see. I'm glad to hear that, Yuu. Things like this happen and young boys often do stupid things as I'm sure Goshi and Shinya could tell you," Guren explained, purposely neglecting to tell Yuichiro that he had also done his fair share of stupid things as a boy; he did have his pride, after all.

"I hope you take this as a learning experience, just like your confrontation with that rogue vampire in Shinjuku. Speaking of which…"

Yuichiro raised a brow. "Yes?"

"There's another reason I came to see you tonight. I've been wanting to give you this for a while but needed a bit of time to wrap my head around the fact that you were actually a girl first, so I hope you'll forgive my tardiness. I know this is a long time in coming."

"Oh?"

Instead of answering right away, the lieutenant colonel stepped outside Yuichiro's room for a moment to reach for something he had been keeping just outside her door, leaning against the wall, a long object wrapped in an elegant silk case.

"What is that?" the younger girl answered curiously.

Guren smiled and handed the object to her. "See for yourself, Yuu."

Taking her eyes off her guardian for a moment, Yuichiro pulled open the snap-on buttons at the top and put her hand inside where she could feel the unmistakable handle of a Japanese katana, the sword she's always wanted. Pulling the rest of the silk cover off, Yuichiro saw that the blade was encased in a beautiful, smooth wooden sheath. ***4***

"It's heavy… heavier than a bokken" she exclaimed softly, her voice full of awe and wonder as she pulled out the blade slightly, admiring its craftsmanship. Yuichiro had no doubt that it was brand new and of far better quality than the one she considered taking for her own back in Shinjuku six months ago.

"Of course it is," Guren replied in amusement. "You made the right decision when you chose to save that little girl instead of going for that sword you saw on the ground back in the city. That was the answer I needed you to find within yourself. And now that you understand what it truly means to be a soldier, I know I can entrust this to you. Congratulations, Yuichiro. You earned it."

The girl blushed, the crazy events of the day completely forgotten upon receiving such a wonderful gift and praise from her guardian and mentor.

"Thank you, Guren. I will treasure it always."

"You're welcome, Yuu. I'm glad you like it. If you're up to it, we can start your training with it tomorrow. Using a real sword is a bit different than a bokken."

Yuichiro smiled and nodded excitedly. "I would like that."

"So would I," Guren said as he reached out and gently ruffled her soft, silky hair. Yuichiro felt her blush growing deeper at the rather intimate contact and had to admit that her guardian could be incredibly gentle when he wasn't busy roughing her up during combat training. She felt it ended too soon when he withdrew his hand and prepared to leave.

"Good night, Yuichiro. Sleep well."

"I will…and thank you," the girl said as she held her new gift close to her body.

Guren smiled and said nothing more as he quietly closed Yuichiro's door and left her for the night.

 ** **Footnotes:****

 **1.** ** **A**** ****gakuran or the tsume-eri,**** ** **are the** uniforms for **many middle school and high school boys in**** ** **Japan**** ** **. The color is normally black, but some schools use navy blue. The female equivalent is the sailor fuku worn by girls.****

 **2.** ** **In the anime DN Angel, Kosuki Niwa is the father of Daisuke Niwa, the main protagonist of the series. But in my fic, he is Daisuke's older brother since all adults over age 13 supposedly perished when the apocalypse struck.****

 ** **3\. Takeshi Saehara is another character from DN Angel. In both the anime/manga and my AU, he is a fellow classmate and friend of Daisuke and Satoshi.****

 ** **4\. In canon, Guren gives male!Yuu a real sword after he helps to destroy the rogue vampire in Shinjuku. For my AU, I had him wait six months on it. Fem!Yuu doesn't ask because she was so busy trying to get used to living as a girl.****


	16. Extending the Olive Branch

**A/N: Ok, this is going to be another filler chapter to tie up some loose ends before heading on to the next phase of fem!Yuu's life as a girl and training to be a soldier by Guren so I'm going to have to ask action fans to be a bit more patient with me lol. Keep in mind that my fic is AU and there will be some differences from the canon story; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho, for her help in making this fic possible. Enjoy and please review! ;)**

 **Chapter 16: Extending the Olive Branch**

 **April 17, 2018**

Yuichiro Hyakuya took a deep breath before opening the door to her English class and stepping inside. Despite Sayuri and Shigure's recommendation for her to stay home for at least a few days until her incident with Takeshi Saehara blew over, the girl insisted on going back to school. Yuichiro had already been absent for half a year in addition to the four years without schooling that she spent in Sanguinem and did not want to miss out on any more of her education than she already had. To the young girl, home-schooling, no matter how good, was simply not the same.

Like on her first day, Yuichiro was clad in her girl's school uniform with knee-high stocking and black loafers. Her bobbed hair had long bangs parted to the left and bounced slightly on her shoulders as she walked passed her classmates to her chosen seat at the back of the classroom while trying to ignore the awkward glances they were sending her way.

Apparently, the skirmish Yuichiro had with her bone-headed classmate had spread like wildfire over the last twenty-four hours and now everyone in her school knew about it, knew without a doubt, that she was indeed a girl.

And any boy who had once fancied a peek under Yuichiro Hyakuya's skirt quickly perished the thought when they saw (or heard) how the seemingly frail pre-teen girl sent Takeshi Saehara off to la-la land right on the floor of the school cafeteria. And with just one blow to the jaw and chin. Where she learned to punch like that was anybody's guess.

After Yuu took her seat, she saw two familiar classmates approach her, even if a bit hesitantly.

"Hey, Yuu?"

Looking up, the girl saw Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa looking at her with an apologetic expression on their faces. Satoshi held a bouquet of pink flowers in his arms while Daisuke had a small box of candy.

"Yes? What do you two want? It had better not be to peek under my skirt," Yuichiro growled.

Satoshi cleared his throat before answering. "No, not at all, Yuu. We actually want to apologize."

"Oh? For what? And what's up with the candy and flowers?"

"They're actually from Takeshi. He wanted to give them to you himself but as you know, he isn't well enough to come back to school just yet. You really did a number on him." Daisuke said sheepishly.

Now _that_ piqued Yuu's interest. "Really? So how is he?"

"Well, aside from a dislocated jaw, he's doing just fine" Satoshi answered dryly. "The doctor had to set it back into place for him and Takeshi said he had never been in so much pain. But he felt he deserved it for what he did to you."

Yuichiro frowned. She knew she had over-reacted to the brunette boy's skirt pulling but never intended to send him to the hospital with such a painful injury. "Oh… I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"Don't be…" Daisuke insisted. "Takeshi didn't act alone. We kind of took advantage of him."

Yuichiro found herself staring at the other two boys as realization dawned on her. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, we were the ones who put him up to it," Satoshi confessed. "I bribed Takeshi by offering to do his homework for a week if he'll pull up your skirt for a second."

"To see if I was really a girl? What, you didn't think my new clothes, hair, and make-up was convincing enough?" Yuichiro sneered.

"Look, we don't blame you for being angry and we're really sorry," Daisuke apologized. "We knew it was wrong but our curiosity about you was just too great to resist."

"Oh?"

"I normally pride myself on being one of the smartest and mature kids in our class but even I'm not immune to acts of stupidity like this," Satoshi admitted as he set the pink flowers on the desk in front of Yuichiro while Daisuke did the same with the candy box. Seeing their guilt-ridden faces as well as their peace offerings reminded Yuichiro of how Mikaela would give her similar gifts whenever he did something to upset her.

And like with her late blond orphanage brother, the girl knew she couldn't stay angry with her classmates when they were truly sincere in their apology.

"Fine, I understand," Yuichiro said simply.

Satoshi couldn't help releasing a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Yuu. That means a lot to us. We don't know what your reasons for pretending to be a boy but it doesn't matter now. Male or female, we still want to be your friend, ok?"

"Ok… we'll thanks for the gifts. I'll put them in my locker after class is over."

"Great!" Daisuke said, happy that Yuichiro was willing to accept their apology. "I picked out the candy for you because you seem to like chocolate. This is a western brand called 'See's Candies.' They were really popular in America before the apocalypse struck and luckily, there are still a handful of people alive who know how to make them. I've never had See's myself but I've been told they taste way better than the generic chocolate you usually get in the school cafeteria."

"Oh… well, you didn't have to. See's is a bit of a pricey brand," Yuichiro said as she shook her new candy box slightly, her sour mood forgotten and replaced with anticipation of trying out the western treat. It looked like the other two boys have been paying closer attention to her than she thought if they knew Yuichiro had a fascination with American and western things in general.

"It's ok, I wanted to," the red-headed boy insisted. "It's the least I can do for what we put you through. Satoshi bought the flowers but Takeshi chipped in with the costs too."

"I see… I look forward to trying them out. I think my guardians would like having these flowers in a vase on our dinner table too."

"That's a great idea," Satoshi agreed. "Anyway, Daisuke and I'd best get going. Class is about to start soon. Make sure you keep these out of Mr. Niwa's sight, especially the candy; he'll probably chew us out if he knows how much Daisuke spent on them."

Daisuke laughed softly. "It's ok, Sato. I don't mind." Turning to Yuichiro, he said, "Enjoy the candy and flowers as well as the rest of your day."

"Thank you. You two have a good day as well."

And no sooner did Yuichiro spoke, the classroom door opened and Kosuki Niwa entered to begin the first class of the day. After giving the ravenette a polite bow, the two boys returned to their seats.

As class began, Yuichiro quickly put her gifts away, placing the candy box in her schoolbag and the bouquet of flowers under her desk, all while thinking how much the two boys who offended her along with Takeshi just the other day reminded her of Mikaela.

 **SSSSSS**

The first half of Yuichiro's school day went by without incident, much to the ravenette's relief. Her fellow classmates made no mention of what had occurred in the cafeteria the day before but still made sure to steer clear of Yuu when they saw her walk by. Although she was relieved that no one was going to be making any more attempts to pull up her skirt anymore, Yuichiro didn't exactly want others to avoid her out of fear either because that meant she wouldn't be able to make any friends. And making new friends as well as getting along with other people was one of Guren's requirements for her to be considered for admittance in the Demon Army.

 _But what can I do? What's done is done…_ Yuichiro thought sadly as she stopped by her locker in the hallway to put away her flowers and candy box. So preoccupied was she by her thoughts that Yuichiro never noticed a purple-haired girl ***1*** standing next to her locker as if she were waiting for her.

"Yuichiro? Are you all right?"

Startled, the ravenette turned to see Shinoa Hiragi looking at her in concerned perplexity.

"Oh hi, Shinoa. I didn't notice you there. I was just lost in some thoughts."

"About what happened yesterday? Was your guardian angry?"

Yuichiro shook her head. "No, he actually understood. Guren can actually be quite reasonable, even if a little stern. I know I was at fault as well for over-reacting so I have to be more careful in the future; I don't want to make trouble for him."

"I see…so where did you get the flowers and candy?"

"Oh, these? They're from Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa. They confessed that they were the ones who put Takeshi Saehara up to that little stunt in the cafeteria yesterday and wanted to make it up to me."

"Oh, really? Well, that doesn't surprise me since Saehara probably wouldn't do something as stupid as what he did without some incentive. The flowers look very pretty by the way. May I?"

"Sure," Yuichiro said as she handed Shinoa the flowers and watched her sniff the buds in amusement.

"Pink roses, how sweet!" she squealed. "Is this the first time you've ever gotten flowers from a boy?"

Yuichiro found herself frowning at Shinoa's inquiry as her thoughts went back to the late Mikaela. "Actually, no. There was another boy I knew who used to give me flowers when I still lived in the vampire city."

"Really? How was he able get flowers in such a bleak place as Sanguinem?"

Yuichiro found herself shifting uncomfortably at Shinoa's question. "It's a bit of a long story and I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind…"

Normally, the purple-haired girl could be very persistent when she wanted to know something but even Shinoa knew when to back off. "It's ok, I understand, Yuu. Mitsu-chan and I were wondering if you still want to join us for lunch today since we didn't get a chance to yesterday after…well, you know."

The ravenette was silent for a moment as she considered the other girl's proposal. Considering her past as a cross-dresser in addition to making a spectacle of herself yesterday, Yuichiro knew she was lucky to have anyone willing to be friends with her.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great! See you at lunch then!" Shinoa said happily as she waved Yuichiro good-bye before leaving for her next class.

"Yeah, you too, Shinoa."

 **SSSSSS**

"So it's just as I thought…" Mitsuba said as she picked at the food on her lunch tray after listening to Yuichiro's story. "Somehow, I knew that kid who pulled up your skirt yesterday didn't act alone. I can't believe Satoshi Hiwatari was actually the mastermind of that idiotic stunt. Someone as smart and mature as him should know better; he's an honor student for crying out loud."

"You'd think?" Yuichiro scoffed as she stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth with a pair of chopsticks. The three girls were sitting at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria, the same one they had planned to meet at yesterday before Yuichiro's unfortunate assault on Takeshi.

Shinoa laughed. "That's true. But boys will be boys. No matter how smart or 'mature' you think they are. Even Satoshi is no exception."

"But at least he was mature enough to admit it and apologize," Mitsuba said as she turned to Yuichiro. "Not to mention offering you some gifts. So did you try the candies out yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to wait until I get home. I might not eat them myself since I also owe someone an apology of my own."

"What do you mean?" Shinoa asked curiously.

"My guardian… Guren Ichinose… I never apologized for not telling him I was a girl. I shouldn't have kept such a secret from him, especially since he had taken such good care of me after I barely escape the vampire city with my life."

"Oh? Well, it didn't seem like you felt too bad about keeping your gender a secret from everybody else, including us." Mitsuba joked though the other two girls could still sense a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Although she knew the blonde girl didn't mean anything by it, Shinoa clapped a hand to her forehead in slight frustration. Mitsuba may have a good heart but she still needed to practice a bit of tact when dealing with others, especially about…sensitive matters.

"Now, Mitsu-chan, I know you're disappointed that Yuichiro isn't the boy you thought she was. I am too but I'm sure she had her reasons for not telling anyone, even her guardian," Shinoa scolded.

"It's ok, Shinoa," Yuichiro said as she wiped her mouth with a clean napkin. "I suppose I do owe you two an explanation at least. Do you still want to hear it?"

Forgetting her annoyance at Mitsuba, Shinoa's eyes lit up. "Oh, by all means, do tell!"

"Yes, please. I'd be interested in knowing your story too," Mitsuba added.

Yuichiro was silent for a moment. "So where should I begin?"

"How about when you start dressing as and pretending to be a boy?" Shinoa suggested.

"Oh, that? Well, that goes back a long way, since the day I was born."

"Really? Why? You got something against being a girl?" Mitsuba asked as she sipped on her glass of apple juice.

" _I_ didn't," Yuichiro corrected. "My parents did."

"You mean…?"

"Correct. My parents wanted a boy and weren't too thrilled to see that I wasn't born with male anatomy. But since it seemed unlikely that my mother could have any more children after her multiple miscarriages, they decided to make _me_ into the son they've always wanted. Not like it matters anymore since they're both dead now."

Shinoa raised a brow. "Oh… well, that explains a lot. Was yesterday the first time you ever dressed as a girl?"

"Actually, no. I started to after Guren discovered I was female six months ago. He just didn't want to send me back to school right away until my hair grew out."

"Well, he probably had the right idea," Mitsuba opined. "I would have been shocked to see you come to school dressed as a boy one day and a girl the very next, especially with your hair as short as it was."

"Maybe. But I also needed a bit of time to make the transition myself. I still feel naked wearing skirts."

Shinoa chuckled at the other girl's confession. "Well, that's to be expected, Yuu. Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually. And I doubt anyone will try to look under your skirt again after what you did to Saehara."

"I hope you're right, Shinoa. I really do. Because I have not mastered the art of controlling my temper just yet, despite Guren's training."

At Yuichiro's comment, the other two girls gave her a look of perplexity for a moment in awkward silence before all three of them burst into peals of merry laughter. Although she wouldn't admit it, Yuichiro was glad Shinoa and Mitsuba invited her to have lunch with them. After what three idiotic boys put her through yesterday, she needed some companionship and a good laugh.

Perhaps being a girl wasn't so bad after all.

 **SSSSSS**

Yuichiro hummed a soft tune under her breath as she took each pink rose from the bouquet Satoshi and Daisuke gave her and placed them in a beautiful Chinese vase right in the middle of her "family's" dinner table. She had just finished showering after a training session with Guren and asked for a few minutes to decorate the dinner table with her new gift before going back to the kitchen to assist Sayuri with dinner.

"Those flowers are lovely, Yuu. Where did you get them?"

At the sudden question, the ravenette gasped before turning around and saw Shigure, who had just returned home from work, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, you startled me!" Yuichiro answered with a small laugh. "Actually, someone at school gave them to me."

"Oh, really? Who? A… boy, perhaps?" the older woman asked as her lips twitched up in an amused smile, something she had started to do a little more often since the younger girl came to live in the Ichinose household.

"Well, yes. But not for the reason you think."

Shigure was about to ask Yuichiro to clarify when they heard Sayuri calling for her young helper from the kitchen.

"Yuichiro, could you give me a hand with this?"

"Coming, Sayuri!"

Turning to Shigure, Yuichiro apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm needed in the kitchen now. I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Of course, Yuu. I'd be interested in hearing all about it."

"Thank you," the girl said as she quickly placed the last rose in the vase before running into the kitchen.

 **SSSSSS**

"So those boys actually came forward and admitted what they did?" Guren asked in astonishment as his eyes took in their fill of Yuichiro's new pink roses before turning to his young ward. "I know I shouldn't ask, but how much were they, Yuu? They don't look cheap."

Yuichiro shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. I thought Satoshi Hiwatari plucked them from his backyard."

"I doubt that he did," Sayuri opined as she set her fork down and reached towards the middle of the table towards the pink buds with her fingers. "They look so fresh and perfect. Like they were grown in a greenhouse, away from bugs or anything else that could mar their beauty."

"I think so too," Shigure agreed. "I remember back in the day a bouquet of flowers like these can easily cost at least 5,000 yen. ***2*** So either this Satoshi is quite wealthy or he must have broken his piggy bank to get these for you, Yuichiro."

"Well, I don't know about that, he never did say," the ravenette admitted. "And he wasn't the only one who brought me something, Daisuke Niwa did too. Takeshi Saehara also chipped in as well."

"Really, what did Daisuke get you?" Guren asked, his interest piqued.

In answer, Yuichiro reached under the dinner table for her school bag and pulled out the unopened box of candies before placing them on the table.

"He got me these."

"See's Candies?"

"Yes. They're an American brand. Have you ever had them?"

"Me? Well, no. I've heard of them though," Guren answered dryly. "They used to be very popular in the U.S though the company also had some shops here and in a few other countries as well. I know they aren't cheap either. I'm glad Niwa tried to make things up to you with these candies but I don't want you eating too many of them; a soldier needs discipline in all aspects of life, not just fighting. Understand, Yuu?"

Yuichiro rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, sir. I didn't intend to eat them all by myself. If I did, I wouldn't have let you know I had them at all."

"Yuu, dear, I don't think that's what Guren meant," Sayuri said gently after she picked up the slightly defensive tone in the younger girl's voice. "We know you wouldn't try to keep them all to yourself even though I'm sure they must be delicious. We just don't want you getting sick because too many sweets isn't good for you."

"I know, I know. Anyway, would you all like to have some?"

"I would," Shigure answered. "But not until after dinner."

"Ok, I understand. I can't wait though," Yuichiro giggled.

"That makes two of us, then," Sayuri laughed.

 **SSSSSS**

After she had finished helping Sayuri and Shigure with cleaning up after dinner, Yuichiro took the candy box she got from Daisuke, which was still half-full, and sought out her guardian. Knowing Guren, he was probably in his home office reading or doing paperwork and Yuichiro swore that the man's life must have been all work and no play. Which did worry her a little.

 _Strange, why am I worrying over him?_ The girl thought. _He's a grown man who can take care of himself. Still…_

Yuichiro stopped to catch her breath when she was finally standing in front of the door to the room she was certain her guardian was occupying. The girl had not even realized that she was sprinting down the hall until her shortness of breath caught up with her. For some reason, Yuichiro was feeling a little nervous, probably because she knew Guren wasn't exactly an easy person to approach. Even though he never berated her for keeping her true sex a secret from him for so long, the girl knew her guardian had not been thrilled to find out the way he did. It also didn't help that Shinya and Goshi decided to have a bit of fun with their bet at his expense.

Yuichiro found herself blushing when she remembered how Guren had walked in on her half-naked while she was being treated by Sayuri, Shigure, and Mito for her injuries after her fight with the rogue vampire back in Shinjuku. She could only imagine what must have been going through his head at the time. Especially since he couldn't bring himself to speak to her for a whole week after he discovered her most intimate secret, something even Mikaela and Akane had not done when they walked in on Yuichiro completely naked in the shower. And her two eldest orphanage siblings went for three years, twice as long as Guren did, without knowing that she was a girl.

After taking a deep breath, Yuichiro mustered the courage to finally knock on Guren's home office door. After a moment of silence, the girl started to wonder if her guardian wasn't there after all and was about to leave in disappointment when she heard a voice on the other side.

"Come in."

Excited and at the same time nervous, Yuichiro opened the door and went in. As she had expected, the girl found the object of her concern sitting at his desk, going over some papers. When he looked up and saw her, his brow rose. Guren had expected to see either Sayuri or Shigure but not the person who was standing before him now. Thinking that something might be wrong, the older man's expression changed from curiosity to concern as he set down the papers he was reading until Yuichiro came in.

"Yes, Yuu? Is there something the matter?"

The girl shook her head, her bobbed hair swishing about her shoulders as she did while tightening her hold on the candy box in her arms.

"N..no… Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"About what?"

Yuichiro lowered her face, hiding part of it behind her hair in an act of humility before she spoke what had been on her mind since her discussion with Shinoa and Mitsuba at school.

"I… I wanted to say that I'm sorry…for not telling you."

Although Yuichiro did not elaborate further, Guren knew exactly what she meant.

"That you were a girl? It's all right, Yuu. I won't lie in that I wasn't happy you kept such a secret from me but I can understand why you did it. Sayuri told me everything."

"I… see. When we didn't talk for a week after we came home from Shinjuku, I thought I upset you so much that you didn't want to speak to me anymore, sir."

Guren sighed and shook his head as he got up from his desk and walked over to Yuichiro. Taking her face gently in one hand, he said:

"It wasn't that, Yuu. Yes, I wasn't happy that I was the only one left out of the loop so to speak. But more importantly, I needed time to process what I discovered that day."

Although he did not say so, Guren _did_ feel rather disappointed, even a bit hurt that Yuichiro did not trust him enough to tell him who she really was, that she believed he would value or respect her less if he knew she was female. But he wasn't going to tell her that. Just as every woman was entitled to her secrets, every man was entitled to his as well.

"Oh… so you aren't upset with me then?" Yuichiro asked hopefully after Guren released her.

"Well, no. At least, not anymore. I did tell you to expect the unexpected on the battlefield as well as in life and I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't follow my own advice."

Yuichiro could not help but laugh at hearing such a statement from her guardian until she remembered the box of candy she was holding in her arms.

"Oh, I forgot, I came because I wanted to give these to you too. I noticed you didn't touch them after dinner but Sayuri and Shigure made sure to save you some. I don't need to eat any more than I already have," the girl said sheepishly as she opened the box and offered the half-dozen pieces of chocolate to Guren.

Seeing the younger girl's offering made the lieutenant colonel pause for a moment. The way Yuichiro held out the box of candy for Guren reminded him of another girl from his past.

One who has been gone for nearly a decade.

His first love, Mahiru Hiragi.

 _Strange, why am I thinking this? Yuichiro is just a child. And she looks nothing like Mahiru._

"Guren, what's wrong? Do you not want any? They're really good."

Hearing Yuichiro's voice finally snapped Guren out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuu. It's not that, I was just thinking for a second."

"Really? About what?"

"Well, the way you offered the candy reminds me of someone else I used to know. I didn't exactly grow up with the luxury of variety when it came to food. I think I was almost six years old before I even knew what a sweet was and almost sixteen before I even had one," Guren answered casually, surprised at how easily his words came. Normally, he did not like to disclose such intimate details of his life to others.

"Really? And I thought _my_ parents were strict. Mom didn't always give me much choice in what I could eat but even she allowed me a piece of candy every now and then."

"Well, I don't really remember my mother; she died when I was really young so my father raised me alone. The very first sweet I had was a pastry given to me by a friend." ***3***

"A friend?"

Guren smiled and Yuichiro thought she sensed a hint of sadness in her guardian's words when he spoke of this "friend" of his.

"Yeah… a childhood friend. She passed away a long time ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Yuichiro said, feeling a bit guilty that her gift had brought up painful memories for her guardian. Even though she was hardly more than a child herself, Yuichiro could still sense that the childhood friend Guren spoke of wasn't merely that and found herself feeling a little envious. Was it jealousy?

"Don't be, Yuichiro. You did not know her," Guren said simply, his cool demeanor returning as he took one of the chocolates from her candy box, popped it into his mouth, and found that Yuu was right: it _was_ good.

"You're right. But I do know how it feels to lose someone you care about" the younger girl said quietly as her thoughts went back to Mika, Akane, and her other deceased orphanage brothers and sisters.

Guren looked at Yuichiro for a moment after he swallowed the chocolate piece. It seemed like he wasn't the only one haunted by ghosts from the past.

"Yes… I suppose you do" he said, his expression softening for a moment before hardening again. "But that's life. Shit happens and you learn to deal with it and move on."

Although her guardian tried to sound like his usual confident self, the girl could still tell he wasn't totally convinced of his own words. But just this once, Yuichiro decided to humor Guren, if only as a way of making up for hiding her true sex from him for so long.

"Would you like another, sir?" Yuichiro asked as she tried her best to put on a cheerful expression.

"I appreciate the offer but I must decline, Yuu; it wouldn't look good for me to pig out while telling you not to. Just put the rest of the candy in the fridge."

"Ok, Guren. Well, if there's nothing else you need, I'll be going now," Yuichiro said as she closed the candy box and prepared to leave.

"Wait, Yuu."

"What is it?" the girl asked as she spun around, her bob swishing about her shoulders again as she did so. He didn't know why, but Guren liked his ward's hair longer like this. It made her look more graceful and feminine. Pretty too.

No sooner did he complete the thought, Guren heard a soft feminine laughter in the corner of his mind.

 _"Yuu is quite lovely, isn't she? I would've never figured you for a cradle snatcher, Guren."_

 _"Shut up, demon. We aren't in_ that _kind of relationship. Yuichiro is just a child."_

 _"You keep telling yourself that, my love. Who are you_ really _trying to convince?"_

 _"I'm warning you, demon, knock it off…"_ Guren growled in his mind as he tried to keep his lips from moving as well as maintaining a calm expression on his face lest Yuichiro thought he was talking to himself or worst, to her.

 _"Tsk, fine. You're such a killjoy, Guren…"_ the female voice in his mind pouted but obeyed and ceased her teasing.

Relieved that his demon finally decided to shut her trap, the lieutenant colonel returned his attention to Yuichiro.

"I wanted to ask how you're feeling after your first training session with a real sword today."

"Oh, that?" Yuu said as she stretched her sword arm a bit. "To be honest, I'm still a bit sore because I'm not used to the weight yet."

"Well, that's to be expected. Just keep practicing the basic swings you learned with Sayuri when you were using a bokken. When you can swing a real sword just as comfortably as a wooden one, then I'll teach you how to fight with it. Make sure you keep up with your physical conditioning when training with Goshi too. That will also make a lot of difference."

Yuichiro nodded. "I understand sir. I will. Have a good night."

"One more thing, Yuu."

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for bringing me the candy. I really enjoyed it."

The ravenette blushed and smiled, secretly overjoyed that her guardian was accepting of her true self as well as no longer angry at her for keeping the truth from him. And even though it wasn't much, Yuichiro was glad that she was finally able to give Guren something in return for taking her into his home.

"You're welcome, Guren. Good night."

"Good night, Yuu. Sweet dreams."

And with that, Yuichiro nodded and ran out of her guardian's office, excited for the first time in years.

 **Footnotes:**

 **In the official LNs and Manga art, Shinoa Hiragi is depicted as having gray or "ashen" colored hair. In the anime, her hair is purple which I think is more attractive than gray so I depict Shinoa with purple hair in my AU.**

 **5,000 Japanese yen is roughly the equivalent of $50 U.S dollars.**

 **In canon, Guren was not allowed to have any sweets in his childhood. He bought a cake for Mahiru but they never got a chance to eat it when he was assaulted by thugs from the Hiragi clan. But in my AU, I had Mahiru give Guren a pastry when he was a young teen.**


	17. Dancing on Knives

**A/N: Ok to all Guren/fem!Yuu shippers, I've tried my utmost to make this chapter as exciting and true to real life circumstances as possible in regards to the sparring scenes and CPR, both of which I know little about. Keep in mind that this fic is AU and there will be differences from canon. Please refer to the footnotes at end. I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible as well as my co-writer for my Final Fantasy Tactics fic, Falchion1984, for his advice in helping me write the sword-fighting scene between Guren and fem!Yuu. **  
****

 ** **Chapter 17: Dancing on Knives****

 ** **October 20, 2018****

"Hey, Guren, not that I'm complaining, but why have you brought me here?"

Fourteen-year-old Yuichiro asked her twenty-two-year-old guardian as she tried to keep up with his slightly faster pace. The lieutenant colonel and his ward were hiking up the slope of a hill leading up to a waterfall, their packs loaded with enough supplies for a three-day trip along with their swords which were tucked away in sheaths under wraps. Both of them were dressed in white kimono shirts with Guren wearing loose-fitting brown trousers and Yuichiro wearing a loose tan skirt just slightly above the knees with a slit on the side to allow freedom of movement. Both wore tall leather boots to protect their feet and legs from the rubble on the stone path as well.

In addition to wearing a female uniform at school, Yuichiro had also gotten used to dressing like a girl outside as well over the last year. Her once bobbed hair now hung half-way down her back and had to be tied into a ponytail to prevent accidents during training exercises, leaving her bangs as well as two loose locks to frame her face, a style she picked up from Mito.

"Why, for training of course," Guren answered as he turned around and gave Yuichiro a look of amusement. "Did you think this was going to be a vacation?"

"Well, no. But why here, of all places?" the girl asked in puzzlement. "It looks more suitable for camping and hiking than combat training."

At the younger girl's implication, Guren grinned and made a gesture for Yuichiro to come closer. The increasing volume of the roar of the waterfall ahead would have made it difficult for her to hear him otherwise.

"You're wrong about that, Yuu," he said as soon as she was within earshot. "It's actually quite the opposite. This is going to be a bit different from training at home. If Shinya and the others have not told you this yet, then you must know that real battlefields are rarely ever smooth, even, and unobstructed like where you've been training up until now. Do you understand?"

The ravenette released a soft gasp as she looked at her surroundings. Although she knew it was unlikely, Yuichiro was hoping Guren intended to have her do physical conditioning at the waterfall area but spar with her someplace else.

But since when had she ever been that lucky?

When Guren was sure his ward finally understood, he gave her his next order. Pointing to the highest ground where the water was falling off the ledge to the lake below, he said, "Leave our things here, Yuu. We're going up there. With nothing but our swords."

Yuichiro gulped and stood where she was in silence for a moment. Upon seeing his ward hesitate, Guren gave her a teasing smile.

"What's the matter, Yuu? Scared?"

The girl scoffed when she heard her guardian's mocking lilt before dropping her bag right where it was, keeping only her sheathed sword in hand and pulled off the cloth cover. After being under his wing for two years, Guren knew just how to rile Yuichiro into doing what he wanted or needed when she hesitated.

Such as questioning her courage. Or pride. Or ability to fight.

"Not at all. Why don't you do the honors and lead the way, __sir,"__ she sneered.

"With pleasure, Yuu," Guren shot back with a smirk as he dropped his own bag, retaining only his sword. Nodding his head towards their destination, the older man gave her his cue to follow as he pulled off the cloth off his own weapon as well.

As the pair approached the summit of the waterfall, the ravenette slowly brought her hand to the hilt of her sword, her eyes never leaving her guardian's back, as she began to count quietly in her mind…

 _ _5__

 _ _4__

 _ _3__

 _ _2__

 _ _1__

No sooner did she complete her countdown, Yuichiro saw Guren quickly pull his sword from its sheath and spun around, almost with vampiric speed, before attempting to send the blade crashing down on her head. Had she not been prepared and withdrew her own blade in time to block his attack by holding it up horizontally with both arms above her head, the older man might have easily cleaved it in two like a hot knife through butter. That was, if he didn't have enough control to hold back at the last second.

Which they both knew he did. But that didn't mean Yuichiro could allow herself to be careless. Even the best soldiers still made slip-ups, after all.

"Very good, Yuu," Guren praised with a grin. "It looks like you've been listening to my advice after all."

"I think you give me too little credit, sir." the younger girl said coolly, trying to imitate her guardian's confident demeanor. It looked like fighting wasn't the only thing Yuichiro had picked up from him.

"On the contrary, Yuu. I have more faith in your abilities than you would think," he countered and demonstrated his point by pressing his sword down a bit harder, forcing his ward to resist.

Although he could still overpower Yuichiro if he chose, Guren knew he would have to put a bit more effort into it because he could tell she was considerably stronger than she was when he took her under his wing two years ago. With the luxury of one-on-one training from six members of an elite Demon Army squad as well as her own quick thinking, sharp wits, and determination, Yuichiro had learned multiple skills in less than half the time expected of a standard JIDA cadet.

"You've done well in expecting the unexpected. I can also tell you've been taking Goshi's physical conditioning to heart. Good. Because you'll need to get as strong as you possibly can for one day, you may likely face opponents far stronger than I."

"You sound like you speak from experience, Guren."

"I do. But this isn't about me," the lieutenant colonel said simply as he pulled back his sword and prepared to attack again.

The ravenette clenched her teeth as she re-positioned her own sword and assumed a more narrow fighting stance than she normally used at home. ***1*** Unlike Guren's back yard and Shinya's shooting range, the rocky waterfall ground felt uneven beneath her feet, making her nervous, though she tried her hardest not to show it. Yuichiro understood that Guren was taking her training to the next step by bringing her here so that he could teach her how to fight in more difficult and unfavorable conditions. In addition to the uneven ground, there were also many things here she could easily trip over if she wasn't careful like rocks and shrubs.

Not to mention falling into the water below, another reason for Yuichiro to be leery since she had not yet taken swimming in PE at school. But she wasn't going to tell her guardian that lest he takes it as a sign of unwillingness to fight on her part. The ravenette knew from the start that if she wanted to be a soldier, putting herself in the line of danger would be inevitable, even during training.

Without asking if she was ready, Guren swung his sword again, aiming for Yuichiro's flank which she managed to block again by holding her sword vertically with both hands to meet his. This time her attempt was a bit shaky because of the unfamiliar ground. Unlike when he first started training her, the lieutenant colonel no longer asked his ward if she was ready for anything, expecting her to know precisely when to attack and defend because lord knows their enemies would never allow them such a luxury.

Even so, Guren still went easier on Yuichiro than his own instructors did on him at her age, giving her a bit more time to get used to her new surroundings before getting down to business.

Just a bit.

"Impressive, Yuu," he said with a smirk. "I'm glad you're catching on quickly. That's also a must on the battlefield. It looks like we're heading off to a good start, so why don't we get the rest of our stuff and find a place to make camp before we do any more sparring?"

Grinning, Yuichiro was about to request that they spar for just a few more minutes now that Guren had stoked the fire within her when she suddenly felt a droplet of water on her nose. And then another. And another.

Looking up, the pair saw that it was starting to rain, a clear sign that they needed to get their bags someplace dry quick if they didn't want their supplies rendered useless.

Scanning the nearby area, Guren spotted a cave behind the waterfall. Perfect.

"There," he said, pointing in the direction of the hidden niche. "Our things should be safe inside. We can probably make camp in that cave too."

As much as she wanted to continue sparring, Yuichiro had to agree. She knew it wasn't because her Guren was opposed to fighting in the rain; they had done so many times back at his estate. It was because making camp was, at the moment, their first priority.

"Yes, sir. I'll go get our things right away," Yuichiro said as she turned and started walking back down the rocky slope towards their bags and supplies.

"Wait, Yuu, I'm coming too. You aren't going to be able to bring everything up here by yourself in one trip."

Yuichiro silently nodded as she stopped and waited for her guardian. As his ward and student, she was used to walking behind Guren when they went anywhere together, even if only slightly. Once the older man had caught up to her, Yuichiro allowed him to lead the way even though it wasn't really necessary; she still remembered exactly where they left their belongings.

Seeing the sunlight slowly start to vanish, Guren said: "It looks like we'll have to wait till tomorrow morning to continue. I forgot that we spent almost the entire day just coming out here."

"Really?" Yuu asked as she looked around. It turned out her guardian was right when the ravenette noticed the sun setting in the distance. Though they had left Shibuya early that morning after Sayuri packed three days' worth of food for them, Yuichiro easily lost track of the time she and Guren spent coming out to this secluded place. Probably because she was lost in the book she was reading in the car while he was driving.

"You're right," she said as she followed the older man down the slope. The pair knew they had to be quick and picked up the pace when they felt the rain coming down a bit harder.

 ** **SSSSSS****

 ** **October 21, 2018****

 _ _Splash!__

"What the..!" Yuichiro gagged as she shot up from her sleeping bag to see her guardian standing above her, fully dressed for the day. Judging from the shit-eating grin on his face and an empty cup in his hand, it didn't take the girl long to figure out what happened.

"Rise and shine, brat," Guren said in a sing-song tone, his expression becoming one of amusement when he saw Yuichiro glare at him before getting up. Her hair as well as the slip she went to bed in the night before were completely drenched in cold water.

"Was that really necessary, __sir?"__ Yuu snarled as she squeezed the water out of her long hair. "A simple shake or 'wake up' would have done the job just fine, you know!"

"Oh, please, I was actually being nice," her guardian scoffed. "Do you think your enemies will give you the courtesy of a wake-up call should they stumble on you asleep on the battlefield? Hell no! So unless you wanna get killed in your sleep, you'd best learn to be awake and alert at the slightest sign of danger. Now go get dressed; I've made you some breakfast so be sure to get your fill. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Breakfast?" Yuichiro asked in puzzlement before she saw two plates with a simple meal of bread, cheese, eggs, and smoked ham along with two mugs of water next to a small campfire Guren had set inside the cave where they were staying.

Seeing all that made Yuichiro realize that her guardian had woken up at least an hour earlier to get dressed as well as unpack, set the fire, and warm up the food for them while letting her sleep in a bit longer. This was a bit different from back home where it was normal for Yuichiro herself to wake up earlier to make breakfast for the entire Ichinose household alongside Sayuri. It looked like Guren actually __was__ being nice, at least by his standards, to do that for her even though they weren't exactly here on vacation.

"You actually made breakfast, Guren? Why? That's supposed to be my job."

Instead of answering her question, Guren snorted. "You're welcome, Yuu. Just don't get used to it."

"Tsk, fine! Anyway, what did you have in mind for today?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. There's going to be more to your training out here than just sparring."

"Oh? What else are we going to be doing?"

Setting down the cup he used to splash water on Yuichiro only moments earlier, Guren said, "I plan to test your stamina and endurance. See how well you've been learning from Shinya, Goshi, and the others in addition to myself."

"I see. So what's the first thing we're gonna do?"

"Simple. Hike. And forage."

The girl found herself dumbfounded at her guardian's answer. "What? What does hiking and foraging have to do with fighting?"

"Well, get some grub in your belly first and you'll see. Don't forget to get dressed in something… more appropriate too."

At Guren's last remark, Yuichiro felt her face growing hot as she looked down and realized that the water from his cup had made her slip stick to her body and that her breasts, particularly her nipples, were quite visible through the wet fabric. Wanting to get out of this embarrassing situation as soon as possible, the girl quickly made a grab for her bag before running outside the cave to get dressed behind a tree.

Once she was dressed in a clean white kimono shirt and loose hip-length tan skirt with her hair tied back in a high ponytail, Yuichiro went back inside to join Guren for breakfast in awkward silence. In addition to cooking her breakfast, the older man had also saved Yuu the trouble of taking a morning shower though she had not been appreciative of it when he made her slip wet as well; the girl normally preferred to bathe or shower in private without clothes AND warm water.

But that was a luxury she was going to have to go the next two days without and when Yuichiro realized that, she found herself gulping nervously as she shot a quick uneasy glance in Guren's direction.

And though the lieutenant colonel maintained a straight face and pretended not to notice as he was eating, his ward could have sworn he was laughing inside.

 ** **SSSSSS****

Long-distance nature hiking was definitely not Yuichiro Hyakuya's forte. Especially when she was also carrying a pack loaded with supplies for nearly five hours straight. The girl panted as weariness crept up on her and forced her to stop, bending over at the waist with her hands on her lap, trying to catch her breath. Looking ahead, Yuu saw that her guardian maintained a steady pace with the same burden and hardly seemed to break a sweat while doing it.

Sensing that her ward had stopped and needed a break, Guren turned around and eyed her with amusement. "What, tired already, Yuu?" he asked playfully.

Yuichiro glared at him. "What do you mean 'already'? We've been at this for at least a few hours if you haven't noticed. So why is it you look almost perfectly fine? Don't you ever sweat?"

"Well, yes, of course I do. I just have a bit more stamina than you. I did say this wasn't going to be a picnic or did you forget that already?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," she shot back. "Speaking of picnic, I am a bit hungry. Is it ok if we eat something before continuing?"

Guren briefly checked his watch before answering. Normally, he would expect his ward to go a bit further without food to toughen her up but he had to acknowledge that they __have__ been hiking for some time and that his own stomach was growling as well. It wouldn't do either of them any good if they passed out from hunger by continuing on an empty stomach.

"Very well, Yuu. We can eat."

Sighing in relief, Yuichiro set down her pack and was about to open it to grab some rations before Guren stilled her hand.

"Those are for dinner. If you want to have lunch, you'll have to catch it."

"Huh? What do you mean 'catch it'?" the girl asked incredulously.

"Here, let me demonstrate," her guardian answered before setting down his own pack and heading for a nearby steam. Curious, Yuichiro followed him and looked down into the water where she saw several fish swim by.

"You mean fish? But we didn't bring any fishing gear."

Guren chuckled as if he found his ward's suggestion absurd. "Who ever said anything about fishing gear?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Correct. I said that if you want to have lunch, you'll have to catch it. Literally. Like this!"

And with that, Yuichiro watched in amazement as Guren shot his hand into the water with the same speed he used to attack her with the day before to test her fighting reflexes and pulled out a small fish, gripping it firmly in his hand to keep it from getting away.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"Simple," he answered. "I just put my hand in the water and pull the fish out. Now you try it."

Yuichiro scowled. "You always make everything sound so easy, Guren."

"Maybe. But it's the only way you're going to be getting any lunch because our field rations are off limits until dinner. Well, Yuu?"

The girl's breath hitched in her throat when she realized her guardian was serious. She had never even attempted to catch fish with proper fishing gear let alone her bare hands but she was also quite hungry and had no choice. So setting her pack down, Yuichiro followed Guren's lead to make her own attempt at catching a fish with her hands alone.

And failed miserably. Not once, but ten times before she managed to catch a fish that just happened to be a bit more sluggish than the others. That along with the fact that Yuichiro's longer fingernails made it possible for her to get a firm grip on the fish by digging them into its body. Maybe it was sheer luck but the girl was willing to take any break she could get, something Sayuri had taught her a year prior.

"Very good, Yuu. You just caught your lunch. Hopefully, it will tie you over until dinner. That, along with what you can get off that tree over there," Guren said as he made a gesture to a nearby tree which looked like it had some fruit, possibly apples on it.

Knowing that the older man implied that she would have to climb the tree if she wanted the apples, Yuichiro declined. She was already exhausted and hungry and didn't want to exert more effort than she really needed to. Going without the apples wasn't going to be an issue for her.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't feel like climbing for apples. Just the fish will do."

Guren shrugged. "Suit yourself, Yuu. I'll get a fire going to cook these," he said as he made a gesture for his ward to hand her fish over. Now go wash your hands; they stink and so does the rest of you."

Though she was annoyed at Guren's barb, Yuichiro handed him the fish she caught without another word before going back to the stream to clean her hands and wetted a cloth from her pack to wipe the sweat from around her temples and neck. By now, the ravenette knew her guardian well enough to know that he wasn't deliberately trying to degrade her by making such comments; it was just his way. Yuichiro could still tell from the way Guren offered to light a fire and cook the fish they caught instead of telling her to do it that he was indulging her a bit, just as he had when he allowed her to sleep in a little that morning.

Twenty minutes later when the fish was cooked and ready to eat, Guren excused himself to wash his own hands while telling Yuichiro to go ahead and eat without him until he returned. As she chewed on the soft meat, the girl noticed that it was actually flavored with spices which she wasn't expecting. Yuichiro knew her guardian probably wouldn't have thought to bring them himself; Sayuri must have packed the seasoning spices and reminded Guren to use them.

 _ _I'll have to remember to thank Sayuri…__ she thought.

 ** **SSSSSS****

After their small lunch of cooked fish, Guren and Yuichiro made their way back to the other side of the waterfall grounds which took at least another three to four hours. By the time they got there, the lieutenant colonel ordered his ward to set their things beneath another tree except for their swords.

"Leave our things here. We're going to spar up there," he said as he made a gesture towards a ledge where another waterfall was pouring over, making for a liquid tunnel.

Yuichiro was startled. "Now? But we just hiked for the last few hours!" she protested. "Aren't you tired? I am."

"Not really" Guren answered coolly. "Like I've told you before, your enemies aren't going to wait until you're in tip-top shape before they attack you. To be a competent soldier, you'll need to be able to fight and defend yourself efficiently even when you're in pain or running on fumes. Or have you already forgotten that, Yuu?"

"Of course I haven't, __sir,"__ the girl quipped as she dropped her bag. "Thank you ever so much for reminding me. Now that you put that way, bring it on!"

Guren laughed as he cleared the way for her and made a mock bow. "With pleasure, Yuu. Ladies first!"

"Hmph!" Yuichiro snorted as she marched past her guardian with her eyes closed and head held high, sticking her pert little nose up into the air. "I'm no lady! Do I look like a damsel in distress to you, baka Guren?"

Instead of being insulted by the younger girl's remark, Guren actually found it cute.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, is there?" he asked smoothly before unsheathing his sword and bringing it down on Yuichiro's head to see how she would handle being attacked from behind.

 _ _Too easy!__ Yuu thought as she quickly withdrew her own blade and held it high above her head, this time with one arm, effectively blocking Guren's attack.

"It's rather dirty of you to try and attack me from behind, isn't it, sir?"Yuichiro quipped without turning around. Even though she couldn't see it, the ravenette was sure her guardian was smiling in amusement.

"Is that what you're going to tell your enemies, Yuu?" he chuckled. "This isn't the Middle Ages and we aren't knights or samurais. Neither are the vampires. Bushido and Chivalry no longer have any place on the battlefield. Only survival and victory matters."

"I'm perfectly aware of what century we live in, __sir,"__ Yuichiro said as she shot her sword arm up with her weapon in hand, forcing Guren to move his own sword away before she turned to face him. "Didn't you say you wanted to spar on that waterfall ledge?"

"Of course, I did. That attack just now was merely a warm-up. You can lead the way now. I promise no more surprise attacks until we get up there."

Yuichiro narrowed her eyes at Guren in suspicion but decided to take him for his word and said nothing as she turned around and made her way up the slope with him following close behind. Even if her guardian were to go back on his word, the ravenette would know how to defend herself anyway and they both knew it.

 ** **SSSSSS****

"Anytime you're ready, Yuu," Guren said as he bent one of his legs at the knee and tapped a foot on the ground just slightly behind him, gripping his sword in one hand and letting the flat bounce lightly on his right shoulder in a display of arrogant confidence. Unlike his ward, the older man did not look the slightest bit nervous at the idea of sparring someplace uneven, wet, and slippery. If he was, he was doing an excellent job of hiding it.

Yuichiro gritting her teeth as she gripped her sword firmly in both hands while maintaining her fighting stance. She and her guardian had been facing each other for a whole minute and try as she might, the ravenette could not bring herself to attack just yet. Normally, Yuichiro did not have an issue making the first move when she and Guren trained at home but her new surroundings made her hesitate a bit. Not only was the ground uneven, but also quite slick from the moisture of the waterfall. Even so, she knew she could not avoid moving forever and took a deep breath before charging and closing the gap between herself and Guren.

"Finally, you've decided to move your ass, girl!" the older man exclaimed as he snapped out of his smug, laid back posture fast, his blade easily meeting Yuichiro's when she came within striking distance of him.

 _ _Show off! This is just a game to him!__ The girl thought in frustration as she shoved her weapon against his in an attempt to push him back while trying to keep her footing on the slippery ledge beneath the waterfall tunnel.

Normally, Yuichiro liked to be light on her feet and strike her hardest while sparring but the uneven rocky ground forced the girl to focus more on control than power or speed to maintain her balance. ***2*** And while she knew Guren had the same handicap, he still had a slight advantage over her being considerably heavier which made it easier to keep his footing.

As if he were merely humoring Yuu, Guren gave way and allowed himself to be pushed back even though they both knew he could hold his ground without budging if he so chose. Especially against someone who was only five feet, two inches and barely weighed a hundred pounds.

"That was adorable, Yuu! I thought I taught you better than that!" he teased.

Normally, she might have kicked Guren for such a barb but Yuichiro knew it would be risky for her to keep one foot off the ground for too long on this ledge; not only was it uneven and slippery, but also quite narrow as well. Controlling her emotions was also a must when fighting in an environment such as this, even more so than on dry and solid ground.

 _ _I can do this__ , the girl thought as she remembered Mito's words during their last training session together before she came out here with Guren.

 _ _Remember, Yuu.__ _ _As women__ _ _, we__ _ _are often slightly at a disadvantage to men when it comes to size and strength. But even so, there is__ no __handicap anyone cannot overcome without wits and determination…__

Now that she thought about it, Yuichiro realized Mito was right. She may not be able to take Guren down with brute strength alone here or anywhere but that didn't mean she couldn't find an edge over him if she looked hard enough. And since he was much taller and had longer legs than herself, Guren had to take wider stances which left him in a position more difficult to get out of in a hurry should the situation call for it.

That was when Yuichiro finally noticed that on a ledge this narrow, it would also be quite difficult for her guardian to turn around quickly without slipping if she could manage to get behind him.

Once she realized that, the ravenette grinned at him wickedly and felt a smug sense of satisfaction when Guren's expression changed from confidence to alarm as he tried to figure out what she was planning.

Not giving him time to find out, the younger girl quickly took a narrow stance, making sure to keep her weight on the top of her legs like Mito had taught her for fighting on grass or other slippery surfaces, and charged again. This time, Yuichiro shifted her weight to one leg as she pivoted while holding her sword in both hands to strike at Guren's flank, carefully gauging how much force to put behind her attack so she could stay upright through the recoil.

As soon as he lifted his sword to block her attack, Yuichiro released one of her hands from the hilt of her own sword and grabbed Guren by the shoulder to secure her footing when he deflected her blade and pivoted again until she was right behind him.

As she predicted, the older man had to take great caution in turning around to confront her and before he could successfully do so, Yuichiro stepped back slightly and smacked him hard on the rear with the flat of her blade.

As soon as he felt his ward's blade make contact with a rather intimate part of his body, Guren gasped and felt the heat rush to his cheeks (the ones on his face) as he finally turned around to meet and glare at Yuichiro for her audacious move.

"Why you little brat!" he yelled, his cool demeanor completely undone and replaced with embarrassment and anger. "You're just asking for an ass-whooping, are you?!"

"Ha, try it, baka Guren! I dare you!" Yuichiro laughed. ***3***

"With pleasure," the older man growled as he threw down his sword and attempted to grab his ward. He normally didn't believe in spanking but was willing to make an exception in Yuichiro's case for her insolent act.

As soon as she felt Guren's hands close around her upper arms, the girl released her own sword and struggled to free herself. Though her guardian had an iron-clad grip, Yuichiro refused to give up and struggled harder as he dragged her to a nearby rock and attempted to pull her over his lap.

"Oh hell, no! Not today, you bastard!" the feisty girl shrieked as she stomped on Guren's foot, the sudden pain finally forcing him to release her.

Which was a big mistake since they were not completely off the ledge yet.

Before Yuichiro could put a safe distance between herself and Guren, she slipped on a wet weed that grew out from between the cracks of the rocky ledge and found herself screaming as she plummeted at least fifty feet to the water below.

Forgetting the pain in his foot, Guren smirked when he looked down from the waterfall ledge and saw Yuichiro flailing around in the lake below, figuring she'd learn her lesson that way just as much as a spanking.

"Hey, Yuu, how's the water down there?" he called as bent over to take a better look.

Unfortunately, Guren's smug satisfaction was short lived when he saw Yuichiro sink without resurfacing for a good twenty seconds and his expression changed to horror when he realized that the younger girl couldn't swim.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed as he quickly pulled off his shirt before diving into the water himself after her.

As she felt her body sink and the cold water close over her head with the surface growing further and further away, Yuichiro's vision blurred as lack of oxygen started to make her lose consciousness. By now, the girl was too exhausted to make any more attempts to swim and was about to resign herself to her fate when she saw a dark-haired man swimming towards her. Before she blacked out, Yuichiro felt a strong arm wrap around her back and under her arms as she was being pulled towards the surface.

 ** **SSSSSS****

"Yuu, can you hear me? Wake up!" Guren very nearly pleaded as he shook the younger girl in an attempt to wake her as soon as they were back on the surface where he dragged her to the shore of the lake. He had lost track of how much time Yuichiro had spent underwater and feared she may have been deprived of oxygen long enough to cause permanent brain damage if not death.

It was quite rare that someone like Guren Ichinose made mistakes but when he did, they usually had dire consequences. Too late did he realize that it was a mistake to bring Yuichiro here to train without being sure she could swim efficiently in case something like this were to happen. Either way, the only thing he could do now was to try and save her.

Thinking quickly, Guren laid Yuichiro flat on her back and made sure her body, including her neck, was stabilized before checking for a pulse which, thankfully, was present even though the girl wasn't breathing. Trying his best to recall what he learned in the first aid course he took in high school to revive a drowning victim, Guren pinched Yuichiro's nose shut and tilted her head slightly back before covering her mouth with his own. ***4***

Hoping that he was doing the procedure correctly since this was the first time he actually attempted to save a drowning victim, Guren inhaled through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth in an effort to secure Yuichiro's airway. Once, twice, up to three times, hoping that it would be enough but fearing that it wouldn't.

Still, he refused to give up. As Yuichiro's guardian, it was his responsibility to look out for her safety and well-being and Guren wasn't about to let her die without doing everything he could to save her.

After what felt like an eternity, Yuichiro's eyes fluttered open as she felt the uncontrollable urge to cough which her guardian was expecting and turned her to the side away from himself so she could clear her lungs of the excess water and anything else she might have swallowed from the lake.

After two or three minutes, the girl's coughing finally subsided and she felt a pair of strong arms taking her into a warm embrace reminiscent of the one Guren gave her after she ran into his arms when they met for the first time after she escaped the vampire city two years prior.

At first, Yuichiro thought she was dreaming until her hazy mind and clearing vision found her in a rather compromising position with the man who had just saved her.

Yuichiro gasped as she placed her hands on her guardian's chest, which she just noticed was bare, and pushed him away before staring at him in wide-eyed wonder (and shock). For a moment, she could not say a word as her eyes took in Guren's half-naked appearance. His raven hair was slicked back with water, the droplets falling onto his well-muscled chest which was now on full display.

"Wh..what happened?" Yuichiro squeaked. Like Guren, she herself was drenched with her long hair dripping water into a puddle behind her but the girl took no notice of it.

Though she knew it was rude to stare, Yuichiro could not bring herself to look away from the man whose eyes captivated her even more than his body. In their violet depths, the girl could see a fierce protectiveness that rivaled even Mikaela's before he pulled a kamikaze attack on Ferid Bathory to protect her. ***5***

"What happened, Yuu? I just saved you from drowning after you slipped and fell off the waterfall ledge or don't you remember?" the older man replied in annoyance.

"I fell?" the girl asked in puzzlement as she struggled to remember what happened less than ten minutes ago. When Yuu finally managed to collect her scattered memories, she blushed again. "Oh…"

Guren rolled his eyes. "'Oh' is right. Do you have any idea how much trouble you just put me through, you little brat?"

Though he tried to sound angry, Yuichiro could still tell that her guardian was relieved she was alive and unharmed.

"I'm sorry…" the girl apologized sheepishly as she tried to keep her eyes from wandering to his chest again. "And thank you."

Instead of saying "You're welcome", Guren pulled his lips back in a wolfish grin. His dazzling violet eyes twinkled with mischief, highlighting his handsome face.

"Are you really?" he snickered. "Do you think I'll let you off the hook that easily for the stunt you pulled by pouting your cute little lips and batting those big pretty eyes at me and saying you're sorry? That might work on Shinya or Goshi or those puppy boys at your school but I think you ought to know me a little better than that by now, Yuu."

Yuichiro gulped when she realized her guardian was still quite displeased at her earlier transgression even though she felt he deserved it for his barbs on her ability to fight.

Still, he _did_ save her life so she supposed she owed him one.

"You're right, Guren" she said in the sweetest tone she could muster while slyly moving her eyes to the side. "I suppose I do deserve to be spanked since I've been _so_ naughty."

"I'm glad you understand, Yuichiro" the older man said as he took her by the shoulders and was about to turn her around before she suddenly placed her hands on his chest and used all her strength to push him back and jumped to her feet.

"But not today!" the girl cried gleefully and tried to make a run for it, assuming that Guren was too spent to pursue her after all the energy he exerted to save her from drowning.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Yuichiro barely made it more than a few feet before she felt herself being grabbed from behind and flung over a broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, let go of me, baka!" she screamed as she pounded on her guardian's bare back with her fists.

Guren snorted. "Not a chance, brat. And quit your struggling, it won't do you any good. I haven't survived this long by being slow and dimwitted" he said in a crass tone as he carried his defiant young ward kicking and screaming to a nearby tree stump where he forced her to lay across his lap on her belly like the wayward child she was.

Before she could protest further, Yuichiro felt the heat rush to her cheeks and yelped when she finally felt Guren's large hand crack against her soft rear through her wet skirt as payback for dragging them both into this fine mess.

Somehow, Yuichiro got the feeling she won't be able to sit down for a couple of days after Guren was through with her punishment.

That was, if she didn't die of embarrassment first.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. In reality, using deep or wide stances to fight on an uneven or slippery surface actually works against you. The further apart you place your feet, the more you have to work to keep your balance. It can be done, as in the case of taller people who have no choice (like Guren), who's around six feet tall, but it takes a lot of strength and usually leaves you in a very static position you can hardly get out of in a hurry. Personally, I like a narrow stance that keeps my weight on top of my legs and have my knees bent slightly more than I normally would.**

 **2\. When fighting on a slippery surface, it is more important to focus on control than power or speed since it does no good to strike an opponent hard and then lose your balance from the recoil.**

 **3\. Baka means 'idiot' in Japanese.**

 **4\. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation(CPR), is the manual application of chest compression and ventilation to patients in cardiac arrest done in an effort to maintain viability until advanced help arrives. This procedure is an essential component of basic life support (BLS), basic cardiac life support (BCLS), and advanced cardiac life support (ACLS).**

 **5\. During WWII, a kamikaze was a member of a special corps in the Japanese air force charged with the suicidal mission of crashing an aircraft laden with explosives into an enemy target, especially a warship. In modern times, the word "kamikazi" could also be used to define any suicidal attack, such as Mikaela's attack on Ferid to give Yuichiro and the other Hyakuya orphans time to get away.**


	18. Something That Can Never Be Undone

**A/N: After nearly drowning in the lake beneath the waterfall where she was sparring with Guren, Yuichiro catches pneumonia from having water in her lungs and needed to be taken home. While she is sick, her guardian reveals a bit of his softer side and tells her a most unusual story that readers of the OnS LNs will recognize. Keep in mind that this fic is AU and will have differences from the canon version; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I would like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho for her help in making this fic possible. Enjoy and please review! ;)**

 **Chapter 18: Something That Can Never Be Undone**

 **October 22, 2018**

" _Hey, Yuu-chan, what do you want to do when we get back to the surface?"_

 _Yuichiro lifted her head from the book she was reading stared at Mikaela. Both of them were relaxing in the loft they usually stayed to read, play games, or talk after Akane and the younger kids have gone to bed._

" _What? Did you hit your head or something? Even if we could get away from the vampires, the virus would kill us as soon as we got outside."_

" _Aww, come on, Yuu-chan. Don't be so negative, use your imagination! If we could go back with the others, wouldn't that be great? We can see America like you've always wanted!"_

 _Yuichiro closed her book as she pondered the thought for a moment. "America…"_

" _You still want to go there, don't you?" Mikaela persisted._

" _I do…but it's impossible now," she said sadly._

" _Well, we'll never know until we get outta here!"_

 _Yuu gave her blonde orphanage brother a look of annoyance. "What makes you so sure we can even get back to the surface without dying, let alone to a country on the other side of the world that may not even exist anymore?" she asked in dismay._

" _I'm sure it still does. And to be honest, I'd rather take my chances up there then spend the rest of my life down here until I die, wouldn't you?"_

 _The ravenette was silent for a moment. She had never dwelled on it much before but now that Mika brought it up, she finally realized that almost four years have passed since they and the rest of the Hyakuya orphans were brought underground to be livestock for the vampires. And those years had passed by so quickly, too. The thought of spending the rest of her life in Sanguinem was just as unappealing to Yuu as it was to Mika now that she thought about it._

" _You have a point," she admitted. "But like I said before, how would we survive even if we did manage to get outside? Assuming that we don't drop dead from the virus as soon as we did, that is."_

 _The blonde boy laughed. "No worries, leave all of that to me!" he said cheerfully as he got up and prepared to leave the loft._

" _Hey, wait, where are you going?" Yuichiro demanded._

" _Shh… not so loud, you'll wake Akane and the others. Since you just admitted you want to go back to the surface, it looks like I've got a lot of work to do."_

 _Yuichiro blinked as she watched her brother climb down the ladder until he vanished from sight. What did Mika mean when he said that?_

 _Thinking the blond boy must be joking, Yuichiro went back to reading her book. Surely, Mikaela couldn't be serious about what he just said. The ravenette swore her brother was too optimistic for his own good but since she didn't want him to stop smiling, Yuichiro chose to humor him whenever he suggested absurd notions such as this._

 _Little did the girl know that Mika's plan to get her out of Sanguinem would actually work. But at a price most dear…_

 _Screams of terror…_

 _The sound of gunfire…_

 _Blood spraying everywhere…_

 _Bodies dropping to the cold tile floor…_

 _Mikaela's dying plea for Yuichiro to escape without him._

 _To leave Sanguinem forever and never return…_

"MIKA!"

Yuichiro screamed her dead orphanage brother's name as she writhed in her bed, halfway between the waking world and the world of dreams.

"Yuu, wake up! It's just a dream!"

The girl's eyes flew open as she panted heavily with beads of sweat pooling on her forehead and temples. Looking up, Yuichiro saw Sayuri gripping her firmly by the shoulders as if she had been trying to shake her awake from her nightmare.

"Sayuri? Wh…what happened?"

"Shh… hush, dear. You were just having a bad dream," the older woman answered gently.

"Dream?" Yuichiro asked in confusion before she remembered where she was.

"Right… you and Guren were supposed to go on a three-day-trip for training, but he had to cut it short and bring you back a day early when you caught pneumonia after your ordeal in the lake." ***1***

Yuichiro frowned. "Oh…I'm sorry to trouble you. I'm sure there must be other things you'd rather do with your time than taking care of me."

Sayuri smiled and shook her head before leaning over and giving the younger girl a motherly kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright, Yuu. I don't mind. More importantly, why didn't you tell Guren or any of us that you couldn't swim before he took you out to the falls to train?"

Yuichiro looked as though she was hesitant to answer as if the topic was uncomfortable for her but she supposed she did owe her caretaker an answer for the trouble she was putting her through.

"Well…I didn't want Guren to think I was afraid or unwilling to fight at the waterfall."

Sayuri sighed before wiping Yuichiro's brow again and placing a hand on the younger girl's forehead. As she predicted, Yuu's skin was hot to the touch.

"Yuichiro, just because soldiers accept the possibility of getting hurt during training does not mean we disregard safety precautions altogether. To prevent something this from happening again, I strongly advise you to learn how to swim."

The ravenette gulped at her caretaker's suggestion. After almost drowning, Yuichiro was not too keen on getting into a deep body of water anytime soon but she knew Sayuri was right; she didn't want to burden her guardian with the trouble of having to save her again should she fall into another lake or whatever.

"You're right. But…who would teach me?"

At first, Yuu thought Guren might but after the stunt she pulled that caused that whole mess in the first place, the girl doubted that he would be willing.

"Well, normally Goshi is responsible for your physical conditioning and from what I can see so far, he's done a really good job of training you so you have more stamina and endurance. But I'm afraid swimming isn't one of his talents; he almost failed it in high school, to be honest. So Goshi probably isn't the best person to ask. I'll try asking Shinya instead. From what I can remember, he's the best swimmer in our squad and likely the most qualified person to teach you." ***2***

"Oh… I see."

It wasn't lost on Yuichiro that Sayuri had not suggested that Guren teach her how to swim so she assumed her guardian probably needed a bit of time to cool down from his displeasure at her.

Now that she thought about it, perhaps it was for the best because Yuichiro was pretty sure she'd be too distracted at seeing him shirtless to pay attention to her swimming lessons anyway.

"I understand, Sayuri. I'll do my best to learn how to swim."

Sayuri smiled as she stroked Yuichiro's damp hair. "That's the spirit, dear. I wouldn't blame you if you were unwilling to learn after what happened but I'm glad you are. Overcoming your fears is also a trait of a good soldier. But for now, the most important thing is for you to get better."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. In any case, I must go now. If you're hungry, I'll have Shigure bring you some soup. While I was taking care of you, I had to ask her to cook dinner in my stead."

Upon hearing that, the younger girl pulled her blanket up to her mouth and chin. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've troubled not only Guren, but you and Shigure as well because of my clumsiness."

"Shh… none of that, Yuu. Just concentrate on getting better."

"Okay… and thank you, Sayuri. For everything."

"You're welcome, dear," the older woman said as she gently patted Yuichiro on the arm before getting up to leave. "I still have some work to do but even so, don't hesitate to call for me or Shigure if you need anything."

"I won't."

After leaving the younger girl to fall back asleep, Sayuri gently closed the door to her room after stepping out into the hallway. As soon as she turned around, she gasped when she came face to face with her superior officer.

"My lord, you startled me!" Sayuri gasped as she placed her hand on her chest.

"I apologize, Sayuri, I know this isn't the first time I've done that. I'll try to be more cautious next time. Anyway, how is Yuichiro?" Guren asked.

Despite what Yuichiro thought, he had already gotten over his displeasure over the trouble she put him through of saving her when she nearly drowned after falling into the lake beneath the waterfall where they were training. Now he was only concerned for her well-being.

"She's still feverish but should be all right as long as she takes her medicines and gets enough rest. "

"I see…good. Thank you for taking care of Yuichiro. I know this whole mess is my fault; she wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't over-reacted to her little prank. And if I made sure she could actually swim before taking her out to the falls to train."

The honey-colored haired woman laughed softly. "Well, I understand why you didn't appreciate what she did but Yuichiro was probably just being playful and mischievous. Her behavior is to be expected of a young teenage girl."

For the first time since he and Yuu had returned, Guren smiled. "Yeah… you're right. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. I don't want her to think of me as being no different than her parents who punished her for even the slightest transgression."

"I doubt Yuichiro thinks anything like that, sir. In fact, I actually think she _likes_ you, my lord."

If it wouldn't have woken the younger girl, Guren might have laughed bitterly at the suggestion. "You mean like a crush, Sayuri? Are you serious? The girl acts like she can't stand me most of the time."

"True. But that's often one of the biggest signs. A way for her to cover up her true feelings so to speak."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Sayuri but I _really_ think you're mistaken." Guren insisted stubbornly though his subordinate could tell that he didn't sound totally convinced of his own claim. But she decided to humor him anyway and let the man figure out things for himself if that was the only way he'll accept the truth.

Just like he did when he discovered his young ward was a girl. And after an entire year of believing she was a boy while overlooking the obvious signs that suggested the opposite.

"Of course. Whatever you say, my lord. In any case, I've convinced Yuichiro to learn how to swim. I recommend we ask Shinya to teach her since Goshi isn't really qualified."

Startled, Guren stared at Sayuri for her suggestion. "Why Shinya? You don't think _I_ can teach her?" he asked as she made a gesture towards himself.

The younger woman cleared her throat before answering. "It's not that, Guren. From what I can remember, Shinya's always been the best swimmer out of all of us and is most suited for the task. And to be honest, I think both you and Yuichiro need a bit of time to cool down after what happened between the two of you at the waterfall if you know what I mean…"

Although Sayuri did not elaborate further, her superior knew exactly what she meant. Although he refused to admit it, even to himself, Guren found it quite difficult to ignore the feminine curves of Yuichiro's bottom while he was spanking her like a wayward child.

Or the feeling of her not-so-childish body while she was sprawled across his lap on her belly.

"You're right, Sayuri. I'll call Shinya later and ask. I know Yuichiro will learn swimming in school eventually anyway but I think it's best for her to get a head start as soon as possible."

"I think so too but before she can do anything, Yuichiro has to get better."

"Will she be alright?" Guren asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that he _was_ worried about her.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. Shigure and I will take care of her. If you can spare the time, I think you should also pay Yuu a visit later."

"I will…thank you. I know this isn't the first time my blunder wasted your time."

"Not at all, my lord. You've been very good to me and Shigure all these years. It's the least we can do for you."

"I'm glad. I must go now, Kureto will be expecting me at headquarters for a meeting shortly. I'll be back later to check on Yuichiro. Have a good day, Sayuri."

"You too, my lord."

 **SSSSSS**

Sleep did not come to Yuichiro easy, especially after her latest nightmare. Though it had been two years since she escaped Sanguinem, the girl still remembered what happened as clearly as if were only yesterday. Knowing that she won't be able to fall asleep again anytime soon, Yuichiro got up and turned on the lamp before she went digging through her jewelry box for something she had not worn or even looked at since she came to live in Guren's home.

Mikaela's golden heart-shaped locket.

With fumbling fingers, Yuichiro managed to undo the clasp of the shining gold chain before fastening it around her neck. Looking into bedroom mirror, the girl could see that her late orphanage brother's gift looked just as new and shiny as the night he gave it to her. The ruby in the center stood out among the gold and almost glittered, indicating that it was of very high quality and would have costed hundreds of thousands of yen if bought from a jewelry store.

 _I wonder what Mika would say if he could see me now…_ Yuu wondered sadly as her thoughts went back to the blond boy.

Unlike the last time she saw Mikaela alive, Yuichiro now dressed regularly in female garb and her hair had grown out, hanging halfway down her back when unbound. She was currently dressed in a white Victorian style nightdress with her hair free from its usual ponytail and hanging down her back in soft black waves.

When she was living in vampire captivity with her orphanage brothers and sisters, Yuichiro almost gave up on her dreams, almost resigned herself to her fate as livestock. But deep down, she still had the desire to escape, to see the world that had been closed off to her for so long. Mikaela had that desire too but unlike herself, he was actually willing to _do_ something to make it a reality.

And in a cruel, ironic twist of fate, he granted Yuichiro's dearest wish in exchange for his life. Everything Mikaela had ever done had been for her as well as the rest of their little family.

 _And what did I ever do for him in return?_ She thought bitterly. _Nothing! I was totally helpless and in the end, I left him to die!_

Clutching the heart-shaped locket with one hand, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

 _No… there is still something I can do for Mika and that is to rid the world of vampires. All of them!_

Guren had told Yuichiro that few soldiers ever get to live long lives because of the dangers they faced on a regular basis but the girl had no issue with that. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to live so long that the people who were once her world would become nothing more than faded memories, ghosts from the past. It wasn't as if Yuichiro had much else to live for anyway. The world was in shambles and she knew nothing would ever be as it was before that horrible day.

Even America, the country she so wanted to see since her early childhood. For all Yuichiro knew, Japan may be the only country with any people left alive. Any humans, that is. The rest of the world was likely ruled by vampires.

As the girl loosened her hold on the locket, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yuichiro? Are you awake? It's me, Guren."

Yuichiro gasped when she heard the stern voice of her guardian. She and Guren had not spoken since they returned from their brief "camping trip" and Yuu was a bit hesitant to let him in for fear that he was still upset with what she did back at the falls. The girl hoped that if she remained silent and not answer, her guardian might think her asleep and leave her alone, at least for the night.

Unfortunately, Guren knew her a little too well by now for that to work.

"Yuichiro, please open the door. I know you're awake. You don't normally sleep with the lights on."

 _Crap…_ Yuu thought. Not only did her ploy fail, she was also surprised to hear Guren say "please" which was not a word he used often, especially as the master of the house.

Knowing she had no choice, Yuichiro turned and quietly opened the door to her bedroom. As she predicted, Guren was standing right outside. What the girl wasn't expecting was to see him holding a tray with a small bowl of soup, possibly chicken noodles, on it alongside a glass of water and a spoon.

"Yes, sir?" she asked quietly. "What can I do for you?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "Actually, I came to see how you were feeling and maybe offer you something to eat. Are you hungry? I haven't seen you eat since we came home the day before yesterday."

Yuichiro was startled. Now that Guren mentioned it, Yuu remembered the last thing she ate being the single fish she managed to catch from the stream during their short break at the waterfall grounds for lunch. As for how she was feeling…

"I think I'm a little better," the girl answered, remembering how she woke up on the third day of their trip with a high fever and sore throat and had to be taken home. Her bottom did smart for a couple of hours but not days like she thought it would. As displeased as he was, Guren didn't really hit her that hard and Yuichiro was more embarrassed than hurt which was probably his intention all along.

"A little…" she admitted. "Sayuri told me Shigure would bring me some soup for dinner so I was kind of expecting to see her, not you."

"Well, yes, Shigure did make and intended to bring you dinner, but I asked her to let me do it instead."

"But why? Isn't there something else you'd rather do?"

"Actually, no, there isn't. We do need to talk, Yuu."

Yuichiro gulped and felt her face growing hot, thinking that her guardian intended to bring up the little prank she played on him before she fell off the waterfall ledge.

But fortunately, Guren didn't. For unknown to Yuichiro, it was just as embarrassing to him as it was to her and he really didn't want to talk about it any more than she did. Instead, he brought up what he believed was the more important issue at hand.

"After what happened, I know you cannot swim. And it wasn't hard for me to figure out why you didn't tell me. But I agree with Sayuri that it's something you need to learn just as much as sword fighting, unarmed combat, or shooting guns."

"I know…" the girl said quietly. "Are you going to teach me?"

"Actually, I was going to ask Shinya. He swims much better than me so I think he's more qualified to teach you."

Yuichiro was startled. "Shinya? Really? I didn't know he could swim well; he never mentions it."

"Well, he's far more proud of his shooting skills than anything else even though he does have many talents, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it. I don't think you'd lie to me about something like that. But I don't want to use up any more of his time than I already do with my shooting lessons. You know I'll be taking swimming in school eventually anyway."

"Yes, that's true but I feel that the sooner you learn the better."

"I see. So when do plan for me to start?"

"For now, the most important thing is for you to get better. Have you been taking the medicines Sayuri brought?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. But even so, you shouldn't be up and about. You should be in bed at least until your fever goes down" Guren said in an almost fatherly tone as he set the tray with Yuichiro's soup down on her night table.

"I'll be ok, sir. It's not like you to fuss over little things."

Guren raised a brow as he eyed Yuichiro incredulously. "Little? You call pneumonia a 'little thing'? People have actually died from it back in the days before modern medicine. And they still can without proper rest and treatment. I didn't save you from drowning only to bring you back and have you die at home because you're too stubborn to take care of yourself, Yuu."

Yuichiro sighed in annoyance but she knew her guardian was right. "Fine," she said as she turned from her bedroom mirror back to her bed. The girl managed to make it halfway back before she found herself stumbling a bit. It looked like she hadn't recovered from her illness as much as she thought and might have fallen if not for a pair of strong hands catching her.

"See, what did I tell you?" Guren scolded gently as he lifted Yuichiro off the ground bridal style and carried her back to bed.

Yuichiro felt her face growing hot, this time with embarrassment rather than fever.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know!" the girl whined as she began to squirm a little in her guardian's arms.

"Oh, really? It didn't look like it to me," he teased. "If I hadn't caught you, you probably would have fallen on your ass just now. There's a difference between being independent and being too stubborn for your own good, Yuu."

Yuichiro fell silent when she realized that Guren was right. Again. By not admitting to him that she couldn't swim, she became the last thing she wanted when she fell off the waterfall ledge into the lake and had to be saved: a damsel in distress. And the knight that saved her was him of all people.

Knowing she couldn't argue with her guardian's point, Yuichiro gave up and allowed him to carry her back to bed where he set her down gently before pulling up a chair next to her bedside.

"You need to eat something, Yuichiro. Sleep and medicine alone won't be enough for you to get better," Guren said as he took the spoon set on the tray next to the soup bowl before putting it in and offer her a spoonful.

The girl couldn't help staring when she saw him do that. It seemed so uncharacteristic for someone like Guren whom she believed couldn't be bothered with something like feeding a sick child.

"Is there a problem, Yuu?"

Yuichiro was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her guardian regard her with curiosity.

Not wanting him to guess what she was thinking, Yuu crossed her arms and gave him a bit of a defiant look.

"Hey, no fair, I don't need to be spoon-fed, I'm not a baby!" she pouted.

Instead of being offended, Guren laughed softly as if he found Yuichiro's pouting cute.

"Maybe not, but you're just about as helpless as one right now. Come on, open up."

Yuichiro sighed but gave in because she didn't feel like arguing with the older man right now.

"Ok, ok…" the girl said as she opened her mouth and allowed Guren to spoon-feed her. Although she was opposed to the idea at first, Yuichiro soon found that she rather enjoyed the older man's attention when he wasn't annoying her with his crass remarks.

After she had finished with her small dinner, Yuichiro allowed Guren to help her get comfortable on her bed again as soon as he placed the empty soup bowl back on her night table.

As soon as she was sitting in bed, Guren handed her a glass of water with a pill. "Take this," he said gently. "It should help with the fever and make you sleep a bit easier."

"Ok," Yuu obeyed as she took the glass and swallowed the pill. The girl found it ironic how a man who had no relation to her whatsoever was taking better care of her than her own parents did when she was sick. In fact, whenever Yuichiro had fallen ill as a young child, her parents would never give her any medicine to get better, thinking it was better to let her tough it out, something she had expected Guren to do but was surprised when he did the opposite.

In addition to bringing her soup, feeding her, and giving her water and medicine, Guren surprised Yuichiro again by helping her get settled in bed. As soon as she was lying down comfortably, the girl found herself tugging on his shirt sleeve as he prepared to take his leave.

"Yes, Yuu? Is there anything else you need?"

The girl blushed and lowered her eyes a little. Yuichiro knew what she was about to ask was a bit childish but couldn't help it; she craved her guardian's attention for just a bit longer.

"Will you please tell me a story, sir?"

Instead of laughing and making a snide comment like she expected, Guren sighed sadly and sat back down. After looking at his sickly young ward for a moment in silence, the lieutenant colonel began to speak.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man who had many loyal friends as well as a lover he treasured above all else."

Curious, Yuichiro listened as her guardian continued.

"But his lover became possessed by a demon which made her into a monster. She ended up killing his cherished friends and he had no choice but to destroy her before she could turn her wrath on him and the rest of the world as well."

Yuichiro gasped. "How awful…"

"Indeed. The young man was devastated at losing everyone he ever cared about, one by his own hands. He couldn't bear the pain of their loss. And so, he tried to do the impossible and bring them back. By performing an ancient and forbidden magic ritual. And the result…"

"What? What happened" Yuichiro asked innocently after noticing her guardian's hesitance to continue.

Smiling sadly, Guren gently stroked her soft hair before answering.

"Something that can _never_ be undone…" ***3***

For a moment, Yuichiro found herself staring at Guren in astonishment. The story he told was most unusual and she swore it sounded almost like he was telling her a personal memory of his instead of a tragic fairy tale.

But before she could question him further and ask him exactly what happened, Guren leaned over and gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"I must go now, Yuu. I have to be up early for work tomorrow. Try and get some sleep. The better rested you are, the faster you will get better."

Not wanting to trouble him further, Yuichiro obeyed. "Yes, sir. Good night. And thank you…"

"You're welcome, Yuu."

When Yuichiro finally closed her eyes, Guren took a quick glance around her room before turning off the light. Although he had been here many times, he never really took the time to look at it but now that he did, he noticed that his ward had changed her surroundings quite a bit from how they looked when she first moved in. In addition to redecorating it so that it looked more like a girl's room, Yuichiro also had several pictures pinned to her wall that he never paid any heed to until now.

Such as a large map of the United States on the wall just above her desk. And cleverly pinned to the map on the areas where they were located were pictures of famous American landmarks that Yuichiro often expressed the desire to see. Landmarks like the Statue of Liberty, Mt. Rushmore, the Golden Gate Bridge, Empire State Building, Capitol Hill, and the White House as well as many more pictures of famous cities like Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago, Seattle, New Orleans, and New York City.

 _Even now, after everything she's been though, Yuichiro still refuses to give up on her dreams…_ Guren thought sadly. He found it astounding how the girl had not given up her desire to see a far off country that may or may not even exist anymore. And if they were still there, the landmarks and cities Yuichiro dreamt of seeing were unlikely to be as they were when the pictures on her wall were taken.

But he wasn't going to tell her that. If nothing else, Guren felt that Yuichiro should still have the right to her hopes and dreams.

 **SSSSSS**

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Hmm? Now who can that be at this hour?" Shinya asked himself as he set down the book he was reading in his living room and picked up the phone from a table next to the leather armchair he was sitting on. It was getting close to midnight and though he also had to be up early for work like Guren and the rest of their squad, Shinya still liked staying up for a bit to read before bed.

"Hey, Shinya? You awake?"

The white-haired man raised a brow. "Guren, is that you? You're back already? I thought you and Yuichiro were going to be gone for three or four days."

"Well, yes, that was my intention but she got sick so I had to take her home a bit early."

When he heard that, Shinya's brow furrowed in concern. "Yuichiro's sick?"

"Yeah. But she'll be alright. Nothing a week or two of proper food, rest, and medicine can't fix. By the way, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I would like you to teach Yuichiro how to swim if you can spare the time."

"I'm sure I can find time. But why now? Did something happen while you two were away?"

Guren hesitated for a moment as if he wasn't sure if he should tell his best friend but he also knew it would be a bit difficult to convince Shinya to teach Yuichiro to swim without telling him the reason. So taking a deep breath, he did his best to give the short version of what gave him the incentive to ask such a favor.

As soon as he heard Guren's story, the white-haired man burst into laughter. "What, you got riled up because Yuichiro did something like _that?_ Personally, I would have enjoyed it and returned the favor!"

Although he couldn't see it, Shinya was sure his friend was scowling in annoyance at his remark on the other side.

"You always did have the weirdest kinks, Shinya. That's something I never understood about you. Anyway, can you do it or not? Let me know."

"I'd love to. But I'm curious to know if there's any reason you can't teach Yuichiro to swim yourself?"

"I… I'm not such a good swimmer, Shinya. You know that. I think you're more qualified since you swim much better than I do. I'd ask Goshi since he's the one normally responsible for Yuichiro's physical conditioning but we all know what a terrible swimmer he is."

"Hmm… is that right?" the white-haired man asked, his tone indicating that he suspected there was something his friend wasn't telling him but chose not to call him out on it. "Very well, I'll do the honors. When do you want me to start?"

"Not right away. Yuichiro is still sick and needs time to get better. I'm thinking maybe a month from now since she caught pneumonia from almost drowning which will probably require chest x-rays and auscultating her lungs to make sure they're clear. And until she can swim efficiently, I can't take Yuu anywhere to train that has deep water. I know she will eventually go over it at school but I think it would be good for her to have a head start anyway."

"I totally understand, Guren. Just leave everything to me. When she's ready, just have Yuichiro come over; you know I have a pool at my home. And it's built indoors too so I can teach her anytime without worry about cold, wind, rain, whatever."

"Good…thank you for agreeing to this. You don't know how much it means to me, Shinya."

"No problem, you know I'm always glad to help out a friend. We can talk about this a bit more tomorrow if you like."

"Sure. Night, Shinya."

"You too, Guren. Sweet Dreams."

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. It's possible to catch pneumonia from getting water in the lungs such as in cases of victims of near drowning.**

 **2\. Shinya being a good swimmer is something I made up; I don't think it's mentioned in the LNs if anyone from Guren's squad can swim well, including Guren himself. He does seem to be afraid of motorcycles, though lol.**

 **3\. Anyone who read the OnS LNs will know the story Guren is telling Yuu. This will be pivotal when fem!Yuu discovers the truth about the apocalypse and realizes the true meaning of Guren's tale.**


	19. A Lesson in Swimming

**A/N: Ok, fem!Yuu finally gets a lesson in real swimming while Guren gets a rather painful lesson on how to be a gentleman lol. I'd like to express my profound gratitude for those who have been following and reviewing my story on Fanfiction . Net and Archive of our Own for the last few months and I've decided to continue it into the main story but in a separate installment. The next chapter will be the last one before I start my version of the anime/manga timeline. Keep in mind that my fic is AU and there will be differences from canon; please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I'd like to thank my beta reader and editor, ResidentialPsycho, for her help in making this fic possible.**

 **Chapter 19: A Lesson in Swimming and Being a Gentleman**

 **December 1, 2018**

Yuichiro gulped nervously as she looked at the first swimming pool she had ever seen in her life. As a young child, Yuu had heard of pools and seen them on TV and in pictures but never up close, let alone been in one. Her parents didn't have a swimming pool and would never allow her to go to a public one or the beach for that matter since swimming would require her to put on a bathing suit that could reveal her true sex to others.

"Yuichiro, what's wrong? The water is very warm and comfortable; my pool isn't a lake. It has temperature control as well as a shallow end where you can get accustomed to swimming before going to the deep end."

The girl was snapped out of her nervous thoughts when she heard her instructor, who was standing next to her in his swim trunks, speak up. As he had promised Guren, Shinya was taking the time to teach Yuichiro how to swim in addition to her shooting lessons. And as uneasy as she was, Yuichiro did not want to waste his valuable time, especially since he was spending more of it with her than he did previously.

"Oh, nothing!" the girl stammered as she tugged shyly on her swimsuit, another thing she wasn't accustomed to wearing while trying not to let the older man see how nervous she was with the idea of swimming. Especially since her first experience with it had not been pleasant, to say the least. "It's just that I'm not using to being in a lot of water."

"I can tell," Shinya teased. "Guren told me what happened to you back at the falls, and I must say you definitely had a close call. I know it's a bit soon but I agree with him that you should learn how to swim efficiently to prevent an accident like that from happening again. Not only will you safeguard your own life in deep water, but you may also save someone else's someday."

"Really? You think so?"

"You never know…" the older man said as he smiled and offered her his hand.

"Don't worry, Yuichiro, I won't let anything happen to you. Please, trust me just as you would trust Guren."

"Umm…ok," Yuichiro said a bit less anxiously as she gave in and took the hand Shinya offered, allowing him to lead her to the shallow end of the swimming pool.

Though it was cold outside as it was the beginning of December, Shinya's swimming pool was built indoors which enabled it to be used comfortably year-round. Together, the pair walked down the steps until they were completely immersed in the water which Yuichiro found to her relief, was comfortably warm.

"Wow…" she exclaimed softly. "It's so warm, it actually feels like a huge bathtub."

"Yeah, that's an advantage of temperature control. When I'm not target practicing, swimming is my next favorite hobby. It helps me to relax, especially after a long, hard day" Shinya said as he squeezed Yuu's hand reassuringly.

"I didn't know you could swim well until Sayuri and Guren mentioned it. Normally, Goshi's supposed to teach me this kind of thing."

The white-haired man laughed. "Goshi? Oh, he's terrible! He has as much talent for swimming as a rock! Had I not helped him, he might have totally failed it in high school!" ***1***

"And Guren?"

"He's been able to swim efficiently by the time he was four or five since was forced to learn by his trainers but he's not so fond of it as I am. Don't tell him I told you this, but Guren always had a strong dislike and fear of swimming yet he overcame it because his desire to save your life was greater, something I'm very grateful for and I'm sure you are too."

Knowing what the older man implied, Yuichiro nodded. "Yeah, I am. He didn't look happy that he had to save me, though," she said grimly.

"Oh, come now, Guren might act the way he does but I can tell he was really concerned for you which was why he asked me to teach you how to swim in the first place. He knows he's not as good a swimmer as I and it's not easy for someone like him to admit his weaknesses."

"I suppose so…"

"Right. In any case, let's get started now, shall we?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Now since this your first time trying to swim properly, I'll show you the very basic 'dog paddle' that just about anyone can do. It's often the first swimming stroke used by people, especially young kids when they are learning how to swim. To start, all you need to do is stretch your arms in front of you, keeping your head above the water. Stretch your legs loosely out underneath you. You can keep your feet on the bottom of the pool until you start swimming. Remember to breathe deeply and relax."

"Yes, sir," Yuichiro said as she tried to follow Shinya's instructions to the best of her ability and found that dog paddling was actually pretty easy as well as comfortable.

"Yes, that's it! I knew you can do it. Now that you can dog paddle, try kicking with your legs as well. Here, I'll help you with that. Just hold on to me."

"How do you mean?" Yuu asked as she ceased her paddling.

"Simple, get in front of me and hook your arms to mine."

"Ok" Yuichiro said as she reached out for Shinya, making sure to hold onto to his outstretched forearms firmly.

And that was when the girl noticed that her new position gave her the same problem with Shinya that she had with Guren when he pulled her out of the lake and resuscitated her.

"Umm, Yuu?"

Feeling her face growing hot, Yuichiro slowly lifted her eyes from her instructor's bare chest (which was also very nicely muscled) to his face.

"Yes, sir?" she squeaked.

"My eyes are up here, you know," Shinya said with a playful grin.

Yuichiro swore that if her face and body grew any hotter, she might evaporate all the water out of the swimming pool.

Not wanting to embarrass the younger girl any further, Shinya stifled his laughter and ceased his teasing before changing the subject.

"Like I said before, try kicking with your legs up and down. If you can at least do this and dog paddle, it will increase your chances of survival drastically should you ever fall into another deep body of water again."

"I understand," the girl said as she tried moving her legs. Though it required a bit more effort than simply paddling with her arms, kicking her legs in the water was just as easy, making her wonder why she never thought to do either when she fell into the lake and sank.

"How does that feel?" Shinya asked gently.

"It's actually pretty easy, just as much as the dog paddle."

"Of course it is. If most four-legged animals can do it, there's no reason why we can't as well."

"I understand. It just never occurred to me when… you know…"

"Well, that's to be expected. You panicked because you've never been in such deep water before and when we freak out, we normally don't think as clearly on how to get ourselves out of difficult situations. Remember when I taught you to try and remain calm when reloading a gun in the middle of a battle so that you don't drop the clip or reload incorrectly?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because remaining calm in difficult or stressful situations is also essential to getting out of them. It can also determine the outcome of a battle just as much as any split-second decision."

"I understand… and thank you. For going out of your way to do this for me. I know I already use up enough of your time with my shooting lessons," Yuichiro said shyly as she averted her eyes from her instructor for a second before looking him in the face again.

As a sniper and long-distance fighter Yuichiro noticed that Shinya had a slightly more delicate build than Guren who specialized more in close-range combat but was still well-fit as was expected of any soldier regardless of rank or ability. And by no means was the white-haired man weak or fragile. His arms were just as toned as any swordsmen, probably from constantly hefting that big, heavy gun of his.

Looking at Shinya and his rather exotic features of white hair and blue eyes, Yuichiro could not help thinking that if he could take the form of an animal, it would be that of a majestic cat with snow-white fur and icy blue eyes. And not just any cat.

A tiger.

 _Why am I thinking this?_ She thought in bewilderment as she waited for the older man's response.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, it's no trouble; I'm always happy to help you and Guren out in any way I can," Shinya said reassuringly. "And to be honest, I do enjoy spending time with you too, Yuichiro."

The girl blinked. "You do?"

"Well of course, why wouldn't I? You might not have noticed, but you're a bright spot in this bleak world we live in today. Since Guren took you in, I've noticed that he's been smiling just a little more often. So has Shigure and that's _really_ something because for as long as I've known her, I can count the times I've actually seen her crack a smile on just one hand."

"Oh, really? I guess I never really noticed since I was exerting so much energy pretending to be a boy and then trying to make the transition to being a girl."

"That's why it's important to try and pay attention to your surroundings and the people around you a bit more every now and then," Shinya said gently. "By the way, how are you faring with being a girl? It's been a little more than a year since you started dressing like one, has it?"

"I'm…doing ok, I guess. Dressing the part was kind of awkward for a while but I think I'm used to it by now. I've also gotten much better putting on my own make-up and nail polish. Using perfume is a nice touch too."

"That's good to hear. Speaking of which…"

"Yes?" Yuichiro asked innocently. She didn't know why, but the girl swore she saw a bit of playful mischief in the older man's eyes as he spoke the question on his mind.

"I'm curious to know if you ever got around to trying that present I got you for your thirteenth birthday. You do remember, don't you?"

Yuichiro blushed again when she remembered the lacy satin nightgown that was still hanging in her closet. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten all about it until Shinya brought it up but didn't want to offend him by saying that so the girl merely shook her head and said:

"I do… I just don't think I could wear something like that around Guren's house, you know?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying you should try it on sometime, even if nobody sees. Wear it for yourself, if no one else. I'm sure it would be very comfortable to sleep in too."

"I guess…"

"Right. Anyway, since it looks like you've gotten the hang of the dog paddle and using your legs underwater, are you ok with going to a deeper part of the pool? I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."

Yuichiro smiled and nodded. "That's ok, I don't mind. As long as I'm not using up too much of your time, I'd like to swim for a bit longer."

"I'd love to. So let's continue, shall we?"

"Ok!"

Now that he was sure Yuichiro was at least comfortable in the water and confident enough to leave the shallow area, Shinya slowly led her to the middle of the pool where it was about five feet deep. Since the girl was almost five feet and three inches, the middle area was deep enough to give her more room to practice her swimming strokes yet shallow enough for her to put her feet down and keep her nose above the water if she needed. Plus he intended to stay by her side if she had any trouble or required assistance.

Contrary to what she thought her first official swimming lesson would be like, Yuichiro found that she actually did enjoy being in the water, at least when it was warmer and she was also being accompanied by someone she trusted.

"By the way, how do you like the swimsuit I got you?" Shinya suddenly asked.

Startled, Yuichiro looked down briefly her snug one piece swimsuit before answering.

"It's comfortable. Though it feels a bit different than anything else I've worn before."

"Really? I'm curious but have your parents ever taken you swimming before when you were little?"

"Like in a pool or at the beach?"

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "Anywhere."

Yuichiro shook her head. "No… I wasn't allowed."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Especially if they didn't want anyone to find out you were a girl. I don't mean to put your parents down, Yuichiro, but I must say that they didn't do you any favors by keeping you holed up at home while trying to fool everyone into thinking you were a boy. What puzzles me is why you kept up the charade even after they passed away."

"I don't know…I guess I was so used to it and really didn't know any other way. My sister, Akane, did try to persuade me to grow out my hair and dress like a girl but I saw no point in it while we were living in the vampire city. There were only two choices of clothing for us anyway: either a male or female livestock uniform. And since we didn't have much else but water to clean our hair, I found it easier to keep mine clean when it was shorter."

"Understandable. If I were a girl living down there, I might have thought so too. So how are you faring with longer hair now?"

Yuichiro placed a hand on the braided bun on the back of her head as if to make sure it was secure before answering.

"I'm used to it already. I do have to take a bit more time to brush my hair now that it's longer but everyone thinks I look better with it, even Guren."

"I think so too. If there's anything I'd ever ask of you in return for teaching you how to shoot and swim is to keep your hair long. And keep dressing like a girl."

Yuichiro giggled. "I will."

Shinya smiled and laughed himself before he became serious again. "I know it's not my place to ask but there's something I've been curious about."

"Yes?"

"Do you… hate your parents? For what they did to you? Forcing you to live a lie before finally trying to kill you? You don't have to answer if you don't want, I was just wondering, is all."

Yuichiro was silent for a moment before answering. "No… if anything, I am disappointed in them. But I do not hate them. A part of me still misses them. What about your parents, Shinya?"

The older man sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I was only five when my parents gave me up to the Hiragis, so I don't really remember them well. For years, I wanted to believe they did it for my benefit because they thought I would have a better life with such a rich and powerful family than I would with them. And in a way, I probably did. But it wasn't free or easy because my adoptive father controlled every aspect of my life. He was harsh and demanding, to put it mildly. Even my older 'brothers' were cold to me." ***2***

Though Shinya tried his best to be as truthful as he could about his own parents and early life to Yuichiro, he purposely neglected to mention that his adoptive father, Tenri Hiragi, would not have thought twice about disposing of him if he was unable to meet the man's expectations to become his eldest daughter, Mahiru Hiragi's, fiancé. The younger girl didn't need to know that sordid detail to understand his point.

"Oh… that must have been hard," Yuichiro said.

"Indeed. So in a way, I can kind of relate to what you've been through, spending your entire life trying to live up to the impossible expectations of your parents, even when they're no longer around. But unlike me, you don't have to do that anymore, Yuichiro. Find something else to live for, something worthwhile."

The girl frowned as she lowered her eyes slightly and stopped moving her legs, allowing Shinya to hold her up in the water.

"I don't know if there's much else I can live for," Yuichiro confessed. "When I was still living with Mika, Akane, and the others, I held on to the hope that I could go to America and see it with my own eyes. Mika and I talked about seeing it together but as the years went by, my hopes became faded and I felt that we may never be able to leave Sanguinem. However, my brother refused to just accept our fate and came up with an outrageous plan to get us out of Sanguinem but unfortunately, it only worked for me. Even though I'm glad to be back on the surface, there are times I feel like the price of my freedom was too high, especially since I'm not even the one who worked so hard for it like Mika."

"I know what you mean, Yuichiro. If history has taught us anything, it's that the price of freedom is _never_ cheap. For humanity to be free of the vampires, a lot of sacrifices must be made. Do you still want to join the Demon Army knowing that you would be expected to give up your life if necessary for good of humanity? Could you die if you were ordered to? These are questions every soldier must consider and it's still not too late for you to back down if you are unsure. No one would blame you, especially after what you've already been through."

As if trying to make his point, Shinya gently ran his hand down the part of Yuichiro's back that was not covered by her swimsuit, over the five scars stretching from her upper right shoulder to her left lower back.

The mark of Ferid Bathory's talons.

Yuichiro shook her head even as she felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the older man's warning which came in the form of a chaste and gentle touch. Even though her injury had long healed and she couldn't even see them without a mirror, Yuichiro still had not forgotten they were there. After all, Ferid's talons had cut too deeply into her body _not_ to leave some kind of mark but it wasn't anything she couldn't live with.

"No, I want to do this," Yuichiro insisted. "For Mika and the others. And if I live long enough to avenge them, I still want to see America _for_ them too. I know it's what my brother would have wanted."

"I understand. If you are certain this is what you want, I'll do everything I can to help you get into the army, especially since you've already put a great deal of effort into your training."

"Thank you… I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Yuu. You've got the determination as well as the ability to succeed. I can tell that your swimming has improved drastically even though this is only your first lesson. If you're tired, would you like to call it a day?"

"I'm not really that tired. But I guess we should stop because Sayuri will be expecting me home to help out with dinner soon. Would you like to join us, Shinya? I'm pretty sure Guren wouldn't mind."

"Oh, I'd love to!" the older man answered with a wink as his light-hearted demeanor returned. "And don't worry, I don't eat anywhere _near_ as much as Goshi so you don't have to make that much more food for me. Just don't tell him I said that ok?"

Yuichiro giggled as she allowed her instructor to lead her out of the pool.

"Yes, I promise."

 **SSSSSS**

 _Whew, my first swimming lesson went better than I thought…_ Yuichiro told herself silently as she took a small bottle of shampoo from the rack on her showerhead and squeezed some into her hand before rubbing it into her scalp and long black tresses.

After Shinya took her home, Yuichiro had to assist Sayuri with dinner right away while he helped to set the table. And although the water in her instructor's swimming pool felt just as warm and clean as the water she bathed in, Yuichiro still had to take a proper shower after dinner because the chlorine made her skin itch. And it was about time to wash her hair anyway which she did twice a week.

After rinsing out the shampoo, Yuichiro put on the hair conditioner immediately. As she gently massaged the creamy substance into her long raven tresses, her fingers accidentally brushed over one of the scars on her back which made her thoughts return to the conversation between Shinya and herself earlier that day.

Although the older man told Yuichiro that no one would blame her if she chose not to join the Demon Army because of the dangers involved, Yuichiro still had no plans of backing down. So far, she had stared death in the face at least three times: the first when she was stabbed in the back by her father, the second when she managed to shoot Ferid Bathory and escape Sanguinem, and the third when Guren saved her from drowning.

At times, Yuichiro felt that she was long past fearing death and believed that ridding the world of vampires was the least she could do for her lost orphanage brothers and sisters. And if she could not rid the world of _all_ the vampires, she would do everything she could to rid it of _Ferid_ in particular.

While waiting for the conditioner to soften her hair, Yuichiro took a razor and made sure to shave off the annoying short hairs that were starting to grow on her legs again. Shaving and tweezing were another thing Yuichiro started doing when she began living as a girl as well. Shigure got her started by telling her that women (and girls) should take care to keep themselves free of any unbecoming bodily hair which Yuichiro thought was strange since it was perfectly acceptable for men to be hairy. Still, the girl obeyed until it became a habit for her.

Once she rinsed out the hair conditioner, the girl soaped herself to clean off the chlorine from the swimming pool when a thought slowly came to her. Touching her lips, Yuichiro's mind wandered back to when she found herself sinking into the lake after she fell off the waterfall ledge. Although she had fallen unconscious from lack of oxygen, Yuichiro vaguely remembered the feel of someone's lips on hers as she was being drawn back from the brink of death. It may not have been a kiss of a romantic nature but Yuichiro treasured it nonetheless, not only because it saved her life, but also because it came from someone special to her even though her feelings for him was uncertain.

 _What am I thinking?_ Yuu thought as she placed both hands her face and slapped her own cheeks lightly. _Guren was just trying to save me. I'm only a child to him, nothing more._

Wanting something to get her mind off her own confusing and awkward thoughts, Yuichiro quickly rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower before putting on a bathroom and squeezing the water out of her hair. She didn't feel like blow drying her long tresses tonight, so Yuichiro merely combed them after getting rid of the excess water. Once she left her bathroom, the girl made her way to the closet on the other side of her room.

"Let's see now, where is it?" Yuichiro asked herself as she fumbled through her closet in search for the short nightgown Shinya had given her for her thirteenth birthday and found it tucked in the far right corner hidden by some of the other dresses she only wore on special occasions. When she pulled it out, Yuichiro saw that it still had its tags attached which were to be expected since she never even took it out until now, let alone wore it.

After cutting the tag off the nightgown as well as the plastic string attaching the panty to it, Yuichiro removed the robe she had worn after getting out of the shower and put both gown and panty on before looking at herself in the mirror. Being a scarlet red with black laces, the exotic sleepwear complimented her green eyes rather nicely. She knew it wasn't cheap; Victoria's Secret was undoubtedly an expensive western brand of women's undergarments and Yuichiro could not help but wonder how Shinya was able to get such a piece.

Now that she could see how revealing the nightgown looked on her, Yuichiro blushed even though she knew there was no one here to see her embarrassment as she turned this way and that in front of the mirror. Although the top part was still a bit loose, Yuichiro was pretty sure her breasts would fill it in one day since she was still a growing girl. And Shinya was right; it _was_ rather comfortable and maybe she _should_ try sleeping in it.

Yawning, Yuichiro was about to turn off the lamp on her night table before going to bed when she suddenly heard Guren's voice calling to her from outside her bedroom door.

"Hey, Yuichiro, are you awake? How did your swimming lesson go?"

Before the girl could answer, she heard the sound of her door being opened and spun around to see Guren standing in the doorway, his hand still on the knob as he gave her the same wide-eyed stare she gave him when she first saw him shirtless back at the waterfall grounds. Only then did Yuichiro realize that she had completely forgotten to lock her door and found her face growing even hotter in embarrassment as well as anger that her guardian did not even bother to knock before entering.

Too late did Guren realize his blunder and was so stunned to see Yuichiro wearing a familiar lingerie piece that he remembered all too well, even after a year of not seeing it, that he did not think to apologize and close the door before he felt the blunt force of a shoe hitting him square in the face accompanied by an enraged shriek.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

 **SSSSSS**

 **December 2, 2018**

It was quite rare that someone like Guren Ichinose went to work earlier than he had to since he was rather fond of sleep considering how exhausting his job could be at times. But after the unfortunate misunderstanding with his young ward the previous evening, Guren got up before the rest of his household and left after having just a simple piece of toast for breakfast. His forehead still smarted from Yuichiro's attack because Mahiru-no-Yo decided to prank him by not healing it right away on purpose so he preferred to avoid answering some awkward and uncomfortable questions should Sayuri and Shigure take notice of the swelling shoe print that was located right between his eyes. ***3***

Because Guren knew that the two women, however loyal they were to him, would likely still agree that it was rather discourteous of him to enter Yuichiro's bedroom without knocking first, even if he _was_ the master of the house. He was fortunate that both Sayuri and Shigure were out paying Mito a visit to return some things they borrowed from her so they knew nothing of what happened between him and Yuu.

The first half of Guren's workday went by without incident. The lower-ranking soldiers and officers still saluted him as usual when they saw him walk by them in the hallways and courtyard. Though nobody made any mention of his rather unbecoming injury out of respect for him as a superior officer, Guren could have sworn many of them looked like they were struggling to contain their laughter. Even Kureto gave him a smirk while Seishiro gave a rude snicker though neither asked what happened.

If he hadn't already promised Shinya and Goshi that he would meet them for lunch, Guren would have spent it alone in his office to avoid going to the mess hall of the JIDA headquarters where he was sure to be noticed by even more people.

As he slowly walked towards Shinya's office where he was certain his best friend as well as Goshi were waiting for him, Guren made a rather desperate attempt to cover a part of his face by pulling his hair down over his forehead and temples the way Shinya often did with his hair. And maybe, _just maybe_ , if he acted like his usual calm and confident self, his two friends might not notice that he had a sole print of a shoe the size of an egg right between his eyes.

 _Just keep it cool…_ Guren thought calmly as he took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Shinya's office.

"Come in!" he heard his friend call from the other side.

After hesitating for a moment, Guren finally turned the knob and went inside where he saw Shinya and Goshi standing in front of Shinya's desk, looking as if they had been having a conversation before he walked in.

As soon as he saw Guren, Goshi raised a brow. "What happened to your face, sir?" the blond man asked curiously as he lowered his pipe and stared at his friend in bewilderment.

Guren gritted his teeth. _So much for keeping it cool!_ He thought in frustration.

At Goshi's sudden question, Shinya also turned from where he was half-sitting on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed and saw his less-than-happy best friend with his bangs pulled over his forehead as if he were desperately trying to hide something.

At first, Guren considered making up some excuse for how he got the minor, though embarrassing injury, but then thought better of it. He knew that both Shinya and Goshi knew him a little too well by now to believe any bullshit story he could offer, so he chose to remain silent.

For a moment, Shinya said nothing and blinked before his sharp eyes caught sight of a woman's shoe print, even behind Guren's jet-black strands, and his face broke into a mischievous grin.

He could even tell what size the shoe was just by looking at the print. It was a size six.

Yuichiro's size.

"You know, Guren… it's not very gentlemanly to walk in on a lady without knocking…" the major general teased as he wagged his eyebrows.

At first, Goshi did not understand what Shinya meant but after taking another look at Guren's face, comprehension slowly dawned on him.

"Oh."

Utterly humiliated that he had been found out so quickly, Guren silently cursed Shinya and his uncanny way of knowing everything. It was bad enough that the bastard was able to discern Yuichiro's true sex in one glance while it took him an entire year and now _this._

But the proud lieutenant colonel wasn't going to give his best friend the satisfaction of knowing he was absolutely right, not if he could help it.

And so, trying his best to keep a neutral and indifferent expression on his face, Guren slowly turned around, making sure his back was completely to his two friends before saying:

"I think I'll be having lunch alone in my office today."

And without another word, Guren Ichinose calmly walked out of the office while trying his best to hold on to what was left of his pride.

After Guren had left, Shinya and Goshi turned and looked at each other in silence for a moment before both men doubled over, howling with laughter.

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. Although it's likely that real life soldiers are required to learn how to swim efficiently in case they might find themselves fighting near deep water, Guren and his squad might not have taken swimming in high school since their school was closed for a considerable amount of time a year prior to the apocalypse. The squad might have learned as a part of their Demon Army training since they spent most of their time fighting real battles out in the field. But I've decided to change it a bit for my AU.**

 **2\. Since Shinoa never met her father, Tenri Hiragi, growing up, Shinya might not have either but I changed it to at least a few times for my AU. He did not really have a good relationship with anyone from his adopted family except for Shinoa. Though they are not actually blood-related, Shinya and Shinoa seem more alike than any of the other Hiragis and both have the same fun-loving, sassy personality like they were real siblings.**

 **3\. Normally, soldiers with demon contractors heal from injuries quickly, almost right after sustaining them. But for the last part of my chapter to work, I've decided to have Mahiru-no-Yo not heal the shoeprint on Guren's face right away as a prank lol.**


	20. Sing Once Again with Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End). I write this for your enjoyment only. The song "The Phantom of the Opera" is written and owned by Andrew Llyod Webber and originally sung by Sarah Brightman and Michael Crawford. This should be the last chapter of my fem!Yuu prequel before the events of the manga/anime timeline. Keep in mind that this story is AU and will have differences from canon. Please refer to the footnotes at the end. Once again, I'd like to thank my beta reader and editor, Residential Psycho, for her help in making this fic possible.**

 **Chapter 20: Sing Once Again with Me**

 **May 1, 2019**

"Remember, Yuu, always keep your guard up!" Mito called as she threw a hook punch accompanied by a roundhouse kick to Yuichiro's flank to see how well the younger girl could block her attacks. By now, Yuichiro knew eight different ways to block or deflect punches and kicks coming from nearly all directions. She even learned how to do so while holding on to her sword because she knew she would be fighting with it at least most of the time. And in case Yuichiro were ever to lose her sword and ended up with nothing but her bare hands to defend herself, she would be able to do so efficiently with the help of her demon contractor as soon as she obtained one.

"Yes, Mito, I remember!" Yuu shot back as she closed her fist and rotated her forearm to the right to block her instructor's hook punch and then quickly lifted her left leg to block the kick right after.

As an expert in unarmed combat, Mito was knowledgeable and familiar with several styles of martial arts including Kempo, Muay Thai, and Ju-Jit-Su. And while she studied forms in her youth as well, the crimson-haired woman preferred to practice as well as teach moves that she felt were most useful and practical on the battlefield. As a person with a fiery temper and little patience, Mito did not like to waste time practicing or teaching things she deemed "useless" like various moves in Kung Fu or other martial arts styles that were aesthetically pleasing to the eye but have no practicality in real life combat.

In order to make the training session simulate how Yuichiro would actually fight on the battlefield, Mito intentionally tried to wear the younger girl down by throwing lighter but more constant jabs as well as weaker kicks before starting to fight more seriously with stronger attacks. This was to test Yuichiro's reaction time as well as ability to defend herself or attack her enemies efficiently, even when she was short of peak condition and awareness. The goal was to sharpen the younger girl's reflexes and make her reactions more automatic so that she could perform them without a thought when needed.

Yuichiro herself was well-aware of this and familiarized herself with Mito's training methods enough to tell when the older woman was about to get serious. She also knew when it was better to simply take a minor hit rather than exert energy in evading or blocking so that she would have more strength and energy to attack or defend when she really needed to. Mito had taught Yuu that in addition to knowing how to dish out attacks, she must also be able to take them when necessary or unavoidable as well. This was where Goshi's physical conditioning came in. So far, Mito could see that the blond man had done an excellent job in training Yuichiro so that she would have more endurance and stamina which were also essential to survival on the battlefield.

After she had successfully fended off Mito's attacks, Yuichiro quickly came back with a combination of kicks and punches of her own. Though she liked having a weapon in her hand, Yuichiro understood the importance of being able to fight without one should she ever get caught in a situation where she had no choice. By now, both of them had a good number of bruises on their bodies but neither minded since they both found sparring fun as well as stimulating.

Over the last two and a half years, Yuichiro had improved on all her fighting skills drastically, so much that it was hard for most people to believe she hasn't been training all her life. Even Mito had to admit that Yuichiro fought just as well as herself at her age but supposed that was a perk of having one-on-one training from six members of an elite Demon Army squad, one of whom was her guardian.

And not only was sparring physically stimulating but also mentally as well. Yuichiro found that she also enjoyed playing mind games with her instructors by pretending like she was going to do one thing while completely planning and performing another, something they found made the younger girl more challenging to train even though they themselves taught and expected it of her. Yuichiro herself also knew how to be creative and come up with her own fighting strategies as well, not just simply imitate what she was taught.

Mito laughed as she skillfully blocked or evaded some of Yuichiro's attacks while taking others with nary a flinch. Even though she was the older and more experienced fighter, Mito still found Yuichiro a bit of a challenge because the younger girl had the knowledge of several elite fighters, not just herself. And Mito also liked it that she could hold back less and less every time she and Yuichiro trained together. The crimson-haired woman had trained many JIDA cadets over the years but Yuu was by far her favorite student even though she wasn't officially a cadet just yet. Perhaps it was because of the younger girl's connection to her other squad mates that made Mito think of Yuichiro as a favorite niece or younger sister, similar to her friendship with Shinoa Hiragi through her older adoptive brother, Shinya.

Another reason Mito had taken a liking to Yuichiro was because, unknown to her, the younger girl had chosen to take Sayuri's advice and kiss up to her a little as well as bake her favorite sweets whenever she came over to Guren's house to visit. Yuichiro even imitated Mito's trademark ponytail when her hair grew out long enough to tie back.

And Mito was, as Guren had predicted, very proud when she learned that Yuichiro had punched an unruly classmate at school who dared to pull up her skirt even though she thought the younger girl had gone a bit too easy on Takeshi Saehara by her standards. If it were Mito herself who had been the victim of such a prank, she would have likely beaten the crap out of the offender but didn't tell Yuichiro that because Sayuri implored her not to teach the younger girl to be more aggressive (or violent) than necessary.

"Ayyeeeee!" Yuichiro squealed with delight as she grew into one of her more playful moods and tackled Mito, taking her to the ground so that they could grapple a bit. At only fourteen years of age, Yuichiro was now taller than both Sayuri and Shigure and almost tall enough to stare Mito in the eye when standing. Anyone who saw them now might think they were a pair of unruly sisters wrestling for dominance while laughing with glee.

"Hey, Mito, are you ticklish?" Yuichiro asked playfully as her big green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Mito cried in feigned terror before the younger girl attacked, lightly brushing her sides that were left bare by her tank top with her fingertips.

"Tickle, tickle, hee hee!"

"Nooooo! Stop, pleeeaassee!" the older woman cried as she howled with laughter. Mito's laughing didn't go unnoticed and Sayuri could not help smiling when the sound caught her attention as she watched her friend and Yuu wrestle in Guren's yard through the window from the kitchen where she was making dinner preparations.

"Is that Mito laughing out there? I swear she sounds like a hyena when she does that," Shigure said in astonishment as she entered the kitchen after the noise had roused her attention from setting the table in the dining room.

Sayuri chuckled as she stepped slightly away from the window to allow the other woman to see for herself. When Shigure got a clear view of what was going on, even she had to laugh.

"You know, I'm really going to miss Yuichiro when she leaves for the Shibuya Guard in the fall," the raven-haired woman confessed.

"Mmm… me too," Sayuri admitted. "Guren told me that he's grooming her for the entry exam into the Demon Army as well. At the rate she's learning and growing, I'm sure Yuichiro will join us in the Moon Demon Company before we know it."

"Right. And as much as I love having her at home, it's important for Yuu to have the dorm experience so she can be more independent and make more friends her own age."

"Yes, that too. It's been how long since we took her in? Almost three years? Time really flies, doesn't it?"

"That it does," Shigure agreed. "Anyway, I think we better call Yuu and Mito in for dinner before the neighbors start to think we're keeping a hyena in our yard."

"You're right. Would you do me a favor and keep an eye on the stove while I go get them?"

"Of course."

While Shigure was watching the food cooking on the stove, Sayuri stepped out into the back yard and called for Yuu and Mito to come in.

"Hey, you two! Dinner should be ready soon so maybe you should come in and shower so you'll be ready to join us when Guren gets home! Shinya and Goshi will be coming over tonight, too."

"Ok, Sayuri!" Yuu called as she ceased her attack on Mito before getting up and offering her hand to the older woman.

"Are you hungry yet, Mito?"

"Yeah, kind of. I always do feel starved after training," Mito answered after she allowed Yuichiro to help her up. "What's for dinner?"

"I think Sayuri is making beef curry tonight. I already helped her cut the vegetables and meat before you came. Even made dessert too!"

"Really? What?" the older woman asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes. If there was anything that got Mito just as if not more excited as fighting, were her favorite sweets.

"We made a western-style apple pie!"

"Oh, that I haven't had it before, but it sounds delicious!"

"It is! I used to make it with my grandma when I was little."

"I see. By the way, you've just recently been accepted into the Shibuya Guard. Is that right?"

"Yes. But I won't start until the fall. I should be eligible to take the Demon Army entry exam by then too."

"That's good," Mito said before gently placing her hand on the younger girl's face. "You've been a very good student, Yuichiro. I can see by how you fought today that you've learned everything I know about martial arts, and there's only one more thing left that I can teach you." ***1***

Yuichiro blinked, curious as to what her instructor meant. "What is it, Mito?"

The crimson-haired woman smiled and gently pressed her forehead to Yuichiro's before answering.

"No matter what others say, you must never lose pride in being a woman. Even if you find yourself on the same stage as men, don't try to become one. Instead, be a woman, and do all those other things men can't. Do you understand, Yuichiro?"

The younger girl blinked again. After nearly a lifetime of pretending to be a boy because her parents told her she should be, she now had someone telling her that she should not just accept being female, but also be proud of it.

"I understand, Mito. And thank you. For everything. That means a lot to me. If it's not too much to ask, could you continue to spar with me until I leave home?"

"I'd love to. For now, let's get inside and shower before dinner. I'm in a good mood and I don't need Guren telling me I stink to ruin it. I'm sure you don't either."

Yuichiro laughed. "Yeah, me too."

 **SSSSSS**

"Phew…" Yuichiro breathed as she placed the last clean dish in the dishwasher. As usual, she was helping Sayuri wash the dishes after dinner and dessert. Shinya and Mito had already gone home for the night and Guren said he had a little more work to do in his office before bed. The only guest left was Goshi who said he wanted a last smoke out on the patio before going home. Yuichiro thought about offering him a glass of water or cup of tea to wash down his dinner (which was a lot) considering how much the blond man normally ate. Every time Goshi came over for dinner, she and Sayuri had to remember to cook extra food for him.

"Hey, Sayuri, Goshi's been out there for a while. Do you think he might be thirsty?" Yuichiro asked. "I'm pretty sure smoking can do that to you, right?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure, to be honest," the older woman answered. "Since I've never smoked a day in my life, I can't say. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to offer him something since he _is_ our guest. And he's done his part well in training you so it's probably the least we could do for him."

"Right. Do you know what he normally likes to drink?"

"Well for as long as I've known him, Goshi isn't really a tea person. I suppose water or a soda should suffice; he's not too terribly picky as long as something's appealing to his taste buds."

"Ok, I'll get him a soda then if you don't need me to do anything else."

"It's ok, Yuu. We're done cleaning up for the night. Go ahead and bring Goshi a soda."

"Right," Yuichiro said as she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottled coke before going to the patio outside, the same one where Shinya and Goshi made their bet about her and Guren two years ago.

"Hey, Goshi?" the girl called as soon as she opened the sliding door and stepped outside with the soda bottle in her hands.

At the sound of Yuichiro's voice, the blond man turned to face her. Instead of leaning against the wall like he normally did when smoking on the patio, Goshi was standing on the edge of it, looking out to the garden as he took a drag of his pipe. Since it was past ten, the grass, trees, and flowers were illuminated only by moonlight as well as the few outdoor lanterns in Guren's yard.

"Yes, Yuichiro? Is there something I can do for you?" he asked politely.

The younger girl smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't need anything. I was just curious to see if you were thirsty and wanted something to drink," she answered as she offered the coke bottle to the older man. Sayuri often told her that unless he was really full, Goshi never turned down anything to eat or drink as long as it was free.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Yuichiro," Goshi said and smiled as he lowered his pipe and took the soda she offered.

Now that she got a really good look at it, the vintage pipe the blond man almost always carried with him piqued her interest.

"Say, Goshi…"

"Yes? What is it?" he asked after taking a swig of his soda.

"That pipe… it kind of intrigues me…"

Goshi raised a brow. "Oh? How so, Yuu?"

"I've never seen anything like it before. Not up close, that is. Have you had it a long time?"

"I've had it since high school. It's my weapon in combat but also helps me to relax and think at times. Why?"

"I'm curious… would it be ok if I try it?"

The older man was slightly startled at the request. Normally, he wouldn't allow such a thing if anyone else asked him since he was rather protective of his possessions but like Shinya, Goshi's always been one to indulge Yuichiro when she wanted something every now and then since Guren was always so strict with her. His demon, Kakuze, was already contracted with him and was not interested in having a young teenage girl as a host. And even though he was long over it, Goshi had been none-too-pleased when Kakuze chose to prank him by giving no warning of Yuichiro's approach before she attacked him with an iron poker after mistaking him for an intruder the time he came over to Guren's house to fix the kitchen sink for Sayuri.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. But why now, Yuu? You've never asked me before."

Yuichiro shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… I guess I'm just more curious about it now than I used to be."

"Well, you're still young so that comes as no surprise. Ok, then, Yuu. I normally wouldn't do this but I suppose I _do_ owe you something as an apology for making that bet with Shinya over you and Guren."

And without another word, the blond man deftly spun the pipe in his fingers around so that the mouthpiece faced Yuichiro before handing it over to her. Contrary to how it appeared, Goshi's pipe was actually pretty light despite its metallic look.

"How do I use this?" Yuichiro asked curiously as she turned the pipe this way and that in her hands.

"Well, since I'm guessing this is the first time you've ever attempted to smoke anything, I don't recommend you take a long drag. Try taking a short puff into your mouth and exhale the smoke instead," Goshi advised.

"Yes, sir," the younger girl said as she finally brought the pipe to her lips and took a puff. The flavor was unusual, to say the least, but not unpleasant. Yuichiro had seen her father smoke cigarettes before as a young child and was sure the concept was the same with a pipe.

As soon as she exhaled a small cloud of smoke into the air, both Yuu and Goshi heard a stern voice behind them.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, the pair turned around to see Guren with a none-too-pleased look on his face when he saw his young ward with a pipe in her mouth.

"Umm… just taking a puff?" Yuichiro answered in an innocent tone that indicated she didn't think there was anything wrong with what she was doing.

"And why?"

"Because I was curious?" she answered after freeing her mouth from the pipe.

Guren gave a sigh of annoyance as he walked over and deftly took the pipe from Yuichiro and returned it to Goshi before turning back to her.

"There are things that you don't need to do, Yuichiro. Smoking is one of them since it doesn't do your health or battle performance any favors. And since you saw fit to do such a thing in my home without my permission, you can clean my office before bed tonight. Now get to it, brat."

Yuichiro frowned for a moment but obeyed nonetheless. "Baka Guren, you're no fun," she pouted and stuck her tongue at him before finally going back inside the house.

After Yuichiro was gone and out of earshot, Guren turned back to his friend with a look of displeasure on his face that made him look much older than his twenty-two years.

Goshi shrugged his shoulders. "She's right, you know…" the blond man said with a touch of humor but Guren wasn't in the mood.

"Norito, just because I need you in my squad does not mean I want you teaching my girl any of your bad habits…"

Goshi blinked for a moment before his lips curved upward in a mischievous smile at the hidden implication. For as long they've known each other, it was rare for Guren to call Goshi by his given name unless he was serious about something. ***2***

"Your girl, Guren? I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship," he teased.

Guren scowled. "We don't. As Yuichiro's guardian, it's my responsibility to look out for her well-being as well as groom her for the Demon Army so that she can serve humanity's cause. I know you and Shinya like to spoil her behind my back but teaching Yuichiro to smoke is something I will not tolerate."

"Being a bit of an overprotective daddy now, are we? A little puff never hurt no one. Have you ever taken the time to look at your ward lately, sir? She's not the same as she was when you took her in. Even I can see that, so why can't you?"

"Yuichiro is still a child. I may not be her father or elder brother but I'm the closest thing she has to either now that her parents are gone."

"You keep telling yourself that, but she's no child, my lord. We both know it."

Guren said nothing and turned to go back inside the house when he heard Goshi calling out to him again. This time there was no hint of teasing in the other man's voice. If anything, it sounded like a plea.

"Open your eyes, Guren, I implore you. Don't blind yourself like you did before when you thought she was a boy. You may end up regretting it one day."

Guren paused for a moment as if he were considering Goshi's words. "We have nothing more to discuss, Norito," he said quietly. "Please see yourself out tonight."

Goshi frowned as he watched his friend go back inside the house. He knew Guren always did have an unfortunate tendency to insist on learning things the hard way. But no matter how well intentioned he was, Goshi also knew it was not his place to tell Guren how to raise Yuichiro.

Or how to see her.

"You always were a glutton for pain and punishment, old friend…" the blond man said sadly to himself as he tapped the ashes from his pipe and turned to look up at the starry night sky. "I hope you see the light someday, I really do."

 **SSSSSS**

Yuichiro hummed softly to herself as she did her best to organize the stack of papers on Guren's desk before putting the books that he kept lying around his office back on the shelves. She knew her guardian had a habit of pulling books off the shelf when he needed to look something up but not always putting them back where he found them, especially when he was busy or deep in thought. Whenever that happened, Guren would just set whatever book he was skimming through anywhere after he was done with it.

Before Yuichiro moved in, it was Shigure who normally cleaned and maintained Guren's home office which wasn't such a difficult task since the man was normally tidy enough to begin with. After she had adjusted to living in the Ichinose household, Yuichiro took over the maintenance of Guren's office to give Shigure time to tend to more important matters, something the older woman greatly appreciated.

As he often did with his books, Guren also left his music records lying around his office. Whenever he was in the mood to listen to something, he would simply pop it on the vintage record player that was set on a small table in the corner of his office which Yuichiro always thought was unusual due to the availability of modern electronic CD players. The ravenette knew several classmates who possessed them, including Shinoa and Mitsuba. But then again, Guren Ichinose always did have a fondness for antiques; almost everything in his home office, as well as the rest of his house, was vintage, including his western Victorian style wooden desk.

Taking great care not to damage the fragile vinyl disks, Yuichiro checked each case to make sure they had the correct record before putting them back on the shelf below the record player. By now, the girl was familiar with almost everything in her guardian's office and knew where they were supposed to be but even so, she still found a new surprise every now and then. And tonight was one of those times when Yuichiro spotted a case with a record she had never noticed before peeking out from a closed book set on the small window seat in the back of the office.

Curious, Yuichiro went over to pull the record out and gasped softly when she saw that it was totally black with a picture of a white mask and single red rose as well as the words _**The**_ _ **Phantom of the Opera**_ in big bold letters.

Looking the case over, Yuichiro found that the record was an instrumental soundtrack of the world-famous musical that had been popular back in the 80s and 90s. She knew it was originally a French novel from the 19th century that had been made into a hit musical by a British composer named Andrew Lloyd Webber. And though Yuichiro had never read the novel, she was very familiar with the songs and music because her late grandmother used to sing them to her and with her all the time when she was a young child. And Misao would teach Yuichiro how to sing when her parents weren't home, being a music teacher for most of her life before she retired.

Although it wasn't like her to play around on the job, Yuichiro thought it wouldn't hurt to listen to some music while cleaning out Guren's office, if only for old time's sake. So pulling the record out of the case, she carefully placed it on the record player to play. As Yuichiro expected, the first track was the opening song which was her favorite. And since it was an instrumental only soundtrack with no vocals, the ravenette did her best to fill in.

Though it had been many years since she last sang them, Yuichiro still remembered the lyrics as if she had recited them all her life. She even knew exactly where to come in.

" _ **In sleep, he sang to me.**_

 _ **In dreams, he came.**_

 _ **That voice which calls to me,**_

 _ **And speaks my name"**_

So preoccupied was the girl with her singing that she failed to notice the footsteps of someone approaching and continued.

" _ **And do I dream again?**_

 _ **For now I find,**_

 _ **The Phantom of the Opera is there,**_

 _ **Inside my mind."**_

Guren stopped in his tracks from where he stood just outside the door to his office that was slightly opened when he heard a very feminine voice singing inside and raised a brow. Though he couldn't see the singer, he knew it could be none other than Yuichiro since neither Sayuri nor Shigure could carry a tune.

 _She can sing? Wow, I never knew that…_ Guren thought in astonishment. Now that he was listening to her, the lieutenant colonel had to admit that his ward did have a rather pretty voice when she wasn't using it to shout at him, that is.

Taking care to walk quietly, Guren stepped inside to find Yuichiro standing in the middle of his office with her back turned to him, her arms outstretched and moving as if she were actually performing on stage. As he expected, the younger girl did not notice his presence until he took a breath and filled in the next part of the song for her.

" _ **Sing once again with me,**_

 _ **Our strange duet.**_

 _ **My power over you,**_

 _ **Grows stronger yet…"**_

Yuichiro gasped and turned around when she heard a masculine voice sing from behind her and spun around to see her guardian with a somewhat playful look on his face as he sang the Phantom's lines. Like herself, Guren was also familiar with her favorite musical and she almost had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from squealing with delight.

The girl watched in amazement as he started to circle her slowly, his usually cold eyes now warm as they fixated on her and she could not hide the growing redness in her cheeks. Yuichiro watched as Guren's normal calculating eyes were replaced with gentle ones and a genuine smile rested on his lips.

Reaching out, the older man gently ran a finger down the chain of the gold heart-shaped locket around Yuichiro's neck to the ruby in the center as he sang the next verse.

" _ **And though you turn from me**_

 _ **To glance behind,**_

 _ **The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

 _ **Inside your mind…"**_

For a moment, Yuichiro was confused and did not understand what Guren meant by such a gesture. But she loved the rich baritone of his voice and didn't want him to stop, so she continued.

" _ **Those who have seen your face**_

 _ **Draw back in fear…**_

 _ **I am the mask you wear…"**_

And he obliged her.

" _ **It's me they hear…"**_

They both took a deep breath before singing in unison. For once, Yuichiro found something she actually liked doing with Guren asides from sparring and bickering.

" _ **My/Your spirit and My/Your voice**_

 _ **In one combined,**_

 _ **The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

 _ **Inside My/Your mind…"**_

Their voices blended well together and with the music which was quite a feat considering how Yuichiro and Guren were often at odds with each other. But the pair decided to ignore that for now since they didn't want to ruin the mood and Yuichiro accepted the hand Guren extended to her before he started up again.

" _ **In all your fantasies, you always knew**_

 _ **That man and mystery…"**_

He halted to let Yuu sing Christine's line.

" _ **Were both in you…"**_

Once again their voices melted together.

" _ **And in this labyrinth,**_

 _ **Where night is blind,**_

 _ **The Phantom of the Opera is there…**_

 _ **Inside my/your mind… "**_

Letting go of Yuichiro's hand, Guren stepped back and called to her.

" _ **Sing, my Angel of Music!"**_

She replied. _**"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…"**_

Yuichiro began vocalizing, starting low. Again, he called to her. _**"Sing, my Angel of Music!"**_

Guren's voice sounded just as commanding in his singing as when he was giving orders on the battlefield. Again, he called to her.

" _ **Sing, my Angel of Music!"**_

Yuichiro obeyed, going a note higher and higher, remembering to drop her jaw lower and push on her diaphragm to reach the high notes like Misao had taught her.

" _ **Sing… sing for me!"**_ Guren commanded.

And sing Yuichiro did until she reached the very last note and the music ended. Afterward, she watched as Guren turned off the record player before the next track could begin.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I think it's a little past your bedtime, Yuu," the older man said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Thank you for cleaning my office."

"You're welcome, sir," Yuichiro replied as she tried her best to match his coolness in hopes that he wouldn't notice her blushing. "I didn't know you could sing."

Guren smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'll say… we should do it again sometime…"

"Maybe…you do have a pretty voice, Yuichiro. I'd hate to see you ruin it by… smoking, for example…"

Yuichiro frowned. "Seriously, Guren? You're still upset over a little thing like me taking a puff?"

"I'm serious, Yuichiro. As long as you live in my home, you will obey my rules. And I do not allow smoking. You notice that I never allow even Goshi to smoke inside the house, haven't you?"

"Yet you allow him to do so in the yard on the patio whenever he comes over to visit."

"True. But Goshi isn't my ward. You are. He's also twenty-two and you're only fourteen. Understand?" ***3***

Yuichiro sighed. As strict as he was, Guren had been at least somewhat tolerant of her occasional rebellious behavior but she could tell this was one thing he would not budge on. And she couldn't afford to displease him too much if she wanted to live in his home and later join the Demon Army.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"I'm glad you do. I know you're still young and like to try out new things but there are some things you're better off not doing, take my word for it. I can tell you seem to like singing as well as fighting a great deal. Did you know that smoking will impair your ability to do both?"

"I didn't," she confessed.

"Well, now you do. Another incentive for you _not_ to smoke."

"I see… Ok, I promise not to smoke again."

Guren smiled as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Yuichiro's mouth.

"Good girl. It's getting late so you should head on to bed. You've still got a lot of training and studying to do before the JIDA entrance exams so make sure you rest well while you can."

"Yes, Guren," the younger girl obeyed and made her way for the door. Before stepping out into the hallway, she paused. Without turning around, Yuichiro said, "I really enjoyed singing with you, sir. I hope we'll get another chance to do it again sometime."

The older man's expression softened. Like Sayuri and Shigure, he was going to miss Yuichiro when she leaves for the Shibuya Guard in a few months. But he wasn't going to tell her that. For now, Guren just wanted to enjoy the time he had left with Yuu until then.

"I do too, Yuichiro…" he said gently. "Good night."

"You too, Guren. Sweet dreams."

And the ravenette left her guardian's office without another word.

 **SSSSSS**

Later that night after Yuichiro changed for bed, she took a moment to gaze out her window while fiddling with the gold heart-shaped locket that she now wore around her neck every day, even to sleep. Although he never said so, Yuichiro could sense that Guren had no love for the piece she insisted on wearing all the time now and was puzzled as to what he meant when he touched it while singing the Phantom's lines. The girl was so enchanted by his voice and singing to really ponder the thought until now. ***4***

Knowing that she wasn't going to receive an answer anytime soon, Yuichiro shook her head and closed the locket in her fist as she thought about what Guren told her in regards to her upcoming entry exams which was more important at the moment. Although the exams won't be for at least a few more months, that didn't mean Yuichiro slack off; she would have to work harder than ever if she wanted to get into the Demon Army.

 _Just you wait, Mika… I'll get revenge for you, Akane, and everyone by wiping every vampire off the face of the earth!_ She vowed.

Little did Yuichiro Hyakuya know that in less than two years, she would encounter a vampire who would prevent her from keeping that promise, a vampire she could never kill…

 **Footnotes:**

 **1\. In regards to her training, Mito only taught Yuichiro everything she knew about physical martial arts, not controlling demons or using spellcraft. All that Yuichiro will learn when she joins the Demon Army.**

 **2\. In canon, Goshi is referred to by his given name in the LNs by Guren. In my AU, I only have Guren address him as such when he's serious about something.**

 **3\. The scene with fem!Yuu smoking is relevant to the plot of my story. In reality, I do not encourage anyone to smoke regardless of age, especially minors.**

 **4\. The idea for fem!Yuu's locket was inspired by DeviantArt member, Smartanimegirl, and her version of fem!Yuu.**


	21. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

 **Ok, I'm going to wrap up my fem!Yuu prequel story right about here. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has been supportive of my story so far and my beta reader, ResidentialPsycho as well as many others for their critiques and suggestions on how I can make my story better. As a new fan of the Owari no Seraph series, I've been wondering what kind of relationship Yuichiro Hyakuya might have with Guren and Mikaela as well as other members of his squad if he was a girl and this fic is what I came up with.**

 **When I first started writing this story, I was not sure how positively it was going to be received but I'm very happy to have so many readers, followers, and reviewers that I have decided to continue it into the main story as well. Before I can do that, I will probably have to go over the anime/manga again so I can think of how to make my version of the Shibuya/Nagoya arc different and unique to keep things interesting because I don't want to parrot the canon timeline with just Yuu's gender swapped.**

 **In summary, I do intend for my sequel to be more than just a love story. At present, Guren sees fem!Yuu as his own daughter/little sister but his feelings for her will slowly start to change when she is 15-16 years old. Guren himself also appears handsome, dark, and mysterious to fem!Yuu but will start to reveal his uglier side when Mikaela reappears in her life through jealousy compounded by the dark secrets of his past. And when he realizes that he has competition for her affections, all while they are fighting a war against the vampires.**

 **I chose the theme song of** **The Phantom of the Opera as the duet Guren and fem!Yuu sang together in chapter 20 to foreshadow the events of the sequel I'm planning. The way I see it, Guren, even in the canon OnS story, is very much like the phantom except that he is disfigured on the inside, not the surface. And the girl he takes in and raises, fem!Yuu, is supposed to be as innocent and pure as the character of Christine Daaé from the musical.**

 **At present, I am considering calling my sequel "Who She is Within II" because I can't really think of another title but I welcome any suggestions on a new title from my readers and welcome anyone to PM me with their ideas.**


	22. Sequel Notice

**Sequel Notice**

 **Hello, folks, this is Elly3981 and I am happy to announce that I've finally got the sequel to my fem!Yuu story going! For everyone who followed, read, and reviewed my first story, "Who She is Within", you have my profound gratitude and I hope the sequel will live up to everyone's expectations. Like before, I will try and update as often as I can but if I seem a little slow, its because I need a bit of time to think about how to make it good plus I've got other stuff going on in my life too lol. **

**In any case, I also welcome critiques and suggestions from my readers because that's what makes me a better writer. The sequel to "Who She is Within" is called "Broken Bridges, Mended Hearts" and can be found on Fanfiction. Net and Archive of Our Own. I appreciate all of my readers' suggestions on a title and believe me, it was very hard to choose but I've finally decided on one** **lol.**

 **I'm also looking into getting some art done so please check out my DeviantArt page as well as my fic on Ao3 which allows pictures to be inserted in the chapters. I've been messaging the admin on Fanfiction. Net to request that such a feature be added here as well but so far, no response.**

 **Anyway, enjoy my fem!Yuu sequel and please review! Getting reviews are like digital hugs to me 3**

 **~Elly3981**


End file.
